Superman Returns: A New Vision
by ben10987654321
Summary: A/U. Superman returns from his 5 year trip to Krypton to find Lois has died and that new heroes have taken his place especially one who goes by Wonder Woman. How does he fit back into this new world?
1. Chapter 1: Return to Earth

**Superman Returns: A New Vision**

Summary: A/U. Superman returns from his 5 year trip to Krypton to find Lois has died and that new heroes have taken his place especially one who goes by Wonder Woman. How does he fit back into this new world?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters I use in this story.

Authors note: This is my attempt at a Superman/Wonder Woman story set in the movieverse. I'll give a little background. When Superman left for Krypton he and, as you will see later, Batman were the only heroes in the world and he comes back to find everything has changed. It'll start along the lines of Superman Returns, i.e. Lex stealing the crystals from the Fortress. I'll mention now I throw in a little bit of Smallville, principally Chloe.

* * *

During Clark's 2 &1/2 year return trip to Krypton he dreamed on many things, mostly Lois, but also his mother. He remembers Lois' face when he, as Clark Kent, quit the Daily Planet to go on his journey of self discovery as he told everyone it was. She had looked more upset than he expected considering he had wiped her memory and she once again thought of him as good old Clark. Journey of self discovery, what a joke. He was running away from a world he had let down. When Zod was killing and conquering where was he? Forsaking his powers for her. He had been so selfish. Why didn't he listen to his father? He had defeated Zod, barely. He had re-imprisoned Zod, Ursa and Non in the Phantom Zone before he had left Earth and hopefully, short of another nuclear explosion cracking the zone, that is where they would remain forever. He would make sure of it. After all it was his duty as he was, to his knowledge, the last Kryptonian. Those 3 didn't count.

So here he was approaching Krypton seeking any survivors. Clark was desperate to know he was not alone. He had let Earth down. Ever since Zod's defeat the people looked at him with the same questions in their faces. Where was he? Where was he when my loved one died? Where was he when my home was destroyed? Earth no longer felt like home. His mother understood but even she had been disappointed in him. His mother was down right furious with him when he told her what he did to Lois' memory. Truthfully he was mad at himself. He had done it on the spur of the moment. He can still remember her crying, in pain, being torn apart by the burden of knowing the truth about him. He couldn't stand it so he did the only thing he could think of at that precise moment and took the memories away from her.

Of course that brings him to the true reason he left; Lois. It had been torture to work with her but not touch her. Damn his perfect memory. He could still remember how she felt to his touch, how she tasted, how she smelt. He is awoken from his dream by the ship alerting him they had arrived at their destination. His search of the ruins only proved one thing. Krypton was a graveyard and he is truly all alone in the universe. Worse the ruins were laced with Kryptonite. Barely conscious he instructed the ship to return to Earth. If he had been more alert he would have noticed a black, metallic mass reshape itself into a copy of his ship and begin to follow him.

* * *

2 & ½ years later.

Clark Kent aka Superman aka Kal-El, the Last Son of Krypton and to his knowledge the soul survivor of his race stands at the grave of Lois Lane. The woman he loved is gone. After he had crashed back to Earth he read copies of the Daily Planet his mother had kept. He came to one dated a couple of months after he left. It was a special obituary edition for Lois. She had died in a car accident, literally weeks after he left. He had spent years dreaming about her during his trip to Krypton but now she was gone. It was just all so pointless. Lois taken in an accident. He couldn't seem to absorb it. He knew it had been a possibility that something could happen to her or to his mother or to any other of the people he once knew but nothing could have prepared him for the actuality of it happening or how much it would hurt.

He kneels down at the grave. "I'm sorry I left you Lois. I'm sorry I wasn't here to save you. I should have said goodbye but I couldn't face you. I felt like I had to go and if I had told you, you would have talked me out of it. I didn't find anything you know. It was a graveyard Lois, I am all that is left." Emotions are beginning to choke him "I love you Lois and I hope you can forgive me." Clark kisses the grave marker, tears streaming down his face. He places roses on her grave. He stands up and walks over to his mother who had accompanied him. He hugs her while he cries the tears of a man whose heart just broke.

Martha hugs her son, trying to comfort him. Her beloved son who fell out of the sky. He may not be human but his heart breaks all the same. She knew he would take this hard. He often talked about Lois, she knew he had given up his powers for her. If that isn't love then nothing is. It takes several minutes but eventually his tears stop. Martha pulls out a tissue for him. Clark hadn't bothered with his glasses, it seemed unlikely anyone would recognise him and besides there is no-one here. The grave did have flowers on them, probably put there a few days ago. That would have been Sunday. Martha still visited Jonathan's grave every Sunday. She still missed him and knew Clark would probably miss Lois for a long time to come. She knew it terrified him that he might be alone for the rest of his life but he was still young. Hopefully in time he could find someone else to share his life with.

Clark takes the tissue from his mother and wipes the tears.

"Clark are you alright?" she asks him.

"I will be" he says not knowing truthfully if he will. Hopefully in time he can get on with his life. Clark looks around at the skyline of Metropolis. He had flown himself and his mother here. She never did like flying with him but she had insisted on coming along. He had missed this city but he had been gone a long time. "Lets go home" he tells his mother. They then walk until they find a secluded spot and Clark picks up his mother and they fly back to Smallville.

It is around lunchtime before they get back. After lunch Clark spends some time repairing things around the house. Something to keep his mind occupied and try to not to think of how much Lois' death is hurting him. The next morning he decides to go back and read the remainder of the papers his mother kept. Again something else to try and distract himself. There is just the usual; politics, war, crime. Then about 2 & 1/2 years after he left stories started to appear of a woman performing heroic deeds. She got nicknamed Wonder Woman.

Clark starts to read through the papers at superspeed. There was surprisingly little on her. She had never given an interview like he had so all he had to go on was what was in the papers. Most of it seemed like wild speculation but they were a few consistent things. She could fly, she was very strong and fast, perhaps as strong and fast as he was. Could she be Kryptonian? Clark didn't want to get his hopes up especially after travelling to Krypton and finding nothing. They were a few pictures of her. Clark couldn't deny she was very beautiful with long, dark curly hair. Her red, blue and gold outfit was interesting to say the least. It certainly showed off her figure. Clark could see why there was so much interest in her in the papers.

Martha had watched Clark musing through the papers she had kept when he suddenly started shifting through them at superspeed. Out of curiosity she walks up to where he was sitting on the couch. "Clark?" she inquires at what so interests him suddenly.

Clark turns round "Mom, what do you know about this Wonder Woman?"

"Nothing besides what's in the papers or on the news. Why?"

"She flies and possess super human strength and speed"

"You think she may be like you?" Martha queries.

"I don't know. I mean it's possible I suppose but I had sort of given up hope after what I found at Krypton"

"Are you going to try and find her?"

"I'm not sure. There's still the issue of what I am going to do now that I'm back"

"You're not going to be Superman anymore?"

"I'm not sure the world needs me anymore"

Oh good grief. Of all the stupid things Martha had heard in her life that one took the biscuit. She goes over and puts the tv on. The screen fills up with images of wars, terrorists attacks and natural disasters. "Clark look at that" she tells him.

Clark turns and stares at the screen taking it all in. Had the world really gotten that bad in his absence?

"Clark even with this Wonder Woman the world is still a mess. It, we still need you." his mother tells him.

Perhaps she's right he muses. "What about my other life?" if he decides to still have one.

"Like your father and I told you when you were growing up. You can do anything you want to. After all the world always needs good reporters"

Back to reporting? Could he do that now that Lois was gone? He hadn't known he would meet her the first time he chose to become a reporter. He did it because it was the best place to discover where he was needed. That truth still held. Perhaps he could phone Perry and ask. There was no harm in asking yet still he wasn't sure. "Mom I'm not sure about that. I mean how can I go back to that after Lois"

Martha sits down next to her son "Clark you've been interested in reporting since you were a teenager." Martha then chuckles.

"Mom?" Clark asks slightly puzzled at her laughter.

"Oh I'm just remembering all the trouble you and Chloe use to get into when you were teenagers." Martha can still remember the two of them investigating stories for the school newspaper and the resulting chaos they would get themselves into.

"Slight correction mom. Chloe got into trouble. I got her out of trouble"

"Of course. How silly of me." Martha says.

Clark frowns at her tone of voice. He never got into trouble. Did he? Well perhaps he did but Chloe still had him beat by a mile. Chloe. Goodness he hadn't thought about his friend for years. He hadn't seen her since he returned from his training at the Fortress and told her about his plan to go to Metropolis and become a hero. In fact it was Chloe who helped him think up the glasses and the bumbling routine that became his Clark Kent disguise. He wonders where she is now. Knowing her, probably in trouble.

After a few days staying with his mother Clark finally decided to phone Perry. Frankly he was bored. Not that he didn't love his mother or the farm but he just has a lot of pent up energy and he needs an outlet. Besides his mother was right. He had loved reporting since he was a teenager. As for going back to being Superman...well he would need to think about that for a bit longer.

* * *

Meanwhile Lex Luthor is studying the crystals he has stolen from Superman's Fortress. It had taken him years to achieve this but it was worth it. With these he can build a new continent and with the technology he now possess no-one can stop him, not even this Wonder Woman that dominates the press. Lex didn't know exactly what she was but in a few weeks it would no longer matter. In a few weeks none of this world's so called heroes would be able to stop him. Even Superman if he was still here would not be able to stop him. He held a crystal up to the light and stared as the light refracting through it into a rainbow of colour. It pleased him to know that Superman would help him bring about much needed change to the world.

* * *

A couple of days later Clark stands outside the Daily Planet building. He was surprised when Perry offered him a job when he phoned him . After all for 5 years he had no employment record. He takes a deep breath, walks in and gets stuck in the revolving doors. Blasted doors, he hadn't missed them. It wasn't even an act. Those doors hated him, always had. Clark is sorely tempted to smash them into a million pieces. Once he gets through he makes his way over to the elevator suitcases in hand. He actually counts the floors on the way up. He still has some doubt he can do this knowing he will never see Lois again. He reaches the right floor and walks out. He looks around the bullpen and sees one face he knows, Jimmy. Clark walks over and accidentally bumps into Jimmy's desk knocking his camera off. He catches it with his left hand.

Jimmy was working on getting his photos' ready for the paper before Perry fired him as he often threatened to do when someone knocked his camera off. "Great, be more careful…" Jimmy turns round as he says it and then sees who had bumped into his desk. "Mr Clark! I mean Kent, Mr Kent!" Jimmy jumps up and hugs him. He had always considered Clark a friend and he wondered why no-one saw what a great guy he was.

Clark was glad to see his friend. Jimmy was always the only one who took any interest in him when he was just plain old Clark "Hey Jimmy"

Jimmy breaks the hug "You're back"

"Yep"

"How was your trip?"

"Oh good, saw a lot of interesting stuff"

"You'll have to tell me about it sometime. I suppose you heard about Ms Lane" That still saddened Jimmy even after all this time.

"Yes. I'm sorry I couldn't attend the funeral" Clark's face visibly saddens as he speaks.

Jimmy notices it. He always had thought Clark had a soft spot for Lois. "It was lovely, we had a nice day for it" Jimmy tells Clark.

Clark just nods in response.

"Olsen! Where are my pictures!?" It's Perry.

"Coming Chief. Hey look who's back?" Jimmy says while pointing at Clark.

"Kent?"

Clark looks at Perry "Mr White. Thank you for giving me my job back"

"Don't thank me. Thank Norm Palmer for dying." Truthfully Perry had been surprised to hear from Kent after all this time. He was a decent reporter. Hell he was a good reporter, he could be great if he had a little more drive. Perry would ease him back in after all the world needs more good reporters and he certainly isn't letting one of his rivals get Kent.

Clark looks sadly at Jimmy at the mention of Norm Palmer dying.

"It was his time." Jimmy tries to explain. "Let me sort this out" he says in reference to the pictures Perry wants. "Then I'll help you get set up" Jimmy tells Clark.

"Sure"

Jimmy goes off. Clark looks around and sees a closet to put his suitcases in. He opens the door and puts them down. He opens the top one. It holds his Superman costume. He fingers it, still deciding whether he should put it back on or not. Oh well he can decide later. He needs to get an apartment and get back in the swing of things first. He closes the case and leaves the closet. On the tv monitors they are showing a broadcast on a new method of shuttle launching. He had read about that somewhere. The theory was sound enough.

By now Jimmy is back "Oh yeah that. Space travel within the cost of the normal man they claim"

Clark continues to watch it. "Who did Perry send?"

"Chloe" Jimmy says with some pride in his voice.

"Chloe?" Clark asks.

"Oh right you haven't met her. She started not too long after you left. She's great. In fact she's Lois' cousin. She's a lot like her in some ways. Hey look there she is" Jimmy points to the tv monitor.

Clark looks and his jaw drops. It's Chloe. His friend Chloe. Oh god he wants to hit himself. Of course she had mentioned she had a cousin called Lois. God is he stupid. He never put the two things together. He studies her. She's matured beautifully and he's glad to say she kept her blond hair. She's giving the PR lady a grilling. He can't help but smile. Still the same old Chloe.

"Want to go and get a drink?" Jimmy asks him.

Clark looked at Jimmy. Why not? Alcohol didn't really affect him but it would be nice to spend some time with Jimmy. "Sure, that would be swell" Clark says as he pushes his glasses up his nose.

* * *

Meanwhile in the mission control for this launch which had been set up in Metropolis the liaison from the government is overseeing the shuttle launch. Diana Prince found it a rather tedious undertaking but she had chosen this identity and for some reason her boss had assigned her to it so she was stuck with it. It had taken a little work to set up her secret identity but Diana had been guided to some people who could help her by Hermes himself and they had been a great help in helping set up a fake background for herself.

Diana, Princess of the Amazons or Wonder Woman as the press called her had been in Man's world for 3 years now but she had only been known to the public for about 2 & 1/2. Her people sent out someone about once every half century to see what was going on in the world but did nothing to try and change it for the better. For years she had read up everything her people had collected on the outside world. Her fascination with knowing about it causing a few disagreements with her mother but Diana couldn't help it. She found it all so fascinating and had dreamed for years of being able to visit it. It wasn't that she didn't love her home because she did but at times she simply found it too confining. She had been gifted by the gods themselves, for what? To live out her life on Themyscira? Diana had always felt that couldn't be right, that she was meant to do something greater.

Then one day the Gods decreed that a tournament be held to pick a champion to enter the outside world and to attempt to inspire and lead people away from the path of destruction and war. Apparently something had happened recently that had made the world an even more dangerous and violent place. Ares' influence was spreading and eventually this would lead to even Themyscira itself being threatened if mankind did not change course. Diana's mother had refused point blank to let her enter the tournament so Diana did it anyway. She just felt she had to. She couldn't explain why she felt that way, she just did. She won the tournament and her mother relented and let her leave.

The world had changed a lot compared to the last time an Amazon had visited. It became clear quite quickly to Diana upon her arrival in the United States as this particular nation was called that mankind had advanced substantially with their technology but the same old hates remained she also quickly discovered. She thought the best place to find out what was really going on in the world and where she would be needed was to get a job in the government someplace. That way she could be at the centre of events she concluded.

The press now calls her a hero. She can still remember the day she was first seen being Wonder Woman. She had come across an accident involving several cars. The leaking fuel was on fire. If she hadn't acted men, women and children would have died so she helped them all to safety. She had to admit it felt wonderful helping people like that. They thanked her even the men when they weren't staring at her. She would like to meet a man who wasn't overawed by her presence just once. In her day job she had men for friends. Most were pleasant and some were funny but her disguise worked so well they didn't really want to go beyond friendship. She had surprised herself by how different she could make herself look with a pair of glasses and by putting her hair up.

Anyway Diana helped whenever she could always hoping to inspire people to better themselves. She would return home as often as she could and update her mother on her progress which she felt was slow but steady. The world had been a terrible mess when she first arrived but she could definitely see signs of progress now. She had even met other heroes in other cities who were trying to help like she did. The thought occurred to her occasionally that they could perhaps do more if they could work together somehow but she hadn't been able to think of a way to do that. She prayed to the Gods for some help on that but she still didn't have a workable idea yet. Anyway her musings are interrupted when suddenly everything in the control room goes dark.

Lex has thrown the crystal chip in the water back at what is now his mansion and is waiting to see if his theory on the crystals is correct. He stands back as a rumbling begins.


	2. Chapter 2: First Rescue, First Meeting

Clark is sitting in a bar sharing a drink with Jimmy when both the lights and the tv goes off. That's odd he thinks but shrugs his shoulders and goes back to his drink. After all power cuts were not unheard of, at least they weren't before he left.

Back in mission control the lights suddenly come back on after a minute or two but the problems have only just begun. The shuttle is still counting down on automatic to main engine ignition. They can't stop it and they can't get the shuttle to detach. Diana watches on helplessly. Even if she could find an excuse to leave, she couldn't get there fast enough. If the engineers can't solve it then those people are doomed she realises.

Back in the bar the tv comes back on. On it, is breaking news of the shuttle's problems. Clark understands all too well the consequences. Unless he acts those people will die. He actually sits there for a moment in two minds whether he should help or not.

"Oh god Chloe" Jimmy says next to him panic stricken.

Chloe! What is he doing sitting here? Is he really going to let innocent people die? Is he going to let Chloe die? No he's not. Clark sneaks out and remembers he has left the costume in his suitcase. At superspeed he runs to the Planet and up the stairs and gets his costume and is gone again. He finds an alley and changes and then shoots off after the plane and Chloe.

Back in mission control Diana is pacing back and forth. She hates being helpless. She is an Amazon warrior. She doesn't do helpless well. How she would love someone to beat up on right now. Her attention is caught by the man at the radar. "There's an unidentified aircraft coming in from the north and it's coming in fast"

In the plane Chloe Sullivan is getting thrown around. This is what she gets for trying to help someone get to their seat. God she's going to have bruises for a week assuming she survives this which frankly isn't too likely at the moment. Great she finally has her dream job at the Daily Planet, is engaged to a great guy and now she's going to die. Then suddenly she catches a red and blue blur fly past the window. Clark?

She hears footsteps walking above her. It is him. It has to be him. The plane stops accelerating and she finds herself weightless before there's a jolt and she realises they are falling.

In mission control Diana looks over the man's shoulder and sees the blip move with incredible speed past the accompanying jets. It easily catches the airplane and shuttle and then seems to merge into them. Then a few seconds later the blips separate and she sees the shuttle fly off into orbit. However the airplane is quite clearly falling. The strange blip shoots off in pursuit. That is no aircraft Diana realises. No aircraft can move like that. The blip moves like a person who can fly.

Clark was making sure the shuttle reached orbit. He had spotted Chloe in the plane. She wasn't strapped in but she seemed alright. Once the shuttle was gone Clark turns his attention back to the plane. This is where the hard work begins. He zips off in pursuit of it. His first attempt at slowing it by grabbing the wing fails when the wing breaks off. The plane is now nose first diving for the ground. He pursues it flying through the other wing. He overtakes it and grabs the nose of the plane. He's rapidly running out of time. He strains with everything he has to slow it down and to his immense relief stops it a few feet above the ground. He lowers the aircraft to the ground and floats across to the door, rips it off and steps inside.

Chloe having finally managed to get strapped in can barely believe she's alive. She thought when they started plummeting down that was it but then they stopped suddenly. The door rips off and in he walks. Ooh that's a new suit and why the hell is that her first thought?

Clark walks in and spots Chloe. Good she's ok. He asks if everyone is ok. They all stare at him in disbelief, like they're seeing a ghost. Well this is going well. "I hope this little incident hasn't put you off flying. Statistically speaking it's still the safest way to travel." he says. He gives Chloe a little smirk and heads off.

Chloe has to stop herself from laughing at the flying remark. God when did he get so lame.

Diana watched the blips fall off the radar and assumes the aircraft is gone. Nothing not even she could have stopped it at the speed it was moving. Then on the main screen an image pops up of the aircraft. Diana stares rather astounded. It is lying in a sports stadium and then she watches as a red and blue figure with a cape floats along and rips the door off. One of the technicians in the room screams "That's Superman."

The whole room erupts. Diana just looks on. She had heard stories of this Superman but they were so incredible she had ignored them mostly. Considering some of the things the press had said about her over the last couple of years she had dismissed most of them as exaggerations. Superman reappeared at the door and the camera zoomed in on him. Diana is surprised when her heart rate increased. Sure he is handsome but she had met handsome men before. The fact he had stopped that airplane meant he had strength that rivalled her own. Was he blessed by the gods too? Diana also noticed one more thing before Superman flew off. While he tried to mask it in his face, in his eyes there was a sadness there. She wonders what burden he carried to warrant such sadness. He was certainly interesting. She decides she would have to find out more.

* * *

The next day Perry assembles everyone for a meeting. No prizes for guessing what it is about. Superman. He wants to know where Superman went, does he still stand for truth and justice, etc, etc. Chloe knows where he went because she asked Mrs Kent but not really why he went. He disappeared without saying goodbye to her. Some friend he is. After Perry dismisses them she heads off to Clark's desk.

Clark hears her coming. The click, click of her heels. He looks up when she reaches his desk. "Hey Chloe"

"Don't hey Chloe me Clark Kent. You haven't come to see me in years. You never even said goodbye before you disappeared. I had to learn about it from your mother"

Oh god he didn't say goodbye. He had been so determined to leave as quickly as possible he had forgotten to tell her what he was doing. He is a terrible friend he suddenly realises. "I know Chloe and I'm sorry. Are you ok? You know the plane"

"I'm fine and thank you. By the way new suit?"

Clark shakes his head. She nearly dies and all she can think of to ask is if he got a new suit or not. "Yes. I didn't think the bright colours were appropriate anymore" he tells her.

"You're probably right. Sooo.."

"Sooo?" Clark imitates her.

"Exclusive interview. What do you say?"

"I'll think about it" he teases her.

Chloe pouts. "Come on Clark. Get it out the way. We have more important things to do"

"We?"

"Yeah, you and me just like back in high school"

Of course and the trouble she dragged him into back then was always so much fun. "Uh huh. What other things?"

"The blackout"

"What about it?" Clark asks.

"It wasn't a blackout. It was more like an EMP. Everything electrical was knocked out. It wasn't normal"

"Just like someone not a million miles away from me right now" Clark mumbles under his breath.

Chloe narrows her eyes "I heard that! If I didn't know how much it would hurt me I would smack you one"

Clark rolls his eyes before saying "Sorry Chloe. Ok fine, interview but obviously not here and probably not tonight. I think I should make my mark on the world again first"

Chloe nods in agreement "Great. So help me with the blackout?"

"Of course and I am really sorry about not visiting you and telling you that I was leaving"

Chloe can hear the sincerity in his voice. "I know you are Clark but we can talk about that when we're somewhere more private"

Clark nods. "So how are you doing? Married yet?"

"Engaged" Chloe replies.

"Anyone I know?"

Just then Jimmy comes over and kisses Chloe causing Clark to arch an eyebrow. "Are you ok?" Jimmy asks her softly.

"Yeah I'm fine Jimmy. I missed you" Chloe tells him.

"God Chloe I was so scared. I thought you were dead for sure"

"Well we should be thankful Superman decided to show up when he did"

"I know I am" Jimmy tells her.

Chloe smiles and gives him a kiss "Now Jimmy, Clark and I have to get to work so if you'll excuse us"

Jimmy is confused at the familiarity she speaks of Clark with. "You two know each other?"

"We went to school together" Chloe tells him.

"It was Chloe that got me interested in journalism. We worked on the school paper together" Clark adds.

Chloe smiles wistfully at the memory. "Ah the good old Torch."

Clark smiles too at the memory. "The Wall of Weird" he mentions to her.

"Oh my god. I haven't thought of that in years. Remember the hot tempered football coach who could start fires?"

Clark smiles. "Yep. Remember shape shifting Tina?"

"Not likely to forget her Clark am I. Remember Greg the bug boy?"

Clark's smile fades slightly. Greg had been his friend once before he was changed by the kryptonite. "Yeah I do."

Jimmy watches the two of them banter away. They really are friends and he had no idea until this very moment. He wonders what other things about Clark and his fiancée he doesn't know about.

* * *

That night Clark is hovering above the clouds listening for trouble. He and Chloe had spent all day starting their investigation into the blackout, even though Perry thought Superman was the number one priority. Chloe was right. It was odd. It was like someone set off an EMP in the city just as she thought. They would have to see if they could pinpoint a place of origin tomorrow. Tonight he was going to try and make up for all those years he was away. Saving the plane had reawakened his realisation that humanity really did still need him and tonight he would start on that quest again. As he hovers there he can almost hear his father's words "They can be a great people, they wish to be. They only lack the light to show the way. That's why I have sent them you my only son." He would lead the way like he was suppose to before he left.

His hearing picks up a bank alarm and he flies down, sonic boom in his wake. He soon comes across bank robbers armed with a Gatling gun. They've gotten cocky in his absence. The robber turns the gun on 2 security guards and pulls the trigger. Clark flies and lands in front of them. The bullets bounce off and he walks towards the robber. Once the gatling gun's ammo is exhausted he pulls out a pistol and shoots Clark in the eye. Honestly, he knows it has been 5 years but can no-one remember he's bullet proof. He soon grabs the robbers and hands them to the police on the ground. As he flies back up he finds someone hovering there.

Diana had heard the bank alarm and was about to intervene when a she saw a red and blue blur fly in and appear on the roof. She watched in some amazement as the bullets bounced off of him harmlessly. She was stuck in Metropolis while an investigation into what happened with the shuttle was started. Her bosses wanted her to oversee it. So while here she decided to patrol the city. She had never actually got around to visiting Metropolis before. She had been all over the world during the last couple of years. That is when she came across those other heroes. Some she liked more than others. A certain one in Gotham city had the ability to make her like him and hate him at the same time. Diana did not doubt his bravery or his skill but his attitude irked her when she was there. He made it quite clear that he felt like she was intruding in his own little kingdom yet she could plainly see he cared about people even if he didn't show it. He frankly gave her a headache with all his contradictions.

Diana had spent all day reading up on Superman. She couldn't explain her interest in him really. There was just something about him that intrigued her. From what she had read, mostly from his interviews which was something she had never thought of doing herself because she could not stand the media, with their pointless questions and speculation about her and she better stop there before she goes off on another one of her rants about the media. She takes a calming breath.

Anyway from what she read it had said he was not of this world but another one far away across the stars. It seemed he truly did possess the powers of a god but he didn't seem to act like one. He helped people and asked for nothing in return then 5 years ago he left without explanation. She wondered what had happened to him to drive him away. Back to the present Diana watches him pick up the robbers, hand them over to the police and then fly back up. "Hello" she greets him.

Clark sees that it is this Wonder Woman he had only basically read about in the papers his mother had. He had been too busy trying to get his life up and running again to get around to finding out anything more about her and he figured he had plenty of time to get around to it later. He gives her a quick look over. Wow in the flesh she is really something. She is virtually as tall as him and he can't help but notice her startling blue eyes and her outfit. For some reason he can't help but think her legs seem to go on forever and then chastises himself for that thought and averts his eyes from said legs. He better say something. "Hello, you must be Wonder Woman. I've heard about you. So what brings you to Metropolis?"

Diana takes the chance now he is closer to really take in his appearance. She can't help but notice his outfit seems to draw the eye away from his face and onto his broad, muscular physique. She has to admit he reminds her of the heroes of old and is caught by the strange blue of his eyes. She catches his gaze shifting from her afraid she would catch him staring. "I was just flying through when I heard the gunfire" she says in response to his question. "You must be Superman. I've heard about you too and well the S gives it away" she says in reference to the shield on his chest.

Clark chuckles at that. "That's a misconception. It's not a S. It is the symbol of my family. The crest of the House of El"

"I see. Your family is important?"

"To me. It's my way of honouring their memory"

"They are gone?"

"My home was destroyed long ago. To my knowledge I am all that is left"

"I am sorry" she says with some sympathy.

"Thank you. What about you? Where are you from?"

"Themyscira" she decides to be honest with him like he seemed to be with her.

That sounds oddly familiar to Clark. He thinks about it. He had heard that name somewhere before he's sure of it. Oh now he remembers. It's from Greek mythology. "The home of the Amazons?" he asks her to confirm his memory.

Diana smiles. She didn't think anyone remembered that "Yes. You've heard of us?"

"I've heard stories. I thought you were myths. No offence"

"None taken. In fact that's the way we like it. We are wary of Man's world"

"I can understand that. They have some flaws but I believe in general they're good at heart"

"Experience taught us differently but I'm starting to see that from my time here" she tells him. After all it was true she had met some very courageous and generous men in the last couple of years. Not that many saying that but still.

"I'm glad" he says in response hoping she might see humanity as he does. Clark's hearing picks up a car in trouble "I have to go but maybe we'll see each other again"

"I would like that"

"Well Goodnight Wonder Woman" he says as he begins to rise.

"Diana" she says.

Clark stops for a moment. "Sorry"

"Call me Diana" she tells him.

Diana. That's a nice name he thinks. "Call me Kal-El or Kal for short" he tells her. After all it is only fair after she told him her name.

Kal. Diana likes that name "Goodnight Kal"

"Goodnight Diana." Clark flies off. Funny he can't remember anyone using his Kryptonian name before apart from the AI at the Fortress but he did like the way she pronounced it with her accent. That was an interesting meeting and she was an interesting woman even if he didn't have time to find out all he wanted to know about her, like where she got her abilities from or where exactly her home actually is. Amazons? Who knew they were real. Not him certainly and from her heart rate she was telling the truth as far as he could tell but he can think about all this later. He has to stop this runaway car first.

Diana watches 'Kal' fly off serenely into the sky. Shame their talk was so short. She never even really got a chance to ask him about his abilities or how he comes to possess them. Well hopefully they would meet again soon because she found him interesting. He almost seemed shy she noticed which was odd in one so handsome. Wait did she just think him handsome? Now where did that thought come from she wonders, and then she remembers she thought of him handsome yesterday as well. She has no idea where these thoughts are coming from. Her mother and sisters would probably think she's going soft on men or something but Kal, and by the way she really does like that name, just seems…she can't think of the word, nice maybe. Oh well her musings can wait for another day she decides as she flies back up and continues her patrol round Metropolis.

After dealing with the runaway car and the quite odd female driver who insisted on him taking her to a hospital even though Clark was positive there was nothing wrong with her, he heads to Gotham to catch up with an old friend.


	3. Chapter 3: Talks with Old Friends

Bruce Wayne aka Batman watches from the rooftop. A shipment of drugs is being delivered to the warehouse across from him tonight. He hears a van approaching. At last. He sends a grapple line across and slides to the warehouse roof. He quietly makes his way inside and scouts out the situation noting the position of everyone and how they are armed. He counts 8. He drops down from the roof.

"The Batman!" one of the men yells in panic.

Bruce knocks him out and sets about the others. It doesn't take him long to incapacitate them all or at least he thinks he has until he hears a gun cock. He spins round just as the man fires but the bullet never reaches him. Directly in front of his face the bullet is caught. Bruce not wasting a second throws a batarang at the man who shot at him knocking him out. He then turns his attention to the man who caught the bullet. He narrows his eyes "Superman"

"Batman" Clark greets him back.

Once the men are tied up Bruce and Clark stand on the rooftop across the street waiting for the police to arrive.

"So you're back" Bruce says to Clark.

"Yes. You can feel free to tell me you told me so if you want. You were right. It was a fool's errand." Clark had mentioned to Bruce about the fact he was leaving and not surprisingly Bruce had thought it a terrible idea.

"There was not any other survivors I take it"

"No" His face pales at the memory. "It was a graveyard"

Bruce says nothing more. He doesn't need to. "Back at the Planet I hear"

Clark almost smiles "Haven't changed I see" he says in reference to Bruce's ability to know everything it seemed. "Yes I'm back at the Planet"

"I'm sorry about Lois"

Clark's face now etches in pain. "I should never have left her"

"No you shouldn't" Bruce affirms.

"Thanks for the pep talk there Bruce. I feel so much better now" Clark says with some sarcasm.

"You realise your error Clark. That is enough"

"I've made a mess of this haven't I?"

"Yes. More so than you realise I'm afraid"

"What does that mean?"

"Luthor" Bruce states.

"What about him?" Clark asks.

"He's no longer in prison"

"What!?" Clark exclaims. That man nearly killed him for crying out loud. "How?"

"On his fifth appeal he called you as a witness and since you weren't here he was cleared on that technicality"

Oh that is just great Clark thinks. How can his life get any worse. He takes a cleansing breath because frankly he is pissed. "Any idea what he is up to?"

Bruce shakes his head. "He vanished after his release. Hasn't been heard from or seen for a few years now"

"Think he reformed?" Clark tries to joke.

Bruce says nothing.

"No me either. Well I should go. My father said I should lead by example except all I've done is make a mess of everything. Both my fathers would be so disappointed in me right now at how I've failed"

"You didn't fail" Bruce says.

Clark was confused "Sorry?"

"You didn't fail." Bruce repeats. "You really haven't caught up with everything that happened while you were away have you"

"Give me a break Bruce. I've been back less than 2 weeks"

"After you left new heroes started to spring up to fill the gap." Bruce informs Clark.

"They did?" Clark asks hopefully.

"Yes. I know of several. There is Green Arrow in Star City and the Flash in Central City. There is Aquaman who is a prince of Atlantis or so he claims. I met a woman called Black Canary last year. There is a friend who goes by Zatanna. Then there is this Wonder Woman who I've worked with once or twice"

"Met her" Clark mentions.

"When?"

"Tonight just before I came here. We had a brief talk but something came up. She seems nice"

Bruce notices Clark's almost star struck look when he said that. "Well only on the surface. She has some temper if you cross her"

"That sounds like you know that from personal experience Bruce" Clark notes.

"It is"

"Ok. Anyone else?" Clark asks now interested in what has happened since he left.

"I met a Martian" Bruce comments.

"J'onn" Clark says. Then clarifies "He's an old friend of the family. How is he? I haven't had a chance to catch up with him yet"

Bruce is almost surprised at the fact Clark knows the Martian, almost. "He was fine last time we met" Bruce tells Clark.

"That's good" Clark says and then takes a minute to absorb what Bruce has told him. "Now heroes then. I had no idea this had happened. Guess it's no longer just the two of us anymore. Maybe we should form a bowling team or something"

It's subtle but Clark can see the corners of Bruce's mouth twitch at that comment.

"Careful Bruce that was almost a smile. That'll ruin your reputation you know"

"Funny Kent. Real Funny but seriously you did succeed. From the ones I've talked to most got into this to follow your example and those are only the ones I know about. I've heard rumours of other heroes in other cities"

"That's nice Bruce but I watch the news. The world…it's not like I remember it"

"It did fall apart after you left Clark. I can't deny that. I think it proved we had become too reliant on you to solve our problems but these new heroes, they are turning it around slowly. With your return maybe we can fix it, get it back to the way it was"

"I hope so" Clark says.

By now the police have shown up to arrest those involved in the drug shipment. The roof entrance opens and Commissioner James Gordon walks towards them, somewhat surprised at what he is seeing.

Bruce walks over "Commissioner" he greets Gordon.

"Batman. Not interrupting anything I am?" Jim asks in reference to him and Superman.

"No. I was just leaving" Clark says. "It was nice seeing you again Commissioner. Goodnight" Clark then flies off into the night sky.

"Catching up?" Jim asks Batman.

"Something like that" Bruce answers.

* * *

The next morning at the Planet Clark watches the news reports of his activities last night. The fact people seem so happy he is back brings a smile to his face.

"Busy night I see"

Clark turns to see Chloe standing at his desk fiddling with her engagement ring. "Yes. So engaged to Jimmy?"

"Yep"

"Congratulations. I forget to say that to you yesterday. Set a date yet?" he asks. He is genuinely interested. He had neglected his friendship with Chloe for too long.

"Thanks Clark and no we haven't. Not in a rush either and certainly not anytime soon with Superman overshadowing everything. I think we'll wait until the hysteria calms down and talking of Superman, what about that interview?"

"Tonight after work" Clark tells her.

Chloe smiles brightly "Great. So back to our blackout story"

"Yeah. I thought Perry told you to drop that at the meeting this morning"

"He did. He wants me to stand on the roof and wait for Superman to just show up. According to him and I quote 'Every media company worth it salt has a pretty female reporter on its roof and we can't be any different'. Honestly. It's insulting to think Superman is that shallow"

Clark agrees. He isn't that shallow.

"I mean just because Lois got an interview with you…" Chloe stops when she notices a pained expression on Clark's face. "Clark?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine" he lies.

Chloe doesn't buy that. She knows they were rumours that Lois had a relationship with Superman but she hadn't believed them and Lois never mentioned it to her but from the look on Clark's face maybe she should take more stock in those rumours. Well she can ask him about that tonight when they're alone.

* * *

That night Chloe gives Clark a lift home to her apartment. "You know I hate cars" Clark tells her as they walk in the door. He has ever since he worked out how to fly. He finds them too confining.

"Well I wasn't leaving my car and I'm not letting you out of my sight. You have this bad habit of disappearing off. By the way I hated when you did that when we were teenagers"

"Yeah, yeah" Clark says in response.

"Sit. I need some coffee" she tells him.

Clark shakes his head as he sits down on Chloe's couch. "Still a caffeine addict I take it" Clark says remembering her insane need to have at least several coffees a day.

"Hey. Don't insult the second love of my life, second only to Jimmy and well it is a pretty close thing saying that"

Clark chuckles. "I'll have a cup too" he tells her. He watches her head off to the kitchen. He has to say it has been great working with Chloe again. They had made way with the blackout story in between hiding from Perry what they were doing. Superman being the number one priority in Perry's eyes.

Chloe comes back with coffee. She takes a sip. God she loves coffee. She hands Clark his cup and sits across from him.

Clark takes a drink, wow is that good. He had forgotten how much he loved coffee. "So you and Jimmy not living together yet?" he asks.

Chloe swallows her mouthful of coffee. "No not yet. We're looking for a place though." She gets her tape recorder out so they can start this interview. "Right remember you're Superman" Chloe tells him.

Clark takes his glasses off and straightens his posture.

"That's still amazing how you do that" Chloe mentions. She had seen him practice it before he left for Metropolis.

"Thank you Miss Sullivan" Clark says in his Superman voice.

Chloe starts the tape recorder. "Ok first question I think everyone wants to know is where did you go?"

"To Krypton"

"Krypton? In your previous interviews you said that Krypton had been destroyed ages ago"

"It had but when astronomers thought they had found it I had to see for myself"

"What did you find?"

"Nothing. Krypton is gone. I am all that is left"

Chloe stops the tape. "I'm sorry Clark"

"I know. I knew it was probably pointless but I needed to be sure that I was the only one left"

"What about those 3 that tried to rule the planet?" she asks in reference to Zod, Ursa and Non.

Clark's face darkens "I don't consider them one of my kind and besides I banished them back to the Phantom Zone. It's just me now Chloe"

Chloe gets up and gives Clark a hug. "I'm still here for you"

Clark returns the hug. "I know. Thanks and I'm sorry I never came to see you before I left. I was in a rush and I forgot"

Chloe pulls back and sits next to Clark. "Why did you leave?"she asks him wanting to know the real reason.

Clark sighs deeply "After Zod I felt like I had let people down. I mean good god I was so caught up in my own affairs I didn't even know he was free until it was too late"

"Own affairs? Does this have to do with Lois?" Chloe asks wanting to know the truth of their supposed relationship.

Clark's eyes drift to the floor and he nods. "Yes."

"What happened?"

Clark takes a breath and looks back up at Chloe "I fell in love with her. That's where I was when Zod was loose Chloe. I was with her"

"With as in…sex?"

Clark nods one more. "Up at the Fortress. I was telling her everything"

"Oh I see. How did she take the whole thing?"

"Pretty good actually. Well at least at that particular moment. She had suspected for a while I think due to the fact that Clark Kent disappears whenever Superman shows up."

"Yeah that sounds like my cousin"

"I didn't know she was your cousin. I know you mentioned her but I never put the two things together. Some reporter I am" he says berating himself again for not figuring it out.

"It's alright. I mean you never actually met her back then" Chloe tells him sympathetically. "So did you tell her or did she find out by herself?"

"She worked it out." Clark then laughs. "God she tried to prove it by throwing herself out of Perry's window"

Chloe laughs too. "I take it you saved her"

"Without revealing myself actually. I supersped downstairs and used my breath to slow her descent. She landed on a fruit and veg stall outside the Planet. It was pretty funny how she looked after that."

"I can imagine." Chloe says at the image that conjures up. "So when did she find out?"

"Soon after that. Perry sent us on assignment to Niagara Falls. There was this boy that fell over the edge…"

"And you flew in to rescue him" Chloe finishes.

"Yeah. I think that got her journalistic nose back on my scent. Anyway it came to a head that night"

"What happened?"

"She shot me"

"She what!?"

"Shot me. She pulled out a gun, pointed it at me and pulled the trigger"

Chloe knew Lois was a bit obsessive when it came to stories but that takes the cake. "If you hadn't been who you are she could have killed you"

"Oh I know. I pointed that out to her. Guess what her answer was?"

Chloe shakes her head.

"Blanks. The bullets were blanks."

Chloe laughs "Oh my god! That is classic. That beats my way of finding out about you"

"Oh I don't know Chloe. Catching a car going at 60 wasn't that easy when I was 17 you know" Clark had saved her from a car accident. She had been driving too fast and the car flipped over and flew through the air and luckily he saw it and managed to save her.

"Well I'm glad you did considering I was in said car at the time"

"But I couldn't save Lois from her car accident could I" Clark says sadly.

Chloe takes a breath. "I told you when we growing up Clark you can't save everyone"

"You're a good friend Chloe, better than I deserve"

"Clark. I've had over 4 years to come to terms with her death. Yes I was mad at you at the time for not being here but I forgave you. You, I mean I take it you, didn't find out till you got back"

Clark nods. "I visited her grave with my mother as soon as my powers returned"

Chloe studies his face "You really loved her a lot didn't you?"

"More than anyone I have ever met. More than Lana but our timing was terrible"

"Back to Zod I take it"

"Yep."

"If it's too painful you don't have to tell me Clark" Chloe tells him.

"No. I need to I think. I mean I really only gave my mother the highlights. I need to get this off my chest. So anyway she found out and we went up to the Fortress to be alone. My father was not happy about it"

"Why?"

"He felt I couldn't do my job as Superman if I invested so much of my time and affection on a single human being"

Chloe scoffs loudly "That is rubbish"

"I agree with you now Chloe but at the time…I had come to depend on Jor-El for so many things that I felt like I couldn't disobey him"

"What did you do?"

"He gave me a choice. Forsake my powers and be with Lois or give up the woman I loved and continue with what he perceived to be my destiny. I chose Lois"

Chloe's eyes widen. "You gave up all that for Lois?"

"Yes and then I discovered Zod had taken over. So I made my way back to the Fortress and begged for forgiveness. My father it seems had foreseen I might make this choice and he left me the means to undo it. I defeated Zod. No thanks to Lex Luthor I might add"

"What does Lex have to do with it?"

"He allied himself with Zod"

Chloe rolls her eyes "Why am I not surprised but lets not talk about the bald headed psychopath. He's out of prison by the way"

"I heard" Clark responds.

"So moving on. What happened with Lois?"

Clark sighs deeply once more. "Another one of my colossal mistakes. She wasn't coping too well with the whole thing once we got back to our lives. She couldn't bear the thought of having to share me with the world as she put it. Zod had kidnapped her and tried to use her against me. I think it was then she realised just how dangerous it can be knowing about me. Something else I don't think she considered but to be fair I didn't think about it either. I was so happy that she finally saw the real me, that I could finally be with her that I let myself get carried away"

"Thinking not with the brain but a bit lower down were we?"

"Something like that"

"So what was the colossal mistake?" Chloe asks him.

"I wiped her mind of the truth about me and of the time we spent together" Clark tells Chloe and then he waits for the explosion.

Chloe's anger boiled slowly. "Clark Kent. Of all the stupid, self-centred things you have done, and remember I know about quite a few of them, that has to the worst one."

"I know Chloe. God knows I know. For 5 years all I thought about was how stupid it was. It was part of the reason I left. I couldn't work with her day after day and not touch her or show affection to her. It was driving me insane. I don't expect you to forgive me Chloe but I am sorry"

Chloe takes a breath "I know you are Clark and I'll forgive you in time. Lets get back to the interview for now shall we" she says as she starts the tape recorder once more. She needs time to absorb this. She continues the interview. "Now that you have returned maybe you will tell us if you wish to continue to fight for truth and justice?"

Clark pushes his feelings down and concentrates on answering. "Yes I do. I have heard that after my departure that others have appeared to do the same. It is my hope that we can all work in some way towards making the world a better place"

"Ok mentioning those other heroes, are you still needed now that they are around?"

"Does the world still need me? I gave that some thought after I returned. This is what I concluded. Everyday I hear people crying out for a saviour. I hear people in pain struggling to hang on just a little bit longer. The day I don't hear those things is the day I am no longer needed. It is a day I pledge that I will continue to work for with everything I have"

Chloe stops the tape. "That's journalistic gold you know." she says in reference to getting an interview with Superman.

"I am always happy to oblige members of the press"

"So you heard about the other heroes did you?"

"Hmm, oh yeah Batman told me about them" Clark says without thinking.

Chloe's eyes widen "You know Batman!?"

"Yes. We were friends before I left and I think we still are"

"Do you know…who he is…you know…under the mask?"

"X-ray vision Chloe" Clark answers with.

Chloe pouts "That is so not fair. Think you could get me an interview with him?"

Clark chuckles "I doubt it. He's a very private person"

"Met any of the others?"

"I met Wonder Woman last night"

"Seriously? What was she like?" Chloe asks very excited. Wonder Woman was like her favourite hero second only to Clark.

"Well we didn't talk long but she seemed nice, although Batman says she has a bit of a temper. I couldn't stay and chat though. I had to stop a runaway car"

"Yeah I saw the pictures. What is it with women throwing themselves at you?"

Clark shrugs "I don't know. She was quite odd and definitely not my type"

Chloe didn't know he had a type. After all Lana and Lois were very different people. "By the way you missed that museum heist during all your other hero stuff" she points out to him.

"I can't be everywhere Chloe. Even I have my limits"

"I know." Chloe says to him.

"How mad are you at me right now?" Clark asks in reference to what he did to Lois.

"Pretty mad but I'll get over it. You are my very best friend after all"

"Thank you Chloe. I appreciate that."

"How long will it take till you forgive yourself?" Chloe asks him.

Clark tries to push the guilt down but it won't leave him. "I'm not sure I'll ever do that. I loved Lois and I failed her. My heart broke when I discovered she had died. I'm not sure it'll ever be whole again"

Chloe can see the guilt and anguish on Clark's face as he speaks. "You can cry if you want. I won't think less of you"

"I've already shed plenty of tears Chloe. Now I just have to get on with my life the best I can. So we'll look into that origin point for the blackout tomorrow?"

"Sure"

"Great. Oh I have something to do first thing then I'll meet you at the Planet" Clark informs her.

"Sounds like a plan" Chloe says with a smile. "Oh one more thing, you really are a great big dumb alien for all those stupid things you did"

"Yeah I know" Clark says with a small smile.

* * *

Author's Note: I'll mention that Lois throwing herself out of Perry's window and her shooting Clark at Niagara comes from the Richard Donner cut of Superman 2 but I decided to leave in that Clark simply wiped her memory about who he really was. The fact he acknowledges it was a mistake I think adds a more human quality to him. After all to err is human.


	4. Chapter 4: Lex's Plan Revealed

Early the next morning Clark flies up to his Fortress of Solitude. He had stayed the night on Chloe's couch after he mentioned to her he hadn't gotten an apartment yet. She really is a better friend than he deserves. Anyway he is flying north because he feels the need to inform his father of what he found at Krypton or rather the lack of anything he found. Once done he'll fly back and then he and Chloe will work on that blackout story. As he flies into the Fortress he can't help but notice something is wrong. It's dark and lifeless. As he lands in front of the control panel he finds out why. The crystals, they're gone! How? Then it occurs to him. Lex. Lex knew of the Fortress. Clark shudders at the thought of what Lex Luthor of all people could do with that kind of power.

Clark has a quick look around the Fortress and sees to his partial relief that none of the things he has collected over the years is missing. Be thankful for small mercies he thinks. Some of those things are dangerous. It seems Lex was only interested in the crystals and frankly that is bad enough. He has to find Lex somehow. Maybe Chloe can help. With that he shoots upward and back towards Metropolis.

* * *

First thing this morning Chloe hands over her Superman Returns story to Perry.

"How did you find him?" Perry asks her.

"He found me. Said he wished to continue his relationship with the Planet" Chloe tells Perry.

"This is great" Perry says delighted as he reads over it. "Did he ask about Lois?"

"He knew. He said he was very sorry to hear of her death and that he wishes he had been here to prevent it" Chloe answers.

Perry nods as he finishes reading her article. "Great job Sullivan. Lois would be proud"

Chloe smiles "Thanks Chief. Now can I work on that blackout story?"

"Hmm. Oh sure knock yourself out" Perry tells her.

"Oh I'll need to borrow Jimmy for a while" she informs him.

"Sure and tell that fiancé of yours I'm still waiting on those pictures of Superman"

"I will. Thanks Chief" Chloe says as she leaves his office.

"And don't call me Chief!" Perry shouts after her.

Chloe walks over and grabs Jimmy by the arm "Come on Jimmy. We have work to do"

"We? I thought you and Clark were working together"

"Do you see Clark around?" she asks him.

"Well no but…"

Chloe cuts him off. "There is no but. Clark knows where we're going. He can meet us there. I smell a story Jimmy"

Jimmy rolls his eyes. He loves Chloe but her insatiable need to get into trouble reminds him of Lois. Must be a family trait or something.

* * *

"The Vanderworth Estate?" Jimmy asks as he and Chloe get out of the car in front of the gate,

"Yep. This is where the blackout originated from according to what Clark and I could work out. Lets go investigate" Chloe says with enthusiasm.

"Chloe!" Jimmy protests as Chloe drags him off once more. They end up on the yacht that is moored there and come across a room full of wigs. Uh oh Chloe has a bad feeling about this and when they turn to find Lex Luthor in a bath robe and a toothbrush in his mouth that bad feeling is only confirmed.

Chloe finds herself sitting in a chair surrounded by unpleasant looking people in the yacht's library. By the feel of it they are now out at sea.

"Well, well Chloe Sullivan. It has been a long time" Lex says to her.

"Not long enough Lex. Where's Jimmy?"

"Oh Mr Olsen is just fine but I thought we could have a chat first. You know since we're old friends"

Chloe scoffs "Yeah right. We were barely friends before you became a mass murdering psychopath Lex. I don't see how we can be now"

Lex can't help but smile. Chloe still had that same passion she had when they met back in Smallvilleall those years ago. This has to be fate. Just when he is about to destroy Superman once and for all he runs into Chloe Sullivan of all people. Years of planning it had taken to get to this point. Years rotting in jail thanks to Superman and before that having to live in a world that worshipped that false god. Well no more. It would end today once and for all. "So I hear you work for the Daily Planet now. That is certainly a long way up from working at the school newspaper and it just so happens I have a story for you"

"Really what is it?" Chloe asks with mock enthusiasm.

"The death of Superman"

"You've already tried to write that one" Chloe points out.

"Ah but I have the advantage this time" Lex says as he walks over to a table near Chloe and lifts up a black cloth revealing the stolen crystals.

Chloe looks at them. They look a bit like that green one Clark showed her before he headed north. The one that built his Fortress.

Lex heads over to a map on the wall. "You see Chloe with this technology I can build anything. Ships, weapons…" he pulls a new map down "land masses"

"You're building an island?"

"You're not seeing the big picture here Chloe. Work with me." Lex pulls down another map. "I'm building a whole new continent"

Chloe looks at the map and sees how the new continent destroys the existing ones. "You can't do that. Millions of people will die"

"Billions!" Lex shouts. "Once again the press underestimates me"

Chloe is stunned. She knew Lex was nuts but this is on a whole other order.

Lex smirks at Chloe's expression. "Come on say it Chloe. I can see you want to"

"You're insane"

Lex waves her off "No not that. The other thing. The thing your cousin would say if she was still around." He cups his ear with his hand "Come on Chloe say it once for old times sake"

"Superman will nev…"

"Wrong!" Lex shouts cutting her off. Lex walks over to a box on the mantle above the fake fireplace and opens it. He takes out a green cylinder.

"What is that?" Chloe asks but she has a terrible feeling she knows.

"Oh I think a clever investigative journalist like yourself Chloe can work it out. This is the last day any human will worship that red cape wearing false god. Today I put humans back in charge of our own destiny. Mind over muscle Chloe."

"Even if he can't stop you do you think that the other governments of this world will just stand by while you annihilate them?"

"And they will do what? I have advanced alien technology centuries ahead of them. If they want to live in my new world they will have to come begging to me and I'll make them pay through the nose for it"

"This is about making money?" Chloe asks barely believing what she is hearing.

Lex turns to Kitty. "Kitty what did my father say to me?"

"Get out" she answers.

"Before that" Lex tells her.

"You're losing your hair" Kitty remarks causing Chloe to chuckle. Lex shakes his head and turns back to Chloe. "Chloe you met my father. What did he use to say to me?"

"Before or after you murdered him?"

"Now come on Chloe. You and I both know it was natural causes."

"Yeah and I'm a bottle blond" she says sarcastically.

Lex sighs "It is so hard to find people who appreciate true genius these days. My father was involved in many things but in the end he said people were only interested in one thing. Land. It's the only thing people aren't making anymore. Well now I can make it and it is all thanks to Superman. Ironic isn't it." He turns to one of his henchmen. "Bring Olsen back up here and keep an eye on them till I'm finished"

The henchman nods and heads off to retrieve Jimmy.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Planet Clark arrives to find no Chloe. He knocks on Perry's door. "Mr White. Have you seen Chloe?"

"Oh she went off with Olsen. Something to do with the blackout"

Clark fights the urge to roll his eyes. Typical Chloe. She just couldn't wait for him could she. "Right thanks Chief" Clark says. He is about to leave to go find her but Perry has other ideas. "Kent. Hold on a second."

"Yes Mr White"

"Come. Sit. We need to catch up now that you're back"

"Well Mr White I thought I would check up on Chloe. Make sure she is alright"

"Kent. Sit" Perry orders.

Clark relents and sits down.

"Let me tell you something about Chloe Sullivan Kent. For starters did you know she's Lois' cousin?"

"Yes Mr White. In fact Chloe and I went to the same school together"

"Really. Well you obviously missed something because in terms of drive and passion she is second only to Lois Lane. I could see it the day we met at Lois' funeral…"

Clark silently groans. He has a terrible feeling this may go on a while and he really doesn't have the time right now.

* * *

Back on the yacht Jimmy and Chloe have been left with one guard. A huge guy with a really scary tattoo on the back on his head. Chloe is telling Jimmy what happened.

"You know Lex Luthor?" Jimmy asks sceptically.

"Yes. When I was growing up. Before he lost his mind. His father sent him to Smallville to manage the chemical plant on the edge of town in a last attempt to straighten him out. As you can see that didn't go so well. He has completely lost it Jimmy. We have to send out a warning somehow"

Jimmy looks at their guard. "Yeah but how?"

"Have an asthma attack"

"Excuse me" Jimmy says having no idea what Chloe is on about.

"I need an excuse to rummage around in my bag. Now get on with it" Chloe tells him.

Jimmy isn't sure he can pull this off but starts to fake breathing difficulties.

"What's up with him?" their guard asks

"He has asthma. Where's your inhaler?"

Jimmy shakes his head in a I don't know response.

Chloe grabs her bag.

"Hey. What are you doing?" the guard asks as he walks over.

"I have his spare inhaler in my bag" Chloe answers as she rummages around. She glances up at him. Perfect position she thinks. She grabs the mace in her bag and sprays it at him. While he is coughing and spluttering she grabs the tazer she keeps and zaps him unconscious.

Jimmy looks on. "I didn't know those things carried that big a charge" he comments.

"I had this one modified" Chloe tells him. A legacy of growing up in a place with people with super human abilities. She grabs a bit of paper and starts writing. "I'll send our co-ordinates to the Planet through the fax. Clark will know what to do" she tells Jimmy. She starts to put it through the fax but halfway through the lights go out. Oh that is probably not a good thing. Just then 2 more of Lex's thugs reappear and see the scene.

* * *

Lex is on the deck waiting to see if it has worked. He checks his watch. He fired the crystal into the sea 3 minutes ago so it shouldn't be too much longer now. Just then one of his men appears. "We have a problem"

Lex looks at him. Chloe. It has to be. Lex listens to the man and about the fax. "It doesn't matter. It is too late now. Where are they?"

"Locked up down below" the man answers.

"Good. Get the helicopter ready. We're leaving" Lex orders.

* * *

Back at the Planet Clark has finally gotten out of Perry's office. Right he better get a move on.

"Oh Kent. This fax came for you" a man whose name Clark doesn't actually know yet hands him a piece of paper. On it is his name followed by some numbers. Hey this is Chloe's handwriting he realises and the numbers are co-ordinates. Wow that is way off the coast. She must be in a lot of trouble. Clark makes his way to the elevator and once the doors are closed he gets his suit off and soars upward and then outward over the water. It is then he first hears it and then sees it. A fault line opening up and heading for Metropolis. He looks at the direction it comes from. He can see the lightning in the distance. He has his suspicions what that might be but he can't go. He has to help the city. He will just have to hope Chloe will be ok.

Diana has been told she can finally return to Washington. There is still no explanation of that whole shuttle debacle but it has been given to someone else to oversee so it is no longer her concern. She is packing when her phone rings. She checks the id. It's her boss. She answers it. "Hi Steve…I'm just packing now…yes I'll see you tomorrow…" It is now she feels the first tremor. An earthquake? It soon becomes clear it is a big one. "Steve I'll have to call you back. Something just came up" Diana ends the call and spins and in a flash of light transforms into her Wonder Woman outfit and flies out into the city to help.

Clark is flying around doing his best to keep everyone safe. He melts the broken window glass with his heat vision. He is about to catch this huge sign that has fallen but he spots Wonder Woman do it with ease. He has to say that was pretty impressive but he has another problem to deal with right now. The gas mains have fractured and are on fire. He flies his way through the tunnels until he gets ahead of the fire and uses his super breath to blow it out. It is then his hearing picks up the creaking of the Daily Planet globe cracking and falling. So in the blink of an eye he is off again towards the Planet.

Diana is doing her best to make sure no-one is hurt. She spots Superman flying about faster than even she can manage helping out as well. It is then she spots the globe on top of a building falling off so she flies towards it as fast as she can but just as she gets there Superman bursts out a window and catches it before her.

Clark catches the globe and spots Wonder Woman hovering there. "Hi"

"Hello. Busy?" Diana asks him.

Clark looks up at the globe. "A little bit" he says as he starts to float down with Diana floating down with him. He places the globe down on top of a car.

"Great Caesar's Ghost" Perry says at the sight of Superman. Darn it where is Olsen when you need him. This must be the most perfect picture opportunity ever.

Not having time to stay around and needing to find Chloe Clark flies back up. Diana follows him. "Kal. Wait"

Clark slows momentarily. "I have to go. A friend needs me"

"What about the city?" she asks him.

"The cause of this, it is where my friend is. I have to go before it gets worse"

"Worse?"

"If my fears are correct Diana, this is only the beginning" he tells her.

"I will assist you" Diana decides after what Kal said.

"Ok but I should warn you I fly fast" he tells her.

"You are wasting time" she rebukes him.

"Alright follow me." he says as he flies up above the buildings and out to sea. He can see that if he was to push it he would be faster than Diana so he tempers it slightly. It's strange. He has never had anyone else fly beside him before and Zod and co don't count since they were trying to kill him at the time. As they near the co-ordinates Chloe sent him he can see it.

"Great Hera. What is that?" Diana asks as she can barely believe what she is seeing.

Clark says nothing. It is an island that looks all too familiar and there is only one way it could have been constructed. It is as he feared. Lex has no idea what he has done or, and this is what really frightens Clark, maybe he does know. Now that leaves one question. What has Lex done with Chloe?

* * *

Chloe and Jimmy sit on the floor of the pantry after failing to force the door open.

"I'm sorry I got you into this Jimmy" Chloe says felling guilty for dragging Jimmy along with her.

Jimmy takes her hand and intertwines their fingers. He looks into Chloe's eyes "I'm not. I've never regretted a second of anything since I met you. I love you Chloe"

"I love you too" she tells him.

Just then the whole boat shudders violently. They are thrown around as the boat soon become vertical. Water starts to fill the pantry. Chloe looks up. "The door. The force must have knocked it open" she says.

Jimmy looks up and sees the door is open. "Climb"

They climb up towards it and just as Chloe reaches the door it slams shut on her knocking her out cold.

"Chloe!" Jimmy exclaims. He dives in and rescues her and swims back up. As he looks up he can see the light dimming through the door porthole. They are sinking and are below the water. He bangs on the glass futilely.

Clark searches for Chloe and spots the stern half of a yacht sinking and sees Chloe and Jimmy. "Wait here" he tells Diana as he dives in.

Jimmy is close to despair when he sees two red boots appear through the glass.

Diana hovers waiting for Kal. She looks around at the dark and foreboding land mass that is growing. It is making her very uncomfortable. Then she sees Kal break the surface lifting this huge section of a ship. He then holds it with one hand as he rips a door off. "Diana. I need your help"

Diana flies over and sees a young man and woman inside. The woman is clearly hurt. She lands and bends down. "Give me your hand" she tells the man.

Jimmy holds out his hand and Diana grabs it and lifts him and Chloe up.

"You have them?" Clark asks Diana.

"Yes" she answers.

Clark drops the ship which quickly sinks. He turns his gaze to Chloe and scans her. "She'll be fine" he says and feels very relived at that. He couldn't live with himself if he let anything happen to Chloe.

"Superman. It's Lex Luthor. He is doing this" Jimmy says.

"I know. Wonder Woman will take you back to shore" he tells Jimmy.

"Where are you going?" Diana asks him.

"To stop Lex. This is all my fault Diana" Clark tells her. He left the crystals unprotected. He didn't even consider that someone might be able to steal them. He has got to stop Lex at any cost.

"How is it your fault?" Diana asks him not knowing how this could possibly be his fault.

"It would take too long to explain. Please just take care of my friends. Their lives are all that matters"

Diana is surprised at the sincerity in his voice and the look in his eyes. He really means that when he says their lives are more important. "I will do as you ask" she relents not knowing quite why she is but she is.

"Thank you" Clark says before he flies off towards the island.

Diana heads back to shore with Jimmy and Chloe in each arm. "Who is this Lex Luthor?" Diana asks Jimmy.

"Oh him. He is the self proclaimed greatest criminal mind of our time and Superman's oldest enemy. He nearly killed him once and tried to sink the west coast of California into the sea"

"But that would have killed millions of people"

"Oh Luthor knew that. He just doesn't care. He is one of the most evil people I think has ever lived" Jimmy explains.

Chloe begins to stir and sees she is flying. "Clark?" she says groggily without meaning to.

"Clark isn't here Chloe" Jimmy says to her.

Chloe looks around and sees she is in Wonder Woman's arms flying. "What happened?"

"Superman and Wonder Woman saved us and now Superman is away to confront Luthor"

"What! No, no, no. We have to go back. He's in danger"

"What are you on about Chloe?" Jimmy asks.

"Lex has kryptonite. He'll kill Cl…Superman." She almost gave it away there. "We have to go back" she says forcefully.

"What is this kryptonite?" Diana asks.

"It's Superman's weakness. It emits a radiation that is deadly to him. He'll die unless we go back." Chloe explains. "Please take us back" she pleads.

Diana had said she would keep these two safe but she can't let Kal get himself killed so she turns around and heads back to the island which seems even bigger now than it was even a few minutes ago.


	5. Chapter 5: So Long Superman?

Clark flies over the ever growing island. It reminds him of the ruins he found at Krypton as his ship flew amongst the burnt out remains of his homeworld. What he knew was once a beautiful white world had been turned black and twisted beyond recognition and now Lex has taken all that he had left of his home and has twisted it into this perversion he is flying over. There is a growing anger building in the pit of his stomach. Lex has gone too far this time and Clark will stop him. He has to for the sake of the whole world and countless millions of innocent people. He will stop Lex. He finally spots a helicopter parked on the ground and heads down. He lands with such force that the ground cracks underneath him. He looks around.

"See anything familiar?" a voice shouts out.

Clark turns to look at it and sees Lex standing up above him on a platform of rock. He starts to walk towards him. "I see an old man's sick joke" he answers.

"Really?" Lex says with mock surprise. Perfect. It was going perfectly. He just needs to keep Superman distracted until the kryptonite kicks in. He continues. "Because I see my new apartment and a place for Kitty but maybe you're right. It's too, what's the word, alien. Lacks the human touch"

By now Clark is face to face with Lex. "You have something that belongs to me." Clark tells Lex as he looks him in the eye. What had happened to turn the Lex he knew back in Smallville into this twisted human being he has no idea and right now he doesn't care. Behind Lex he spots that woman from the runaway car. Lex had obviously tricked him again. She had been a diversion while he was up to something. Clark then feels strange suddenly he realises, more like weak actually.

Lex notices a bead of sweat running down Superman's face. Perfect. He shoves him hard and is most satisfied when Superman goes tumbling to the ground. "You're asking yourself how" he says with glee as he makes his way down.

Clark is on his knees and his hands are in pain. He looks at them and sees burns on his fingers.

"Kryptonite!" Lex says in a high pitched voice.

Clark looks at the ground and can now see the sickly green glow that permeates through the cracks in the ground. Oh god. He doesn't have time to think of much else as Lex kicks him in the ribs followed quickly by Lex's two goons attacking him as well. Clark tries to fight back but by now the kryptonite poisoning has drained all his strength.

Kitty can't stand it anymore as she watches Superman get beaten up. "Lex please" she begs. "That's enough"

As much as Lex is enjoying this moment he concedes that perhaps it is enough. He pulls out the kryptonite dagger he has as Superman gets to his feet. He grabs him round the neck and stabs him in the back. "Now fly" Lex says with all the venom he can muster.

Clark screams in pain as the kryptonite dagger penetrates his skin. He loses his balance and tumbles over the edge and into the water.

Lex looks at where Superman disappears over the edge. "So long Superman." He says it with neither triumphalism or joy. It is merely a statement of fact. Superman is gone, permanently this time. He turns around and heads off without as much as a glance back.

Clark tries to stay afloat but his strength is waning. He begins to lose consciousness. As he does so he can swear he hears Jor-El speak to him but all he can think of is how he has failed everyone just like he failed Lois.

* * *

Diana is flying back with Chloe and Jimmy in her arms. They haven't spotted Superman yet.

"There" Chloe shouts and points down below at a flash of red in the water.

Diana looks and sees him struggling to stay afloat. She drops Jimmy and Chloe off on top of the cliff as it is now. "Wait here" she tells them before she goes diving in after Superman.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Jimmy asks as they look over the edge.

"I don't know" Chloe answers honestly. Please be alright Clark she silently prays.

Diana grabs Superman and swims to the surface and then flies back up to where Jimmy and Chloe are. She lays Superman down. All the colour has drained from his face and his breathing is shallow. Chloe looks him over and spots the small green protrusion in his back. "He's been stabbed. We have to get it out of him"

"That could make it worse" Diana points out knowing a fair amount about stab wounds.

"This is kryptonite" Chloe tells her. "If you don't take it out the radiation it emits will kill him"

Diana knowing nothing of this kryptonite has no choice but to take the woman at her word. She grabs a hold of it and pulls. Superman screams in pain as the dagger comes out before falling unconscious again. Diana then throws the dagger over the edge and into the sea.

Chloe looks at Clark and sees he isn't getting better. Come on! He usually just heals instantly. Chloe looks up to pray and then notices the clouds blocking the sun. "Sunlight" she bursts out with suddenly.

"What?" Jimmy asks.

"He needs to be in the sunlight above the clouds" she says.

Diana picks him up with his arm over her shoulders. "I'll take him up and in the meantime…"

Chloe cuts her off "I know. Wait here, right"

Diana gives a affirmative nod and flies upward. As soon as she breaks through the clouds she can see colour return to Superman's face. "Kal?" she inquires.

Clark's eyes flutter open. "Diana?" Clark looks around. He's above the clouds in the sun, the precious life giving sun. He pulls himself out of Diana's grip and hovers there. "How did you find me?" he asks.

"Your friends insisted I come back and we spotted you in the water. Are you alright?"

"I will be in a minute." he tells her as he lets the sun heal him.

"That island is still growing" she tells him.

"I know. Can you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Find Luthor. He stole something from me. Several crystals about this big." Clark demonstrates their size with his fingers. "You need to find them and keep them safe. I'm not asking for myself Diana but if you don't he could try this again. I won't let the world suffer because of my mistake. I can't do it myself. The island is laced with kryptonite"

Diana is sure there is slightly more to this than Kal is saying but he's giving her this pleading look with his eyes and for some reason it makes her concede to his request. "I will" she tells him.

"Thank you. Go now. You don't have much time" he tells her.

"What are you going to do?" she asks him.

"Whatever I have to, to stop this. If I don't the island will just keep growing until it consumes half the planet"

Diana's eyes widen. That would include her home. Oh this Lex Luthor is going to pay. She turns to leave.

"Goodbye Diana" Clark says.

Diana stops for a second at the finality with which he says that. It is like he doesn't expect to survive. She focuses on the task at hand and flies back down towards the island suddenly realising that this is now twice Kal has got her to do something for him. She barely knows him, yet with one look from those blue eyes of his she did exactly what he asked of her. No man has ever been able to do that to her and in fact no women either now she thinks about it. If she had the time she would really like to figure out how he accomplished that but right now she doesn't have the time and she speeds up her descent.

Clark rises upward to get more of the sunlight. There is only one thing he can do now to stop this. Diana saving him has given him a second chance at fixing this. He just hopes he has the strength and that Diana will forgive him for not being able to repay her for all her help. It's a shame he won't get to know her better. He has a feeling they could have been good friends. He gets back to concentrating on absorbing the sun's light into his body and then plunges downward towards the ocean.

* * *

Meanwhile Chloe and Jimmy wait where Diana told them to. Then Chloe hears voices. "Did you hear that?" she asks Jimmy.

"Hear what?" Jimmy asks back not hearing anything himself.

Chloe shakes her head. "Never mind. It came from over there. Come on" she says as she heads off.

"Chloe. Wait" Jimmy says as he tries to catch up with her.

They peer around a rock pillar and spot Lex and his goons. Jimmy is leaning too far and falls over with a loud thud drawing everyone's attention to them.

Lex hears the noise and spots Chloe and Jimmy. "Chloe!" he yells angrily at her. He can't believe she survived. He is surrounded by incompetents. He asks for one simple thing to be done and yet Chloe is still alive and now she is here ruining his moment of triumph.

Chloe realising just how much trouble they are in now drags Jimmy back to his feet and they duck back around the pillar out of sight and start running away as fast as possible.

"Get them" Lex orders two of his associates. They pull their guns out and head off after Chloe and Jimmy.

Chloe and Jimmy run through this maze for lack of a better term while being chased by their two pursuers. One of the men shoots but luckily the bullet misses them. They speed up trying to get away until they find themselves at a dead end. When they turn around they find themselves cornered and trapped as the two armed men move towards them, guns pointing right at them. Chloe gulps. This looks like the end.

Diana suddenly realises as she flies back down she has no idea how to find this Lex Luthor. It is then she hears a gunshot. Oh no Kal's friends. She speeds up and finds two men with guns have cornered them. She gets her lasso and with a deft throw manages to capture the two men in it. She lands, walks up and grabs their guns and crushes them in her bare hands. "Are you alright?" she asks Jimmy and Chloe.

"Yes. Thanks." Chloe says. Whoa that was too close and wow wasn't that just awesome the way Wonder Woman did that Chloe thinks although… a lasso? "Will that hold them?" she asks of the lasso.

"My lariat was a gift from the gods themselves. It is unbreakable and more than that it compels those within to tell nothing but the truth. Observe." She turns her attention to the two men. "Does Lex Luthor have a series of crystals?" she asks them.

"Yes. He stole them from Superman and used them to create this island" one of them answers unable not to.

Diana picks the two of them up. "Point the way" she orders and they obey.

"Lex are billions people really going to die?" Kitty asks feeling regret at what she has got herself into.

"Yes" Lex answers without a shred of regret on his part.

"No-one is going to die" Diana states loudly as she appears with Lex's two henchmen and Chloe and Jimmy following on behind.

Lex picks up a gun and shoots at her. Diana deflects the bullets with her bracelets and once Lex has run out of bullets flies over and picks him up with one hand by his shirt and crushes his gun with her other hand.

Lex is furious. "How dare you touch me! You're just as bad as Superman. You want all us mere mortals to bow at your feet. Well your age is at an end and mine is just beginning. Even you can't stop me, whatever you are you freak of nature"

Diana brings Lex's face inches from her own. "You are an obnoxious man" she says with hostility she doesn't bother to disguise and emphasis on the word man.

Lex's other henchman who had been reviewing the tapes he had made for Lex just stands there unsure what to do. "Excuse me" a voice from behind says. As he turns round Chloe punches him knocking him out cold. Diana looks at her quizzically.

"God that felt good" Chloe says which causes Diana to smile. Chloe quickly takes in the tape he is watching. It is Lex talking about how the crystals work and what he plans to do with them. God she knew Lex had an ego but with this he has just written his own jail sentence. "Jimmy grab the tapes" she tells him while she walks over to where Lex and Diana are. Jimmy starts to gather up the tapes. He has an inkling of how important they might be.

Chloe walks past Lex with a glare that says how much she hates him. Inside the structure she finds that Kitty woman standing there with a dog looking frankly terrified and on a table like platform of rock she finds the crystals. As she nears them they start to vibrate and Chloe notices she can feel vibrations through her feet. Uh oh. She looks at Diana and it is clear they are both having the same thought. Chloe grabs the crystals. "We should go" Chloe says airing her thoughts.

"I can't carry all of you" Diana points out.

Chloe's gaze turns to the helicopter parked not too far away. "Can you carry that?"

Diana stuffs Lex's henchmen in the helicopter and with Lex and his girlfriend Chloe assumes of Kitty. The helicopter is pretty cramped once she and Jimmy get in as well. Just to make sure Lex doesn't try anything Diana snaps the control stick. She then picks up the helicopter and flies off just as the ground beneath them collapses.

"This is all Superman's fault. It is always Superman" Lex moans.

"Shut up Lex or I'll punch your lights out. I swear to god I will" Chloe tells him.

Once Diana flies them clear of the island it becomes clear that the whole thing is rising out of the water. As the bottom of it becomes level with the helicopter, tons of rock fall away revealing a tiny red and blue figure at the bottom. Chloe's jaw drops. She knew Clark was powerful but she had no idea he could do something like this but from what she can see from the strain on his face it is taking every ounce of strength he has. She notices Lex glaring at Superman with hate. She really hates Lex flippin Luthor.

Diana watches in amazement as Superman sails past them lifting the entire island. She couldn't dream of even attempting something like that. She isn't sure even her gods could accomplice such a task. As it rises she can see it is still growing and that breaking through are veins of a glowing green rock she now knows is kryptonite. Now she understands the finality with which Kal had said his goodbye to her. Doing this is killing him.

Clark had hoped to put enough rock between him and the kryptonite to protect himself but the stuff just keeps growing outward and seemingly towards him. It is almost like he is attracting it to him like a magnet. It is agony being this close to it but he can't stop. If he stops the island will fall back and cause an enormous tsunami. He has to keep going. By the time he reaches the edge of space every cell in his body is screaming in pain and the extra charge he picked up from the sun has long since vanished. With every ounce of energy he has left he throws the island with a primal scream that would be heard for miles if he wasn't in space. He watches the island float away long enough to know that it won't fall back to Earth. It is then he surrenders to the blackness as he loses consciousness.

* * *

Diana is flying the helicopter back towards Metropolis. Inside the helicopter Lex is still glaring at Chloe.

"Oh give it a rest Lex. That look doesn't work on me" Chloe tells him.

"Do you know what you've done?" he asks furious at his plans being ruined.

"Yes. Saved billions of innocent people" Chloe answers.

"No Chloe. You have insured our domination by these freaks of nature. I remember the meteor freaks back in Smallville. They were only the start. Haven't you heard of these so called heroes popping up left, right and centre. They claim to be better than the other freaks they call villains but the truth is they are all the same. They all want to control and dominate us and now thanks to you I no longer have the means to stop them. I was doing this for all of us Chloe. I was creating a world where normal human beings could live free of all these freaks and false gods."

Chloe shakes her head in disgust at his attitude. "Ok firstly Lex, killing billions of people is not helping anyone and secondly Superman, Wonder Woman and the rest, they are trying to make the world better for all of us and I believe they prefer to be called Metahumans, not freaks."

"I thought you would be more sympathetic to my view after everything you experienced in Smallville"

"Those people didn't ask to be changed like that, it just happened and not all of them were evil you know. I know some who are living out perfectly peaceful, normal lives and I don't believe in killing anyone"

"This is a war Chloe. You may not realise it yet but this is a war and I intend to win it"

"Tell me oh grand and gracious saviour does saving the human race come before or after you squeeze us for every penny we have?" Chloe asks him considering what he was intending to have people pay to live on his new continent.

"There is nothing wrong with saving the world and making a healthy profit while I'm at it. " Lex answers her question with.

"You are nuts." Chloe tells him. "I mean not just run of the mill mental illness nuts but full blown insanity with a cherry on top nuts. I am going to make sure they lock you up and throw away the key this time"

By now Lex's gaze has turned towards Metropolis as they approach it. "Perhaps but it looks like that I've still managed to score a victory here today"

Chloe looks where Lex is looking and sees something falling out of the sky. Oh god it's Clark she realises.

Lex is smiling. "Not such a bad day after all"

Chloe punches him hard in the face for that comment. "Say anything else Lex and I'll open the door and push you out" Chloe warns him.

"And I'll help her" Jimmy adds in full support of his fiancée. God Chloe is right. Luthor is totally insane.

They watch as Superman disappears between the buildings and a few seconds later a small puff of dust floats up. As Diana finally reaches Metropolis and puts the helicopter down none of them know whether Superman is alive or not.


	6. Chapter 6: Seeking Help

Author's Note: This is the last chapter where I even remotely follow the plot of the movie. From here on it is my own work. Thanks to those who have written reviews. Enjoy.

* * *

Diana lands the helicopter in front of a police station and Lex and company are arrested. Good riddance. From the police she hears that Superman has been taken to a hospital in serious condition.

"Do you think you can get us in to see him?" Chloe asks Diana, seriously worried about Clark.

"Possibly but aren't we better leaving the doctors to their work" Diana replies.

"They can't do anything. Superman isn't human. They know nothing of his biology. They're more likely to kill him than help him and he shouldn't be alone especially…" Chloe trails off not wanting to finish that thought.

"I suppose I could take one of you" Diana says to Jimmy and Chloe.

"Me!" Chloe shouts. "Jimmy needs to go back to the planet and tell Perry what happened" she says before she turns to actually look at Jimmy. "I mean I'm Lois' cousin. I'm probably the closest thing he has to family" she says to Jimmy trying to explain why she needs to go.

"Ok but be careful and call me" Jimmy tells her.

"I will. I love you"

Jimmy gives her a kiss. "I love you too"

Diana picks Chloe up after watching the display between her and her partner. It just reinforces her view that all men can't be evil if women willingly enter relationships with them.

"Let me guess. Taxi right" Jimmy says referring to the means he is getting home.

Chloe smiles sadly "Sorry but looks like"

"I'll see you later" he says

Diana takes off.

"Yep. See you!" Chloe shouts.

Diana carries the woman still not having formally introduced herself. "I'm Diana by the way"

"Oh Chloe Sullivan. It's great to meet you. I'm a big fan"

Diana was kind of flattered at that. She then notices Chloe still has Kal's crystals. "I'll need those crystals from you. I promised Superman I would keep them safe"

"They are safe with me. I probably shouldn't say this but Superman is my friend. I've known him since we were children. That's how I knew what kryptonite does to him"

"That's also why you said the doctors wouldn't be able to help him" Diana realises.

"Yes. I'm really worried for him. Small amounts of kryptonite can kill him but I saw that island and the massive veins of the stuff. I have no idea how he managed to lift it or the effect that such large amounts of kryptonite will have on him"

Diana can hear the deep concern in Chloe's voice. Once at the hospital Diana does manage to get them in. They are led to Kal's room and find him there lying unconscious.

The doctor treating him is there.

"How is he?" Chloe asks the doctor.

"Truthfully we have no idea. We can't penetrate his skin so we can't ascertain whether he has internal injuries or not and even if we could any drugs we have were designed for use on human beings. He has a scar that looks like he was stabbed"

"He was" Chloe tells him.

"Well we have no way to know if it damaged any internal organs assuming he has organs like a human being. The fall he suffered, well on a human you would expect every bone in his body to be shattered and his organs to be virtually liquefied. Think bug on a windscreen"

Diana glares at the doctor "That is an unflattering analogy for a man who just saved so many" she tells him.

"I am aware of that but I don't have a better one. If he is bleeding internally we can't do anything about it. It is up to him and his own regenerative abilities. We simply don't know enough about his biology and we don't possess any means to help him." the doctor explains.

Chloe goes up to the bed and takes Clark's hand. He is a hospital gown by now while his suit is in the corner on a chair. "Hey. It's me Chloe"

Nothing. Clark does not respond.

"I'll leave you alone for a while" the doctor says as he witnesses the blond woman gently take Superman's hand.

One the doctor is gone Diana too moves closer. "Can he recover from this?" she asks Chloe.

"I don't know. Normally any injuries heal instantly but with his body being weakened by the kryptonite I just don't know" Chloe says with some despair present in her voice.

Diana looks on. She has this hated feeling of being helpless again. Then an idea comes to her. The doctors here might not be able to help him but she knows someone who can. "I may know of a way to help him"

Chloe looks at Diana. "Really?" she asks hopefully.

"I can't guarantee it. I will have to go and talk to someone in person. I will return as soon as I can. You will keep Kal's crystals safe?"

Chloe nods "Yes with my life. I give you my word"

That is good enough for Diana. "I will be back" she tells Chloe before she opens the window and flies off.

Chloe turns her attention back to Clark. "You told her your name?" she asks him. No response obviously. She places her hand on his forehead and notices how much cooler he is to her touch than he should be. "Please be alright Clark. I can't lose you like I lost Lois. You have to keep fighting. Diana says she can help you so you just hang on. Do you hear me? You have to keep fighting"

* * *

"You want to what?" Hippolyta asks her daughter. Diana had shown up out of the blue which pleased Hippolyta no end as she sees her daughter so infrequently these days only to find her make an unbelievable request.

"I wish to bring a man to the Healing Isle so Epione can treat him" she repeats once more. Epione being Themyscira's chief healer.

"Diana this violates a founding principle of Amazonian law" Hippolyta tries to remind her daughter. "It seems all this time in Man's World has begun to corrupt the core principles I spent years teaching you my daughter."

"Is it not also a core principle to help those who need it, be they man or woman" Diana tells her mother in defence of her request.

Hippolyta has to admit that Diana has a point there but still what she is asking is difficult at best. "Why can't he be treated by the healers in Man's world?" Hippolyta asks Diana.

"He is no ordinary man and they don't possess the means to help him" Diana explains.

"What do you mean he is no ordinary man?"

Diana takes a breath and tries to explain Superman to her mother or rather everything she knows of him. She goes on to explain Lex Luthor and this island he was growing and how Kal saved everyone including everyone on Themyscira by lifting the island into space before it consumed their home. "It was amazing mother. He lifted this whole island by himself even though he knew doing so would probably kill him" Diana says with adoration in her tone.

Hippolyta tries to take this in. A man with god-like powers had according to Diana saved them all. "How did he come across these abilities?"

"I am uncertain. We were so busy with the earthquake and stopping Lex Luthor I never had a chance to ask him. All I know is what I read about him on the internet I mentioned to you"

Yes Diana had mentioned that. "He is not of this world according to what you read?"

"So I believe but I also believe at his core he is a good man mother who could help me with my mission. I don't know why I believe that. I just have this feeling"

Hippolyta stands up from behind her desk and wanders over to the window to her right. She looks out. "This place was gifted us so we could be safe from men and now you are asking me to bring one here"

Diana goes and stands beside her mother. "I know I ask much mother but when I saw his friend sit there with despair in her eyes I felt compelled to try. Maybe he will recover by himself. If nothing else can be done I will at least pray for him. Perhaps the gods will hear me and help him recover"

Hippolyta closes her eyes while she thinks on what to say and do. After a few minutes she reaches a decision. "Bring him"

Diana looks at her mother "Truly. You will allow it?"

"Yes but I'll need to inform the Senate and there will be repercussions of this action Diana. The Senate will expect a full explanation at the very least. At the most they may demand that someone else replaces you. I expect Artemis will be upset to say the least"

That is probably an understatement Diana thinks. Artemis leader of the Bana tribe of Amazons, a group who truly despise men, is not the most calm and rational person at the best of times. "I should go now" she tells her mother. "I will return as quick as I can." Diana is about to go but before she does she hugs her mother. "Thank you mother" she says and then she is off.

Hippolyta smiles at the gesture and watches her daughter leave before she returns to looking out the window. She senses a presence behind her. "I'm guessing you heard that"

Phillipus, Hippolyta's general and oldest friend and advisor walks up beside her queen. "Yes. Why did you agree?"

"He saved us all according to Diana. That deserves some compassion"

"And the real reason?" Phillipus asks knowing Hippolyta so well.

"The look in my daughter's eye when she spoke of this Superman"

"She has spoken of other men she has met during her time away. Why is this time so different?"

"It may have been a long time since I had that look but I can still remember it. She has feelings for this man. She doesn't know it yet or if she does she doesn't understand or fully comprehend them but they are there."

"And what will you do about it?"

"Nothing at the moment. As I said she doesn't realise her feelings. Diana is still naïve in such things despite the time she has spent in Man's world. She never did fully believe our teachings about the evil of men. She was always asking questions about the world beyond our shores as I think you well remember"

Phillipus nods "I do. You fear this Superman might be like Heracles?"

Hippolyta ignores the pain of that memory, of what Heracles did to her and answers "I can only judge that by meeting him"

Phillipus smiles with new understanding. "Ah and now we reach the true reason you are allowing this. He may have no interest in Diana. That is a possibility"

"It is and if that is the case then I need not worry"

"But you doubt men have changed like Diana says some she has met have"

Hippolyta points out her window "We live in a paradise. Why? Because there are no men here while the outside world is filled with war and chaos. Perhaps some have changed but they are obviously the minority. In either case I will meet this Superman and judge him for myself" Hippolyta heads back to her desk and sits down.

"And if he is interested in Diana, what will you do then?" Phillipus asks.

Hippolyta says nothing and Phillipus takes it as a sign that her queen doesn't know what to do in that case.

"If you do nothing he may die and solve your problem" Phillipus points out.

"And Diana will never forgive me for allowing that. No. For better or worse this is my decision and now I must deal with the consequences. Summon the Senate. I better get this over with"

Phillipus bows "As you command your Majesty" she says before she departs.

Hippolyta sighs deeply while she thinks of the words she will need to explain this to the Senate. This is a slippery slope they are on. First letting Diana leave, now bringing a man here. How much longer will it be until they have to reveal themselves to the outside world. One thing is certain change is coming whether for good or ill Hippolyta didn't know yet but change is coming and there is nothing she can do to stop it anymore. Now they just have to work out how to adapt to it.

* * *

Chloe sits beside Clark waiting for Diana to return. He's getting worse. His heart rate has slowed from 40 beats a minute to 30. She doesn't know what to do. She feels so helpless not a feeling she likes.

"How is he?"

Chloe jumps and finds Diana has returned. "Jesus. I wish you hero types wouldn't do that" Chloe says at their ability to appear out of nowhere.

"I apologise" Diana says.

"It's ok but he is getting worse. His heart has slowed by a quarter since you left. I think he might be dying which is strange considering that he doesn't look that injured. I'm guess it must be internal like his doctor feared. Did you have any luck in getting him some help?"

"Yes but not here. I will have to take him away and I'm afraid I cannot tell you where" Diana explains.

"Oh I see" Chloe says standing up so she can get out of the way. Diana goes and picks him up. "Oh wait a minute" Chloe says as she goes over and gets his costume from the chair it is sitting on. She places it on the bed along with the crystals she still has. She then ties them all up in the sheet and makes a loop and places it around Diana's wrist. "Here take those with you. They're his anyway"

Diana nods. "Thank you Chloe. I shall tell him what a good friend you have been to him"

"Thanks. Tell him I forgive him. He'll understand what I mean" she tells Diana. She, of course, is referring to what he did to Lois' memory and now she has thought about it a little she has decided to forgive him.

"I shall" Diana answers as she once more flies off. Chloe watches them go. Well she better get back to the Planet and start writing up all this. Of course right after she explains all this to Mrs Kent and she has no idea how she is going to do that or how'll she tell her where her son is or if he'll even survive. Of course not that she even knows the full story because she doesn't not having a chance to talk to Clark although she has a pretty good guess at what happened.

Right she better get out of here before she has to explain what happened to Superman. Chloe leaves the room and wanders off as calmly as possible so the police guarding the room aren't suspicious. As she leaves she makes her way through the huge crowd outside that is waiting for news on Superman. It is actually amazing Chloe thinks how much people still love him. As she nears the back she hears a familiar voice.

"Chloe!"

Chloe focuses on it and spots...Mrs Kent? Chloe makes her way over to her. "Mrs Kent what are you doing here?"

"I just needed to be here Chloe. How is he?"

"It's a long story and this isn't the best place to talk. Come on lets get out of here and I'll tell you everything" Chloe tells Mrs Kent as she leads her away from the hospital.

* * *

Hippolyta makes her way to the Healing Isle after being informed that Diana had returned with this Superman. She had just gotten out of a very hostile meeting with the Senate. They expect Diana to testify first thing tomorrow. Hippolyta had persuaded a majority she thinks into accepting this as sheer compassion for a man who had helped save them all, still they wanted to hear Diana's view of events. As she enters the room where Epione is treating him she finds Diana fiddling with a red piece of fabric. "Diana?"

Diana looks up from studying Kal's cape. It was made of a very odd material, like none she had ever seen. The same was true of the rest of his outfit. "Mother" she says in response.

"This is he?" Hippolyta asks as she glances at the man.

Diana nods. Hippolyta nears the bed on which he sleeps and studies him. It is as she feared. He is tall, handsome and well built. In every way a very desirable man. Hippolyta looks up at Epione"Well will he live?"

"I am uncertain your majesty. From what Diana informs me his most serious injuries may not be visible ones"

Hippolyta nods in understanding. He may be bleeding inside. They can be the worse kind of injuries.

"He has one visible injury here on his back where Diana tells me he was stabbed with something that is poisonous to him"

Hippolyta moves round and can see the visible scar which has a green tinge around its edge.

"I will use the purple ray on him and we can hope it is compatible with his own natural healing abilities" Epione informs Hippolyta.

"I will leave you to your work" Hippolyta says before turning her attention back to her daughter who is back to studying the red fabric. "What is that?"

"Oh it is Kal's cape" Diana answers.

"Kal?" Hippolyta queries.

"It is his name. Kal-El. He is called Superman like I am called Wonder Woman but when we first met I wished to be polite so I asked him to call me Diana and in return he asked me to call him Kal" Diana explains.

Hippolyta goes over and takes an end of the cape. "The material is very strange" she comments.

"So I noticed. Thank you mother for allowing this" Diana says again.

"Don't thank me yet. You have to explain yourself to the Senate in the morning and Artemis will be here tomorrow as well. From what I hear she is displeased to say the least at a man being here"

"I expected no less but I will justify myself if I must mother. I believe my mission will only succeed if I form allies with others like myself. I have told you about the others I have met who fight for justice"

"Yes you have"

"Well then Kal can be an ally too but he must live first. After all what is the point of me continuing my mission if we let those who share my ideals die simply because they happen to be male" Diana says to justify herself.

"You have thought hard on this" Hippolyta comments at Diana's words.

"Actually no. That was off the top of my head but it sounded good did it not" she says with a sly smile.

Hippolyta can't help but smile as well. "Come we should discuss what further you might say to the Senate tomorrow. We should leave Epione to her work"

Diana nods in agreement. "Very well." Diana stands up then remembers something "Oh wait." She picks up the sheet that Kal's crystals are wrapped up in. "I need to keep these safe" she tells her mother.

"What is in there?" Hippolyta asks.

"They are Kal's. I promised I would keep them safe. He said they were dangerous in the wrong hands. I think it was these that allowed Lex Luthor to build that island of his"

"You still haven't said what they are" she reminds Diana.

Diana pulls one out and shows her mother.

"Crystals?"

"Yes."

Hippolyta takes it in her hand. "These built a whole island?" she asks sceptically.

"Kal said they did. I only have his word and yes I know mother the word of a man is not to be trusted but I was there. I saw this island. It was very real"

Hippolyta hands the crystal back to Diana who puts it carefully back with the others. "Well we can ask him about it once he wakes up can't we"

"Yes we can." Diana says in agreement with her mother.

"Let us depart and have something to eat. I doubt you have had a proper meal today" Hippolyta says admonishing Diana.

Diana was slightly embarrassed "Not since breakfast no"

"Come then. You can catch up with your sister. She has missed you"

"And I have missed her" Diana says in relation to her little sister Donna. Hippolyta and Diana depart leaving Epione to continue her work on Superman.


	7. Chapter 7: Waking Up Somewhere New

The next morning Diana appeared before the Senate and retold the story of Lex Luthor and the island he created that would have destroyed half the world including Themyscira and how Superman had saved them all possibly at the price of his own life. She went on further to reiterate what she said to her mother yesterday about how it was pointless for her to continue if she could not aid a possible ally just because he was a man.

The Senate debated and decided that Superman may remain to be treated but he is not to leave the Healing Isle or to know of Thermyscria's exact location. His being unconscious at the time Diana brought him seen as a blessing. The Senate also dictated that Diana herself was to make sure he followed these dictates upon his awakening assuming he ever did. This decision was passed by a majority albeit a slim one. Of course amongst those who opposed it and even called for Superman's immediate death was Artemis but Diana knew even Artemis would not go against the decision of the Senate.

Afterwards Diana makes her way back to the Healing Isle to check up on Kal. Today had gone better than she had hoped in some ways. It seems her sisters were not as averse to change as she had feared. On her way she bumps into a still obviously annoyed Artemis.

"Princess" Artemis greets her out of sheer courtesy. Diana could hear the venom in her voice though.

"Artemis" Diana greets her back.

"It seems you get your way again" Artemis says unhappy at how Diana always seems to get what she wants even if it is against Amazonian law.

"The Senate voted its approval. I did nothing" Diana says back.

"Oh really. You brought this 'Superman' to our shores. His very name is an insult"

"So he saved our lives yet you would let him die. I didn't think even you possessed so little compassion Artemis."

"Compassion would be giving him a quick death and an end to his suffering"

"The Senate disagrees with you"

Artemis glares at Diana. "And I will abide by the Senate's decision. To do anything else would have me arrested and incarcerated. But be warned Diana this day will come back to haunt you and I will be there that day to remind you so"

Diana then watches Artemis stomp off.

"Wow is she bitter"

Diana scrunches up her eyes at that voice. She turns round to its source. "Hello Donna"

"Hello big sister. Causing trouble with our Bana sisters I see, over a man of all things" Donna says to her sister. As much as Donna loves her sister she has noticed Diana's tendency to aggravate people.

"Please Donna. You said you supported me last night" Diana reminds her.

"I do support you. I just think you could try not to rile people up so much. Change takes time and in Artemis' case probably never" Donna tries to point out to Diana.

"I know" Diana concedes. "It is just so frustrating sometimes. I understand their view on men. In my time away I have met evil, greedy men but equally I have met kind, gentle men. That is all I want them to concede. That not all men are evil"

"Still takes time"

Diana smiles "I know. Sometimes Donna you are wise beyond your years"

"Thanks I think. So going back to see Superman are we?"

"Yes. I thought I should check up on him. After all he knows no-one here but me. I should be around in case he wakes up"

"And what about your other life" Donna says in reference to Diana's government work.

"Before the Senate meeting this morning I flew up above the protective barrier and phoned my boss. Said that I sprained my ankle during the earthquake in Metropolis and that I couldn't get back for a few days since I needed to rest up"

"A lie?"

Diana shrugs "My secret identity requires small lies now and again"

"Ok. Sooo…" Donna begins to say

Diana groans as she realises what Donna is about to say. "You want to come with me to the Healing Isle don't you?"

Donna smiles "Well since you are so kindly offering yes I would. After all unlike you I have never actually met a man"

Diana shakes her head "Mother would have my hide Donna. She already thinks Man's world is corrupting me. She will think I've corrupted you now as well"

"Come on Diana. Pretty please. I promise I'll be good. I'll swear it to Hera herself if you want" she pleads. Donna's curiosity having gotten the better of her.

Hera give her strength Diana prays as she often does to endure her sister. She decides to be generous. "Very well but remember he is hurt so don't get in Epione's way"

Donna hugs Diana "Thanks sis. You're the best big sister in the world"

"Uh huh. That's why you are always making fun of me behind my back is it?"

Donna is flabbergasted "How did you know that?"

Diana smiles smugly "I didn't till right now."

Donna frowns "Oh ha ha. Very funny Diana. Can we please go now?"

"Very well but I will be having a talk with Althea and Zoë about what you say about me" Diana says to Donna. Althea the wood nymph and Zoë the sea nymph being both Diana's and Donna's childhood friends.

Once they reach the room where Kal is being treated Diana notices Donna fall slightly behind her, slightly nervous and using her as a shield. "How is he today?" Diana asks Epione.

"He is much improved. The scar on his back has all but vanished in fact. It is quite remarkable how fast he has healed" Epione explains.

Diana goes round to see for herself and as Epione has said the scar has at least halved in size and now looks years old.

"Do all men look like him?" Donna asks as she takes in Kal's appearance particular his broad, sculpted chest. She had no idea real men looked like this. She had only seen statues of heroes long since dead.

"No Donna. Men come in a multitude of appearances just as women do" Diana explains. "Donna stop staring" Diana tells her sister although she can fully appreciate why she would stare.

Donna blinks and blushes slightly. "Sorry"

Diana shakes her head. "Do you think he'll recover fully Epione?" Diana asks.

"I am still uncertain although the rate his heart beats has increased from yesterday. You had mentioned that it had slowed considerably yesterday"

"Yes in the course of a few hours actually" Diana reiterates.

"Then I will take it as a good sign it has increased once more although it is still slow compared to you or I but that may be normal for him for all I know. I'll let you know if anything changes your Highness"

"Very well. I better take Donna back anyway or my mother will be furious. Come on Donna" Diana says as she makes her exit

Donna takes one last look before she follows Diana. She had no idea men were so beautiful.

* * *

The first thing Clark thinks of as he fights to break through the darkness is that he is actually thinking therefore he is still alive. He isn't sure how. He never expected to survive, not that he is complaining. Although he would like to fully wake up right now since he keeps having a recurring nightmare of Lois' death. In fact he has had that one ever since he found out she had died. It hasn't led to a lot of restful sleep since he got back. He just keeps seeing her hurt, bleeding in the wreckage of her car, weakly calling out for him but of course he never comes. Trying to get off that thought since his heart is broken enough without having to relive it he focuses his senses on what is around him. Hmm it's odd. He can hear voices but they sound distance. Maybe his superhearing isn't quite up to scratch yet.

Clark forces his eyes open and catches a glimpse of the sun. It seems to be rising. He blinks a few times while his eyes adjust to the light and he finds himself staring at what he thinks is a marble ceiling. Where is he? Then into his view comes a woman.

"Ahh you're awake"

"Yes" Clark says in a croaky voice before he coughs to clear his throat. "If I may ask where am I and who are you?"

Epione smiles kindly at him. "I am Epione, chief healer and you're on Themyscira"

"Themyscira? Diana?" Clark asks.

Epione nods "Yes. She brought you here since there was nothing that could be done for you anywhere else. Caused a ruckus in the Senate. You are the first man to be allowed on Themyscira in over 3 thousand years"

Clark tried to take that in as best he could and it was a lot to absorb. Now why had Diana done this for him? She barely knows him.

"I will inform Diana you are awake. She brought your clothes. They are on the chair in the corner" Epione informs him.

"Thank you" Clark says back.

Epione smiles once more and leaves. Once she does so Clark sits up and looks around. He finds his x-ray vision is having problems penetrating the walls. He can see through it in places but not others. This has never happened before but saying that he has never lifted an island of kryptonite before either so he has no idea how that will affect his powers. He gets up slowly and goes over to get his clothes. He feels remarkably well considering. He can even feel that the scar where he was stabbed has completely healed. He wonders how they managed to heal him. Well he can ask later. All he can do for the moment is put his clothes on and wait for Diana.

A short time later Diana comes practically bursting in. She had been thrilled when she had heard Kal had woken up first thing this morning after remaining unconscious all the previous day. She finds him looking out the window. "Kal! You're awake. How are you feeling?"

Clark turns around to face Diana. "I'm not sure. I feel fine but some of my abilities don't seem to be working correctly." he explains to her. "What happened Diana? How did I get here?"

Diana goes on to explain how she had brought him here despite the fact men are not allowed because she was afraid he was dying.

"You shouldn't have done that if it caused you trouble Diana. I am not worth it. It was all my fault after all"

Diana frowns "You said that before. How was it your fault?"

Clark sighs. "The crystals…" Oh wait that reminds him. "Did you get the crystals?"

Diana nods "Yes. I have them in a safe place and oh that Lex Luthor is in jail"

"Well that's something at least. As I was saying the crystals, they are all I have left of my home and Lex stole them because I forgot to make sure they were protected while I was away"

"Yes I read about your disappearance. If I may ask why did you leave?"

"Oh that is a long story" Clark says in response.

"You can tell me later but first explain how these crystals of yours could make that island. It almost seems like magic"

Oh she just had to mention the M word. Clark hates magic but that is another issue. "It is not. It is science. On Krypton technology was based on the growing and manipulation of crystals. We didn't build houses, we grew them. The same for vehicles, whole cities, even entire continents. Over time we transformed the entire surface of our planet. Not that any of it matters anymore. Krypton is gone."

Diana places her hand on his arm and squeezes "I am sorry"

Clark smiles sadly. "Thanks. So how did you heal me?"

Diana burst out into a smile "Oh our purple ray" she says pointing at a device that reminds Clark a bit of a laser. "It emits a ray that can heal many injuries"

"How does it work?"

"Magic of course"

"Magic" Clark says the word with a distain he doesn't bother masking.

Diana picks up on it "What is your issue with magic may I ask?"

"Magic and I don't get on"

Diana looks at him prompting him to continue.

"Ok I'll explain but you must promise to keep it secret"

"I give you my word"

"I…am…vulnerable to magic. Magic can hurt me"

Diana suddenly felt honoured that he would choose to tell her that. "I have read up on your abilities. That is not mentioned"

"I don't advertise my weaknesses. Would you?"

Diana shakes her head "No I would not although it might explain the problems with your abilities. The Healing Isle is interwoven with powerful magic. Could that be the explanation?"

"Probably" Clark answers.

"I have other questions about your abilities." Diana mentions

"I thought you might. Most people do but can we go out into the sun away from all this magic" he requests.

"You are not allowed to leave the Healing Isle but we could go down to the beach. I know this little cove that is quite lovely"

"That will be fine" Clark tells her.

Diana flies up and Clark follows her. When they land Clark notices she is smiling. "What's with the smile?"

"I never had anyone fly with me before when I was growing up. It is a gift only I possess"

Clark understands "It's lonely isn't it. Being different from all the other people around you"

"Yes it is. You speak from personal experience?"

Clark nods. "I was sent here as a child. Earth is the only place I can remember living on"

"You remember nothing of your home?"

Clark shakes his head "A few faint impressions, nothing more. My first memory is of my birth mother's face. I can still see her then there is darkness then I landed on Earth. I do know a lot about Krypton. Those crystals are like computer disks. They store the entire collected knowledge of Krypton but it isn't the same"

Diana sits down and Clark does so as well. He looks out. "You're right it is lovely"

"It is." she says in agreement. "So can I ask how you get your abilities?"

"The sun. My cells are powered by the sun or more correctly it is Earth's yellow sun. Krypton had a red sun and there I would have been just an ordinary man but here on Earth I can do so many things but it is not easy for me. It will be worse now I suppose. Everyone will demand to know what happened and I have no doubt Lex Luthor will take great pleasure in telling everyone. Then the various governments will demand to know about the technology I possess and why I kept it secret"

"Why did you?" Diana asks.

"Because humanity is not ready for that level of technology. You saw what Luthor did with it. When the time comes, when humanity lives in peace I will share it but that time isn't now. If I give it to them now I fear they will simply use it to wage war on each other"

"You are probably right in that assessment" Diana says in agreement.

Clark takes a breath of the beautifully clean air, free of pollution. "Can I ask you about your abilities?"

"Of course. It is only fair." And Diana just feels like she can trust him knowing about her, not everything obviously but maybe even that one day.

"I read up on you too. Super strength, speed, flight. Where do your abilities come from?"

"They are gifts from the Gods" Diana explains.

"I don't understand"

"When I was brought to life from clay each of the goddesses gave me a gift. Some are less obvious like wisdom from Athena and beauty from Aphrodite and…" she trails off at Kal's expression. "What?"

"Brought to life from what?" Clark asks not believing what he is hearing.

"Clay. My mother moulded me and prayed to the Gods. One day they answered her prayers and brought me to life and you're not believing a word of this are you?"

Clark shakes his head "No. Sorry" he says worried he might have upset her.

"I am not as offended as you might think. I have been in Man's world for a while. I know my gods to them are nothing more than myths but here I can assure you the gods are very real and so are the powers they possess. Besides Apollo obviously blessed you"

"Apollo?"

"The God of sunlight" Diana tells him.

Clark scratches the back of his head "I guess you could say that"

"Oh before I forget your friend Chloe asked me to pass on a message to you"

Oh Chloe. He had forgotten about her. Again. "Is she alright? And Jimmy?"

"They are fine. She was most brave. She even knocked out one of Lex Luthor's associates"

Clark smiles "That sounds like Chloe. What is the message?"

"That she forgives you. She said you would understand"

Clark nods. "I do. I don't think I deserve it but I do"

"Why did you leave 5 years ago?" Diana asks him as it had been something she wanted to know.

"Many reasons" he answers vaguely.

"Such as…" Diana prompts him.

"First I had to know for certain if I was the only one left"

"How did you do that?"

"I went home Diana. That is where I was. I went home to Krypton. It is a 5 year round trip"

"What did you find?"

"Nothing but death"

"I am sorry. Hera that feels so inadequate"

"True but thank you for saying it anyway"

"What was the second reason you left?" Diana asks prompting him once more.

Clark sighs. "Second I needed to get away because I had failed everyone. Did you read up on Zod?"

Diana nods. She had read up on him. He and 2 others who had appeared suddenly with great power and tried to take over the world.

"Zod, Ursa and Non were the 3 most dangerous criminals that Krypton ever produced"

"Wait you said you were the last?"

"I don't count them. Would you count 3 mass murdering despots as one of your kind?"

Diana shakes her head. "No I would not" she answers truthfully. "Where are they now?"

"First a little background. Shortly before Krypton's end Zod started a civil war and attempted to overthrow the government. Ursa and Non were his two most loyal followers. It was the darkest chapter in Krypton's history. As punishment they were sentenced to life imprisonment in the Phantom Zone."

"The Phantom Zone?" Diana asks.

"It is actually another dimension. My father created it to hold Zod and all those who had chosen to follow him. It was because Krypton had no death penalty. The Phantom Zone was created as the alternative to execution and that is where they are. Once I defeated them I sent them back"

"How did you fail everyone?" Diana asks him.

"I wasn't there to stop them Diana. Read up again. When Zod was taking over the world you will find I was nowhere around. I had allowed myself to become distracted. Afterwards people looked at me like I had let them down which I had"

"But you stopped them and made up for that. People would have forgiven you eventually. There's more than you're telling me isn't there?"

God she had him there. He had to hand it to her she is insightful and very easy to talk to. Clark had told her a lot things about himself and he barely knew her. He just had a feeling deep down that he could trust her perhaps even one day with the secret of his other identity but that wasn't right here or right now and as for what she asked. "I was selfish" he answers.

"Selfish how?"

"I was in love with this woman and I wanted to be with her so I gave up my powers so I could be. That is why I didn't stop Zod because I couldn't. Feel free to chastise me."

Diana thinks it over before she answers. To give up all that for a woman. She didn't know love like that existed. She has certainly never felt it so perhaps she couldn't judge him. "No" she finally says in response

"No?" Clark asks.

"I'm not fit to judge you. I have never felt so strongly about someone that I would even consider giving up my gifts so I can't understand what you felt or how you reached that decision so no I won't chastise you"

"Thank you. You have a generous spirit and Batman said you had a temper"

Diana arches an eyebrow "Oh he did did he?" she says in a raised voice. "That hypocritical, contradictory, infuriating man. I'll show him who has a temper next time our paths cross"

Clark leans back at the fury of her words. Whoa. What did Bruce do to tick her off?

Diana tries to calm herself. "I am sorry for that. We had a disagreement last time we met"

"I gathered that."

"Have you had any food yet?" Diana suddenly asks feeling they need a break from this for a while.

Clark shakes his head.

Diana stands up. "Come on lets get something to eat"

Clark stands up as well. Diana starts to fly up.

"I didn't feel alone" Clark says causing Diana to stop and look at him.

"What?" she asks.

"The woman I was in love with. You wondered how I felt. When I was with her I didn't feel alone anymore" he explains.

"And now?" Diana asks.

"She is dead" Clark answers as he floats up. "Come on you promised me food" he says changing the subject as quickly as possible.

"Yes. Yes I did" Diana responds. She flies off with Kal following her. She had noticed the pain in his face there. It was the same one she noticed when she first saw him after he saved the plane. At least she knows where it came from now and she knows something else now. That this woman has something to do with why he left. She will have to be careful. It is obvious he is still in great pain. She will have to find some way to help him before it eats away at him.


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting Hippolyta

Diana and Clark ate some breakfast together. By now Hippolyta had heard that Superman was awake and had come to talk to him herself. Diana springs up at her mother's appearance. "Mother! What brings you here?"

"I have come to see out guest. I heard he was awake"

"Yes of course. Let me introduce you. Mother this is Kal-El also known as Superman. Kal this is my mother Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons"

By now Clark has also stood up from the table at which he and Diana were eating breakfast. "Queen? That makes you a princess?" Clark asks suddenly realising he had spent this morning talking to a real life princess and how everything makes more sense now as to how Diana got permission to get him here. She made the request as a daughter to her mother.

Diana nods.

Hippolyta eyes Diana. "You didn't tell him?"

Diana looking sheepish "It never came up mother"

Hippolyta looks at Diana sceptically. She isn't quite buying that but that can wait. She turns back to Superman. "Greetings Superman. Welcome to Themyscira"

Clark bowed. After all he had met other monarchs in his time. "It is an honour your Majesty. I wish to thank you for allowing me to be here and treating my injuries"

"Well from what my daughter tells me you saved us all. Treating you is the least that we can offer but I hope my daughter has told you about restrictions we must place on you"

"Yes she said I couldn't leave this Isle"

"For your own safety as well as ours. We can't risk our way of life being contaminated"

"Mother!" Diana shouts horrified at her implication.

"Diana. I have already pushed things as far as I can. Don't push any further" Hippolyta warns her.

"Yes mother. I understand"

"Well I have many duties I must attend but perhaps I will find the time later to visit you again and we may speak" she says to Superman.

"That would be a privilege" Clark says respectfully.

Hippolyta turns to leave. Well he certainly has politeness down to a fault. She has to give him that. Of course she doesn't trust him. He is still a man after all.

"I am so sorry about that" Diana tells Clark.

"It's fine"

"No it is not. I must explain. You see my mother…"

"was betrayed and raped by Heracles. I am familiar with the story which I am assuming is not just a story"

"No it is not. My mother loved Heracles and she has never gotten over his betrayal. She prayed for a daughter to fill the void in her heart and the gods answered by giving me life. She will never trust another man. I was surprised when she allowed you here"

"Where is here exactly?" Clark asks. After all he has travelled the Earth a few times and never come across this place before.

"I can't say and when you leave I'm to make sure you can never find your way back. I am sorry"

"I think I understand. Of course I am basing this mostly on what I know of the myths of your people Princess"

Diana was embarrassed at Kal calling her that. "Don't call me that. You are not my subject or my servant. You are, I'm hoping my friend"

"Why hoping?" Clark asks interested.

Diana explains the point of her mission to Man's world, to inspire people to peace, understanding and to generally just better themselves and free them of Ares' influence.

"Ah in that case, yes we can be friends because that is my mission as well which I should be getting back to yet I said I would talk to your mother again. That is a problem"

Diana smiles "Not really. Epione wants you to take it easy for another day just to make sure you are recovered so that means no flying off and besides you wouldn't manage to get very far without me to guide you"

"Ok I stand corrected. Though I feel like I'm being a burden. It is my mission to help people yet I'm the one who has been getting helped since the moment I got here. You should let me cook you something to make up for it"

"You cook?" Diana asks surprised.

"Yes. My mother saw it her mission in life to teach her only son how to look after himself including cooking although technically I haven't cooked anything for years"

"Mother?" Diana asks once more hoping for clarity as Kal has said he was the last.

"Human mother. My ship crashed down in a field and I was found by a childless couple who adopted and raised me as their own"

"Yes that makes some sense. Chloe had said you grew up together"

"Yes we did and she shouldn't be telling you such things. Risks her life and everyone else that knows me"

"Kal I won't tell anyone you know"

"I know." he says honestly. "It's funny. For years I did everything I could to not tell anyone anything about the real me yet I just have this feeling I could tell you and it wouldn't bother me. Is that strange?"

"No I have the same feeling about you but I also have the feeling that today is not the day we tell each other the whole truth. Besides you're not ready to"

Clark's face frowns up in confusion "I'm not?"

"The woman you were in love with. You would have to tell me about her. Are you ready to do that?"

"No I'm not. I'm sorry Diana. It's still too raw"

"I know. I can see the pain in your eyes. Have you talked to anyone about it?"

"I told Chloe about it but she knows me too well. I wouldn't have been able to keep it secret from her anyway"

"Yet you still hurt. Why?"

Clark shakes his head "I don't know and I can't say anymore Diana so please don't ask"

"I won't but may I say one more thing?"

Clark nods.

"If you had truly unburdened yourself you wouldn't be in as much pain as you obviously are. You may have told Chloe but you are refusing to let the pain go. As long as you do this you will not be able to move on with your life."

"Maybe I don't want to move on with my life" Clark says quite annoyed at what Diana said.

"The choice is yours Kal. When you wish to tell me everything I'll be willing to listen until then this part of our conversation never happened. I think it is best if I leave you alone for a while." Diana now leaves and heads off to leave Kal with his thoughts.

Clark watches her leave. She doesn't know what she is on about is his initial response. It is his fault Lois is dead and he can't, he won't forget that. He'll carry on his mission for her so no-one has to suffer her fate because he wasn't here to help them. Clark goes back to sitting down. He needs to calm down and clear his thoughts. Anger is not an emotion he can ever afford to feel and he needs to push the anger he feels right now back down into the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Diana leaves Kal for a few hours. He needs to cool off and clear his head. She comes back with his crystals and some scrolls for him to read to pass the time until tomorrow. She finds him sitting looking out a window into the distance. "Kal?"

Clark turns to face her. He had cooled off and had been basically meditating to refocus his mind. "Hey Diana." he greets her remembering her words that the last part of their conversation never happened.

"I have your crystals" she tells him.

Clark takes the small bundle she is carrying and lays it on the table. He opens the bundle up and can't help but smile at seeing his heritage again. "Thank you. These mean so much to me."

"Where did Lex Luthor steal them from anyway?"

"I have a place, a memorial to Krypton, my Fortress of Solitude. It is the last piece of my homeworld"

"What is it like?" Diana asks with genuine interest.

"It is hard to describe. I could show it to you if you want"

"Thank you but what will you do about Luthor? He knows of its location I assume"

Clark nods sadly "He does. I have an idea what to do about that. It will be for the best what I have to do. If Lex tells anyone where to find it I have to make sure they find nothing"

"You sound like you will destroy it"

"In a way I will."

"I don't understand" Diana says

"You'll see. Call it a surprise." Clark wraps the crystals back up and turns his attention to the scrolls Diana is carrying. "Those for me?"

"Hmm. Yes. Something for you to read. I didn't want you to get bored" Diana says as she hands them over.

"Thanks" Clark says touched by her gesture. "Are you sure I can't leave?"

"Never argue with Epione. If she says you can't leave, then you don't"

"But I mean no-one has any idea what has happened to me. My mother will be worrying herself sick if I know her"

"I'm sorry Kal but no-one must know where you are. I've already asked too much of my mother"

Clark nods in defeat "I know and thank you once again for helping me"

"You are welcome Kal-El"

Clark shakes his head in amusement.

"What?" Diana asks.

"I… no it's silly"

"Tell me"

"It is just I like the way you pronounce my name. Others have used it but none give it the life you do" Clark tells her.

Diana wasn't sure what to say to that. "I don't see what is so special about how I say it. Besides you have a very appropriate name. It suits you when you are soaring through the skies"

"More than Superman? By the way I'll mention it was the press that thought that one up not me. I don't have that big of an ego"

Diana's face darkens. "Humpf! The media. They came up with Wonder Woman. Bunch of vultures trying to pick a carcass for any gossip they can get" she says with a streak of venom laced in her voice.

This peaked Clark's interest, him being a reporter after all. "You don't like the media?"

"No I do not" Diana states firmly.

"Not even respectable newspapers like the Daily Planet?"

"Just because you trusted them enough to give them interviews doesn't mean I do Kal. Personally I think you were being naïve" she tells him.

"Is that so? Well I think I chose a very sensible method of explaining to the general populous why I was here and what my purpose was. You should consider that. It might help you in your mission" Clark says to her somewhat insulted. She called him naïve and insulted his profession. That is just rude. He picks up a scroll and starts to read and notices that Diana is sitting there watching him. "Don't you have duties to perform?" he asks her.

"I am performing my duty as we speak. The Senate ordered that I keep an eye on you. They don't want you wandering or flying off"

Clark arched an eyebrow "If they don't want me to leave I won't. I'm not here to cause trouble"

"I know that Kal" Diana says.

Clark sees that she herself is looking bored and puts his scroll down. "You know if you're bored we could swap stories. I'm sure you must have done a few interesting things while I was away. I haven't had a chance to read up everything on you"

"Telling stories is not my strong suit" Diana replies.

"Just tell the truth. I mean I read about your first appearance. Traffic accident I believe it was"

Diana nods. "It was"

"Well just tell me what happened from your point of view"

Diana relents and begins to retell her debut and once she gets started she finds it rather easy to tell Kal about her other adventures and her own personal enemies, the sorceress Circe being top of that list at the moment.

"She attacks you because she can't get at your mother?" Clark asks Diana to clarify what she said.

Diana nods. "When she was released from the Underworld after her sentence was complete one condition was that she couldn't seek revenge on my mother for imprisoning her in the first place so she targets me instead. As you can see she has failed miserably so far. Anyway enough about her tell me about some of your adventures"

Clark in return tells her about his, about his public debut catching Lois and that helicopter, about his first meeting with Lex. Ok technically not his first meeting but he isn't going into his childhood in Smallville at the moment. Anyway he goes to explain how he saved California, his other heroics and enemies.

"Toyman? What kind of name is Toyman?" Diana asks.

"He used toys to commit crimes hence Toyman. I always get the lame sounding villains. Batman gets all the good ones" Clark jokes.

Diana chuckles "I don't know. Metallo isn't so bad"

"Yeah. I felt sorry for him a bit. Waking up in a robot body. Is it any wonder he went insane. Though he had a hell of a right hook. The worse part of that is I never did find out who built the body but since no other Metallos ever showed up I guessed the original killed his creator in a fit of madness" Clark explains to Diana.

* * *

Hippolyta makes her way back to the Healing Isle after dealing with her duties for the day. Time she had a proper talk to Superman. She finds him sitting with Diana as they talk away.

"Mother. You have finished early today" Diana comments at the reappearance of her mother.

"Diana. Fulfilling your duty I assume" she says at the sight of her daughter.

"Of course mother. I would not disobey a directive of the Senate"

"No just the order of your mother and queen" Hippolyta says in reference to Diana's entering the tournament against her wishes.

Diana fights the urge to roll her eyes as her mother raises that point often.

Hippolyta turns to Superman "How are you feeling Superman?"

"Fine thank you for asking your Majesty"

"Diana leave us" she commands.

Diana has a terrible feeling about this but she knows by the tone in her mother's voice not to even bother arguing. "Yes mother."

Clark watches Diana leave and now he has a terrible feeling in his stomach about what Queen Hippolyta wants to speak to him in private about.

"How do find our home?" she asks him.

"From what I have seen, it is beautiful"

"Yes it is and I intend for it to stay like that but the world is changing and advancing quickly. One day soon we will have to make ourselves known. How do you think the other nations of this world will react?"

"Hard to say. Surprised to begin with. However I don't believe they will attack you if that is your fear. Most nations are democratic and peaceful in their aims"

"Yet the world is a violent place" Hippolyta points out.

Clark sighs "I know. It is worse than I remember"

"Yes my daughter said you have been gone for many years"

"On a futile quest to find others of my kind"

"There are no others?"

Clark shakes his head "Just me"

"Diana says your aims are the same as hers"

"Yes. It was my father's last wish that I lead humanity to a better future. He wished me to lead by example not by conquest I may add to ease any worries you might have"

"Forgive me if I don't take your word. Men cannot be trusted"

"And with all due respect your majesty I have met women who can't be trusted either. Women can be corrupted by greed, hate and lust for power just as easily as men" Clark feels the need to point out.

"Your words may be true. Ares' influence runs deep these days" Hippolyta says with regret. Then after a short pause "What are you intentions towards my daughter?" Hippolyta asks.

"I don't understand" Clark answers even if he might have an inkling of what she is asking.

"My daughter is desirable is she not?"

Clark clears his throat. He better answer this carefully "Yes she is but I have no romantic intentions towards her. I would like to be your daughter's friend and ally in her mission."

Hippolyta studies him. He sounds sincere almost like he has another. "Are you betrothed to someone else?"

Clark swallows the lump in his throat. "She died but she still has my heart. I'm not sure that makes sense"

"It does" Hippolyta assures him. "And I am sorry for your loss" she adds.

"Thank you" Clark responds politely even if he is getting a little tired of everyone saying how sorry they are.

"Epione says you can leave tomorrow" Hippolyta informs him.

"Yes. Diana told me. As lovely as it is here I want to get home"

"Understandable"

* * *

"Well?" Phillipus asks once Hippolyta returns from the Healing Isle.

"He said his heart belonged to another" Hippolyta answers.

"You believe him?"

"As strange as this may sound I do. It was just the look on his face. You can't hide that kind of pain"

"Pain?" Phillipus asks a little lost.

"The one his heart belongs to is dead yet she holds onto his heart beyond the grave"

"Guess that makes you happy then"

"I take no pleasure in anyone's pain, even a man's"

"Even if it means he won't be courting Diana?" Phillipus asks sceptically.

"When Diana realises he will never return her feelings she will dismiss them as an infatuation and move on with her mission"

"You didn't answer my question" Phillipus points out.

"No I didn't." Hippolyta says implying she won't be answering it either.

* * *

As night falls Clark find himself back in the little cove Diana took him to earlier staring up at the stars. That's odd by his reckoning the stars place him somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle and he should know. Astronomy was his hobby when he was growing up.

"What are you doing?" Diana asks him after following Kal here. After all it is her duty to keep an eye on him.

"Just star gazing. I use to do it all the time when I was a child. I would look up…"

"and wonder what is there, what worlds exist beyond the one you know and wonder if just perhaps those worlds are where you belong" Diana finishes.

Clark looks at her "You too?"

Diana nods "Yes. I dreamed for centuries about seeing the world just once"

Out of all those words Clark focuses on one. "Centuries?"

"Of course. I am 2 thousand years old"

Clark stares at her in amazement. She looks like she is in her 20s, maybe early 30s at most. "What is it like to live for so long?"

"May I ask why you are interested?"

"I am not human. My lifespan is far greater, probably measured in centuries" Clark explains.

"Oh I see. I am not sure what to say. Immortality is a gift all Amazons share except for the Bana. It is normal for us"

"You'll live forever?"

"Assuming I don't receive fatal injury then yes"

"I see. Who are the Bana?"

"They are another tribe of Amazons. There was a schism and they broke away. They like men even less than my mother does and that is saying something. They believe men have only two useful purposes. Pleasure and procreation"

"Charming" Clark says dryly.

"Not really. Their leader wanted you put to death. That was her idea of compassion" Diana informs him.

Clark isn't sure what else to say when he is hearing catches a splash in the water. "I don't think we're alone" he says turning to look into the water.

Diana follows his gaze and rolls her eyes "Zoë! I know it is you. Did Donna send you?"

Suddenly what looked like the head of a small child to Clark popped out of the water. "Hello Princess. I don't know where you got that impression from. I was merely taking a night swim and happened to be passing by"

Diana is not buying it. "Zoë" she says insistently.

Zoë cracks "Yes princess, your sister sent me. She was curious as to what you were up to"

Diana shakes her head. "Well now you are here I'll introduce you. Zoë this is Superman. Kal this is my old friend Zoë"

"A pleasure to meet you" Clark says to Zoe before turning his attention back to Diana. "Diana when you say old how old are we talking here?" he asks considering how old Diana told him she is.

"Hmm" Diana says unsure why his asking that. Then she cottons on. "Oh right because Zoë looks like a child. Zoë isn't human, she's a nymph" she informs Clark.

Zoë nods "Yes I am. Hello. Wow Donna is right you are beautiful to behold"

Clark blushes, slightly embarrassed "Thanks I think. I don't recall meeting a Donna though"

"She came to see you when you were unconscious" Diana tells him before turning back to Zoë. "You can tell my nosy sister to please remove all thoughts from her head that imply anything that contradicts that Superman is only my friend."

"Of course princess. In the meantime do you wish to come for a swim?"

Diana muses it for a moment. Why not. She hasn't had a nice relaxing swim for a while. "I would love to Zoë. What about you Kal?"

"No thank you. I've had enough water as of late to last me a life time" Clark replies.

Diana shrugs and dives in after Zoë. Clark watches them for the shore and can't help but be impressed by just how graceful Diana moves through the water. When she comes back she is carrying a couple of fish. "Have fun?" he asks her.

Diana is smiling broadly. "Yes and I got us some dinner" she replies. "Although a towel would be nice"

Clark takes the fish from her and steps back "Allow me"

Diana can see his eyes glow then a sudden envelope of warmth travel over her body. In no time she is completely dry. "Thank you"

"No problem. After all my heat vision isn't just useful for cooking fish you know"

"I am not asking you to do that"

"I know. I'm volunteering since you doubted my cooking skills earlier"

"I did not. I was just surprised that you knew how"

"Why? I do eat or hadn't that though occurred to you"

Truthfully she hadn't really thought about whether he ate or not but that is not the reason. "No it is I was taught…"

Clark cuts her off "Let me guess, that men make women do that sort of thing"

Diana nods.

Clark rolls his eyes and shakes his head slightly "No offence. You've been in the world for what, over 2 years and you still think that?"

Diana shrugs unsure how to answer. She had not spent any time with a man in a domestic setting to know otherwise.

Clark in an offhanded comment "You need to date more"

Diana snorts at that comment. "Men are always too in awe of me to ask"

"Well you are tall. Some men find that intimidating" Clark remarks.

Diana shakes her head "Men are strange creatures"

Clark smirks "So are women. My friend Chloe being a prime example. I've known her since we were 8 and I still don't understand her"

"Just get on with dinner Kal" Diana tells him quite sure he just implied she was strange as well.

Clark does just that and after dinner he and Diana just sit under the stars while she tells him some stories of her growing up with her sister Donna. They're funny he has to admit that and she does have a beautiful laugh. After a few hours she dozes off so he takes his cape off and covers her with it. She looks…Clark tries to stop that train of thought before it starts. He sighs and looks back up to the stars. "Oh Lois. How I wish it was you here with me. I'm so sorry. I feel so alone again Lois but I'm going to try and make the world better in your memory even if I can't make it better for you anymore. I still love you and I always will." After saying that Clark then too tries to get some sleep. He has a long few days ahead dealing with the aftermath of what Lex has done.


	9. Chapter 9: Moving Home

Diana wakes up the next morning to find herself under Kal's cape. She sits up to see him already up, standing arms outstretched facing the sun. "Do you always do that?" she asks him.

"Usually I do it above the clouds but since I'm not suppose to go anywhere this will have to do" he answers without turning around.

Diana stands up and walks over to him. "Here" she says handing his cape over.

Clark turns around and takes it.

"Thank you for that" she says to him

Clark reattaches his cape. "No problem. So can I leave now?"

"Anxious to get away are we?" Diana teases.

"No offence but I do have a life outside of this costume"

"I understand. So do I but first Epione gives you one last check over and then we can go"

"After you your Highness"

Diana's eyes narrow "Don't start with the your Highness stuff Kal or else you will find out why Amazons are such feared warriors"

Clark actually gulps nervously. "Sorry."

They make their way back to find Epione who after giving Clark a quick check deems him fully recovered. Clark picks up his crystals and follows Diana outside where she flies straight up. He follows until she stops.

"So which way do we go?" Clark asks.

"Do you trust me?" she asks.

"Yes" Clark answers.

"Then I need you to close your eyes and let me guide you and before you protest this isn't optional. I can't allow to see where we are. This is so you can never find your way back"

Clark nods in acceptance and closes his eyes. Diana takes his arm and he allows her to pull him along.

Diana watches her home disappear behind its magical barrier and deems that is far enough considering Kal can't see through magic. "You can open them" she tells him.

Clark does so and see nothing but ocean.

"So where are you going now?" she asks him.

"To take these home" he says indicating his crystals. "Do you want to see?"

Diana's curiosity gets the better of her. "Yes. I think I would"

"Follow me then. Oh does the cold bother you?"

"Not particularly. Why?"

"Because it is cold where we are going" Clark tells her as he heads off north with Diana following him.

When they fly above the arctic circle Diana realises he wasn't kidding about it being cold. Then out if the mist she spots it. Great Gaea. It is beautiful.

"Welcome to my Fortress of Solitude" Clark tells her as they fly inside.

As they land Diana tries to take it all in "Kal. It is beautiful. Is this what your home looked like?"

"Yes it did" he says as he moves to the console and begins to reinsert the crystals. As he does so life and light is restored to the Fortress causing Clark to smile. He adjusts the crystals ever so slightly. "There we go. That'll keep any more trespassers out"

"What did you do?" Diana asks.

Clark turns to face her "Surrounded the Fortress with a static field. Not dangerous just impenetrable except to me. I'll need to do some research before I dismantle it"

"Research for what?" Diana asks him.

"A new location. I've decided it's time to move so that if anyone comes looking they won't find anything" Clark explains to her. "So do you want the tour?"

Diana nods "Yes. Thank you."

"This way then" Clark says as he floats up. He has to say he was right in his thought just before he lifted that island. Diana will be a good friend if she is not already.

* * *

Chloe stands on the roof of the Daily Planet getting some air. It is night time now and still no sign of Clark. She hopes he is alright and that she did the right thing by letting Wonder Woman take him away. Of course she has also been trying to keep Perry from firing Clark for not showing up at work. She told Perry that Clark had been hurt in the earthquake and was laid up. All in all not a fun few days but at least Lex is in jail.

"Boo!"

Chloe jumps and turns around eyes glaring in anger. "That is not funny Clark!"

Clark chuckles. He had just got back to Metropolis after he and Diana had parted ways and he finds Chloe standing on the Planet roof and well he couldn't resist. "Yes it is" he says back.

Chloe scowls at him then runs forward and hugs him in relief. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Chloe. How are you?"

"Oh you know me"

"Yes that is why I am asking"

Chloe breaks out of the hug "You know all these years and you're still not funny. By the way you so owe me for keeping Perry from firing you"

Clark sighs "Sorry about that. What have I missed?"

"Well that island you threw into space reached orbit between Mars and Jupiter. It has been dubbed New Krypton"

"New Krypton? Who came up with that?" Clark asks and then by the look on Chloe's face he concludes "You"

"Yep. Perry loved it. Lets see what else Lex is in jail and oh you better visit your mother. She was worried to death about you"

"I thought she would be. What has the reaction been to everything that happened?"

"Madness. You better give another interview to say what happened. My sources in the government particularly say that they are desperate to know about the technology that created that island"

"I was afraid of that. Have any of them talked to Lex yet?"

"Not that I know of. I assume he stole the crystals from that Fortress of yours"

Clark nods. "Yes and I have no doubt he'll tell them where it is if it benefits him in some way but I'm working on that problem"

"That's good. So where have you been?"

"Can't say. I made a promise" Clark says to her. After all Diana went to a lot of trouble to help him. The least he can do is keep where her home is a secret even if he only has the vaguest idea where it is located.

Chloe rolls her eyes "And Superman always keeps his word"

"You see you know me so well"

"Well yeah because Clark Kent always keeps his word too. So what are you going to do for the rest of tonight?"

"Clark Kent better visit his mother like his best friend suggested he do"

Chloe pats him gently on the arm "You see, now if you just do everything I say from now on we'll be fine"

"Funny Chloe. I'll see you in the morning bright and early"

"Yeah. Oh I told Perry you hurt an ankle so do you think you could manage a slight limp tomorrow. That would probably help him buy it"

Clark shakes his head. Sometime having a secret identity is hard work. "I'll see what I can do. Night Chloe" Clark says as he flies off.

Chloe watches him fly off. She still thinks it is pretty funny how much he seem to like flying considering he was afraid of heights when he was younger. Oh well she better get going home too and with that thought she turns and heads off back down the stairs.

* * *

The following weekend Diana is flying up to Kal's Fortress. She had agreed to help him move. Washington had been a mad house ever since the New Krypton incident as it was now called and in truth she was glad of a break away from it. As she nears the Fortress she can see the field Kal placed round it is still up so she lands outside of it and shouts. "Kal! Are you here? It's Diana"

After a moment the field drops and Diana flies inside. Inside she finds Kal placing items in a large metal container that he had obviously built and welded together himself.

"Morning Diana. Thanks for coming" Clark tells her as he flies over and lands next to her. He had been here since first thing this morning packing. This would be his second move recently since he had just gotten a new apartment in Metropolis.

"It is no problem even though I'm not sure why you wanted me here"

Clark glances over at the container. "Well I was thinking you could do some heavy lifting" he jokes.

Diana folds her arms across her chest and looks at Kal most unamused.

"It was a joke Diana. Truthfully I just wanted some company and if you had heard of anything about what the government intends to do. My connections are not what they once were"

Diana was slightly concerned that he was onto her secret identity with that question. "What makes you think I would know anything?"

"I don't but I've had more time to catch up on your exploits and it is clear that you base yourself in Washington. In over 2 years you must have made some friends in the government"

Diana lets out a sigh of relief there. Not that she doesn't trust Kal to know her secret identity it is just she would like to tell him when she is ready. "One or two" she says in response to his query.

"And?"

"And they are still debating. No firm decision has been made except to talk to Lex Luthor at some point soon." Diana had overheard that one when her boss Steve was in a meeting.

"That confirms what I have been hearing. Did you know they are trying to fast track Luthor's trial?"

"Why?" Diana asks.

"Haven't a clue" Clark admits and he doesn't really. One of Chloe's sources, because he is still trying to re-establish his, mentioned it. "Anyway we can discuss this later I'm nearly done" Clark says as he goes back to the console.

Diana watches him manipulate the crystals and then a new green one appears.

"There, it is ready. Could you a small bit of heavy lifting for me and take the container outside? I'll join you in a second"

"Of course" Diana answers and she flies over and picks the container up. "You hoard way too much stuff Kal" she comments.

"Aw poor little princess. Too heavy for you" Clark teases.

"Not at all" Diana answers primly as she flies past him on her way out.

Clark chuckles. He finds it funny to wind her up. He removes the crystals one by one and puts them in a bag. He had talked over doing this with his father once he got the AI working again and his father had called it a wise decision consider what had happened unlike his return trip to Krypton which they had also discussed. He had in fact retrieved the data crystal from his ship for his father to analyse. His father's conclusion was the same as his. There was nothing and no-one left of Krypton except for him. He was alone again. On the plus side his father had been pleased when Clark had mentioned the other heroes that had sprung up in his absence. Jor-El took it as a sign that Clark had been succeeding in his mission before he left.

By now only the green father crystal is left. Clark takes one last look around then pulls it out. As soon as he does so the whole Fortress begins to shake. Clark quickly departs.

Outside Diana waits for Kal. Suddenly the ground shakes and she watches the crystal columns begin to retreat and crumble. Suddenly Kal is standing beside her. "What did you do?"

"Like I said I was going to. Dismantle it and move. Here can you carry this?" he asks her holding the bag with the crystals out.

"Of course" she answers and takes the bag from him.

Clark then picks up the metal container and watches as the Fortress disappears from sight. "Come on then. We have a long way to go" he tells her as he floats up and flies off with Diana quickly following him.

Kal wasn't kidding about a long flight Diana realises. They are now travelling over the Antarctic continent. Eventually they come across a mountain range and land in a valley. "Here we are" he says.

"And where is that?" Diana asks.

Clark puts the container down. "I did some research over the past few days. This valley has almost never been visited by anyone because of the difficulty in reaching it unless one can fly of course. The bag please"

Diana hands it over and Clark pulls out the father crystal. He looks it over and the throws it. "Watch this" he tells Diana.

Diana does so and the crystal under its own volition it seems dives straight down into the ice. The ground begins to shake.

"This is where the fun begins" Clark says with almost child-like glee

Diana watches the opposite if what she witnessed up in the arctic as the great crystal columns rise upward until Kal's Fortress is standing there once more in all its glory.

"Home sweet home" Clark says as he picks up the container and flies off inside with Diana following.

"Do you think it will be safe this time?" Diana asks him once they are inside.

"Hmm. Oh I plan to make a few changes this time. This is just the basic construct. I had a talk with Batman about it. He has a friend who can supply what I need to make the changes" Clark tells her as puts the container down. After Bruce had lectured him about leaving the Fortress unprotected Clark had told him of his plans to move it and make some alterations to prevent it happening again. Bruce agreed to have Wayne Enterprises supply what he needs.

Diana's face darkens a bit at the mention of Batman which Clark notices. "You know I don't know what he did to annoy you so and he won't tell me but under it all he is a good person" Clark tries to point out.

"I am aware of this but his manners need work"

"Can't argue with you there" Clark says in total agreement with Diana.

"I read your latest interview" Diana mentions at the one Clark gave Chloe about the whole New Krypton incident.

"What did you think?"

"I think I can see that you may have a point about informing people about why we do what we do but isn't it cheating giving it to your friend"

Clark shrugs "Chloe would never twist it just to suit her bias towards me. It is the fact she would write the truth, not our friendship, that is the reason I gave her the interview and was that something nice you said about the media?"

"I guess it was. Look Kal I can see your point but since I arrived here they have done nothing but ask frivolous questions about my outfit or if I am courting someone. I find it most irritating"

"Yeah the tabloids are a pain." Clark says in partial agreement with her before adding "They use to do the same thing with me. I can't tell you how many supposed kiss and tell stories they were from women who claimed I had slept with them"

"How did you cope with it all?"

"I ignored it. Got on with my job. Gave my interviews to people I trusted. They wanted a reaction so I just never gave them one. Think of it from their point of view. Every day they have a blank space that they have to fill with something so they will latch on to any gossip they can get to do just that"

"I suppose you are right but they will ask questions like where I got my abilities or how my lariat works and I know people in this world no longer believe in magic"

"You're afraid they will dismiss you as, how shall I say it, not quite right in the head"

Diana nods.

"I can understand that. By the way what does that lasso of yours do?"

"It burns away all falsehood. One can only speak the absolute truth while entrapped within it and it is unbreakable"

Clark looks at that lasso. It doesn't look that strong on first appearance but this is magic he is dealing with. "I wonder. I am not an ordinary man you know"

Diana picks up on Kal's suggestion there. "You may regret that Kal. I'm pretty certain even you couldn't break it" Diana unhitches it from her belt "Care to try?"

"Maybe another time. I read about you deflecting bullets with your bracelets. Your reaction time must be very impressive"

"It is although I don't get to practice as often as I would like. I fear my skills may be slipping"

"I was asleep for the better part of 5 years. How do you think I feel?"

That gives Diana an idea. "We should spar" she announces.

"What?"

"Spar. You and I should spar. It would be good training for you after so long especially after I hear Lex's associates attacked and defeated you"

How the blazes did she hear about that Clark wonders. "Well in my defence I was suffering from kryptonite poisoning at the time. You have no idea what that feels like"

"True but you said yourself after 5 years asleep you were out of practice"

"I never used those words" Clark points out to her.

"You implied them" she retorts. "Come on what is the worse that can happen?"

"Apart from my total and utter humiliation"

"We can train here. It's nice and remote and there is no-one here. Now there is no reason not to agree and besides you should consider it an honour that the princess of the Amazons is offering"

"Oh now that is low Diana considering you said you didn't like to flaunt your status"

"You haven't given me an answer"

Clark tosses it round his head. He is out of practice. In spite of being poisoned he should have put up a better fight back on that island and Diana's level of power might make it possible for him to do this without risk of hurting her. "I accept" he decides.

"Good. Lets go" she says as she starts to turn and leave.

"Now?"

Diana stops and looks at him. "Yes now Kal. You asked me to take a day off to help you which I have done. So unless you have something urgent to do we will do this now"

"Well I still haven't unpacked yet" he meekly points out.

Diana looks at him sceptically "That is not urgent Kal. You are trying to avoid this. Now come on. I wouldn't want to damage your precious Fortress when I beat you" she boasts as she floats up and flies off.

Clark follows her out. "Don't be so certain of that. I may be rusty but I'm not without my skills" he tells her.

"Perhaps but I was trained to fight since the day I could walk and my teacher was ruthless in making sure I perfected it. Can you say the same?"

"No not really. I mostly picked it up as I went along" he admits.

"Then this will be of great benefit to you. Strength alone never wins a battle" Diana tells him as they fly along.

Clark continues to follow her until they come across a flat ice sheet.

"Here this is perfect" she tells him as she lands.

"But chilly" Clark points out as he lands too. After all it must be a good -20 at least.

"Neither of us are that affected by the cold Kal. Lets set some rules. First we'll keep it on the ground and second no heat vision. This is a test of your skill not of your abilities"

"Fine. So what do we do?"

"Attack me"

"What?"

"Attack me" Diana repeats.

Clark a little unsure of himself throws a punch at less than his full ability which Diana easily blocks.

"That is an insult Kal. Don't hold back"

Clark throws another punch with more force which is again blocked but this time Diana grabs his wrist, twists it and uses the momentum to flip Clark on his back.

Diana stands over him "I seriously hope that is not the best you can do"

Clark frowns and gets to his feet. "Like I said. I'm rusty"

"Well then stop delaying and lets get back to it. The sooner we do the sooner I'll get you back into shape"

A few hours later when Clark finds himself once more on his back he has to admit Diana was correct in her assumption that he is out of shape. Lifting that island and saving the plane had both been acts of sheer raw power fuelled by adrenaline and in the case of the island sheer desperation. Using his muscles in a skilled way in combat had seemed to have deserted him a bit. Of course he could say Diana was indeed very skilled in his defence as to why he has been getting his butt kicked for 3 hours. He could also add he doesn't think he has ever used so much of his strength and speed for such a prolonged period of time. Diana was not that far behind him in those he would have to admit. He gets back to his feet.

Diana stands there catching a breath. She may be more skilled but Kal was quicker and stronger. She had spent the last 3 hours pushing him to see what his limits were, something she suspected he had probably never done himself. It was clear early on in their session that his skills were indeed self taught and so lacked refinement but she could sort that out in time. It had been a long time since she herself had worked this hard in any training session. "You're getting better" she tells him.

"Is that why you are beating me by like 10 to 1?"

Diana smirks "Actually I think it is more like 15 to 1 and it comes from the fact it has been a while since you have been pushed this hard"

"In fact I probably only worked this hard once when I was facing Zod, Ursa and Non. It usually isn't necessary for me" Clark admits

"They beat you as well I read; on the streets of Metropolis."

"That is not true. Ok I was outnumbered but my main concern was that our battle was destroying Metropolis and innocent people were getting hurt. I call it a strategic retreat"

"Amazons never flee from battle but I think that is enough for today though we should do this more often. We could work out a regular schedule"

"Well maybe we could do that." Clark says and wonders what has gotten into him that he is actually agreeing to this.

"You know we need some way to contact each other" Diana realises.

"Erm well phone the Planet and ask for Chloe or if not her Clark Kent. He knows how to reach me as well"

"Another friend?"

"A very close one"

"Very well. I'll look at my schedule and let you know when I am free" Diana informs him.

"Ok that sounds swell" Clark says allowing his personality to slip through.

Diana raises an eyebrow at that odd word.

Clark coughs when he realises his slip. "What I mean is that sounds like a satisfactory arrangement"

"Well I should get home. I have many things to do" Diana says having spent more time with Kal than she meant to not that it was unpleasant because it hasn't been. In fact quite the opposite. She finds she likes spending time with him.

"Yes so do I with the Fortress. You know unpacking" Clark says in reply a little sad because if he was being honest he had enjoyed her company today.

Diana nods. "Well I'll see you around"

"I'm always around" Clark responds before Diana takes off to the skies. "I'm always around?" he repeats after she is gone. Now why the hell did he say that? That one belongs to Lois. It was just a slip he tells himself. He had gotten into a habit of saying it that is all. Right need to get back and unpack. He then flies off and heads back to the Fortress trying not to think about what feelings drove that response.


	10. Chapter 10: New Alliances

_**Six months later**__._

Diana is rushing to get to a meeting. Apparently her department has a new boss which had come out of the blue honestly. She had certainly never heard of him. She bumps into her co-worker Yvette on the way.

"Morning Diana" Yvette greets her.

"Yvette. Hi. So what is this about?"

"Haven't a clue. This new guy, he was like fast tracked or something due to his genius level IQ. Apparently he did so well at his last job they felt he needed a promotion and now he is our boss. I think he wants to have a big meet and greet with us all" Yvette tells Diana.

They get into a hall and sit down. After a little wait a tall, Caucasian man with short brown hair walks on the stage. He gives Diana the creeps the second he does and she isn't sure why. He stands behind a lectern and address them.

"Greetings. I know many of you do not know me. It is something I aim to change over the coming weeks and months. There will be changes made to make this department more efficient. It is my hope that we will work together to make this transition as smooth as possible. Now any questions before we get started?"

One man raises a hand "Yes. Sorry. What was your name again?"

Diana's new boss smiles but to Diana it looks false, forced even. He responds "My name is Milton Fine"

Later that day Diana is meeting her boss in his office. She knocks on the door.

"Enter" a voice from within commands.

Diana does so to find her boss sitting behind his desk reading.

Milton Fine smiles at her "Ah Agent Prince. Come sit. I was just reviewing your file. Very impressive"

Diana sits down. "Thank you Mr Fine"

"It says here that a few occasions you were assisted by Wonder Woman"

"Yes. It was most fortunate she turned up when she did"

"Wasn't it just. I also notice you were in Metropolis during that most unfortunate New Krypton incident"

"Yes. I had been assigned to be the government liaison to the shuttle launch mission temporarily"

"So I see. It also says you were injured during the resultant earthquake"

"It was merely a sprained ankle. Nothing too serious"

"Well that's good. We can't have our best agents being injured now can we" he says with what sounds like to Diana false concern for her health.

"No sir we can't" Diana answers wondering what he is driving at. She is even more uncomfortable being this close to him especially the look in his eyes. They seem absent of soul for lack of a better term.

"I'm curious Agent Prince. Did it concern you the way this administration dropped its interest in the technology Superman possesses?"

"It is not my job to question policy. However I do believe Superman had a meeting with the President where that was discussed and the President seemed to accept Superman's explanation"

"Presidents and administrations come and go Agent Prince but we remain. I'm sending you to Metropolis. I've decided to reopen the investigation into New Krypton."

"May I ask why sir?"

"You may ask but I don't have to answer. I expect a full report on this technology including its current location. It seems Superman has relocated it. We searched the location Lex Luthor gave us and found nothing"

"If I may sir. Lex Luthor is a notorious criminal and what he says can't be trusted"

"Too true Agent Prince but considering he is looking at life in prison he has no reason to lie either. In either case we know he stole this technology from Superman and since Superman seems to base himself around Metropolis it seems a sensible place for you to start doesn't it?"

"Yes sir it does. I am to leave immediately?"

"Yes. Dismissed Agent Prince"

Diana gets up to leave "Oh Agent Prince" Fine says stopping her.

"Yes sir?"

"Do you know where the most powerful computer in the universe is?" Fine asks her.

"No sir" Diana replies.

Fine taps on his own temple several times before saying "It is the mind. Use yours and get me the answers I want"

"Yes Sir" Diana says before she turns and exit's the office. Oh Great Hera what does she do now. She has a job to do yet she agrees with Kal's sentiment that humanity is not ready for such technology and she doesn't trust that Milton Fine's motives. There is just something about his eyes. They lack that spark of life and it obvious there is more going on than he was willing to tell her. She better not use a phone. Who knows who might be listening now that Fine is in charge. She'll just have to try and find Kal when she gets to Metropolis.

Fine watches the door for several seconds. "She is suspicious" a female voice from behind says.

Fine turns to look at her. "It does not matter and I thought we agreed you would be more discreet sorceress"

Circe eyes her temporary ally. "Oh please I know you're a machine and all but try and have some faith in me. I was doing this long before you were a twinkle in your creators' eye.

Brainiac eyes his temporary ally. "And lets not deceive ourselves sorceress. I trust you as little as you trust me. I only agreed to this alliance because you have talents I need"

Circe snorts "Oh please. You need me because you are no match for Superman. If you were this subterfuge you are trying pull off would not be necessary"

"Fighting Kal-El will get me nothing. I need to learn of the new location of his Fortress. Only with its technology can I free my master. Even you are incapable of that feat"

"This Phantom Zone was created by scientific means and only scientific means can open a doorway to it. Isn't my fault your creators chose science over magic" Circe says in defence of herself.

"Just stick to the plan. The Amazon princess will lead me to Kal-El. Your magic will be able to control him. That is what you promised"

"And I will deliver. Just remember your side of our bargain."

"Yes, yes. My help in destroying not only the princess but her island home as well. Such a simple task. Hardly a challenge worthy of my intellect but I will deliver on my side once Kal-El has fulfilled what I require out of him not before. Now shouldn't you be watching the princess"

Circe shakes her head. "I am. I'll remind you who alerted you to her little secret identity"

"Just go. I have a cover to maintain" Brainiac says tired of all this talk.

"Fine I'm gone" Circe says as she disappears off.

* * *

Clark gets into work after his early morning patrol. Since he returned six months ago crime in Metropolis had more than halved. He was glad he was making a difference. Of course it was still lonely without Lois around but he tried not to dwell on it and concentrate on the present. During the last 6 months he had re-established himself as a reporter, managed to quite successfully handle that whole New Krypton thing even if he does say so himself, bumped into a few of the new heroes that had appeared after his departure, had finally caught up with J'onn and had gotten roped into being Jimmy's Best Man at his upcoming wedding to Chloe next month. They had finally agreed on a date. He had to say when he looked at them he envied them but he isn't ready to let anyone else in just yet. Lois' death still pains him and for someone who said he would stop thinking about that he has just done so twice.

Clark shakes his head. He really needs to get off this train of thought. Right, right what else has happened lately. Well lets see, he and Diana did arrange a schedule to meet up and spar. A few more months and he might actually beat her he thinks and he did finally find out if he could break her lasso or not. He couldn't. He has over the last few months gotten her to soften her stance on the media which is good. He might even get her to do an interview one day and he was definitely right. She has become a good friend.

"Morning Clark" Chloe greets him interrupting his musings.

"Morning Chloe. What's up?"

She drops a Washington paper in front of him. The headline reads 'A Super Couple?' and below it is a picture of him and Diana.

"And?" Clark asks not quite getting why this is relevant.

"Care to explain"

"There is nothing to explain. I was flying over Washington when I noticed a fire at a hospital. Diana was there as well. End of story. The rest is idle speculation of the part of the media who are obviously having a slow week in Washington" Clark tells her. After all he dealt with all this nonsense before he left with speculation about his private life and he can do it again now.

"Ok I believe you" Chloe says. After all he seems sincere in what he is saying. Moving on. "Oh I have bad news from one of my Washington sources" she tells him.

"About what?"

"Someone has reopened the investigation into New Krypton"

"What!?" Clark says in an outraged whisper. "Who? Why?"

Chloe shrugs. "Don't know but my source says their best agent has been sent to Metropolis on the sly to look into Superman"

"I thought they had dropped it. I was told that by the President"

"Well it's not dropped anymore."

"Who's this agent?" Clark asks.

Chloe smiles. "Great. I was hoping you would ask that. Her name is Diana Prince and I happen to know where she is staying"

Clark closes his eyes and grimaces. "This is going to involve breaking and entering again isn't it"

"Only if she is out" Chloe says innocently.

"Morning Chloe. Morning CK" Jimmy greets them.

Clark shakes his head once more. Chloe had gotten Jimmy to loosen up over the last few months and he now gave people nicknames like CK. He almost preferred being called Mr Kent.

"What's up?" Jimmy asks at Clark's expression

"Your darling fiancée is trying to get us arrested again" Clark answers.

Jimmy smiles and gives Chloe a kiss. "Yep that sounds like my beautiful wife to be"

"Thanks you're sweet" Chloe tells Jimmy. She then grabs Clark's arm. "Come on Clark. Time to get a moving"

Clark lets her pull him up.

"Kent! Sullivan!" Perry bellows as he leans out of his office door.

"Yes Chief?" Chloe asks.

"Where are you off to?"

"I'm on a scent Chief and Clark is helping" Chloe answers.

"Well just remember I'm not bailing you out this time" Perry tells her.

"Oh no worries Chief" Chloe tells him while she drags Clark away with her.

Perry chuckles as soon as their out of sight. He had to hand it to Chloe she had a nose for a story. It reminds him so much of Lois.

"I cannot believe you talked me into this" Clark says as they enter the hotel Diana Prince is staying in.

"I can. I don't know why you protest so much. I always get my way in the end. I thought you would have learned that by now"

"So do I" Clark admits. After all he's only known her for, oh, 20 years or so.

"Oh wait there she is" Chloe says pointing at a tall woman in a plain skirt and shirt with thick glasses. Chloe marches up to her. "Agent Prince!"

Diana freezes. She knows that voice. "Yes?" she replies as calmly as possible.

"Chloe Sullivan and Clark Kent of the Daily Planet. Rumour has it that the investigation into New Krypton has been reopened. Care to comment?"

Diana looks at Chloe right in the eye "Miss Sullivan. The very nature of my work requires secrecy. Therefore you can't expect me to comment"

Clark speaks up "That may be Miss Prince but this investigation was ordered to a halt by the President. Since when does your authority exceed his?"

Diana turns her attention to Clark. "Look Mr Kent I will…" she trails off as she gets a glance of those blue eyes behind the glasses.

Clark by now is staring back as he recognises the blue eyes he is looking into. "Diana?" he says at a whisper.

"Kal?" she whispers back.

Chloe looks back and forth between them. "Ok I'm guessing we should have this conversation somewhere more private"

Diana agrees. "Follow me" she says.

Once up in Diana's room she removes her glasses and Clark removes his.

"You're a reporter!?/You work for the government!?" they ask at the same time.

Chloe chuckles and gets glared at by both Diana and Clark. "Oh come on this is so funny. You can't deny it"

Clark shakes his head at the fact Chloe is getting amusement out of this before turning his attention back to Diana. "What are you doing investigating New Krypton?"

"My job. My boss ordered me here and how could you not tell me you were a reporter. Oh great Gaea. All those insults I threw at reporters and the media in general and you just stood there and let me rant"

"Insults?" Chloe asks.

"She compared us to vultures among other unpleasant things" Clark informs her

"Kal! Please" Diana pleads not wanting to be further humiliated.

"Clark" he corrects her. "Kal is only when I'm on duty. Otherwise call me Clark"

"Very well 'Clark'. I suppose at least it now makes sense when you said you and Clark Kent were very close"

Chloe chuckles "That's a good one" she says getting another douse of being glared at again. "Oh please. That look does not work on me. I stared down Lex Luthor I'll have you know. Now lets get back on topic. You two can sort this out later"

Clark sighs "You're right Chloe. Ok Diana just tell us from the top what is going on?"

Diana mentions her new boss and how he has reopened the investigation. "I don't like him. He unnerves me"

"Your boss?" Clark asks

Diana nods. "I don't know what it is. There is just an inhuman quality to him"

Chloe is musing it over. "Milton Fine. I've heard rumours about him. Some kind of prodigy who just appeared suddenly from nowhere. Story tells he is the one who tried to have Lex's trial fast tracked. Although why I don't know but he failed. Guess due process still does matter"

"When does Lex's trial start?" Diana asks.

Chloe shrugs "Who knows. Lex is stalling. Knowing him he'll probably delay it for a couple of years at least"

Clark not wanting to talk about Lex moves back on to the subject of Diana's assignment. "I don't understand." Clark starts to say to Diana. "Surely your boss must know the chances of you finding Superman and then finding the location of the technology are slim to none"

Diana shrugs. "I don't know what to say Ka…Clark. I have to follow orders so I will. I was going to see about finding you and talking to you in person about this tonight"

"Guess we beat you to the punch" Chloe comments.

Diana smiles at her "I guess you did"

Clark shuts his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose while he has a think. "Look your boss can't expect instant results so I'm thinking we don't have to think of something immediately" Clark then goes over and puts his hands on Diana's shoulders "We'll think of some way to help you so you don't lose your job. I'm guessing it's important to you in helping you be Wonder Woman"

Diana nods. "Lets me be at the heart of the action, a bit like being a reporter I assume"

Clark smiles and nods "Yes. Something like that"

Diana smiles back. Kal can always make her feel better.

Chloe watches the two of them for a minute before coughing loudly. Diana and Clark break apart like they have suddenly been burned. Chloe will have to ask about that but in the meantime something here doesn't add up. "Well something about this whole story stinks. What Clark and I should do is go and look into your new boss. I'm sure Mr Fine has some secrets buried somewhere. Come on Clark lets go" Chloe starts to head for the door.

Clark puts his glasses back on. "Well if you need anything Diana just call the Planet"

Diana nods. "Clark?" she asks gingerly.

"Yes"

"Now that I know about who you are can we…"

"Sit down and talk about it" he finishes for her.

Diana nods once more.

"Sure. I would like to know about your job as well. In fact…" Clark gets a piece of paper and a pen and starts writing. He hands it over to Diana "This is my address. Come on over tonight. I'll make you dinner and we can talk"

Diana takes the piece of paper. "Ok that sounds swell" she says.

Chloe eyes Diana in total disbelief. Did she just say swell? Once Chloe and Clark leave and reach the elevator she decides to confront him about all that. "Alright farm boy. Spill it"

"Spill what?" Clark asks totally unaware of what Chloe is wanting to know.

"You and Diana. Is something going on between the two of you?"

Clark nears panic at that suggestion. "What!? No. We're just friends. I'm surprised you can even think of that Chloe. I told you how much I loved Lois"

"Ok I'm going to be blunt and when I say blunt I mean brutal. Lois is dead Clark"

Clark points at his heart "Not in here she's not. Besides even if I was ready for another relationship, which I'm not, it wouldn't be with Diana"

"Why not?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you Chloe. She is a princess and I am a farmer's son turned reporter. That may be enough for a friendship, anything beyond that is dreaming and as I said I'm not ready to move on just yet. For me Chloe, Lois has only been dead 6 months."

Chloe sighs. She thought Clark would be at least be part way getting over Lois' death by now. Apparently not and it is blinding him to the obvious; that there is way more than friendship between him and Diana. He just doesn't want to see it.

* * *

Author's Note: I'll mention that I'm using the Smallville version of Brainiac, i.e. Brainiac being a Kryptonian artificial intelligence.


	11. Chapter 11: Dinner Interrupted

That night Diana makes her way to Kal's…Clark's apartment, she corrects herself. She finds herself looking forward to this quite a bit. Over the last 6 months she and Kal, Clark, oh whatever, have become good friends and now they will have no more secrets between them. She knocks on the door and when it opens she finds Kal dressed like she has never seen him, in a t-shirt and jeans. She has to admit he looks even better than he normally does.

"Diana. Come in" Clark says. As she does so she takes off her glasses and lets down her hair. Combine that with a simple top and a pair of form fitting jeans and Clark has to admit she looks beautiful.

"Thank you for inviting me Kal" she says as she walks in.

Clark shakes his head with a small smile as he shuts the door "Clark, Diana. My name is Clark"

"We are alone" she points out to him.

"I would still prefer it if you only use Kal when I'm in uniform"

"Very well Clark" she concedes even if she thinks he is being a bit paranoid. Diana looks around Kal's apartment. It is simply decorated almost functional really. She notices a picture on the table of a couple with a young boy. She picks it up.

"Yes that's me when I was 9 with my parents" Clark tells her.

"They look like nice people" she remarks kindly.

"The best. After all how many other people would adopt a boy who fell out of the sky"

"Are they still alive?" she asks

"My mother is. My father died of a heat attack when I was a teenager"

"I'm sorry"

"Thank you. So take a seat." Clarks gestures at a chair. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

Diana sits down on a chair. "What do you have?"

"Oh I got some wine to go with the meal I'm making. Red or white?"

"White please" Diana answers.

Clark comes back shortly with a glass and hands it to Diana.

"Thank you. So did you find anything out about Milton Fine?" she asks him.

Clark sits down on the chair across from her. "No and that is the problem"

"I am not sure I understand"

"He has this perfect background story. Too perfect. It is obviously fake. This Milton Fine is not who he claims to be" Clark informs her. It hadn't taken even him long to spot that.

"So who is he and what is he really after?" Diana asks.

"Well we'll have to find out won't we. I also checked up on your back story"

Diana arches an eyebrow "Oh really?"

Clark smirks. "Yep. Not a bad one you came up with. Parents died when you were little, no siblings so there is no-one to go to and ask about you. It's very clever"

"Thanks. Truthfully I had some friends come up with it"

"I got a glimpse of your service record as well. All saying how highly rated you are in the intelligence agencies."

"That is suppose to be classified" Diana points out.

"True but I happen to be good at my job"

Diana shakes her head. "If only people knew that their great hero worked at a newspaper"

"Hey I like being a journalist and besides I do have rent to pay and food to buy. I am not royalty"

Diana frowns "Neither am I as long as I am here in Man's world. I'm just Diana Prince and I have rent to pay as well"

"Difference is though Diana you can always go home. I don't get that luxury"

Diana takes another drink. "So what are you planning to cook for me?"

"That would ruin the surprise" Clark says as he turns to look into the kitchen. "And it is still a good 20 minutes until it is ready"

"No heat vision?"

Clark shakes his head "Makes it dry. Better oven cooked"

"Ok so while we wait can I ask about your childhood?"

"Ask away" Clark tells her which she does and Clark tells her all about growing up in Smallville, how he came down in a meteor shower, about the meteor infected and how he first met Lex Luthor.

"He was your friend?" Diana asks bemused.

Clark nods. "Once. He was different back then. He still had a glimmer of goodness in his soul" Clark explains.

"What happened?"

"Not sure. I think he just gave up trying to fight the darkness in him and embraced it instead. I left to undertake my training and by the time I returned he had gone underground and was the most wanted criminal in the world" Clark turns once more to look into the kitchen. "Oh dinner is ready" he tells Diana as he stands up.

"Need a hand?" she asks him.

"Thanks but you are my guest and that would make be a terrible host" Clark says as he heads into the kitchen.

Diana watches Kal go thinking she has never seen this side of him. He looks so relaxed. He always seem to be keeping up an appearance when he is Superman. She wonders if this is the real him. If it is she has to say she likes this side of him. In fact she is starting to think she might like him more than she should or at least she thinks she might. She is so unfamiliar with these feelings that Kal can seem to generate in her. Of course what Diana doesn't know is that they are being spied on from across the street by someone who now knows more than she should about Clark Kent and Diana Prince.

Across the street Circe is spying on them. "There you are" she says cheerfully. She can barely believe it has been so easy. She can't wait to brag to Diana how she led her to Superman. She gets out a mobile phone. Of all the technology that humankind has invented she has to say she likes this one. So convenient. She dials. "I've found him…yes I know what to do next…did you get her released…good…I'll pick her up and bring her here…yes I'll let you know when I have them." Circe hangs up. Infernal machine needs to learn patience. She then teleports off to pick up her new ally.

Over dinner Diana continues to listen to more stories about Kal's childhood. She finds it quite amusing all the trouble he and Chloe seemed to get themselves into.

Clark doesn't quite share in her amusement. "It wasn't that funny Diana, especially the amount of kryptonite I ended up being exposed to over the years. Although saying that it's effects on me were a lot worse when I was younger. Maybe I'm building up a tolerance to it, a small one at least"

"You should have asked Epione about that. She knows a lot of herbal remedies for poisons" Diana tells him

"It isn't exactly a poison, it is the radiation it emits. It is deadly to me"

Diana nods "Chloe said that to me as well"

"Yes well after she found out the truth about what I was I told her everything or at least everything I knew up to that point. You can actually thank her for me being a journalist. We worked on the school paper together and her enthusiasm for it infected me" Clark informs Diana. He then smiles as he remembers something "It was always her dream to work for the Daily Planet"

"I guess she succeeded. Have you always just been friends?"

Clark develops a wry smile. "Yes. I had a crush on another girl all through high school. Lana was her name. We dated for a while but it didn't work out" he says with little regret.

"You don't sound too upset" Diana comments.

Clark shrugs "You can find out someone isn't quite the match for you, you thought they were besides we're still friends. Don't get to see her as often as I would like but that is life. You move on to other things that take up your time and sometimes you lose touch with things and people from the past"

"Moving on? Like becoming Superman?"

"I'll remind you that I mentioned I didn't come up with that. Lois did and in answer to your query, yes becoming Superman was something I moved on to become"

"Lois Lane? The one you gave your interviews to. She came up with your name?"

Clark nods. "Yes and she was my partner at the planet as well. She's dead now"

"I am sorry" Diana says and then remembers how Kal mentioned the woman he loved also died. "Clark?"

"Yes"

"Is she the one you loved?"

Clark smiles sadly "Yes. She was so fiery and full of passion, unlike any other woman I had ever met. She also got into trouble more often than any other woman I had ever met, even Chloe. It was nearly a full time job just saving her all the time"

Diana can see the pain in his eyes hasn't left since the last time he had mentioned this. "It still hurts doesn't it"

"It has lessened a little bit but yes it still hurts so can we move on to talking about your work?"

"Of course" Diana answers not wanting to push him too hard when he is obviously not ready. She tells him about her time working for varying intelligence agencies as it was now. They seemed to like shifting her around. She tells Kal about how she ended up a liaison to the shuttle launch and that she watched the whole thing from mission control.

"Oh that is how you were in Metropolis" Clark realises. He had been a little curious.

Diana nods "Yes I was just flying around like I said when I saw you stop those bank thieves"

"Yeah that was only my second day back in Metropolis. I didn't even have an apartment yet" Clark mentions. By now they have finished dinner so he stands up and gathers the plates. "I'll take these through and get us some dessert"

Diana gets up as well. She doesn't like Kal doing all this for her. "I'll help you"

"It's not necessary" Clark says as he heads for the kitchen.

"I insist" Diana says following him.

"Ok. There is some ice cream in the freezer if you could get it" Clark tells her.

Diana goes over to the freezer and gets the carton out. She puts it up on the counter while by now Clark has a spoon and some bowls. He grabs the carton and digs the spoon in.

"Clark. Please let me do something" Diana asks as she grabs the spoon as well.

"Diana you are my guest so no"

"I hate being waited on hand and foot"

"Aren't you a princess? I thought you would had spent your whole life being waited on hand and foot"

By now they are wrestling for control of the spoon. "Clark I never cared for all that, now let me do this" she says insistently.

"And my mother taught me to never let a guest do any work so again I'll have to say no"

"Kal stop being a martyr and let me help" Diana says slipping back to using his Kryptonian name.

"No Diana and you're going to break the spoon" Clark tells her and then suddenly Diana's grip slips and the next thing Clark knows is that he is getting hit in the face by a dollop of ice cream.

Diana looks at Kal's face and can't stop the giggle that comes out at his appearance with a melting dollop of ice-cream starting to drip down his face.

Clark wipes the ice cream off and arches an eyebrow "Oh you think this is funny do you?" he asks her.

Diana nods while trying to stifle her giggles. Clark scoops up some ice cream in his hand. "Lets see how funny you find this" he warns her.

Diana backs up "Kal. Don't" she warns him at what he is about to attempt to do to her.

"It's Clark" he reminds her. "And don't what?" he asks innocently before his face develops a mischievous look.

Diana dashes back into the lounge with Clark in pursuit. He chases her around the room a few times before they stop on opposite sides. "Now Diana stop delaying the inevitable" he tells her.

"I just have to delay it until that ice cream melts" she tells him back and it is already melting.

Clark faints to the left then superspeeds to the right and Diana runs right into him. He picks her up and places her over his shoulder. "Got you. Now you'll pay princess"

Diana struggles but fails to pry herself out of Kal's grip. "Put me down" she orders.

"With pleasure princess" Clark replies as he unceremoniously dumps her on the couch.

Diana tries to shield herself while Clark tries to pry her arms away. As he grabs her side she bursts into laughter. Clark smiles at his new discovery. "You're ticklish"

"Amazon warriors have no weaknesses" she says and then takes the opportunity as Kal has paused to knock the dreaded ice-cream from his hand.

Clark ignores the loss of the ice-cream and looks down on her. "I think you're lying" he says as he sets about tickling her sides.

"Kal…stop it…please" Diana struggles to get out in between the laughter.

Clark stops for a moment. "Say you're sorry for laughing at me"

Diana's face hardens "Never. An Amazon warrior would rather die than admit defeat"

"Alright then" Clark says as he increases his assault.

Diana can't take it anymore "Alright, I'm sorry"

Clark leans in closer "What was that you said?"

Diana looks into his blue eyes and gulps. She now suddenly realises what a position they are in. Kal is leaning right over her, so close she can feel the heat off his body and it is doing something very strange to her. She had been close to him before when they were sparring but it never elicited the feeling she is having right now. She is thinking just how handsome he is and her gaze drifts to his lips and she wonders what they taste like. The next thing she knows their lips come together and she feels passion like she has never felt it before.

Clark is looking down at Diana, her hair all messed up and thinking just how beautiful she is. God he never realised just how close they are or how deliciously kissable her lips looks. He leans down and kisses her. Her lips are a softness he had never imagined could exist. As he sucks on her lower lip he can't help but think it has been too long since he had done this, not since Lois. At that memory he jumps up and hurriedly backs away. Oh god how could he do that, betray Lois like that. An overwhelming sense of guilt now prevails over him over what he has just done.

Diana blinks as she tries to work out what happened. She sits up. "Kal. What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

Clark grimaces. He doesn't want her thinking that. He turns to face her "No Diana. I did. I should never have…" he trails off as the room starts to shake.

Suddenly giant vines crash through the wall and wrap around both Clark and Diana. Before either of them can react they are dragged out and down. They can see the vines have burst through the street below. They are dragged down into the darkness and then the darkness is all they know.

* * *

When Diana comes round she finds herself in a warehouse she thinks. She is restrained by some chains to the wall and she tries to break free.

"Don't bother. You are wasting your time"

Diana looks at the direction of the voice and out of the shadows comes a female figure dressed in, Diana's opinion, that same hideous purple outfit she likes so much. "Circe" Diana virtually growls with venom.

Circe smiles as she strolls up to Diana. "Hello your Highness. Miss me?"

Diana snorts "You are joking"

"We'll see who has the last laugh. Oh by the way thank you for leading me to Superman. That made this so much easier" Circe feels the need to mention.

"How did I lead you to Superman?"

"I've been following you since you left Washington Agent Prince." At the expression on Diana's face Circe continues. "Oh yes I know all about your little secret identity and now Superman's as well. Thanks for the help" Circe gloats.

Diana's face darkens while she feels sick to her stomach. "Where is Superman?"

"I'll show you." Circe informs Diana. "Oh Superman" she calls out in a high pitched tone.

Out of the shadows comes Clark still dressed as he was but with a very blank expression on his face. "You summoned me Mistress" he replies in a flat, monotonic tone.

"What have you done to him?" Diana demands to know.

"A simple mind control spell, well not so simple. He was quite resistant at first. He possesses great mental strength but everyone succumbs eventually"

"I am glad to hear that" a male voice says as someone else enters the warehouse. As he nears Diana can see it is her boss. "Mr Fine?"

Brainiac smiles at her. "Greetings Agent Prince or do you prefer Wonder Woman or maybe your Highness. Truthfully none of it matters really. I have gotten what I want." It turns to look at Clark. "Kal-El under my complete control or at least that is what I was promised"

"Yes and I delivered" Circe says churlishly. "Superman. You are to obey this 'man', and I use the word man very loosely, as you would obey me. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress" Clark answers.

"Satisfied?" Circe asks Brainiac.

"For now" it responds.

"Why are you doing this?" Diana asks them.

"Simple. Kal-El is the key I need to free my master but I don't possess the means to induce him by myself so I needed an ally" Brainiac says as his gaze turns to Circe.

"Oh right my turn for the explanations" Circe realises. "Well lets see I was out in the desert contemplating my revenge on you when out of the sky came a burning fireball. This fireball turned out to be my ally here"

"You are from space?" Diana queries of her boss.

"I come from the same planet as Kal-El here. I spotted his ship and followed him all the way to this backwater little planet"

"You are Kryptonian?"

"I was made by them but I am a whole lot smarter. I am the Brain Interactive Construct but my creators called me Brainiac for short."

"You are a machine?" Diana asks disbelieving.

"Please that is an insulting term. I am far beyond any mere machine. I am for all intents and purposes Krypton. All its knowledge, its infinite majesty and wisdom reside within me"

"And what do you get out of this?" Diana asks Circe

"Me. Oh you know your death, the destruction of Themyscira, the usual."

"You'll never get away with this witch and if you harm one blade of grass on Themyscira I swear I'll make you pay" Diana tells Circe with hostility in her tone.

Circe chuckles "Unlikely since you will be dead before too much longer. Maybe I'll even get 'Kal' here to perform the deed" Circe informs Diana before strolling up to Superman and looking him over. She takes a moment to feel over his body. "Although I have to admit Diana, you do have surprisingly good taste in men considering you grew up on an island free of them." Circe takes another minute to admire Superman. Oh wow what she could do with him. She turns to Brainiac "What will you do with him after your master is free because I have a few ideas"

"I will never understand this human need for hedonistic pleasure" Brainiac comments.

Circe rolls her eyes "Well of course you don't, you're a machine"

"In answer to your question, Kal-El's fate is up to my master but he always rewards his allies"

Diana is still trying to free herself. Circe turns and looks at her. "Oh give it up Diana. I've got you this time. This time…" Circe trails off at a sharp sudden pain in her chest. She looks down and sticking out of her chest is a sharp metal like point. As it withdraws she turns round and looks at Brainiac as its fingers resume their normal shape. "You betrayed me?"

"Of course. Before you betrayed me sorceress." Brainiac states matter of factly.

Circe places her hands on top of the wound. "But the spell on Superman…you need me"

"I have read up on your magic. Even without you to maintain it the spell will last several hours. Ample time for what I have planned"

Circe collapses to her knees "Death cannot hold me. I will return" she says as she collapses to the floor. She gives Diana a smile "Guess we will have to do this another time your Highness." With that Circe breathes her last and her body dissolves to dust.

Diana gives one last Herculean effort and breaks her chains. Brainiac eyes her unconcerned by the threat she poses. "A futile gesture." Brainiac looks at Clark. "Kal-El. Destroy her" it orders.

Clark nods and starts to advance on Diana. "Kal fight this. You have to" she pleads. Hera give her strength. She hasn't even had a chance to transform into her outfit. In a burst of superspeed Clark tackles her and they go flying through the interior wall of the warehouse Diana was chained to. Before Diana gets a chance for a breather she finds herself being picked up and thrown hard through a concrete support column shattering it and causing the whole building to shake. She thinks that broke a rib or two as she gets to her feet and wonders why Kal even let her up at all not that she is complaining right at this moment.

She spots Kal move towards her and as he throws another punch she blocks it and counters hoping she can knock some sense into him. Gods is his head hard she thinks at the pain suddenly racking her hand. She doesn't have long to dwell on that as Kal attacks her once more, her previous blow barely slowing him down.

Brainiac watches on as Kal-El battles the Amazon princess. To be fair to her she is quite skilled but no match for Kal-El's raw power and from what Brainiac observes a fair amount of skill as well. It seems he had been getting lessons. The warehouse is starting to fall down around them as the two of them fight it out but it is of no matter to Brainiac. After a little while Kal-El finally has gained the complete upper hand. One more super powered punch sends the princess into the outer wall of the structure which promptly collapses on top of her along with a fair part of the structure itself. Well that should do it. Brainiac walks over to where Kal-El is. "Well done Kal-El. Now tell me where did you locate the Fortress to?"

"The Antarctic Master" Clark still answers in the same monotonic voice.

"Excellent. Come, you will take me there and then we will free my master. Do you understand?"

"I obey your commands master"

"Lets us depart this place so we can get reintroduce you to an old acquaintance, the one true Kryptonian and the soon to be once more ruler of this planet, General Zod." With that Brainiac and Clark leave the warehouse and fly off towards the Antarctic leaving behind a wrecked warehouse and no sign of life from beneath the rubble.


	12. Chapter 12: Waking Up to a New World

The next time Diana's eyes open she finds herself lying in a large bed in a well furnished room. Her injuries have been bandaged but she still feels in considerable pain. Where is she?

Then the door opens and in walks a elderly looking gentleman. "Ah glad to see you are awake Miss. We were quite concerned for you" he says in a British accent.

"Where am I? and who are you?" Diana asks.

"My name is Alfred and you are at Wayne Manor in Gotham City"

"Gotham?" Diana repeats. The last thing she remembers is... "I was in Metropolis with Circe and Kal…oh great Hera Kal!" Diana tries to get up as she fully remembers what happened. She needs to get back to Metropolis.

Alfred tries to stop her getting up. "Miss. You are still badly hurt. My employer can explain if you will be patient. I will go fetch him"

Diana glares at Alfred. "Be quick" she tells him.

Alfred nods. "Of course" he says as he departs.

Diana sits herself up and tries to work out how she got here. The last thing she remembers is fighting Kal, then rubble burying her and then nothing until now. If she is in Gotham then Batman must have something to do with her current predicament. Wayne Manor. Wayne. She knows that name, billionaire playboy or something if she remembers correctly. Now what is his connection to Batman?

Bruce makes his way to where the Amazon princess is. It had been pure luck he spotted her when he did. Now comes the part where he has to tell here what has happened while she has been unconscious. He enters the room. "Morning" he greets her. "I'm Bruce Wayne"

"Diana" she responds simply.

"I know"

Diana's face frowns up in confusion "I was not aware we had met"

"We have but you wouldn't recognise me. It will easier to show you if you are up to a small walk"

Diana realises she lacks clothes as she looks down at herself.

"There are clothes in the wardrobe that should fit you" Bruce tells her. "I'll wait outside unless you need help"

"I will manage" Diana replies flatly.

Bruce nods and departs while Diana gingerly gets out of bed and gets dressed. Once done she opens the door to find Bruce Wayne waiting for her. He offers her his arm for support which she decides to take in her current state. They make their way downstairs while Diana takes in the surroundings.

"Do you like my home?" Bruce asks her.

"It is lovely" she replies honestly. Not to her taste but still it wasn't too bad.

"That's an original Monet" he points out as they pass a painting.

Truthfully that means little to Diana. She isn't that familiar with all the modern artists. They make their way into a study and Diana watches as Bruce pulls a hidden switch and the grandfather clock slides back revealing a staircase. Diana is a little nervous as they make their way down into a cave. It is then she notices it inside a glass cabinet. Batman's suit. She looks at Bruce. "Batman?"

Bruce nods. "I needed you to trust me. A lot has happened while you were unconscious"

"Do you know what has become of Kal?"

Bruce notes the way she uses Clark's Kryptonian name with a lot of familiarity with interest. "Not precisely. Lets start with the last thing you remember" Bruce decides as he leads her to a chair and she sits down.

"I am uncertain what I can say. It involves Superman."

"I know he is Clark Kent" Bruce reassures her. "Clark and I have known each other since before he left"

"I see" Diana responds. She goes to tell Bruce about being in Clark's apartment when these giant vines grabbed them. Then about Circe and Brainiac and fighting Kal.

Bruce nods as he takes it all in. "I see. Circe again?" he asks. After all one of the times he worked with Wonder Woman involved Circe.

Diana nods. "Yes but that Brainiac machine killed her although death rarely stops her for long. It used her to place a spell on Kal so it could control him"

Bruce nods once more fully knowing Clark's vulnerability to magic. "I take it this Brainiac commanded Superman to attack you"

"Yes. That is the last thing I remember"

"Ok well I'll start by saying how I was in Metropolis. Your boss Milton Fine…"

"How did you know he was my boss?" Diana asks him. She never mentioned that.

"It is my business to know these things Agent Prince but that is a discussion for later. Back to your boss."

"Oh I should mention he is that Brainiac. I forgot to mention that before"

"Actually that makes more sense. Your boss arranged to have Poison Ivy released from Arkham Asylum. Then she vanishes without a trace. Next thing I hear is that giant vines are spotted in Metropolis and have grabbed two people from an apartment block. It wasn't hard to work out the connection"

"I don't remember seeing this Poison Ivy" Diana comments.

"I found her unconscious in another part of the warehouse you were in. I think she had been under a mind control spell as well. She had little memory of what had happened to her" Bruce explains.

"I see. How did you find me?"

"Luck. I was searching for clues and the rubble you were under stirred and your hand appeared"

"I don't remember doing that" Diana admits.

"Well luckily for you, you did. I dug you out, brought you here and treated your injuries. Even for you they were quite severe. That was 3 days ago"

"3 days! Oh Hera. That Brainiac was saying something about freeing his master. We have to stop it"

"It is too late" Bruce tells her. He goes over to his computer and turns it on. On it is the news reporting of the surrender of the world governments.

"What has happened?"

"General Zod has returned. This Brainiac must have been referring to General Zod"

"Kal told me of him. He took over the world once before"

"Yes and now he has again but he is not alone." Bruce tells her and he brings up another image of half a dozen other creatures.

"What are they?"

"Followers of Zod" a voice from nowhere says and then a ghost like figure appears through the cave wall."

"J'onn" Bruce greets him.

"Bruce" J'onn says back as he solidifies.

"Let me introduce you to Diana, Princess of the Amazons. Diana this is J'onn Jonzz"

"Greetings. You know of these creatures?"

"I helped catch them. During Krypton's civil war Zod recruited followers from wherever he could find them. I was an ally of Jor-El, Kal-El's father. Back then I was known as the Martian Manhunter. Now Brainiac has freed them from the Phantom Zone along with his master" J'onn explains

"And Kal?" Diana asks

"I am unsure of his fate at this time. I doubt he is dead. Zod would take great pleasure in tormenting him for a few years" he says in response to Diana's query. J'onn turns to Bruce. "They have captured Orin"

Bruce shakes his head.

"Who is this Orin?" Diana asks.

"Aquaman" Bruce replies. "In the last 3 days Zod's followers have captured nearly all the super powered heroes on Earth. They targeted them first and then moved on the White House. Due to the memory of what happened last time the government surrendered immediately. General Zod is now our Lord and Master"

"Are they dead?" Diana asks in reference to the other heroes.

Bruce thinks it over for a moment before answering. "There has been no report of that. If they were I would expect Zod to boast of it. I assume they are simply incarcerated, at least for the moment. Consolidating his power would be Zod's first priority. I would not be surprised if he comes up with some show trial to further demonstrate how pointless it is to resist him"

"Where would they be incarcerated?" Diana asks. After all if they knew, they could go rescue them.

"Well there is one possibility" Bruce starts to say before going to his computer and bringing up Milton Fine's file. "Now I know the truth about this Milton Fine I have an idea. Before he was put in charge of your department Diana he was in charge of the Metahuman correctional facility. He bribed or blackmailed someone, somewhere to get the post about six months ago"

J'onn walks over beside Bruce "I think I understand. It was preparing for this day, possible since the moment it arrived on Earth"

Bruce nods "Yes. While he, or if you want it, was in charge massive amounts of money were spent upgrading it's facilities." Bruce brings up a list of materials ordered.

J'onn looks them over and points at a few items "Those could be used to create a red solar light. That would be for Superman and those.." pointing at a few others "would create a gravity generator, probably for holding the Flash"

Diana listens to the two of them talk "Do you know where they are?" she asks

Bruce turns to look at her "We believe so"

"Then why are we waiting here. We need to depart and help them" she says as she stands.

J'onn rushes over and stops her before she hurts herself "Easy. You are in no fit state to fight at the moment and we need to make preparations. This is a prison designed to hold beings with super powers. You don't just walk in. We will have to scout the place out first and when you are better we will break them out"

Diana wants to argue, she really does but he is right she is not in a fit state to help right at this moment. J'onn volunteers himself to go check out this facility and disappears the same way he appeared.

"How does he do that?" Diana asks Bruce.

"He phases. He can alter his own molecular structure to allow himself to pass through matter. It is a Martian trait"

"He really is from Mars?"

Bruce nods and stands up and walks over to Diana. "Here let us get you out of this damp place and back upstairs" he says while he offers his arm once more.

Diana takes it and gets to her feet. "Why are you being so kind to me? We didn't part on good terms after our last meeting"

Bruce smiles kindly "True but I don't hold a grudge. You had your point of view. I had mine. After all do you think Clark and I agree on everything. Not by a long way but I would trust him with my life if it ever came to it, mind control spells aside"

"Are they any others like us left?" Diana asks Bruce as they walk up the stairs to the mansion.

"I believe Green Arrow is still free. Obviously Zod does not see us non-powered heroes as a threat"

"His first mistake" Diana says as a small joke. After all she had worked with Bruce, as she can call him now, and had seen him fight and defeat Metahumans.

"Exactly. Once J'onn returns and you are healed we will free the others. We cannot take on Zod's followers by ourselves"

"If we had worked together before, organised ourselves this would never had happened" Diana states.

"Possibly. It didn't help that the others were picked off one by one, outnumbered and probably out powered. I should have taken Clark's bowling team suggestion more seriously"

"Kal suggested that?"

"He meant it as a joke but perhaps there is some way we could work together like a club or maybe league is a better word but that is a discussion we can have after we stop Zod"

Diana nods in agreement. By now they have reached the lounge and Bruce helps Diana onto the couch. "Now if you need anything just ask Alfred. I need to obtain some items for our prison break" Bruce tells Diana as he departs the Manor.

Diana lies down on the couch and takes everything in. She missed 3 days and the world is taken over. 3 days ago she was having a dinner with Kal and oh Hera they kissed. She brings her fingers to her lips as she recalls how it felt. It had stirred a feeling in her unlike any she had ever had before but Kal had seemed to regret it she thinks. They never did get a chance to talk about it. Maybe once this is all over they can talk about it.

The next day J'onn returns with plans of the prison and of what he discovered in his scouting of the facility. Diana had woken up feeling better but still sore. She, Bruce and J'onn are in the Batcave discussing plans of attack.

"It will not be easy. Brainiac has created several copies of itself to act as guards at the prison." J'onn informs them.

"I might have a counter to that" Bruce says as he produces a tube with a blue liquid. "A nanoprobe virus. It is an experimental technology Wayne enterprises has been developing"

J'onn take the tube "May not be able to disable Brainiac. It was created by a race centuries ahead of this one but it may disrupt its internal functions, slowing it down at least. I possess some knowledge of Kryptonian code. I can assist with the programming" he informs them.

"Good. I was able to contact the Green Arrow. He is willing to help. He'll meet us at a time and place of our choosing" Bruce mentions.

"What of your friend, Zatanna?" J'onn asks Bruce.

"Luckily she was abroad in Europe performing her show when Zod escaped. She is hiding out with some friends but there is no way to get her here to assist us"

"You know one thing about this bothers me" Diana says.

"And what is that?" Bruce asks her.

"On Earth Zod possesses the same powers as Kal if I understand correctly"

"You do" J'onn assures her.

"So why does he need any help at all?"

Bruce and J'onn look at each other. Diana has a point. Come to think of it Bruce hadn't seen a single image of Zod, Ursa and Non using their abilities. "We're missing something" Bruce declares.

"Actually you're missing two things" A new voice says. They all turn to a woman with red hair in a wheelchair.

"Barbara" Bruce greets her.

"Bruce" Barbara says back

"Let me introduce you to J'onn Jonzz and Diana" Bruce informs Barbara. "Everyone this is Barbara Gordon also known as Oracle"

"I have heard rumours about Oracle" Diana admits.

Barbara smiles as she makes her way over to them "Just the way I like it. I am suppose to be a ghost, a rumour, the master of the information superhighway so to speak. Of course it is a bonus if I manage to keep Bruce out of trouble for more than 5 minutes"

Bruce glares at her for a moment before breaking out into a small smile.

"Anyway it is lovely to meet you Diana" Barbara holds her hand out.

Diana takes it. "Yes. You too"

Barbara in a low voice "Between you and me, there are far too many men around here"

Diana can't help the chuckle that escapes her lips at that comment. "So what did you mean by we're missing two things?" she asks Barbara.

"Missed the news this morning I take it"

Bruce looks at Barbara "We have been very busy Barbara"

"Oh yes I know. Your big prison break. Ooh I'm all tingly with excitement except you're too late. There has already been one"

"What do you mean?" J'onn asks.

"Zod has released the criminals from the Metahuman prison as long as they swear loyalty to him. He now has a small army of super powered followers"

Bruce walks away from the table and rubs his face with his hands. "Do we know how many agreed?"

"No. I doubt all of them. Some have too much ego to ever serve anyone else" Barbara says.

Bruce actually has a fair idea which ones would refuse and which would agree but it is not relevant right now. "It really doesn't change anything. We need to free the others and get to Zod. Only with his capture will this end"

For the next couple of days they continue to make preparations while Diana lets herself heal up. Zod makes a few grand announcements about his rule but curiously little on the heroes he captured. Maybe he is saving that for later. Then a week to the day from Zod's return they are ready to make their move.

"Everyone know their part?" Bruce asks

"Yes" both Diana and J'onn answer.

"Good we'll meet up with Green Arrow near the prison and then free the others like we planned. I have passed all the details of what we are doing on to him discreetly over the last few days" Bruce explains.

Barbara who is going to oversee it all holds out 3 small discs. "Here, these are communicators on an encrypted frequency so we can stay in touch. Considering we are up against a walking computer I advise you use them as rarely as possible to prevent the signal from being detected" she informs them.

Diana takes it unsure what to do with it until she sees Bruce and J'onn place it in their ear so she does the same.

"You know I still think you should ask Dick to help" Barbara tells Bruce. In fact she had raised it every day.

"I am aware of what you think" Bruce says in response.

"I'm just saying you'll need all the help you can get and even he has been smart enough to keep a low profile since all this started"

"Then lets keep it that way" Bruce tells her.

Barbara shakes her head. She knows that this is Bruce's roundabout way of keeping Dick safe and to show that he still cares despite their falling out. "Well good luck. I have a feeling you're going to need it" Barbara says to them.

"We shall be victorious or die trying" Diana says in reply.

"No-one is going to die Princess" Bruce tells her.

"I thought you were a realist. At least that is what you told me. Accept we may have to sacrifice our lives. After all according to J'onn this Brainiac can mimic the abilities of a Kryptonian."

"Exactly" Bruce replies "It mimics them but remember it is a machine. You have the darts with the nanoprobe virus?"

"Yes" Diana answers. They are attached to her belt.

"Remember they might only slow Brainiac down so be on your guard" Barbara reminds them. She had helped J'onn program them so she was hopeful they might do more than that but she couldn't be sure. The technology was completely experimental.

"It is time" J'onn announces.

"Then let us depart and free the others" Diana says rather impatiently. She was fed up being stuck in this mansion for days on end.

"Patience isn't your strong suit is it?" Bruce asks her.

Diana narrows her eyes "Be glad we are allies or I would strike you down for such a insulting comment." With that she turns and walks off. That man just has a way of stoking her temper.

"You should be more sensitive. She is not as thick skinned as she appears" J'onn tells Bruce as he follows Diana.

Barbara is snickering at Bruce. "Right you sensitive. That's a good one. I didn't know Martians had a sense of humour"

Bruce scowls at her for a moment before he too heads off catching Diana and J'onn up. Of course in one way Diana is correct. If they fail in this venture they will probably not survive but they won't fail so no-one will die. Failure is not a option.


	13. Chapter 13: Prison Break

The Green Arrow aka Oliver Queen, although how Batman worked that out he still hadn't figured out. He had always been very careful hadn't he. Guess that tag as the world's greatest detective really holds. Anyway right now he is at the rendezvous point he agreed to, waiting for Batman and 2 others and then they would break into prison to rescue the world's other heroes. No problem. Oliver sighs. No choice either unless he wants to spend the rest of his life under the rule of General Zod. It had been bad enough the first time. It is part of what inspired him to become a hero so he could fight back against such people and not sit helpless on the sidelines.

"You're late" A voice suddenly says.

Oliver turns to see Batman exit the shadows. "I'm early actually" he responds. "Although I wish you chose a more scenic spot" Oliver says in reference to this rock formation they were meeting up at.

"It was the only cover anywhere near the prison" Bruce answers.

"Yes. Why did they build it in the middle of the Nevada desert?"

"In case any criminals escaped. They would be far away from any populated areas" J'onn says phasing in behind Oliver.

Oliver jumps at this guy's sudden appearance like that "Whoa. I thought every super powered being was either in jail or had joined Zod's side."

"Luckily you thought wrong." Oliver looks up at the source of this new, definitely feminine voice and on top of a rock is Wonder Woman.

"Well isn't this a nice little gathering" Oliver comments.

"Here" Bruce says while he holds out a communicator and a series of arrows.

"Thanks but I'll use my own arrows" Oliver says in response not liking using anything but his own creations.

"These contain a virus that will incapacitate the artificial intelligence I warned you about and this is a communicator for us to keep in touch" Bruce informs him.

Oliver takes the communicator and places it in his ear.

"Oracle. Arrow is online" Bruce says into his.

"Understood."

"Ok who just spoke to me?" Oliver asks.

"Don't tell me a well connected man like yourself Mr Queen hasn't heard of the Oracle" Barbara says to Oliver over the comm.

"Great. Does everyone know my secret identity?"

"No" Bruce answers as he hands over the arrows. "And don't use the communicator unless absolutely necessary in case Brainiac can detect it"

"So what now?" Oliver asks.

"Now we execute our plan and break into the prison" Bruce answers.

As they near the prison. "I still think this is a dumb idea." Oliver feels the need to say again. He had thought it as soon as he was let in on the plan and he felt the need to express his opinion.

"No-one asked for your opinion" Diana tells him. After all she had helped draw up this plan and she liked it and she did not like this Green Arrow's constant complaining.

"I know that but our great plan is for you to break down the front gate of a prison guarded by copies of a machine that can probably imitate Superman's abilities because, and here is the kicker, it comes from the same planet as him. It is responsible for Zod's return and the fact that our fellow heroes are incarcerated. Did I miss something?"

"Actually no" Bruce says back. "However Diana is merely a distraction. Unlike us she can fight Brainiac head on and probably win"

"Against one maybe. But according to your scouting there are at least several copies"

"Diana can still hold her own long enough to distract them" Bruce says to Oliver

"And is she happy being a distraction?" Oliver asks.

Diana glares at him. "My happiness is irrelevant. All that matters is that I agreed to do this."

"This is where we part" J'onn announces as he phases into the ground.

"Where did you say you got him from again?" Oliver asks.

"I didn't" Bruce answers. "Remember Diana. Just distract Brainiac as we discussed"

"I know what I must do" Diana answers in an annoyed tone before flying off ahead.

"Short tempered isn't she" Oliver comments as he and Batman burst into a run.

"You have no idea" Bruce says in reply.

Diana flies towards the main gates of the prison. For a prison designed to hold super powered people it looked a lot like every other prison Diana had ever seen. A series of buildings surrounded by both a tall wall and a tall fence topped with barbed wire outside of that. She flies right into the gates knocking them flat. Almost immediately she is surrounded by 4 copies of Brainiac.

"You survived princess" the one in front and on her left says.

"This is a futile gesture. You cannot win" The one on the right says.

"Enough talk." Diana states.

"Very well" one of the copies behind her says before charging at her. Diana spins round, grabs one of the nanoprobe darts from her belt and sticks it in the copy as it attempts to attack her. It stops, almost looking dumbfounded for a second and then begins to dissolve. It is slow at first but soon it is nothing but a pile of dust.

Before the other 3 can react the alarm sounds. "The Martian has infiltrated the complex" one of them says. Then the remaining Brainiac behind Diana falls down, an arrow in its back as it starts to dissolve.

"Well what do you know. I think I like these arrows" Oliver says as the obvious successful effect they have.

Diana turns her attention to the other two but like the other one they are dissolving away. Standing there is Batman after shooting a dart into each of them.

"Enough of a distraction for you?" Diana asks him.

Bruce half smiles. "Not bad. Lets go. J'onn can't keep the others busy forever"

Diana flies up and punches a hole straight through the wall of the main building. By their best guess this is where the others are being kept but most importantly to her where Kal is being kept.

"Impetuous is another word I would use for her" Oliver says as he and Batman run after her.

* * *

Clark hears the alarm and wonders what is going on. For a week he has been here and what is worse he walked right in under his own power under orders. Blasted magic. This is the worst week of his life or at least the worst since he learned about Lois' death. He had attacked Diana with his own hands. He might have even killed her but she was still alive when he left that warehouse. He may have been unable to act of his own fee will but he can remember hearing that her heart was still beating when Brainiac ordered him to leave. All he has thought about since that spell wore off is what he did to her in that warehouse and the ensuing guilt he feels about it.

Brainiac. He can't believe that it survived Krypton's destruction. It had been created to make life on Krypton better but its programming was corrupted by Zod. He can remember his father's teachings on it and his father's belief that it had been destroyed. Unfortunately his father had been wrong. He had shown it where the Fortress was and it had used the technology to open a doorway into the Phantom Zone and free Zod and his followers from the Zone. Zod was no doubt taking over the world as he sits here in this cell surrounded by red solar light, powerless. He expects one day Zod will show up gloating at him but he hasn't yet so Clark takes that as a small mercy. The only company he has had is Brainiac when it brings him some food twice a day.

Then suddenly the door creaks and is torn off. As Clark sees who is standing there he can't help the flood of relief that fills him. "Diana!"

Diana's heart soars when she sees who she has found. "Kal!" She rushes in and virtually crushes him in a hug.

"Diana. Easy. I don't have my powers" Clark manages to say before Diana squeezes all the air out of his lungs.

Diana lets go "Sorry but I am so glad to see you"

"Me too" Clark looks her over and places his hand on her cheek. "Are you ok after I…" Clark can't say it.

"I am fine" she says but she can see the guilt in his face. "It wasn't your fault Kal. Your mind was being controlled" Diana tells him as she places her hand on his cheek

"Doesn't make me feel better. I still hurt you" he says.

"As much as I like reunions can we get back to the business at hand" Oliver tells them as he stands outside the cell. He can't help but feel that he interrupted something as Superman and Wonder Woman virtually jump away from each other.

After a moment to compose himself. "He with you?" Clark asks Diana at the appearance of the Green Arrow who he had met only once when he was in Star City one night.

"Yes and Batman and J'onn. We came to free you and the others" Diana tells him.

"Others?" Clark asks with little idea what Diana is on about. He has been stuck in this cell not allowed out for even a minute since away from the red solar lights his powers would start to return.

"Zod has captured almost all the super powered heroes on Earth and imprisoned them here but we can talk about this later. Come on" Diana says as she leaves with Clark following her.

Once outside the cell Clark starts to feel a little power return but truthfully he needs to be out in the sun which isn't going to be for a while considering it is night time at the moment. By the time they catch up with the Green Arrow he is freeing the Flash. He is helping him out of his cell.

The Flash groans. "I feel like I've been running a marathon on Jupiter" he comments at the high gravity he has been forced to endure for days now.

On the upper level above them there is sonic scream and then a copy of Brainiac lands near them. Diana grabs a dart from her belt and sticks it in the copy before it can get up. It dissolves to dust just as a blonde woman in fishnets lands next to them.

"Impressive entrance" Oliver comments. Impressive woman in general is also a thought he has.

The Flash suddenly perks up and in a flash is standing next to the woman his arm across her shoulder "Hi. I'm the Flash. The fastest man on Earth. I don't believe we've been properly introduced" the Flash says in a blatant show of flirting.

The Black Canary looks at the Flash unimpressed. She had just been gratefully freed by Batman and she finds this guy hitting on her. "Ok next time you do that, try not to be standing a few feet away from Superman. At least I'm certain what he looks like." Black Canary pushes Flash's arm off and wanders up to Superman. She holds out her hand "Black Canary"

"Nice to meet you" Clark says politely taking her hand missing the small glare Diana is giving Black Canary.

"Where's Batman?" Diana asks wanting to end this little get together.

"Here" Bruce says as he appears holding up Aquaman.

"Is he alright?" Clark asks at how poorly Aquaman looks. His skin looks completely dried out.

"He needs to be in water. That is his natural habitat." Bruce answers knowing that he is essentially a fish out of water on dry land.

"Well this is the perfect place to imprison him then. The middle of a desert" Oliver remarks.

"Is that everyone?" Diana asks.

"That is everyone we know for certain is here" Bruce answers.

Oracle cuts in " I hate to break up the little reunion but now would be a good time to leave. Satellite surveillance has picked up movement towards your location at super sonic speeds. I'm thinking reinforcements are on their way"

"Oracle says we need to leave. More company is coming" Bruce announces.

The Flash zips off with everyone else following on as fast as they can.

"You ok Kal?" Diana asks sticking to him. She doesn't want to let him out of her sight now she has found him.

"I need time for my powers to regenerate" he answers as he runs along not much faster than a normal person can manage.

They all make their way back to the courtyard where they find J'onn waiting for them carrying a woman with wings.

"Whoa. Dude it's that Hawkgirl I've heard stories about" Flash comments at the sight.

"I thought she was a myth" Oliver comments. After all he had heard stories too. More like an urban legend if anything.

"Obviously not" Clark says. He himself had missed these stories but even after 6 months back he still hasn't caught up on everything that is going on. "Is she alright J'onn?" he asks with some concern for the woman.

"I think she has been drugged with a sedative of some sort. I found her unconscious in a cell while I was evading Brainiac. She should be alright from what I can tell but I can't be certain. I don't believe she is of this world so I have no knowledge of how her biology works" he informs them all.

"We can figure it out later. We need to leave." Bruce says knowing time is short if reinforcements are on their way.

"Leave and go where?" Black Canary asks. "We're the most wanted people on Earth now that Zod guy is in charge. Personally getting beaten up by his little hit squad was bad enough the first time and I have no wish for round 2"

"That was because you were on your own. We need to stick together. I have a place outside Las Vegas where we can go and regroup" Bruce informs them.

"Ok that makes sense for now but how do we get there? Not all of us can fly" Oliver points out.

Just then half a dozen more Brainiacs appear. The reinforcement were here. "Oh come on" Flash complains. "How many of these guys are there?"

"As many as it wants as long as it has the materials to replicate itself" Clark says.

"You are all enemies of General Zod. You will be destroyed" they all say in union. However before they move they are encompassed by a green light which surrounds them in a barrier of some kind.

Everyone looks up and flying there surrounded by a green glow is a man in a green uniform with a mask. "Who are you? Hourglass man?" Flash quips at the design on the guys uniform.

"It's a Lantern." Clark says. "He is a Green Lantern." Clark had learnt of them from his father's archive during his training but had never met one in person.

"You have no jurisdiction on this planet" one of the Brainiacs says to the Green Lantern.

"That is where you are wrong. The Guardians detected the opening of the Phantom Zone. They are well aware of who and what resides in there and they know what you are and the danger you pose Brain Interactive Construct. Besides if you haven't worked it out already I am human and this is my home and I won't allow the people of this planet to be enslaved." the Green Lantern says in response. He then looks at the group below "I was coming to rescue you but I can see you managed that by yourselves. I had no idea there were this many of us now but that is a discussion for later. Do you have some means to destroy these machines?"

Bruce nods "Yes if you will hold them still"

Green Lantern nods and tightens the fields around them till it is simply a ring holding them all in a group. "Hurry. It won't hold them for long" he says with strain in his voice at the concentration it is requiring to hold them.

Bruce fires darts at them with his spare hand and Diana throws hers until they are all dust. Green Lantern then lands next to them. "Ok so what is a Green Lantern exactly?" Oliver asks.

"The Green Lantern Corp are an intergalactic version of Interpol. They keep the peace, hunt down fugitives that have crossed from one planet's jurisdiction to another" J'onn says in answer to the question having personal knowledge of the Lantern Corp.

The Green Lantern nods "That is about the gist of it. There is slightly more to it than that but that description covers the basics"

Flash zips next to him "So GL, thanks for all the help. By the way I'm the Flash, the fastest man on Earth"

"Yes I know. Like I said I am human and have read the stories about you" Green Lantern says in response. He then properly takes in the group and spots Superman "Whoa. You're back! The Guardians didn't believe me when I said there was a Kryptonian still alive and he had been living on Earth. They think your species is extinct"

"Well it isn't but we can fill you in and you can fill us in when we're safe. Batman, you said you had a place." Clark says realising that they better leave before Zod sends others after them.

Bruce nods as he takes in this new development. "Yes. Maybe Green Lantern here could give a lift to the non-flying members of our group"

"Oh sure no problem." GL answers and generates a platform from his ring. "Okay everyone aboard"

Black Canary, Green Arrow, Batman still holding up Aquaman and the Flash get on it. J'onn places Hawkgirl with them.

"Kal. Are you up to flying?" Diana asks with some concern for him.

Clark nods "Yes just don't ask for anything near Mach 1 and I'll be alright" he says as he floats up which takes far more effort than normal. Diana floats up with him noticing the strain on his face at the effort. Green Lantern encloses the others in a bubble while J'onn floats up as well and then they all fly off together in the direction Batman instructs them to go.


	14. Chapter 14: Regrouping

As the lights of Vegas become visible on the horizon Batman points at a old wooden house in the middle of nowhere really. They all land outside of it. Clark lands and takes a moment to catch his breath. That was hard work. They all head inside, J'onn once more carrying Hawkgirl while Green Lantern carries Aquaman who is barely conscious.

Once inside the Flash feels the need to make a comment. "OK. I was expecting something bigger"

Bruce ignores him as he flips a hidden switch and the floor rises up revealing an elevator.

"Ok now I'm more impressed" Flash says as he hops on the elevator. "Come on then. Lets see what we have here"

Diana shakes her head as she gets on. She had met the Flash before and she had forgotten just how irritating he could be.

"So Wonder Babe. How are you doing?" Flash says in another blatant attempt to flirt with her.

Diana narrows her eyes. "I believe I mentioned to you before that if you ever called me that again I would ensure you spend eternity in Tartarus."

"Ouch Touchy. Fine." Flash says with his hands up in surrender. He turns to Superman. "Hey Supes thought over my challenge yet?"

"What challenge?" Black Canary asks interested.

"Me versus Superman in a race around the world to see who is faster" the Flash answers. Flash had proposed it when they bumped into each other one night while he was chasing some criminals.

"I'd pay to see that" Black Canary says genuinely interested.

Clark shakes his head now. "Flash this is not the best time to discuss this. You know we do have a planet to save"

"Yeah I know but they only caught me last time because they took me by surprise. This time we'll be the ones doing the butt kicking"

Bruce by now is on the elevator and throes the switch and they descend downward. "There will be time to discuss what we do once we clear a few things up. Too many things don't make sense"

After a while they stop and Bruce walks off the elevator and throws a switch. Lights come on revealing a huge underground complex.

"Whoa" Flash comments and then zips off before coming back a few seconds later. "This place is huge" he informs them all.

"It was a bomb shelter. I had it converted" Bruce comments blandly as he walks off. "There are medical facilities this way"

They all follow him. On the way there they take Aquaman to a shower room, turn the water on and leave him while he re-hydrates. Once they reach the medical facilities J'onn lays Hawkgirl down and performs a proper check up on her.

"How can you afford all this?" Green Lantern asks Batman.

"I have generous friends" Bruce says in response. "But now you have asked a question, let me ask you one. How do you do that trick with creating energy fields"

Green Lantern holds up his ring "My power ring. It translates my thoughts into reality. The only limit on it is my imagination"

"I was not aware the Green Lantern Corp recruited humans. I thought they considered that this planet was still too primitive" J'onn adds while he continues his own work on Hawkgirl.

"They still do. It's complicated and a long story and how do you know so much about it?" Green Lantern asks.

"I worked with the Corps once many years ago. My name is J'onn Jonzz"

Green Lanterns thinks about that. He had heard that name during his training. "I remember now. You're the Martian Manhunter"

J'onn smiles and nods.

"Whoa wait. Martian. You're kidding right" Flash says not quite believing what he is hearing.

"No he is not" Clark says. "And what is so hard to believe about him being a Martian. I'll remind you I'm an alien from Krypton"

The Flash shakes his head "Man the world is getting stranger and stranger" he comments. Then after a moment of thought "Why do aliens look like us?" he asks.

J'onn chuckles "They don't and I don't look like this. I am a shape shifter. I thought this appearance would help me blend in but if you want to see it…" Everyone then watches as the human man's skin turns green, his hair retreats until it vanishes completely and his clothes change into a blue body suit with a red cross across his chest.

"Wow" The Flash says simply stunned at what he saw. "Dude that was awesome"

J'onn smiles "You are too kind"

"What about our newest visitor from across the stars?" Bruce asks J'onn in reference to Hawkgirl

"I have never seen a species like this. Perhaps the Green Lantern has."

Green Lantern looks Hawkgirl over and shakes his head "She is a new one to me but even the Guardians don't know every species that exists. The universe is a big place after all but can't you simply read her mind"

J'onn looks a little uncomfortable at that suggestion. "I don't pry into other beings' minds without their permission" he explains.

Flash puts his hand up "Excuse me. Care to explain for us non-space travelling humans what you are talking about"

"I am telepathic" J'onn states.

"That's good and all but probes have been sent to Mars and found no evidence of life" Oliver feels the need to point out.

J'onn visibly saddens. "My civilisation was long ago wiped from the surface of Mars. I am its last survivor"

Black Canary walks up behind Green Arrow and knocks his hat off "Way to go Mr Insensitive" she says chastising him before she turns to J'onn. "I am sorry to hear that"

J'onn smiles at her. "I made my peace with it long ago but thank you for the sentiment" he says as he returns to his work.

"Lets leave J'onn to his work while we discuss our next move" Bruce decides. "Follow me" he says and the others follow him, Clark included who is feeling better under all the lights, not sunlight but they still have a charging effect on him.

They make their way to a room with a conference table and a monitor built into the wall with an image of a blank mask like face. "Everyone this is Oracle" Bruce says introducing the link.

"Greetings. I have been accessing the official channels. Zod has ordered you all to be killed on sight"

"Great more good news" Flash says with the appropriate sarcasm as he takes a seat. "Hey is there any food around here? I'm starving"

Bruce gives him a glare.

"Give me a break Bats I have a hyper accelerated metabolism. I need to eat a lot of sugar"

"After this meeting" is all Bruce says in reply

"Zod? General Zod? That guy who took over before?" Green Lantern asks.

Clark nods sadly "Yes. Brainiac freed him and the others from the Phantom Zone"

"And freed the prisoners from that facility as long as they swore loyalty to him" Oliver adds.

"So now he has a small army between him and us" Green Lantern says in a simple description of the situation.

"The question is why" Diana breaks into the discussion with. She turns to look at Kal. "Kal. Why would he need these others? Shouldn't he have powers have like you."

Clark shakes his head "Not anymore. That is how I beat him last time. I tricked him and stripped him, Ursa and Non of their powers although I am sure Brainiac is working on a way to undo what I did."

Bruce eyes Clark. "You never told me that" he says almost sounding hurt.

"We all have our secrets Batman. You understand that more than most"

"So at the moment he is no more powerful than any normal human being" Oliver concludes. Then laughs "I bet that annoys him no end"

"You missed the point" Bruce says. "Brainiac will undo it in time so we must make our move quickly. The prisoners will not stay loyal to him if they think he'll lose but those others, his followers I am assuming will"

"Almost certainly" J'onn says as he enters the room.

"How is our guest?" Bruce asks him.

"Sleeping. She is stable but she needs to sleep the drugs in her system off" J'onn informs them as he too sits down.

"You said you helped capture these creatures that follow Zod" Diana says in remembrance of what J'onn said.

J'onn nods "Yes." he replies to Diana before turning to the monitor. "Oracle can you bring up an image of Zod's followers?"

"No problem" she answers and the image comes up.

Green Lantern stands and moves closer to study the image. He points at a figure. "I know that species."

"That one's name is Baern. Like the others of his kind he feeds off energy"

"They can also project that energy outward in a beam of deadly radiation" Green Lantern points out.

By now Clark has spotted something. He too stands up and moves to the monitor "Oracle can you zoom in on the figure on the far left?"

The image zooms in on a huge human looking man, perhaps 7 foot.

"I don't know what he is" J'onn admits. "He must have been captured during the war when I was detained elsewhere"

Clark continues to study it. "The right arm. Oracle zoom in on the upper right arm"

The image zooms in again. Diana stands up and walks up beside Kal. "Kal what is it?"

Clark points at a series of symbols tattooed on the arm. "Kryptonian script"

"Can you read it?" she asks him.

"Yes. Seems he is some sort of genetically engineered soldier. He only knows fighting and killing. Would explain why my father imprisoned him and why Zod would free him."

"We need to know everything you do J'onn because we must capture Zod before his powers are restored and that means going through them" Bruce adds at this point.

"So does that mean a trip to Washington?" Flash asks

"Obviously" Oliver answers

Flash grins "Cool. Never actually been to our nation's Capital"

"We should rest here tonight and leave first thing in the morning" J'onn announces.

Black Canary raises a hand "Shouldn't we have a plan?"

"There will be time in the morning for that. We are all tired. It has been a long few days and minds work better rested." J'onn says stating the rather obvious form the weary looks all of them currently possess.

"Hey as long as we go and kick bad guy butt, that's a plan in my book" Flash says. "Now if we're done I believe I was promised food" he says as he looks in Batman's direction.

Bruce almost rolls his eyes. "This way. I always keep something in storage" he says as he walks out of the room with the Flash following.

"You know food sounds good" Black Canary adds as she too follows Batman

"I'll come too" Oliver announces.

"Me too. It was a long flight here" Green Lantern says as he remembers his rush to get back to Earth.

"I will go check up on our patient and our prince" J'onn says. He stops and places his hand on Clark's shoulder. "It was not your fault Kal-El" he says with a glance at Diana.

"I know you mean well J'onn but I have to come to terms with this on my own" Clark says in response.

J'onn smiles and nods and departs leaving only Clark and Diana.

"He is correct you know. None of this is your fault" Diana says again.

"I was used a weapon to hurt you. Then I handed Brainiac the means to free my father's and my own deadliest enemy. He conquered the world in a few days while I rotted helpless in a prison cell that I walked into by myself. Did I miss anything?" Clark says while all the time not actually looking at Diana but downward instead.

"Zod conquered nothing. The governments surrendered because they thought he still had his powers and secondly" Diana puts her hand under Kal's chin and tips his head up so he looks at her. She continues "you were under a spell. That happens a lot in my world. So get over it Kal. We need your mind focused on tomorrow's battle"

Clark wishes she hadn't tipped his head up because now he is looking into those blue eyes of hers which are currently full of forgiveness, a forgiveness he really doesn't deserve. He once more places his hand on her cheek. "I have spent all week terrified that I might have killed you. I would have if Brainiac had ordered me too. I couldn't stop myself Diana. I have never felt so helpless"

Diana once more returns the gesture and places her hand on his cheek. "I don't blame you although I can see you wish to blame yourself. You seem to have a habit of taking responsibility for things that aren't your fault. You are not Atlas Kal. You are not condemned to carry the world the world on your shoulders. Circe would have found another way to get at me. Besides it is my fault she found you in the first place"

"How is it your fault?" Clark asks a little confused.

"She was following me and I led her straight to you. She knows who you are now"

"But she is dead" Clark reminds Diana. He can remember that bit.

"She's been dead before. She always finds someway back. We'll see her again and only the gods know what she'll do. Gods Kal if she hurts you I don't know what I would do" Tears are threatening her eyes.

Clark can see the tears forming and he realises something. Her being in pain is causing him pain. A tear runs down her cheek. Clark wipes it gently away "Hey now don't cry. I'm not going anywhere and if Circe returns we'll find a way to deal with her. Ok?"

Diana nods slowly.

Clark smiles gently "Good." He then pulls her into a hug and Diana lets herself virtually melt into him.

Diana enjoys Kal's embrace for a few moments before she decides she needs answers to what happened in his apartment."Kal. Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything"

"It's about what happened in your apartment before we were abducted"

Clarks' eyes widen. Oh she means the kiss. He pulls back from her and walks away a bit. "The kiss?"

Diana nods.

Clark takes a breath. "What do you need to know?"

Diana takes her own breath. Here goes. A truth that will have such ramifications. "Do you regret kissing me?"

"No" Clark answers forcefully and truthfully.

"Why did you back away so quickly then?"

"It wasn't regret Diana. I promise you that. It was…" he pauses as he makes sure he words this right.

"It was?" Diana asks wanting him to continue.

"It was that while I was kissing you I wasn't thinking about kissing you. I was thinking that it had been so long since I kissed someone, since I kissed Lois. Suddenly I felt guilty like I was betraying her. That's why I stopped" he explains to her.

Diana suddenly feels like she has intruded into something. "Oh Kal I never meant for you to feel that. It is just I have never felt like this before and you were so close and then we were kissing and I…"

Clark stops her "Don't say you're sorry Diana. It should be me apologising to you. I should have never let it get that far and please don't say anything for a minute because I need to say something else. I would be lying if I didn't say I had feelings for you Diana because obviously I do but you deserve so much more than I can give you"

"I don't understand" she tells him.

"You deserve someone who can give you their whole heart and I can't Diana. If we were to try this while there is a piece of me I can't give to you it would end with me breaking your heart and I couldn't live with myself knowing I did that. I'm sorry Diana but I can't give you what you want"

Diana could feel more tears threatening to fall. She needs to be alone for a while. "I think I should go get some sleep" she tells him in a voice close to breaking.

Clark nods. "Good yes. I might get some later" he says not even trying to stop her.

Diana heads for the door. As she reaches it she stops for a second. "Kal?" she asks without looking round.

"Yes"

"We can still be friends can't we?"

"Of course. Now go get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning"

With that Diana leaves while Clark lets out a deep sigh. He turns to face the wall while he gathers his thoughts. While he does so he hears the door close. "If you're here to tell me I'm making a mistake save your breath Bruce"

Bruce takes his cowl off. He had seen Diana walk off upset. It didn't take much to figure out what had happened. After all she had stayed with him for a few days and he had seen the way her face would light up at the merest mention of Clark. "No. I think you made the right decision. Relationships with someone you work with can be a dangerous distraction"

Clark turns round to face Bruce "Are you talking about Diana or Lois?"

Bruce picks up on Clark's slip there. "It's Lois isn't it. That is why you refused a relationship with Diana"

"I can't give her what she needs or deserves as long as I still grieve for Lois. It wouldn't be fair to Diana. I know I hurt her but in the end I would hurt her far more if I had made the opposite choice. Anyway it is done. I can't go back and change it"

At that comment Bruce gives Clark a knowing look since Clark did do that once. Go back in time and change things.

Clark sees the look and relents "Ok I could but I won't. I should not have done it the first time but equally I couldn't let Lois die back then. I felt like I had nothing to lose in trying"

"So why didn't you go back and save her when you found out she was dead upon your return?" Bruce asks Clark

"Too much time had passed is the honest answer. Travelling back a few minutes is one thing Bruce but 5 whole years is beyond even what I can do. Time travel is dangerous and I really should have known better than trying to change the past but love can seem to drive even me to do stupid things"

"I think you just proved that despite the fact you were born on a different planet, you really are human at heart Clark and I meant that as a compliment"

"Thanks I think" Clark says back not sure if that was truly meant as a compliment.

"Get some sleep Clark. We'll need you at full strength tomorrow"

"As long as it is sunny I think I can manage that" Clark says as he heads for the door. He stops as he passes Bruce. "Is what I have done today in relation to Diana count as a stupid thing?"

"Time will tell Clark. Time will tell but for what it is worth I believe your reasoning is correct and I know that you would hate it if you hurt her"

Clark simple nods and opens the door and leaves. He thinks he made the correct decision or at least he hopes he has. Diana deserves so much better than him. After all what is he really. A farm boy from Kansas still grieving over someone he lost a long time ago. Yep she definitely deserves better than him and now he has set her free to find that someone. He walks past a room and sees Diana asleep on a bed. He stops for a moment. "For what it is worth Diana I wish things were different" he says in a whisper before he heads off to find his own bed so he can get some sleep because tomorrow one way or another he has to stop Zod once and for all.


	15. Chapter 15: Liberation

From the outside looking at the White House in Washington you could not tell that anything had changed. Such was the speed of the surrender that not a shot was fired. The memory of Zod, of what he had done the last time was enough to cow the administration into yielding authority. Of course it helped that Brainiac and the followers of Zod possessed powers that aided in any demonstration that resistance was useless. Add to that the prisoners from the Metahuman prison that had joined Zod and you had a formidable force that was now guarding him. They were patrolling the grounds of the White House at this very moment.

"Well?" Bruce asks Clark from a hidden position in sight of the White House.

Clark is peering in with his x-ray vision. His powers having fully returned as soon as he was able to get into the sun this morning. "Most of them are here."

"Most?" Bruce asks.

"The prisoners seem to be. I can see 5 out of the 6 followers of Zod. He himself is in the Oval office but I don't see Ursa or Non" Clark says back.

Bruce contemplates it. "Zod is the most important one. We capture him and it is over. We can find the others later"

Clark looks at him "So we do this?"

Bruce nods "We do." He puts his finger to his communicator. "We are a go. Flash you're up"

"At last. Show time" Flash answers back. Clark can follow the red streak that zooms towards the White House and into the grounds causing the prisoners to chase after Flash.

"So do you think you could beat him in race?" Bruce asks Clark

"Is this the best time for this?" Clark asks back.

"We have a minute before the others catch up with Flash"

"Truthfully I'm not sure. It takes a lot of effort for me to even keep track of him when he moves. Why? Planning to make a wager?"

"Perhaps" Bruce answers as he sees the unmistakable green glow of the Green Lantern and flying with him Hawkgirl. She had been eager to help when she finally woke up during the night. Well once she calmed down and Bruce had explained everything to her. Bottom line though is that he thinks she is doing this merely for revenge for her imprisonment. Well he can live with that for now.

"I see Diana and J'onn" Clark now mentions.

"Right then. Our turn"

Clark nods and picks Bruce up and flies straight at the White House. They burst through the main entrance to find Zod's 5 followers standing in their way. The one J'onn called Baern steps forward. "Well, well the last son of the House of El" he says with some venom in his voice. "I had heard stories of the effect of the yellow sun has on you Kryptonian cockroaches. I guess they were true"

Clark arches an eyebrow at the cockroach remark.

"Does General Zod know you think of his species so highly?" Bruce asks.

"Zod freed me, he freed all of us. We owe him and now it is time for you to die" Baern says as he projects a beam of purple energy from his hand. Clark and Bruce dodge it and at superspeed Clark punches Baern and he flies clean out of sight through several walls. Ooh that is going to cost a bit to fix. Not that he has much time to think of it as another follower nears him. A large humanoid, bigger than him throws a punch at him hitting Clark in the jaw. He staggers back from the impact. Ouch.

The man, at least Clark thinks it is a man smirks at him and looks at him like he's a meal or something. "You're strong. When I have finished eating your bones, that strength will be mine"

Ok he does want to eat him. Clark blocks the next attack and hits his opponent on the bicep followed by a head butt which on second thoughts at the ringing in his ears was a bad idea. He can't help but notice that another of Zod's followers a strange creature with blue pigments on it's skin is doing nothing for now. Clark isn't sure if that is a good or bad thing but he doesn't have time right now to worry about that.

Bruce finds himself fighting a reptilian creature that reminds him of Killer Croc and discovers he has the edge in speed while it is obviously stronger. As he dodges an attack he counters with a kick to the creatures head. It staggers backward, hissing in fury. Bruce stand there in a defensive position and waits until it charges in anger at him at which point the simply dodges to the side and hit's the creature using its own momentum against it. He then grabs it and slams it into the wall, cracking the wall. The creature slithers to the floor unconscious. He looks around. Now where did the other two go because all he sees is Clark exchanging blows with the large humanoid.

Clark is getting a little fed up of this so he stops holding back and hits his opponent with a quick flurry of punches. His opponent staggers forward and Clark hits him one last time with a hard right and he slumps to the floor. Clark shakes his hand at the pain.

"You ok?" Bruce asks him

"Yes. He had a hard head. What happened to the other two?" Clark asks.

"Don't know but we can't worry about that right now. Lets go"

Bruce and Clark make their way to the Oval office. The other two are now guarding the door. "Out of the way" Clark orders with a menacing look Bruce would be proud of. The two look at each other and then bolt off in opposite directions.

"Not bad" Bruce comments.

"I've had a bad week and I am in a bad mood" Clark says in response as he punches down the door to the Oval office and sitting there is General Zod.

"Welcome Kal-El. I've been expecting you" Zod says.

Clark is about to march forward but finds his arm grabbed by Bruce. "Superman don't. This is not right"

Clark thinks about it for a moment. "You're right. Zod never uses my name. He merely refers to me as the son of Jor-El"

"Which can only lead us to one conclusion" Bruce says. "That is not Zod"

Zod begins laughing and then his appearance morphs.

"Brainiac" Clark says with venom.

"Of course. Do you like my little diversion?"

"Where is Zod?" Clark demands to know.

Brainiac smirks "As we speak General Zod is being restored to a true Kryptonian but you really don't expect me to tell you where." Then a dart flies into it and it begins to break down but slower then before. "That won't work on me forever. I'll counter your little virus in time…time…time" it repeats as it dissolves.

Clark looks at the only possible source of the dart. "It hadn't told us where to find Zod" he points out to Bruce.

"No and it wasn't going to. It is a machine. It can't be coerced" Bruce explains. "Now it is up to you. Think. Where would Zod need to go to be restored?"

Clark thinks. There is only one possible place, "The Fortress!"

Before either can say anything more a huge green flash comes from outside. Both Bruce and Clark dash off to see what that was.

In the grounds of the White House Diana found herself fighting several criminals but being outnumbered never bothered her before. From the look of the battle she guessed they were winning or at least until she saw Green Lantern surrounded by yet more copies of Brainiac. She was beginning to wonder if there was any end to the number of copies it could make. She counted 5.

The Green Lantern stands there surrounded. "Yield Green Lantern" one of the Brainiacs says. "You cannot defeat us all"

"That is where you are wrong" Green Lantern replies. He shuts his eyes and holds his ring hand above his head in a fist with the ring pointing upward. He concentrates hard as he speaks "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight! Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power... Green Lantern's light!" As he says the words a massive green whirlwind erupts around him. As the power increases the Brainiacs begin to disintegrate until they are blown away like dust. Green Lantern then collapses to his knees, the green glow around his body faded due to the drain on the ring.

Diana rushes over and kneels beside him. "Are you ok?" she ask him.

"Oh I'm fine. I'm just a little drained . That wasn't easy you know"

"You were most brave" Diana tells him.

"Thanks." he says shooting Diana a smile. "How are the others doing?" he asks.

Diana looks around and sees many of the criminals are unconscious on the ground. "We're winning"

"Well that's good. I hate to have done that only to find we had lost" Green Lantern jokes causing Diana to laugh.

By now Bruce and Clark are at Diana's side. Clark eyes the scene suspiciously for a moment but then remembers what he said to Diana last night and tries to ignore it. Diana looks up at them. "What happened?" she asks in reference to their part in this.

"We were tricked. Zod isn't here" Bruce tells them.

"I know where he is" Clark says and then floats up and flies off. Diana virtually growls with annoyance at the way he just leaves them and flies after him "Kal! Wait!"

Clark stops "I need to go. They found a way to restore Zod's powers Diana. I have to get there before I'm too late"

"And if you are too late you will need help. Stop being so stubborn Kal" Diana says rather annoyed at his thick headedness.

Clark looks at her and can see the determined look on her face. She isn't taking no. "Ok fine" he says and floats over to her.

Diana looks at him wide eyed "What are you doing?"

"We need to go faster than you can fly" Clark says as he pulls Diana into his body. "Now hold on" he tells her.

Diana does so and is almost rendered breathless when Kal breaks through the sound barrier with ease. Before last night being this close to him would have been a dream, her encompassed in his warm body but now, after what he said last night, it was a form of torture. He was eliciting these feelings in her she now knew he would not return. She tried to force her feelings away and to concentrate instead of what they may possibly face. Soon they slow and Diana can see Kal's Fortress. He had been making changes to it for months now. The entire lower portion was sealed off, covered in sheer ice so only someone who could fly could now enter it. They fly in unsure whether they have arrived in time or not.

In the Fortress of Solitude General Zod is pacing impatiently as he awaits Brainiac to restore his natural abilities. It had been going so well, so perfectly. Brainiac had freed him and his followers from the Phantom Zone. The governments of this world surrendered quickly. These so called heroes that Brainiac had identified as a possible threat had been incarcerated and the highlight of all this, the son of Jor-El had helped achieved it. Not of his own free will but still it had a certain irony to it. He too had been incarcerated but last night it all changed. They had escaped. According to Brainiac they were defeating his followers as he stood here waiting. They would pay. They would all pay.

"General" Brainiac speaks up.

"Yes"

"I have created a chamber which should restore your powers"

Zod focuses on a particular word there. "Should Brainiac. I don't want should. I want a guarantee"

"I need more time General. The information to restore you was missing from the archive. I can only assume it had been erased by Kal-El. In this current configuration there is only a 80% chance it will restore your powers"

Ursa stomps up to the two of them "That is unacceptable. If it fails to restore his powers…"

"Then the energy will kill him" Brainiac finishes. "I am aware of this. Perhaps if I tested it on someone I could make refinements" it says while looking at Ursa.

Zod perks up "That is an excellent suggestion. Brainiac proceed"

"Yes General" It answers and then grabs Ursa by the arm and drags her to the crystal chamber it had created.

"General please. I have always been loyal" Ursa pleads as Brainiac seals her inside the chamber.

Non looks on unmoving as Brainiac returns to the control panel and starts the sequence. A blinding white light fills the chamber followed by Ursa's screams. The light fades and Ursa collapses out of the chamber onto the ground and crawls forward.

"She lives" Zod remarks. He turns to Brainiac "Excellent Brainiac."

Brainiac bows "Thank you General…General…General" it stutters out as it begins to dissolve. "Error…purge virus…purge virus" it adds as it collapses to the floor a dart in its back.

Zod looks and standing there is the son of Jor-El and a woman he has never seen before. "Son of Jor-El"

"General" Clark greets him back.

"I wish you hadn't done that. That was the last one" he says in reference to Brainiac.

"Forgive me if I don't shed any tears. I've been having a bad week. You know being imprisoned doesn't help either"

Zod says nothing but glances at the woman instead. "A replacement for that Lois person?" he asks.

Clark's temper hits boiling point and he rushes over and grabs Zod by the throat lifting him up with ease. "You are not fit to speak her name!" he yells and his eyes glow with rage.

"Maybe not" Zod croaks out barely able to breath. "But I can utter another. Titan!" he says while his gaze drifts behind Clark.

Clark turns just as this Titan uppercuts him. He drops Zod and goes flying a good 20 feet before he lands in a heap. He gets on to his hands and knees. His jaw hurts and when he lifts his hand to his lips he discovers his bottom lip is split. He shakes his head to clear the cobwebs and looks at his opponent. It was that last follower of Zod, the engineered soldier. Clark gets to his feet and shoulder charges it and they both crash through one of the crystal columns causing it to collapse on top of them.

Diana saw Kal disappear under a column after he charged into this huge man who was at least half a foot taller. She was about to rush off and help when a hand grabs her shoulder and spins her round and then grabs her by the throat. Diana looks into the face a brunette woman.

"You cannot help him" Ursa tells Diana. Ursa, her powers now restored, eyes this woman. "I see the son of Jor-El still has a fondness for pets" she says with a malice that gives away how little she thinks of human beings.

Diana's temper, short at the best of times explodes as she breaks this woman's grip and punches her with great force.

Ursa staggers back. The sheer power of the woman's punch catching her off guard. "What are you?" she asks stunned at the pain.

Diana says nothing more as she tackles Ursa and they go flying off the console platform and plunge down to a lower level. They crash down in a heap with Diana on top. Ursa kicks Diana off and gets to her feet to find her opponent standing as well. "What are you?" Ursa repeats.

"I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons. Now I'm giving you a chance to give up. We can either do this the easy way or the hard way" she tells Ursa.

With a burst of superspeed and a right to her jaw Diana can see they are obviously going to do this the hard way.

Meanwhile Clark throws a piece of crystal off himself and gets back to his feet. Titan does the same. They end up exchanging a few blows before Titan catches him with another massive uppercut sending Clark flying again. By now he can feel the cuts on his face and blood trickling down his cheek. He is then picked up and slammed into another column while he gets hit in the face a few more times. He manages to dodge one and hits Titan in the lower back until Titan elbows him in the face. Clark then finds himself picked up and thrown to the ground. He coughs painfully a few times and gets to his knees. Titan is advancing on him blood trickling down his face from his own cut on the side of his head. A spike emerges from his forearm.

"Time to die Kryptonian" Titan says as he advances and then thrusts his spike forward.

Clark catches his hand and struggles to stop it. Eventually he pries it away and hits Titan in his chest. Titan tumbles backward head over heels as Clark gets to his feet. For the second time today he has had enough of this. "My turn" he tells Titan.

Clark jumps in the air and clubs Titan who is on his hands and knees. He follows it up with a kick to the midsection. He then waits as Titan gets back to his feet and swings a punch at him which Clark easily blocks and counters. Titan staggers back then walks forward again. He swings another punch which Clark ducks under then follows up with an uppercut of his own. Titan flies up in the air and crashes down causing the ground to shake. Clark watches as Titan tries to get back up but just collapses back down. Clark bends over, hands on his knees as he catches a breath. He looks up as Diana walks towards him, Ursa restrained in her lasso, with a split lip and a bruise on her jaw.

Diana had managed to get the upper hand on Ursa and restrain her in her lasso. If Kal couldn't break it then there was no chance Ursa could manage it. As she walks back into the main part of the Fortress she can see Kal bent over with cuts on his face, bleeding but he had managed to subdue his opponent who was unconscious on the ground.

"Are you ok?" they ask at the same time.

Clark wipes some of the blood off his face. "I'll live" he says before his glare turns to Zod. He zips over and once more hoists him up by the throat. "Where were we General?" he says with menace and his eyes glow once more.

"Superman stop!" the Green Lantern shouts as he floats down. He had pursued Superman and Wonder Woman as soon as he was able to. He places his hand on Superman's arm. "You don't want to do this"

Clark looks at him then back at Zod. He lowers Zod so they are eye to eye "You're not worth it" he tells him before he unceremoniously drops Zod on the ground.

"What do we do with this one?" Diana asks in reference to Ursa. "Her powers have been restored" she informs them.

Green Lantern walks over to Diana and notices her injuries. "Are you alright?" he asks her.

"It's nothing" Diana answers dismissive of the injuries.

Green Lantern looks at Ursa. "I'm sure I can find her a nice prison world with a red sun someplace"

"Not necessary" Clark tells them as he floats up to the console and adjusts a few crystals. Then 4 rings large enough to fit over ones wrist rise up. Clark then looks at Zod who stands there glaring at him. "General Zod for your crimes against all sentient life I Kal-El, the last surviving member of the House of El and therefore of the ruling council of Krypton, sentence you and your followers to spend eternity in the Phantom Zone." Then Clark throws one at Zod and one at Non and one at Titan's fallen body.

"This isn't the end son of Jor-El. One day you will kneel before me" Zod replies as 3 circular tears in space appear and suck Titan, Non and Zod inside and then 3 flat prisms appear. The 3 prisms fly off out of the Fortress and out of sight on their way to the Phantom Zone. Clark picks up the other ring and walks over to Ursa "And now for you. Back to the Zone you go" he says with, uncharacteristically for him, little sympathy in his voice. He throws the ring and another tear opens. "Diana release her" Clark orders. Diana does so and Clark picks Ursa up and throws her into the tear and she too disappears into a prism.

"What was that all about?" Diana asks.

"I sent them back to the Phantom Zone where they belong" he informs her. He has little mood at the moment for a long explanation. He then flies off "Come on we're done here. We have a lot to do" he shouts as he disappears from view.

Diana and Green Lantern follow him and they head back off to Washington to clean up the mess Zod has made. At least they had succeeded in liberating the world from his grasp.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok yes I borrowed the character of Titan from the Smallville episode Combat because I wanted someone capable of hurting and possibly killing Clark. I also borrowed those ring devices because I like them as a way of sending people to the Phantom Zone. For those who have written reviews thanks a lot.


	16. Chapter 16: Consequences

In the days and weeks that followed Zod's defeat things slowly got back to normal. The previous administration took over like nothing had really happened. The Green Lantern took Zod's other followers into custody, well the 3 they caught. Of course that left the 2 that got away but they'll find them eventually. They succeeded in capturing most of the escaped criminals from the Metahuman Prison. Some managed to escape but again in time they'll catch them.

On his other identity front Clark had to come up with a reason as to where he vanished to for a week so Perry didn't fire him. With Chloe's help he managed to avoid the sack just. Since then he has been keeping his head down and working hard so he can stay on Perry's good side, assuming he has one. The other heroes went back to their respected cities but Bruce was organising a meeting where they would discuss officially organising themselves into some sort of club or Clark thinks Bruce used the word league. Maybe the name Justice League would suit. Nah. That'll never catch on.

Anyway 3 weeks later and 1 before Chloe's wedding Clark gets home after work to his apartment which he had managed to fix up without anyone really asking how he did it so fast and slumps into a chair. Just as he sits down the door bell rings. Not wanting to get up Clark simply x-rays it to see who it is. Chloe? "It's open Chloe!" he shouts.

Chloe wanders in. "I hate it when you do that" she comments at how he obviously used his x-ray vision to know it was her.

Clark shrugs in response.

Chloe shakes her head at his response. He has been like this for too long now, in this foul mood. It is why she is here. "Ok Clark 3 weeks is all I can take. What is wrong?"

"Nothing" Clark answers not sure where she got that idea.

"I'm not buying it. Ever since Zod's defeat you have been moody, almost cold. It is my wedding in 1 week and I am not having a moody Clark Kent ruin it. So I ask again what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong Chloe" Clark repeats.

"Is it to do with Zod?" she asks probing at what is bothering him.

Clark scoffs "No." It certainly isn't him.

Chloe tries a pleading look on him "Come on Clark. I can see something is bothering you. Please just tell me. I'm worried about you"

Clark closes his eyes. Damn that look Chloe has always breaks his resolve. "It is not one thing Chloe"

Chloe sits herself down next to Clark "Just start from the beginning"

Clark takes a breath and tells Chloe how Diana and he were kidnapped and how he was put under a spell and beat Diana close to death.

Chloe takes Clark's hand into her own "I know these things upset you and you like to take the blame onto yourself but in this case you shouldn't really. After all Diana is fine isn't she"

"Wouldn't know. Haven't seen much of her lately"

Chloe notes that as odd considering how friendly they were when she saw them together. Then it clicks what is wrong. Oh god she can't believe she missed it. The last time he was this moody was when he and Lana broke up. "What happened between you and Diana?" Chloe asks him.

Clark immediately on the defensive "Nothing happened. We're just busy. No time to see each other and…." he trails off at the look Chloe is giving him. "You're not buying a word of this are you?"

Chloe shakes her head "Nope"

Clark sighs. "Ok well like you know Diana came over for dinner that night we were taken and well…something happened"

"Like…" Chloe says prompting him to continue.

"I kissed her" he says quickly.

"Erm last time I checked kisses were good so why aren't you gushing with happiness?"

"Because as I kissed her I was thinking that I felt like I was betraying Lois"

"Please tell me you didn't tell Diana this" Chloe pleads.

Clark nods. "I did actually"

Chloe scrunches her eyes shut and shakes her head at his stupidity. She takes a breath and opens her eyes again. "Let me guess next you told her you couldn't be in a relationship with her"

Clark nods once more.

Chloe takes a moment before she speaks. "You're an idiot" she states when she does.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me"

"You didn't even ask why I did it" Clark points out.

"No I didn't. The reasons you give to justify yourself are irrelevant. Let me tell you exactly what you have done. You have given up a chance for love and happiness so you can wallow in grief and loss. Well congratulations Clark you have succeeded in making yourself miserable and moody"

"I'm not changing my mind. I made my decision and I'm sticking to it" Clark tells her.

Chloe scoffs "It's too late to change you mind. The damage is done and now you will have to live with the consequences of that decision. Tell me this. Is Diana avoiding you or are you avoiding her?"

Clark shrugs "I don't know. I've been busy trying to avoid Perry firing me"

"And oh Mr I can fly at supersonic speeds can't spare the 2 minutes it takes to fly to Washington and check up on his friend. Listen to me carefully Clark, you may have ruined a chance at a relationship with Diana but if you aren't careful you'll lose your friendship as well. Now do you want that?"

Clark shakes his head. Of course he doesn't.

"Well then get out of this mood you are in and start being the Best Man Jimmy needs and find 2 minutes to visit Diana. Because I swear to God Clark Kent if you ruin my wedding I will get a piece of kryptonite and hunt you down. Do you understand?" Chloe says with anger now present in her tone.

Clark nods. "Yes Chloe I get it. I'm sorry"

Chloe stands up "Good. Now tomorrow you need to make time for Jimmy and us to have a little talk"

"About what?" Clark asks.

"About telling Jimmy who you are"

"What!?" Clark exclaims.

"I am not going to spend my marriage lying to my husband to cover for you Clark. It is bad enough I do so much of it already. Besides he is your friend and it is time you were honest with him" Chloe explains rationally to him.

Clark is conflicted. Chloe has a point and he doesn't want her to lie to her husband but he is always so careful about telling people who he is. Knowing puts them in danger.

"Clark. I need an answer" Chloe tells him.

"It could put him in danger" he points out.

"More than what I already drag him into?" she asks pointedly.

She had him there. Chloe is as bad as Lois was for getting into trouble. "Ok" he relents finally.

"Good" Chloe says with a nod and then she stands up to leave. "I'll see you at work tomorrow"

Clark stands up so he can let her out. "First thing" he says in response as he opens the door.

Chloe walks out the door and stops and turns "Clark, one more thing"

"Yes?"

"Talk to Diana" she tells him. "Tonight" she adds.

Clark shuffles uncomfortably at that suggestion "I don't know Chloe"

"Clark I'm saying this for your own good. You need friends who you can speak openly to, who know everything about you. That is part of the reason of why I say you need to tell Jimmy. You carry far too much by yourself. You need others to share the burden. Now will you go see Diana?"

Clark cracks once more under Chloe's stare. She is one of the few people who can do that to him. "Yes"

"Promise" she says knowing Clark never breaks his word.

"Promise" Clark says.

Chloe smiles stands on her toes and kisses his cheek. "It'll all work out you'll see" she says trying to reassure him.

"I hope so Chloe. I hope so"

* * *

Diana gets back to her apartment after another long day. There had been a lot of them lately trying to clean up the mess Zod made and of course her boss turned out to be a machine that served him. Once she closes the curtains Diana peels off the disguise that is Diana Prince. She removes her glasses, lets her hair down and takes off those damn high heels that she hates. She grabs a drink and almost slumps down in her chair. Having a secret identity is hard work some days she thinks to herself. Diana leans back and tries to relax before she goes on a patrol of the city.

Kal has barely spoken to her for 3 weeks now. He's avoiding her she thinks and she had thought, hoped that they could remain friends even if they couldn't be anything else. Just then her thoughts are interrupted by a knocking at her door. She sighs and gets up and opens it to find Kal, well more accurately Clark Kent, standing there looking nervous if anything. "Clark. What are you doing here?"

"Hi Diana. Can I come in?" he asks while he has the nerve to do so.

Diana gestures and allows him in. Clark looks around as he had never seen her apartment before. Lots of Greek themed decoration he notes.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Diana asks him.

"No thank you. I'm not staying. I just came to apologise"

"For what?"

"For avoiding you these last few weeks"

Diana looks at him intently "Why have you been avoiding me Kal?"

Clark is about to protest at the use of his Kryptonian name but Diana cuts him off "I don't care at the minute if my using that name bothers you. You're here to explain yourself so explain yourself Kal-El" she says in quite a hard tone.

Clark didn't think it would be this hard or that Diana would be so upset. He takes a breath. "Ok here goes. Basically it comes from the fact I haven't been sure what to say to you so I've been avoiding you and yes I know how cowardly that sounds but Chloe pointed out something to me tonight. If I keep this up I'll lose your friendship and I don't want that so here I am"

"Yes here you are"

Clark hesitates for a minute unsure what to say next so he goes with "I am really bad at this"

Diana laughs. She can't help it. His admission of his lack of ability to convey his feelings is just funny somehow and in that moment all the tension between them fades away. "Yes you are" Diana assures him between her fits of laughter.

Clark smiles but doesn't laugh. "You quite done?"

Diana tries to stifle her laughs "Almost. Sorry that was a surreal moment"

"I suppose it was" Clark admits.

Diana coughs as she regains control "So Chloe forced you to come?" she asks at his mention of speaking to her.

"Not forced. She gave me a metaphorical slap over the head since a real one would end up with her having a broken hand. She was right though. We should have had this talk as soon as we had dealt with Zod and company"

"Yes we should have" Diana says in agreement with him.

"I still haven't changed my mind on us being in a relationship but as I said I don't want to lose your friendship Diana"

"And I don't want to lose yours Clark" Diana says back to him truthfully.

Clark holds out his hand "So friends?"

Diana takes his hand firmly "Friends." She then pulls him towards her and into a hug. Clark says nothing as he simply hugs her back sensing this is something she needs. Of course a consequence of his decision is that this is as close as they can probably ever be.

After a little while they break apart. "So I should get back to Metropolis" Clark mentions.

"Yes and I have my nightly patrol to perform" Diana says back.

"Yes then I should get to work on my Best Man speech" Clark mentions. He hadn't actually started it yet.

"Best Man?" Diana asks somewhat confused by the term.

"For Chloe and Jimmy's wedding. The Best Man, roughly means the grooms best friend, speaks at the reception afterwards offering congratulations to the newlyweds"

"Oh I see."

"I have to tell Jimmy about myself tomorrow" Clark mentions suddenly.

"Tell him what?"

"Everything" Clark answers. "Chloe doesn't want to lie to him about me and I can understand her feelings. A marriage built on lies won't work so I'll tell him and besides he is my friend." Clark thinks about that for a moment before adding "Perhaps I should have told him long ago"

"He isn't the only one who will know soon" Diana reminds him.

"Oh yes I know. Our little hero club meeting. Do you think it is a good idea that we reveal who we are to each other?"

"I think we can't work as a group unless we have complete trust in each other. This is what I have been working towards since I came to Man's world. A meaningful way to inspire change. I know that is your aim as well Clark."

"It is" he admits to her. All these years all he had ever wanted was some way to prove to people there was a better way. "So anyway I hope to see you before that meeting but if I don't I'll see you there."

Diana smiles at his wish to see her. "Yes I will" she tells him as they head towards the door. Clark opens it and walks out. He turns to face Diana. "Well goodnight Diana"

"Goodnight Clark. I hope to see you around more often"

Clark smiles slightly with that lopsided one of his. "I'm always around"

* * *

A couple of weeks later because that is how long it took to get all then other heroes to agree to this meeting Clark rings the bell at Wayne Manor. Clark Kent that is, not Superman. They all agreed to come to this meeting as themselves. To be fair this meeting could turn out to be a positive consequence of Zod's second take over of the planet. Anyway he wrangled, with some difficulty, time off for this since Chloe and Jimmy are on their honeymoon at the moment. Perry wasn't that fond of Clark getting some time off right now, even just a day.

Jimmy and Chloe's wedding was beautiful and he came up with quite a good speech in the end even if he does say so himself. Clark then chuckles as he remembers Jimmy's reaction to finding out he is Superman. Fainting aside he took it quite well actually. His musings are interrupted by the door opening. "Mr Kent. It is good to see you again" Alfred greets him.

"You too Alfred" Clark says as he walks in. "Anyone else arrived yet?" Clark asks.

"No not yet" Alfred informs Clark. "This way" he says and Clark follows. As they enter the lounge Clark smiles at who is there. He zips forward and lifts her out of her wheelchair and swings her around. "Hey Barbara"

Barbara laughs as she is spun round. "Clark! Put me down" she tells him

Clark does so. "Sorry. It has been over 5 years since I saw you last" he says in defence of himself.

"I know but honestly sometimes you are like a big kid. It is hard to believe sometimes that you're Superman" Barbara says as she looks up at him. "God. I had forgotten how tall you are" she remarks.

"Yes well, I thought you had retired from all this but I thought wrong didn't I…Oracle"

Barbara was flabbergasted "How did you know that?"

"In that hideout near Vegas when you spoke. I recognised your voice"

"I distort my voice" she points out.

Clark points at his ears "These do more than frame my face you know. Even through the distortion I could hear the underlying voice, namely yours"

Barbara shakes her head. She should have known Clark of all people would be able to do that.

"Can't keep a secret from the Man of Steel. I thought you knew that Barbara" Bruce says as he enters the room.

"So Bruce you sure about this?" Clark asks him in reference to this meeting

"Reasonably so" Bruce answers.

"You know who they all are don't you" Clark says it as a statement.

"It is my business to know such things" Bruce says in response. After all he wouldn't risk his identity unless he was certain that the others could be trusted.

Just then the bell rings again.

"Well then here we go" Clark remarks.

A little later after they have all arrived they sit down round a conference table Bruce had prepared for this. Bruce stands up "We all know why we are here and some of us are no doubt trying to work out who each of us is. So lets lay it all down on the table. I will start. I am Bruce Wayne but you know me as Batman"

"Whoa you're Batman!?" a young man with red hair says.

"Yes I am Flash" Bruce says back.

"Oh come on Dude. You've ruined it now. I had a whole thing planned." He sighs with disappointment. "Ok I'm the Flash but my real name is Wally West"

Oliver is next. "I'm Oliver Queen…"

"Yes we know" Wally says interrupting him. "You are almost as rich and famous as Bats over here"

"Yes well I am also the Green Arrow" Oliver tells them.

"Rich boys and their toys" a brunette says dismissively.

Oliver looks at her "Well since you have spoken why don't you tell who you are"

She removes what is a wig and the blonde hair underneath gives it away. "I'm the Black Canary but my real name is Dinah Lance, Ollie." She says Ollie as mockingly as possibly. She looks around "Superman couldn't attend?" she asks seeing no-one who obviously looks like him.

"He is here" Bruce answers. Bruce then gestures in Clark's direction.

"Him?" Wally asks sceptically at the man sitting there with glasses on looking wholly un-Superman like.

Clark takes his glasses off "Yes me. It's Clark Kent by the way"

"Ok well Aquaman over there doesn't need an introduction" Wally points out. "So that brings us to you" he says as he looks at a plain dressed woman in glasses.

Diana frowns at him "You know I told you.." she begins to say as she takes her glasses off "that I would send you to Tartarus if you weren't careful"

"Glasses? Ok how come glasses can hide the two most powerful people on Earth?" Wally asks really wanting to know.

"We can discuss that later" Bruce says to him. "Let our other guest speak" he says in reference to another fairly young man.

"Oh hi. I'm Kyle Rayner and I think my distinctive ring gives it away who I am" he says as he holds up his hand which has a green ring on the middle finger.

"Ok and J'onn everyone already knows" Bruce adds at this point.

"What about that Hawkgirl?" Dinah asks.

"She declined our offer. Said she preferred to do things on her own and keep a low profile. Maybe at a later date she will change her mind." Bruce informs them all.

"What about your friend Zatanna?" Clark asks Bruce.

"Too busy at the moment touring although she did say she would be interested when her tour finishes" he says in answer to that. He then addresses the whole group. "So anyway we are all here to agree a charter and what our aims are. I had a draft drawn up which is sitting in front of you. Inside are also plans for a single building where we can co-ordinate ourselves from, a headquarters of sorts."

Clark skims through it. "That is the old courthouse in Metropolis" he notices.

"Yes. It has some poetic justice to it I think" Barbara says as she enters.

"Everyone this is Barbara Gordon also known as Oracle. She has helped design the security and communication systems we will need" Bruce introduces her.

Ok so how exactly will this work?" Oliver asks.

"We will do what we do now except better organised so in case of a larger threat like Zod and his followers should reoccur we can avoid being picked off one by one like we were by Zod's followers. I have also sent out some feelers to the government and to the UN and they are willing to officially sanction our activities." Bruce explains.

"So wait we would actually be doing what we do now but it would all be legal?" Dinah inquires.

Bruce nods "If our government and the other world governments agree yes but they would want to meet representatives of our new group for face to face talks"

"Who would do that?" Clark asks and then finds everyone looking at him. "Me?"

"Of course you Kal" Diana tells him. "You are respected the world over and I will come and assist you" she tells him. After all she is a trained diplomat. It was part of her education since she is a princess although she has never actually had to use these particular skills before.

"She has you there Clark" Bruce tells him before adding "And besides Batman can't do it. I am the first to admit I don't exactly portray a family friendly image"

Clark can see he isn't getting out of this. "Ok but we are going to need someone to organise the day to day running of this and that I don't have time for with my job"

"But I do" J'onn speaks up. "My last identity technically died a while back so I have the time. I volunteer myself" he offers feeling that what they propose here is an excellent idea.

"To make it official someone will need to second that" Bruce mentions.

"I'll do that" Clark says.

"Does anyone object?" Bruce asks. No-one does. "Then it is settled" Bruce announces.

Wally puts his hand up "Ok we're missing something here I would just like to point out"

"What?" Bruce asks.

"A name. We need a name."

Dinah agrees "Wally is right. We need something that symbolises what we stand for"

"What do we stand for? Orin asks adding his first contribution to this meeting. He hadn't felt it necessary until now.

"Truth and Justice. The two ideals in common we all share" Clark says.

"Yeah Clark's right." Wally says. "So we should call ourselves…" he leaves it open for someone to jump in.

Clark thinks about it. Hey what was that idea he had the other week. The one he dismissed but might actually work. "I might have one" he says to the group.

"Well don't keep us in suspense." Wally prompts him.

"Yes Kal. What is your idea?" Diana says encouragingly.

Clark answers it with two simple words. Two words that would be remembered for decades if not centuries to come. "Justice League"


	17. Chapter 17: Maxima

Author's note: Only one chapter today I'm afraid but it is a long chapter so I hope that makes up for it. For those who have written reviews, thanks. I really appreciate them.

* * *

**4 years later**

"Say it!" Diana's opponent taunts her. He has pinned face down on the ground, her arm pinned behind her back with his weight pressed down on her.

"Never!" Diana shouts defiantly.

"Come on say it Diana. You're not getting out of this one"

Diana tries one last time to get out of the hold but her opponent is too strong. He increases the pressure on her arm to motivate her. "Alright! Uncle!" she yells as she concedes defeat.

Her opponent, with a satisfied chuckle, lets her go and she gets back to her feet. "Honestly Kal you're a big kid sometimes" she tells him.

Clark grabs a towel off a chair and throws it to her. "Maybe but who beat who Diana" he gleefully reminds her. As soon as the training room was constructed in the building they use as the League's headquarters, the Hall of Justice, not his idea by way of a name he'll add, he and Diana regularly spar. She being the only opponent he can really train hard against without fear of hurting her.

Diana catches the towel "I have a lot on my mind" she says back as she wipes the sweat off.

Clark puts his finger behind his ear "Was that an excuse I heard you make there?" he mocks. "Because if it was I'll have to remind you how you've told me many, many times before..." Clark clears his throat "Kal in battle there is no excuse for loss of focus" he says in a mock impression of her.

"This wasn't a battle" she points out to him. "However if you want that kind of training I'm sure I could bring my sword next time, you know the one with the blade forged by magic" she says mischievously.

Clark's face pales slightly. Last time she used that he ended up with a few nasty cuts and a ruined suit.

Diana notices Kal's look. "Uh-huh. That is what I thought" she comments. Moving on to a different subject. "Are you coming tonight?"

"Have to. Perry assigned me to it since Chloe really isn't up to it at the moment" he answers.

"How is Chloe?" Diana asks him.

"Cranky. It is worse than the first time she was pregnant" he tells her with almost a shudder. Chloe's mood is terrible at the moment since she is due to give birth to her second child any day.

"Are you going to be a godparent to this one as well?" Diana asks since he was already a godparent to Chloe's daughter.

"So I'm told" he answers. "Although I just pray that he is better behaved than Lois" he adds. Lois being what Chloe named her daughter.

"He?" Diana picks up on. "Have you been peeking?" she asks since Chloe had mentioned she wanted to be surprised.

Clark just realises his slip. Oops is this embarrassing. "Well…maybe."

"Kal" Diana admonishes him.

"I was curious and my x-ray vision just sort of clicked on. I didn't mean to" he says in defence of himself.

Diana shakes her head at him. "Is it just you coming?" she asks wanting to move on.

Clark gives Diana a stern look. "That better not be a jibe at the fact I'm single"

"No it isn't…not really…it is just well…" she trails off as Kal's look intensifies.

"Oh don't stop. Keep going. You know I always value your opinion" Clark tells her secretly amused at the hole she is digging herself into here.

"Well I mean most of our friends have girlfriends or boyfriends or are married and you seem…"

"Still stuck on Lois" he finishes for her.

Diana grimaces. Even after all this time this is still so awkward. "Yes" she says simply.

Clark sighs. "I know. I'm torn honestly. Part of me wants to move on find someone else but an equally sized part of me doesn't. Maybe in more time"

Diana nods and starts to leave but before she does she adds. "I know you'll be busy with work but maybe afterwards you and I can spend some time together if you feel like talking" she suggests to him. Over the years he had slowly talked to her about Lois and she had come to realise the depth of his feelings for her and why he found it so difficult to let her go.

"Thanks for the offer but won't Bruce be jealous" he inquires since Diana and Bruce were dating.

"Why would he be?" Diana asks in all seriousness.

If after all these years she doesn't get it Clark is not about to explain it to her again. Of course he also won't tell her how much it bothers him seeing her with Bruce, not that he quite understands why. After all he wants her to be happy. If he didn't know better he would almost think he is jealous which is just insane. He made a choice that Diana and he would only be friends and that is all they are. "I'll see if I have the time" he says in answer to her suggestion of them meeting up later avoiding a commitment either way.

"Ok" Diana says as she leaves. She still doesn't know what Kal is on about. Bruce knows perfectly well how close friends she is with Kal and besides she likes to meet him when he is being Clark Kent. She has come to love his persona over the years and it reminds her of the one she used to have.

Use to have because a couple of years ago Themyscira was finally revealed to the world during an attempted invasion by the forces of Apokolips led by the tyrannical demigod Darkseid. With assistant from the forces of New Genesis the League had managed to repel it but the damage had been done and in the aftermath Diana ended up being appointed ambassador due to her experience in Man's world which had meant giving up being Diana Prince since she no longer had the time. Tonight the newly built embassy would be opened in Washington and she had to host a party celebrating it. At this moment, in her bedroom at the embassy, she is trying on different dresses.

"I prefer the red one"

Diana looks round and sees her sister has entered. Donna was now too a hero out helping save the world. Their mother had not been too thrilled by the prospect to say the least but she seemed to accept it anyway. "I'm not sure" Diana says in response. "I thought maybe the black one"

Donna walks over and picks the red dress up and holds it in front of Diana. "Actually maybe your right" Donna concedes. "But you look good in anything" she adds.

"I think you tend to exaggerate Donna"

"Maybe. Is Bruce going to be here?"

"He said he would try" Diana answers.

"Not much of a boyfriend if he can't show up to such an important event" Donna comments.

"He's busy" Diana says in Bruce's defence.

"Uh-huh. Is Clark coming?"

"Yes he is" Diana answers with a smile she doesn't even notice that she is making but Donna does. Honestly in the name of the gods Donna cannot understand why they don't see how much in love they are with each other.

"I'm bringing Kyle if that is ok?" Donna asks in reference to her boyfriend Kyle Rayner aka the Green Lantern. She just found him so much fun to be with. He possessed the greatest imagination of anyone she had ever met.

"Oh sure" Diana answers. She liked Kyle and knew him well enough to trust him not to hurt Donna. Besides they had hit it off from the first moment they met.

In the end Diana went with the black dress and by the end of the evening she had to admit she had quite enjoyed the party even if Bruce didn't show up. Sometimes he was far too obsessed with that mission of his. She had seen Kal occasionally mingling trying to get some quotes for his story but she hadn't had much time to speak to him. Well maybe in a little while. In fact she isn't even sure if he is still here or not. Just then Donna and Kyle appear.

"Hey sis. If it's alright we'll be going"

Diana looks around. The party was winding down. "Ok but stay out of trouble" she tells her sister.

"We will" Donna says as she and Kyle leave. Donna turns around and walks backwards "Don't wait up though!" she shouts with a mischievous smirk.

Diana shakes her head. She knows Donna is joking. At least she hopes she is joking. Hera what if she isn't joking? No she is joking. She better be or her mother will kill her. Well if the party is coming to an end maybe she can go and find Kal. She searches for a little while without much luck. Maybe he decided to leave and not stay and see her. She feels a lot of disappointment at that thought.

"I think that went well your Highness" Diana's assistant Julia says.

Diana was so lost in thought about Kal she hadn't even noticed Julia's approach. "Yes I think so to" she says in response. "Julia do you know if Clark went home?" she asks. Julia was Diana's trusted friend so she knew the truth about Clark.

"I think I saw him leave a short while ago with a woman"

"A what!" Diana yells horrified by that thought.

"A woman" Julia reiterates. "A redhead, quite beautiful too"

Diana just can't believe it. What is he thinking? Well obviously he isn't thinking. She has to do something. "Did they leave long ago?" Diana asks Julia.

"No not too long" Julia replies while wondering what is going on with Diana. After all what concern is it of hers if Clark met someone. She is seeing Bruce Wayne after all.

Diana stomps off down a hallway until she passes a closet and can hear giggling inside, both male and female. Honestly if this is two members of her staff she'll give them hell. They should know better than to do that sort of thing while they are suppose to be working. Diana throws the door open and at the sight before her, her heart nearly stops because there entangled with a redheaded woman, shirt open is Kal. It takes a minute before she can get over the shock enough to actually say anything. "Kal!" she yells when she finally can.

* * *

Earlier that evening Clark sits himself down in a corner with a drink. He can't believe he got dumped with this assignment. This is more Cat's area. Cat Grant being the Planet gossip columnist but because it involves Wonder Woman it is front page news worthy so he gets it. The only part he is looking forward to is when this is all over and he can spend some time with Diana and secretly he is happy that Bruce couldn't make it even if he still can't work out why. He sips on a drink just to blend in really. He loosens his tie and opens the top button of his shirt and takes a minute to relax. He had gotten enough for his story so basically he was done for the night. He looks around the room. Diana is off talking with various dignitaries at the moment. Donna is assisting with that even though every so often she goes off to talk to Kyle. He has to admit they look cute together.

Clark lets out a sigh. Maybe Diana was right this morning. Maybe it is time he starts thinking about trying to find a new relationship. Just then his eye catches someone new entering the room. A, and even he has to admit it, stunningly beautiful woman with fiery red hair. He watches her and decides she must be another dignitary. It is just the way she carries herself. A bit like Diana actually. Maybe she's royalty he thinks. Then he notices something odd. She is moving across the room like she is looking for something or someone and that every so often she glances down at the bracelet on her wrist. It is then he notices that she is now staring right at him, a strange smile on her face, like she had just found the one thing she had been looking for her whole life. She then marches straight towards him and stands over him. She bends down and whispers into his ear "I know who you are Kal-El"

Clark stares at her terrified. If she is a threat he can't fight her here without risking all these people. "Who are you?" he asks.

"I'm Maxima" she answers before she proceeds to kiss him.

* * *

Maxima, Queen of the Planet Almerac has a problem. Her problem being that she can't find a mate worthy of her. No man on her planet is. Oh many have tried to prove it but they all come up short. Then one day she hears a story about how Darkseid tried to conquer some backwater little planet on the rim of the galaxy a while ago. Boring. Darkseid conquers lots of little planets she had never heard of and frankly has no interest in. It is when she hears the part of how a man fought Darkseid one on one and won that she becomes interested. Maybe, finally, a man worthy of her.

So Maxima sent some scouts to this planet. Its inhabitants call it Earth and themselves humans. Eventually they return with what she wants, images of this man, this Superman as the humans called him. He is gorgeous appearance wise but what intrigues her is the symbol on his chest. She knows that from somewhere, she knows she does. She signals one of her aides to come to her.

"Yes my Queen" her aide Sazu says.

"Where have I seen that symbol before?" She asks her.

"I believe it is Kryptonian Majesty"

"Kryptonian" Maxima says in a soft voice full of wonder. She had heard stories of the men of the planet Krypton and had often dreamed of meeting one one day but it had been impossible after they had supposedly become extinct.

"Yes Majesty" Sazu continues. "If memory serves it is the crest of the House of El"

Maxima turns to look at Sazu "The House of El?" she asks wanting Sazu to confirm what she said.

"Yes Majesty"

"Then the stories are true" Maxima says with joy. "The last son of Krypton, the heir to the House of El did survive." Maxima had heard what mounted to no more than a rumour that the son of Jor-El had escaped Krypton's destruction. "Oh what is his name again?" she asks irritated that she has forgotten it.

"I believe it is Kal-El Majesty" Sazu supplies.

"Kal-El" Maxima repeats. "Such a strong name, suiting for such a strong man"

"Do you wish the ambassadors to make an approach Majesty?" Sazu asks knowing instantly where this is heading.

"No I will go to this Earth myself Sazu. He is the one I've been waiting for all these years. He is the soul mate I've sought." Maxima goes up to the image of Superman and strokes her hand along the jaw line while she studies his eyes. To her she can see a look of longing, the same one she has. To find that one person you belong with. "I'm coming Kal-El and then both our searches will be over" she tells the image.

Maxima travels to Earth and sets about tracking down Kal-El. She decides it is best to keep a low profile while she searches so she dresses like these humans do. It wasn't hard for her to pick up his biorthymic signature with her bracelet due to his uniquely dense molecular structure. She tracks him down to a building and makes her way inside. There seems to be a formal gathering of some sort, the kind she was all too familiar with and hated. She checks her bracelet. He is definitely here. She scans the men in the room until she spots one in a corner who is almost blending away into the background or at least he wants to. He is watching her she realises so she scans him and her face lights up at the results. She had found him. She makes her way over to him and kisses the man she knows is her soul mate.

* * *

To say Clark is startled by some strange woman kissing him would be an understatement. Then suddenly he feels strange and his mind is cleared of all thoughts except to kiss this woman back which he does with a passion he hasn't felt in years.

Maxima is surprised by the sheer passion with which Kal-El returns her kiss. Men on Almerac simply don't possess anything near it. She knew he was the one. She breaks the kiss and looks at him in the eye. "Why do you hide yourself away like this?" she asks him as she removes his glasses.

"It is necessary" Clark replies.

"Not anymore. Come with me. I can take you to a place where you will never have to hide who you are again"

A clear minded Clark would have said no but he isn't clear headed. It is like she possesses him suddenly. "Ok" he answers.

Maxima smiles and takes his hand and leads him away. As they walk along a hallway she suddenly finds Kal-El pull her into a small room and begin kissing her again.

"Who are you? What are you?" Clark asks her between kisses. He had enough clarity of mind to sense she wasn't human.

"I am Maxima, Queen of Almerac and I am your soul mate" she says in answer to his questions.

Clark looks at her with amorous eyes "We haven't done the mating part yet"

Maxima giggles with delight as he kisses her neck. He is so much more than she ever dreamed. She rips his shirt open and begins to kiss his bare chest before working her way back up to his mouth where their lips crash together once more. It is then the door flies open.

* * *

"Clark!" Diana yells this time after her previous slip.

On hearing his name Clark finally stops kissing Maxima, looks up, blinks and sees Diana staring at him. "Diana?" he queries.

Maxima looks at the glances between this woman and Kal-El and is horrified. No she can't have him. He's hers.

Suddenly Clark's mind is clear and he realises just what he is doing and how he looks. However worse than that is the pain and hurt on Diana's face and he is the cause. "Erm Diana" he begins to say as he stumbles out of the closet trying to tuck his shirt back in. "It isn't what is looks like" he tries to assure her.

"I can't believe you, of all people, would do that with some woman you just met" Diana says sounding quite hurt.

"Diana it isn't like that. You see she…" Clark trails off as he looks round and sees that Maxima is gone. "Where did she go?"

"Probably to get a taxi so you can take her home and finish what you started" Diana tells him before she stalks off.

Clark chases after her. "Diana. Wait. You don't understand"

Diana stops, turns round and glares at him. "No I don't understand Clark. I don't understand where you lost leave of your senses or you glasses for that matter. Obviously you're secret identity isn't as important as making out with some woman in a closet" she says angrily.

Clark pinches the bridge of his nose. How does he get her to understand. "Diana. That woman. She isn't human. She infected me with something"

"You really believe me to expect that?" she asks him sceptically.

"Yes!" he shouts out exasperated. "Because it is the truth" he adds with a calmer voice.

"Well what is she then?" Diana asks him.

"You believe me?"

"I'm giving you a chance to explain"

"Ok her name is Maxima. She is Queen of a planet called Almerac" Clark tells Diana from what he remembers that she said to him.

"Go on" Diana tells him.

"Well from my father's teachings I know that women from the royal line produce a chemical compound that allows them to, in a sense, control men. It is in their saliva. It enters the body through their kiss"

Diana's anger wanes a little at Kal's explanation. "Why is she here on Earth?" she asks.

"I don't know. I think she was looking for me"

"Why?"

"She said because we were soul mates"

Diana doesn't know what to say to that. The thought though, that that woman is Kal's soul mate, she finds it repulsive.

"Look we'll need to talk about this later. I have to find her."

"Why?" Diana asks him. If she drugged him she doesn't understand why he would need to find her.

"Before she comes back for me. If she thinks I'm her soul mate do you think she'll just give up this easily. I don't even know why she left just now but I can't let her just wander around" Clark places his hands on Diana's shoulders. "I promise we'll talk after I sort this out"

Diana simply nods in response and Clark leaves as best he can with a shirt with half the buttons ripped off. Perhaps it was a good thing he left his Superman suit off since he had taken the night off short of an emergency. That was one good thing about the League. It allowed you to take a night off and know there were others covering for you. In the meantime he better get home and get said suit and what was Maxima on about, about him being her soul mate. Clark has no idea. He can work it out later. For now he just has to find her before she hurts anyone.

Diana makes her way up to her private quarters trying to work out what exactly so upset her about catching Kal like that. She thinks for a moment she might have actually been jealous which makes no sense. She is dating Bruce and Kal is just her friend. She enters her bedroom, sits on her bed and takes her shoes off. That is so much better she thinks as she gives her feet a rub.

"You won't take him from me!"

Diana jumps up and behind her on her balcony is that woman.

Maxima continues. "He belongs to me. I've searched too long to be denied now"

"Kal doesn't belong to anyone. He has his own free will" Diana angrily tells her after basically calling Kal her property.

"No he belongs to you"

"What do you mean?" Diana asks her.

"You have a deep connection with him. He couldn't have broken free of me otherwise." Maxima tells her as she enters the room. "There is only option left to me. I have to break your connection to him which means you have to die." Maxima then launches herself at Diana and hits her with such force that Diana flies backwards straight through her bedroom wall and into the adjacent lounge area.

Maxima marches through the hole in the wall. This woman, this harlot has to go. Kal-El belongs to her, he is her soul mate.

Diana stands back up. Alright that is it. She doesn't know what this woman is on about and right now she doesn't care too much either. She launches her own attack on Maxima and sends her flying right back through the wall into the bedroom. She then flies forward and the two of them tumble out through the window into the courtyard below.

Clark flew home as soon as he found a secluded spot where no-one would spot him. He has just gotten into his Superman outfit when his hearing picks up on the news from the apartment next door. It is a breaking news story about Diana and some red haired woman fighting in the embassy grounds. Oh god he better get over there and in a blink of an eye he is gone. He gets to the embassy to find Maxima and Diana going at it tooth and nail. They seem to be quite evenly matched. He zips down before it gets even more out of hand.

Diana and Maxima circle each other, both bruised and cut, seeking a weakness in each other when in a flash Superman lands between them. "Alright stop" Clark orders.

Maxima smiles at his appearance "I knew you would come back to me"

Clark looks at Maxima sternly before marching up to her, grabbing her by the arm and flying off. He lands them of a roof top some distance away from the embassy. "What were you doing?" he demands to know of her.

"Whatever I have to" Maxima answers.

"Even kill"

"Whatever I have to" Maxima reiterates forcefully.

Clark walks away from her disgusted. "Go home" he tells her with his back to her.

Maxima walks up to him and gently turns him round to face her. "Kal-El" she speaks softly. She then places his right hand on her hip "Come with me" she requests while placing his left hand on her hip.

Clark looks at her. He can't deny he feels some pull to her but he can't go with her. "Earth is my home" he tells her.

"I can give you something no-one else on this planet can not even her. I felt your passion when you kissed me. It burns inside you like an inferno waiting to be let out. I know this because that same passion burns in me too. I heard stories when I was a child about Krypton. I knew then that a Kryptonian would be the answer to my prayers for a soul mate. You are the last Kal-El. It is you. We are meant to be"

Clark can see the desperate longing in her eyes but he doesn't feel the connection she obviously thinks she feels. He can remember having such a connection with Lois and standing here with her it is not there.

"Let this place go Kal-El. Let her go" Maxima tells him still hoping she can persuade him to see that they are meant to be.

"Diana is my friend nothing more. My soul mate is dead" Clark tells her.

Maxima searches his eyes after telling her that his soul mate is dead. "You lie" she tells him. "To yourself as well as to me" she adds.

Clark breaks out of the hold they are in. He doesn't need to hear this garbage. "Go home and don't come back or next time we will be enemies"

"Don't do this Kal-El. I beg of you" Maxima almost pleads. Almost. She is a queen after all.

"Leave!" he says angrily.

Maxima can see that she isn't going to persuade him or force him. She touches her bracelet and it starts to glow. "So be it but as you live out the remainder of your life alone and incomplete remember that it was you who made this decision" she tells him before vanishing in a hyperspace teleport back to Almerac.

Clark stares at the space where she stood for a few minutes thinking about what she said. She is right. It is his decision how he lives his life and if he has to live it alone and incomplete as she puts it well…"I'll just have to learn to live with that" he says to the empty space.

* * *

After Kal disappeared with that woman Diana floated up back to her now ruined bedroom in her brand new embassy and she doesn't think crazed intergalactic queens were covered in the insurance policy. She sits down on her bed rather gingerly. That Maxima may have been many things but she was a skilled and powerful warrior and Diana is certainly going to feel it for a day or two. She wonders why Kal just disappeared off with that woman. He couldn't possibly be thinking if leaving with her, could he? Oh Hera she should have followed them, she knew she should have. The thought that Kal might leave, well it was too horrendous to her to really contemplate.

Then out of the corner of her eye a green glow. Great Donna and Kyle must have heard about this. They land on the balcony outside her window.

"Diana. What happened?" Donna asks as she wanders in and takes in the destruction.

"It is a long story" Diana says in response.

Donna looks at Diana and finally notices the bruises "Are you ok? Who did this?"

"I'm fine and as I said long story" Diana says in response not really feeling in the mood to tell it all to her sister right now.

"Where is this person now?" Kyle asks her.

"Gone home"

They all look round as Superman floats down onto the balcony. After Maxima had left Clark had decided he needed to check up on Diana.

Diana can't help the joy she feels when she sees him. "Kal. You're still here" she says with surprise.

"Of course I am" Clark answers back.

"Then why did you leave with her?" Diana demands to know.

"Her?" Donna and Kyle ask at the same time.

"I took her away before you killed each other"

Diana snorts "The only one dying would be her. The nerve of her. Did you know she said that you belonged to her. For that alone I should have beat her senseless"

Clark rubs his temples. He knew this whole thing would upset her. "Donna, Kyle could you give us a few minutes?" he asks them.

"Sure" Donna says in reply and she and Kyle leave.

Diana watches them leave before she turns her attention to Kal who is looking at her expectantly. "What?" she asks him.

"Diana if you're mad at me just tell me so. I can take it. I probably deserve it"

"I'm not mad at you really Kal. I mean you were drugged. I'm mad at her if anything. What happened after you left?"

"I told her to go home"

"Is that all?" Diana asks him.

"No but…" he hesitates. She really doesn't need to hear about that soul mate stuff.

"But what?"

"It's nothing important. She was just trying to convince me to go to Almerac with her"

"And you refused?"

"Of course I did. This is my home Diana. On Earth with you" he says without realising just what he said.

Diana actually bursts out into tears at hearing that. Clark goes and sits down next to her on the bed and puts his arm around her. "Now why are you crying?"

"Amazons don't cry" she says back.

"Now we both know that isn't true" he tells her. He had seen her cry before.

"I was afraid" she reluctantly admits.

"That I would leave with her?"

Diana nods.

"Well you should know me better" Clark tells her.

"She was a queen. You could have been a king I'm assuming"

Clark sighs "I know enough about Almerac to know it is a society I don't want to become king of Diana and besides I was not going to father despots"

At those words Diana releases herself from his embrace. "Father? As in children?" she inquires.

Clark nods "If I remember my father's teachings correctly Maxima and I would be genetically compatible. In fact if we weren't I don't think she could have affected me the way she did"

"She told me you and I had a deep connection and that is the reason you were able to break her control" Diana mentions to him.

"Well of course we have a connection. We're friends after all"

"Best friends" she says with a smile.

"Well Chloe may argue with you on that point. I go with that you can never have too many best friends"

Diana laughs softly at that causing Clark to smile. "You see that's better. Now no more crying?"

"No more crying" she assures him.

They sit there looking into each other's eyes, mesmerised by each other's stare until they are interrupted by Diana's assistant Julia. "I'm sorry but Mr Wayne is on the phone. He saw the news" Julia informs her.

"I'll go" Clark says as he stands up, the moment lost, and then helps Diana to her feet. "Will you be ok?" he asks in reference to her injuries.

"It's only a few bruises and small cuts. I've lived through worse" she tells him.

"Good. Well I'll let you talk with Bruce in peace" Clark says as he walks to the balcony. He turns to look at Diana "Goodnight Diana." Then he looks at Julia, "Julia" he says in turn.

"Goodnight Kal. I guess I'll see you around" Diana says to him.

Clark puts on that lopsided smile of his as he replies "I'm always around" before he shoots upward.

In the courtyard below Donna watches him leave. "They are idiots" she states firmly.

"Donna" Kyle warns her about getting involved.

"Well they are"

"They are also adults. If they say they are only friends then that is their choice" Kyle tells her. He has told her this before. In fact they have had this almost exact conversation before.

"But they love each other" Donna argues. She just doesn't get why they don't see it.

"Maybe they do, maybe they don't but they are what they have chosen to be" Kyle points out to her.

Donna's face frowns up in confusion "What do you mean what they have chosen to be?"

"It is not my place to say" Kyle says to her.

"Kyle you know something don't you?"

"All I know is that they chose to be only friends. When, how, why I don't know because I respect the fact it is their choice to make."

Donna still doesn't get it. Why would they make that kind of choice? She just hopes they come to their senses before it is too late.


	18. Chapter 18: Hereafter

One week later Hippolyta listens as Donna explains why she and Diana are back home and why Diana went straight to her old room and hasn't been seen since. It is because Superman is dead. He died saving Diana from some weapon constructed by a villain called Toyman. Hippolyta may have had her reservations about Superman over the years but the fact he saved her daughter is one thing she will be forever thankful for and it saddens even her that he gave his life doing it.

"You better visit her mother" Donna tells Hippolyta. "I have never seen her this angry or upset. She nearly killed Toyman in her rage" she adds.

Hippolyta decides to do just that and visit Diana. She knocks on the door and gets no answer so she pushes it open a jar. At the sight she sees she pushes it all the way open. Diana has destroyed her room. Everything is smashed and broken. It is then she hears sobbing and finds Diana huddled in the corner. She can't remember ever seeing her daughter this upset. Hippolyta goes and sits down next to Diana. "Diana" she speaks gently.

Diana looks round with bloodshot eyes and wraps her arms around her mother and sobs into her.

"It's alright Diana" Hippolyta says trying to sooth her.

"Why mother? Why did he do that?" Diana sobs out.

"Do what?" her mother asks her.

"Sacrifice his life like that to save me"

Hippolyta contemplates her next words carefully. "Because at his core he was a good person, one willing to sacrifice himself for his friends"

Hippolyta continues to cradle her daughter for a while until the sobbing eases. Then in a soft quiet voice Diana says "I love him"

"I know" Hippolyta says back. She had known for a while. She suspected Diana may have been in love with him from the first time she saw them together all those years ago.

"I never told him"

"Why?"

Diana wipes a few tears away before she answers. "He made a decision 4 years ago that he couldn't give me his heart and I let him because I was naïve and didn't fully understand my feelings. By the time I did it was too late. We were such good friends that I couldn't risk losing it by telling him"

"So you denied your feelings because you thought your friendship was enough" Hippolyta finishes her daughter's train of thought.

Diana nods.

"What about this other man you have been courting?" Hippolyta asks.

"I think it came out of a longing for something, anything more than friendship with someone yet truthfully that is all Bruce and I are, friends. I never let it get very far and now I know why and it only took Kal's death to make me see it. I tried to deny it. That Kal's grip on my heart was not this complete but when I saw him die my heart broke into a thousand pieces. I think I finally understand what he felt when he found out Lois died"

"What will you do now?" Hippolyta asks.

"Carry on with my mission. What else can I do mother?"

"You can't while you are still full of anger. Donna told me what you did to this Toyman"

"I wanted to kill him. For a minute I thought about killing him but then I saw Kal's face in my mind and I knew if I did I would be dishonouring everything he stood for so I stopped. I'm still angry but I promise you mother I have it under control"

"And what about this relationship you are in?"

"It is over" Diana says coldly.

"You are sure?"

"How can I continue with it when I love Kal so?"

"You are doing what he did. Rejecting someone else because you believe you can't give them your heart" Hippolyta points out.

"Them hopefully he is wiser than I was and will fight for me" Diana says in reply but truthfully she doubts Bruce will. After all how close are they really? He didn't even show up at the embassy opening. Kal did. Kal would have even if he hadn't been working. She knows that for certain.

Hippolyta looks around the room "You made a mess"

"I apologise mother" Diana says as she truly takes in what she did.

"It is fine but just remember if you don't clean it up I'll have to confine you to the palace" Hippolyta jokes as to what how she punished Diana when she was little.

Diana manages a smile at that "I'll clean it up. I promise"

Hippolyta kisses the top of Diana's head "Good." They then both stand up. "Healing takes time Diana. Don't deny the pain you are in" Hippolyta tells her.

"I won't mother. I'll survive. That is what we Amazons do" Diana says to her mother.

"If you could see him once more what would you say to him?" Hippolyta asks.

"That I love him" Diana replies simply.

* * *

Meanwhile in the distant future Clark finds himself walking through the ruins of Metropolis. He has been here for weeks now. He had thought at first that he had been transported to another planet, one with a red sun that took away his powers but as when he saw what remained of the Daily Planet globe he figured out the truth. It had started not unlike any other day. A band of his enemies grouped together in an attempt to kill him. It wasn't like that hadn't been tried before but during the battle Diana had become trapped under some debris and was helpless before this, what he thought at the time, was some sort of disintegration cannon so he did the only thing he could think of to save her. He flew in front of it and absorbed the blast himself but if this is the future then he failed because she isn't here.

"Where are you Diana?" he asks no-one.

"She died Superman. Thousands of years ago along with everyone else"

Clark turns to the source of the voice. "Savage?"

Vandal Savage, an immortal after his DNA was altered by a strange meteor rock he came across one day so long ago even he has lost count, was as he often does working at restoring pieces of Metropolis. Something to do, a hobby to stave off insanity when he saw him wandering along and for the first time in…he can't remember how long he felt something akin to joy again. "Welcome home Superman"

Clark stares at him in disbelief. "What are you doing here? How are you here?"

"In answer to your second question I must ask first do you know where you are or more correctly when you are?"

"This is the future isn't it?"

"Yes"

"How are you here?" Clark asks again.

Savage smiles "The old fashioned way. I'm immortal and the last survivor of the human race"

"All the people?" Clark asks sadly.

"Gone. The world belongs to the cockroaches now" a pause. "and oh me"

Clark is rather nervous as Savage walks towards him and places his hands on Clark's shoulders "Welcome" he says with a voice actually tainted with happiness. "You don't trust me?" Savage asks at seeing Clark's expression.

"Should I. You tried to take over the world twice" Clark reminds him. Both times the League had managed to stop him.

"In the long run not so important. Take it from someone who knows"

"You're insane" Clark realises.

"Perhaps but it doesn't mean I'm not good company. Besides it isn't like you have much choice Superman. I'm the only other person here."

Clark folds his arms across his chest. "I want to know one thing first" he tells Savage,

"Let me guess. What happened to the world?"

Clark nods. "And how I got here?"

"Oh yes that. Well that idiot Toyman had no idea what he had created. He thought it was a way to disintegrate matter but in actuality it was a compressed tachyon beam which sent you here" Savage explains.

"And the world?" Clark asks

"Did you know I'm a genius? Living for 30 thousands years, that's how old I as was when we last met, means you pick up one or two things. It happened a few months after your death. Oh I'll mention that your funeral was lovely, it was on all the channels, use to have the DVD"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" Clark says sarcastically.

"Actually I did" Savage admits honestly. "But I'm digressing. I have a habit of that these days. Anyway a few months after you left I created a device that allowed me complete control over gravity so naturally I proclaimed myself world ruler"

"The Justice League would never have allowed that" Clark points out.

"True. They put up quite a fight. The Amazon Princess was the most difficult. I killed her right here" he says pointing at where he is standing. Then after a little thought "Or was it over there" he says pointing at another spot. "Never mind" he dismisses it lightly. "Anyway I destroyed the entire Justice League that day" he boasts proudly.

Clark could not believe what he was hearing on with the complete levity Savage retells this story. Diana. Savage killed his Diana and at that Clark can't hold the rage in and he punches Savage as hard as can knocking him to the ground. He the picks up a boulder and holds it over Savage's head "I should smash your skull in" he says with barely concealed rage and hate.

"Go ahead. We both know it wouldn't do any good"

For a second Clark thinks about doing it but even now, even after everything Savage has done he still can't bring himself to kill. He slams the boulder down next to Savage's head. "So what now?"

Savage thinks about it for a second. "Lunch?" he suggests.

Clark follows Savage back to his home. His large and very impressive home. It must have taken him years to build it not that time matters to Savage. While Savage makes him lunch Clark removes the wolf pelt coat he is wearing. He had gotten it after killing the alpha of a pack of wolf like creatures that had been hunting him since he first arrived here. It hadn't been easy. He had the teeth and claw marks to prove it. God he had never quite realised until now how much he relied on his abilities. If it hadn't been for Diana insisting on teaching him some of her hunting and survival skills he would probably be dead already. He looks out the window at Savage's garden growing under the red sun. "How did the world end up like this?" he asks Savage. In his rage at what Savage did he never did find out.

Savage looks up from chopping some vegetables that he had grown himself. "Oh that. My creation altered the gravitational balance of the entire solar system. The resulting shift in the Earth's orbit, its tectonic plates and the extreme climate change that followed killed every last living human being apart from me of course" he answers before he gets back to chopping while he hums some long forgotten tune whose name even he can no longer remember.

That night Clark wakes up from a nightmare his brow soaked with sweat. He sees the Justice League, well their deaths to be more precise and he is helpless to prevent it. Diana's death is particularly vivid. Knowing she died and he wasn't there to prevent it is eating him up inside. How could he let someone else he loved die?

His brow furrows. What did he just think there? He wondered how he could let someone else he loved die. Oh god. It finally sinks in. He is in love with Diana. He has been in love with Diana for years and all it took was him to be sent to the far future thousands of years after she died to make him realise it. If it wasn't so sad it would be funny. He gets out of bed and makes his way to the lounge and stares out of the window. She died and he never told her, not once how he felt.

"Who are you thinking about?" Savage asks him. He had heard Superman wandering about.

Clark looks round and sees Savage standing there at the doorway. "Does it matter?" he asks back.

Savage walks up beside him "Perhaps. I've done what you are doing. Trying to remember them. For me that is a lot of people and it gets harder every year that passes even for the ones I loved"

Clark looks at him somewhat surprised at what he said. "You loved people?"

Savage smirks "Well I have been married 183 times." He then thinks on it for a moment "Or is it 184?" He then waves his hands dismissively. "Well we'll just go for you can marry a lot of woman in 30 thousand years"

"Did you love all of them?" Clark asks.

"No. Some were for power, marriages of convenience to elevate my position but there were some I did"

"Did it hurt when they died?"

"Yes" Savage answers truthfully.

"How do you move on from the grief and the pain time after time?" he asks

"Look out there Superman" Savage says pointing to the window. "I grieved for every single human being after the cataclysm but they are all now long turned to dust. So are my wives. The first few times it happened I spent years, decades in grief but I came to realise that that was just a waste of time, that it could blind you to what is in front of you, to who is in front of you and that that someone can help you move on."

"I lost someone I loved while I was away on my return trip to Krypton." Clark admits not sure why he is telling Savage this except there is no-one else.

"Would that be a certain Ms Lane that you were linked to?" Savage asks as he recalls it from his memory.

Clark nods. "It hurt a lot. I never thought I would experience such pain again because I convinced myself I would never let anyone else in but I did and I never even realised it until it was too late"

"The Amazon Princess" Savage states.

Clark nods again. "I think I made a terrible mistake. I pushed her away and wallowed in my grief instead of letting her in and helping me overcome it and now she is dead and I'll never be able to tell her how I truly feel"

"If you could go back what would you say to say to her?" Savage asks.

"That I love her" he says simply and Clark realises he has said it without any of the accompanying guilt over Lois. He still loves Lois but he is not in love with her anymore.

Savage then turns to look at Superman. "Then Superman today is your lucky day because I may just have a way to help you to do that" Savage says joyfully in a complete mood swing.

Clark looks at him sceptically considering Savage's mind is fragile at best after being all alone for so long but as it turns out he did have a way back, a working time machine. However the power source had been stolen by what Savage called Roach creatures. They were like rhino sized cockroaches and they had stolen it due to the immense heat the device gave off. Savage couldn't retrieve it by himself so Clark showing up finally gave him a chance to retrieve it. He had built the time machine in an attempt to redeem himself but the particular design he came up with did not allow him to travel back to any point where he already existed which was every point in time since he was immortal. However he could send Clark back to a point after his apparent death. Once they had managed to retrieve the power source and the time machine was working Savage told Clark how to stop him and with that knowledge Clark threw himself into the swirling vortex the machine generated hoping Savage set the machine to the correct time period.

* * *

Diana gets ready for bed at her quarters at the embassy. It has been a month since Kal was taken away from her. She had attended the funeral even though it took all her warrior and diplomatic training combined not to break down during the course of it. She supposed it was a lovely ceremony. To her it was simply a reminder that the man she loved was gone and of the void in her heart. A void she wasn't sure anyone would ever be able to fill. It certainly wouldn't be Bruce. As she had figured he didn't fight for their relationship when she told him she couldn't continue it anymore.

Diana gets under her sheets. She almost dreads sleep at the moment. Her dreams are of some nightmare of Kal trapped in some desolate place struggling to survive against creatures that remind her of wolves a little bit. She glances at her balcony. She also has a dream where he lands right there, walks in and takes her in his arms proclaiming his love for her. That one is almost as bad as the nightmares because it feels so real and then she wakes up to find herself alone. She usually cries some tears after that at the feeling of loss that pervades over her at that moment. It is like losing him all over again. She closes her eyes and prays to whatever gods are listening that she can get just one good night's sleep.

He flies towards the embassy. After Clark arrived back in this time he had checked in at the Hall of Justice much to everyone's delight that he was back, even Bruce cracked a smile. He had found out he had been gone a month. J'onn had kept Clark Kent alive by impersonating him. The plan was that in a few more weeks they would fake Clark's death as well after they felt enough time had passed so no-one would put together that Clark Kent and Superman were one and the same.

A month. Well Savage had warned him there would be a small margin of error as to when he would return. He told them all of his trip to the future and of what Savage had done. Bruce immediately got to work on what Clark told him about Savage's device and how he created it so they could prevent the future he saw. He had hoped to see Diana but apparently she barely came anymore, not since he died. Well then he'll just have to go to her won't he.

Clark lands on the balcony and can see Diana asleep. He walks in quietly and simply looks at her. She looks so beautiful in her sleep. Then she starts turning and tossing and her features grow tense. "Kal…no!…I'm coming Kal…please hold on…I love you" she mutters.

Clark stares at her wide eyed. She just told him she loved him sort of. He goes and sits on the bed and takes her hand. "Diana. It's ok Diana. I'm here"

Diana doesn't wake up but instead pulls his hand to her bosom and clutches it tightly. Ok now how does he get himself out of this one. He takes his free hand, his left one and brushes her hair off her face. "Diana. I need you to wake up" he says softly.

Diana's eyes flutter open and at the sight in front of her she thinks she is still dreaming. Kal is sitting there with her. He looks different, dressed in animal furs and with a thick, full beard but she would recognise the twinkle in his blue eyes anywhere. Why were the Gods so cruel to her to let her dream this.

Clark looks into Diana's blue eyes. It looks like she thinks she is still dreaming. "I'm not a dream Diana"

"Kal?" she asks with great trepidation.

Clark smiles at her "Hi"

Diana throws herself at him and wraps her arms around him. "Oh Gods Kal!" she weeps with happiness.

Clark holds her. "It's alright Diana. I'm here" he tells her.

Through her tears Diana smiles joyfully and her heart sings. He's here. He is really here with her.

"I didn't know you slept with no clothes on" Clark comments.

Diana isn't sure what he is on about until she remembers that's she does sleep without any clothes on and now the only thing preventing Kal from seeing her is the fact they are in this tight embrace. Great Gaea. How does she get out of this?

Clark meanwhile is trying to ignore his body's reaction to the fact he is holding a very naked Diana at this precise moment.

"Close your eyes" she tells him.

"Diana I do have x-ray vision you know"

"Please Kal" she pleads.

Clark relents and closes his eyes. "Fine they're closed" he tells her.

Diana then quickly goes and gets the first thing that comes to hand which turns out to be one of Clark's shirts that he had loaned her years ago and that she had never returned. "Ok you can open them" she tells him.

Clark does so to find Diana standing there in one of his shirts that reaches her mid thigh and somehow manages to hug every curve of her body. Frankly she has never looked sexier in all the time he had known her and now he finally realises how he feels about her it is heating up his blood quite a bit. Clark coughs to clear his throat "How are you?"

Diana looks at him astounded that he is asking her that. "How am I? How can you ask me that? I saw you die"

"Yes sorry about that. I'll try not to do that again" he jokes.

"How can you joke about this!?" she demands to know.

"This is me you're talking to Diana. I am not Bruce. I don't do brooding." He then pauses for a moment. "Well not since I was a teenager at least" he adds.

Diana sits down on the bed next to him. "No you don't. What happened to you?"

Clark goes on to tell her about how he was sent to the future, met Vandal Savage who had been responsible for the devastated Earth he ended up on and for her death. "I couldn't kill him you know. Even though he virtually boasted of killing you I still couldn't do it. I know he wouldn't have stayed dead but even then I still couldn't" he tells her a little disappointed in himself that he couldn't avenge her death.

"I understand Kal. I wanted to kill Toyman and it was only the thought that you wouldn't that stayed my hand. I was so angry at him. It was an anger that I had never felt before and it made me realise something"

"What?" Clark asks her.

Diana summons up the courage. Ok she can do this. Hera give her strength. "Promise me you won't say anything till I'm finished?"

"I promise"

"First thing I have to say is that Bruce and I are over because I couldn't give him all of my heart"

That sounded familiar Clark couldn't help but mentally note.

Diana continues "It is because my heart belongs to you Kal, Clark, it doesn't matter which because I love you, all the parts of you. I don't expect you to return my feelings but I swore that if you somehow ever came back I would tell you so I'm telling you. I love you Kal-El and I love you Clark Kent"

"Are you done?" Clark asks her.

Diana nods.

"Good" he says before he cups her face with his hands, leans forward and kisses her. Diana responds by wrapping her arms around his neck. Clark then puts his arms around her and pulls her into his body. They sit there lost in the taste of each other until the need for air becomes to great. They then sit there foreheads touching breathing heavily. "I realised something too trapped in that future with only an insane immortal for company" Clark says as soon as he is able to.

"What…what is that?" Diana asks him, her heart racing.

"That I love you Diana"

New tears of joy flow down Diana's cheeks. Clark kisses them gently and they then sit there staring into each other's eyes. Clark then brushes a few strays locks of hair off Diana's face.

"Kal I need to know if you can give me everything this time. I can't do this unless I know my heart won't be broken some time in the future." Diana almost pleads.

"I will always love Lois but when I realised I loved you I also felt no guilt about having those feelings. I am in love with you Diana. I held on to my grief longer than I should have and I made a mistake all those years ago when I ran away from us. I was afraid"

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that if I let you in it somehow proved my love for Lois wasn't what it should have been. Afraid that I wasn't good enough for you. Afraid that if I lost you as well it would utterly destroy me" he admits to her.

"What changed?"

"I lost you and I survived. Don't get me wrong I was devastated. I wanted to kill Savage like I told you. I had nightmares of your death yet I survived. So that fear has been proven to be wrong. I was also wrong about fearing letting you in. Strange as this may sound Savage made a point to me that if you grieve for someone too long you might miss what is staring you in the face. Loving you doesn't lessen the love I felt for Lois. So that is 2 out of 3 fears gone."

"And your third fear?" she asks him.

"I am still not good enough for you Diana. You're a princess. I am, at heart, a farmer's son but to be blunt I don't care anymore. The one good thing about us only being friends these last few years is that I got to know the real you and it is the real you I am in love with. The you, you never show in public. The vulnerable you that cries even if she keeps telling me Amazons don't." That gets a smile out of her. Clark continues. "The you, that under all that Amazon warrior training, is the kindest, most loving person I know. The you that I love and I am so sorry it took me this long to realise it"

"I love you too Kal and I forgive you" Diana says and this time it is her that kisses him passionately. "Stay with me?" she asks him once the kiss ends.

Clark looks at her dubious at what she is asking.

Diana smiles shyly "Just stay. Nothing else"

Clark kisses her forehead. "Whatever you want" he tells her.

They climb into Diana's bed and she lies in the crook of his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her. It may not look much on the surface but she has never felt as safe and secure as she does in Kal's arms.

"I have to leave first thing in the morning to see my mother" he tells her sadly. He doesn't want to leave Diana. Holding her here, like this, feels like the most natural and wonderful act he may have ever done but he needs to see his mother, to let her know he is alive.

"I understand" she replies a little disappointed that he can't stay longer. Then she suddenly remembers something. "Oh Chloe gave birth to a boy" she informs him.

Clark smiles at that news. "A boy. Really?"

Diana nods. "Clark James Olsen" she tells him what name Chloe and Jimmy finally chose.

"She named him after me?" Clark asks with surprise.

"Yes although she did think you were dead. She'll probably change it now" Diana jokes.

Clark shakes his head with mild amusement. He was actually deeply honoured that Chloe would name her son after him. Of course he can't keep letting her think he is dead. "I'll see her tomorrow as well" he promises.

"You are a wonderful, caring person Kal. It is part of why I love you"

"Thanks for the compliment and I love you too" he tells her.

"Enough to keep the beard?" she asks hopefully. She loves the look it gives him, a sort of wisdom and character that it adds to his face.

Clark chuckles. "Not a chance. Now sleep"

Diana nods and then yawns. Clark kisses the top of her head and watches her as she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep. As he watches her part of his mind is not so gently pointing out to him that a relationship with Diana is not going to be easy at best but as he stares at her beautiful face he is also sure that he wants to be with her more than he is worried about the difficulties they face. There is a lot they will have to work out about how to make this work but Clark is going to find a way, he needs to because, thanks to his little trip to the future, he now realises he needs Diana. With her here in his arms, for the first time since he had been with Lois that one time, he no longer feels alone. He feels like he knows where he belongs. With that thought Clark closes his eyes and he too drifts off to sleep.

* * *

_Author's Note: This chapter was inspired by the JLU episode Hereafter. It came from a desire on my part to give Clark, particularly, and Diana, a little bit, some perspective on their feelings for each other. For those who have written reviews up to this point thank you._


	19. Chapter 19: The Morning After

Diana wakes up the next morning feeling she may never have slept better in her life. Then she remembers the wonderful dream she had that Kal had come back to her and dreads what will happen when she opens her eyes to find he is not there just like always. It is then she realises she is being held in a warm, comforting embrace. Her eyes flutter open. It wasn't a dream she realises at the image before her of a sleeping Kal. He looks so adorable she can't help but think. It is still dark. The sun hasn't risen yet so she takes the opportunity to cuddle into him even tighter.

"I have to leave soon you know" Clark tells her, his eyes still shut.

"I thought you were asleep" Diana responds.

"I was but the littlest thing wakes me up. Curse of super senses" Clark explains.

"Sorry" Diana apologises a little guiltily.

Clark opens his eyes and smiles at her "Don't be. It's fine but I really do need to go soon"

Diana sighs with disappointment. "I know" she says softly.

"We also need to talk about us"

"I know" Diana says once more. She knows that there are difficulties in trying to pursue a relationship together considering who they are.

"This won't be easy but I'm willing to give it a try if you are" he tells her.

"I am willing" Diana responds with the only answer she can give. She can't risk losing him now that she has just got him back.

"Despite the fact I am only a farmer's son? I can't give you what Bruce can or a prince might be able to Diana. I'm not rich. I have to work for a living."

"That doesn't matter to me any more than it bothers you I'm a Princess. Like you said last night Kal I am in love with you, the real you. I don't care where you come from or how rich or poor you are because deep down at our cores we are the same. We believe in the same things, we want the same things for the world. You are my friend, my ally, the man I love"

"I love you too Diana"

"So when shall we meet up to have this talk?" she asks.

"I'm going to need a few days to get my life back in order but maybe I can see about getting this weekend free" he explains. "What about you? How are you for this weekend?" he asks her.

Diana thinks about what she has on her schedule for this weekend before answering. "Nothing that can't be rearranged" she finally decides. This talk, this path she and Kal are about to journey upon being the most important thing right now.

"So how about we meet up at the Fortress Saturday morning. I'll make you breakfast" Clark suggests as a pace they can meet up and talk alone.

"How about Friday night and you make me dinner" Diana suggests back considering the last time they even tried anything remotely like this was interrupted by Circe who coincidentally still hadn't managed to escape the Underworld, at least not yet.

Clark thinks about if he can manage that. "I think I should be able to do that. I'll let you know if I can't. Ok?"

Diana nods. "Sounds swell" she says with a little cheeky smile.

Clark chuckles at that and kisses the top of Diana's head. "I have to go. I need to shave and change before I see my mother" he tells her thinks if he doesn't go now he won't have the will power to do it later.

Diana sighs disappointedly but she understands as she gets up. Clark gets up as well and heads to the balcony with Diana following him. Clark walks out onto the balcony and turns around. Diana leans against the doorframe still wearing Clark's shirt still not fully aware of just what effect that is having on him. "So I'll see you Friday night." Clark tells her.

"I'll be there" she promises.

Clark smiles lovingly at her. "I love you" he says thinking he'll never get tired of telling her that.

Diana returns the smile. "I love you"

Clark then shoots skyward and Diana watches him until he disappears from sight. She can barely believe last night happened, that he came back to her and now they stand on the threshold of something wonderful, she has no doubt in her mind of that. She finally has the one thing she wants most in this world. Kal being the only reason she is truly selfish over anything. After all she has needs, wants, desires just like anyone else and right now she needs, wants and desires Kal and this Friday they will work out together how they can both have what they want.

"Diana?" Donna asks her sister after coming to check up on her after hearing about Superman's return. Diana turns to face her sister and Donna can't help but notice the smile plastered on Diana's face. "He was here, wasn't he?" Donna asks Diana.

"Yes. He came to see me Donna, he came back to me, he…" Diana clutches at the shirt she is wearing struggling to find the words to convey her emotions.

Donna can't help but smile at her sister. "What did he say to you?"

"He told me he loved me" she says with delirious happiness.

"And I'm assuming you said it back to him"

Diana nods .

Donna then rushes over and hugs her sister. "That's great Diana. I am so happy for you. I knew there was more than friendship between you and Clark"

"Kal" Diana corrects her.

Donna breaks the hug and looks at her sister "Clark, Kal, whatever. He's the same man isn't he?"

"I guess so. It no longer matters. I love all of him"

"So are you two dating now or what?" Diana looks at Donna disapprovingly for being nosy. "What? I'm curious and if you are you better tell mother before she finds out"

"Before she finds out what?"

Donna spins round and standing there at the doorway is her mother. Diana just stares blankly at Hippolyta for a minute before she regains her composure. "Mother. What brings you here?"

"I came to check up on you Diana" Hippolyta tells Diana. She had been worried about her and how she was taking Superman's death. "Now what aren't I suppose to find out?" she asks getting back on to what she overheard.

Diana looks at Donna for help but Donna just shakes her head indicating to Diana that she is on her own. Diana gulps. "Well mother…you see…Kal…Superman...he's back"

"I see" Hippolyta answers flatly. "I'm guessing that is his shirt you have on"

Diana looks down at herself as she remembers just what it is she is wearing. "Erm yes but it isn't what it looks like" Diana tries to assure her mother.

Hippolyta arches an eyebrow "And what does it look like my daughter?"

"We just talked that's all. He came to tell me he was alive and what had happened to him" Diana explains.

"That all?" Hippolyta asks.

Diana gulps once more. "Erm…well…we discussed the possibility of us courting" she admits nervously worried by how her mother will react.

"I see" Hippolyta says flatly once more giving away nothing of what she is thinking. "And what did you decide?"

"That we would like to try to be in a relationship together"

Hippolyta says nothing and stands there for a moment in quiet contemplation.

"Mother?" Diana inquires nervously at her mother's silence.

"Does he love you?" she asks Diana.

"Yes" Diana says without hesitation

"I see"

Diana is getting a little tried of this. "Mother just say what you have to say" she states.

"What is there to say Diana. You'll pursue this relationship whether I approve or not just like you pursued your previous relationship" Hippolyta says coldly.

Diana notices something different though in her mother's voice. It wasn't this cold when she told her about Bruce. "You have an issue with Kal, something that didn't bother you with Bruce" she says airing her thoughts out-loud.

"Men are men Diana. After all I wasn't exactly thrilled when Donna started her relationship either" Hippolyta says while giving Donna a small glare.

"You're lying" Diana says bluntly.

Hippolyta's face hardened at that comment. "You should be more respectful to your Mother and your Queen"

"Just tell me what you think Mother!" Diana demands.

"Very well. I think I have seen him break your heart twice, once when he refused to pursue a relationship with you before and again when he appeared to die. Each time I was there for you and I will be again when he breaks your heart once more"

It is now Diana's face that hardens. "How dare you!" she says angrily.

Donna grabs Diana's arm. "Diana don't" she pleads with her sister.

Diana shakes Donna off "You judge him without knowing him. He admitted he made a mistake when he refused a relationship and I have forgiven him and as for him dying…I don't even know where to begin with your twisted logic. It wasn't exactly his choice mother and you can't protect me from being hurt forever"

"I can try" Hippolyta says in a voice choked with emotion and a tear running down her cheek.

At this Diana's face softens. She walks over to her mother and takes her hand. "Mother. I know you want to protect Donna and I from what you endured but Kal, Kyle, they are good people. I know Kal makes mistakes, everyone does, but he always tries to make amends. I love him mother. I need to do this, to at least try to make a relationship with Kal work. Please say you understand"

"I understand Diana" Hippolyta admits honestly. "I felt as you did once. I just pray it will turn out better for you than it did for me" she says in reference to what happened with Heracles.

Diana smiles gently at her mother. "Kal is not Heracles mother. For 4 years he has been my friend and my ally. I know what truly lies in his heart is kindness, compassion and a belief in truth and justice."

"Just like you" Hippolyta comments.

Diana looks at her mother with, kind, sympathetic eyes. "He is the love of my life. I no longer have any doubt in that. I just wish he hadn't had to die before I realised it but the fates were kind and sent him back to me. Mother I must do this"

Hippolyta squeezes Diana's hand. "I know but if he breaks your heart again I will make him sorry he was ever born"

"He won't" Diana says assuredly.

Hippolyta wipes the tear from her cheek and looks at Donna who is still standing there. "The same goes for that man you are courting as well Donna"

Donna rolls her eyes "Yes mother"

"And don't roll your eyes at me" Hippolyta tells her off.

"I apologise mother" Donna says.

Diana can't help but smile with amusement at Donna being told off. It was just like they were back home when they were younger. "Well I should get changed and then we can sit and have breakfast" Diana decides.

"Good idea" Donna says in agreement. "Ferdinand is usually up by now isn't he?"

"Yes" Diana answers.

Donna walks over and takes her mother's hand from Diana. "Come mother. Ferdinand makes an excellent breakfast"

Diana watches Donna and her mother leave before heading for the bathroom so she can have a shower. All in all her mother took that quite well she thinks. Of course who knows how her fellow Amazons would take it. She had always been careful to keep any relationship she had secret from them, even thought truthfully there had only really been Bruce and that never progressed very far or been very serious. This one with Kal, assuming they could make it work, was the real thing and she supposed at some point they would have to know. She removes Kal's shirt and can't help but take in the scent he left behind on it after lying next to him all night. She sighs at how comforting she finds it. She puts it down and steps in the shower. She can barely wait until Friday and then she and Kal can finally be together.

* * *

After heading home and having a shower and a shave Clark changes into a new Superman outfit. J'onn had kept his apartment spookily neat and tidy while he had been pretending to be him. Well apart from the Oreo crumbs on the floor. He soars upward into rising sun and lets its energy fill him and remove the last traces of the scars he had from his trip to the future. He takes in Metropolis below him. The League had managed to keep a lid on things without him. He was glad. This is why it existed and over the last few years they had slowly expanded the membership. They were now enough of them to allow days off, holidays even. Before his 'death' they were even talking about the possibility of building some sort of monitoring station in orbit although that was years away at best. He had even let Bruce study Kryptonian technology as an aide to that idea.

Once Clark feels rejuvenated enough he shoots off towards Smallville and his mother. He never felt like he visited enough but his mother told him she understood how busy he was. Time was catching up with his mother slowly but he hoped, prayed she still had quite a few years left yet. All too soon the house comes into view and he floats down outside the door. He can see his mother in the kitchen. She always did rise with the sun. He hopes this won't be too much of a shock for her. He can only imagine with horror how she took the news that he was dead. He summons up the nerve and walks in. "Hey mom" he greets her.

Martha stares in total disbelief at the sight before her. When she had been told of Clark's death it had hit her just like when Jonathan died. "Clark?" she asks before her eyes roll back and she faints.

In the blink of an eye Clark runs over and catches her mother before she hit the ground. He quickly looks her over. She's fine. She only fainted, thank god.

"Martha are you ok. I heard voices I…" Ben Hubbard trails off at the sight before him. "Clark? Is that you?"

Clark picks his mother up. She had been living with Ben Hubbard for a few years now. He used to work the farm next to theirs. He hadn't exactly been thrilled by the idea of his mother seeing someone but he understood her need for companionship. It was one he felt as well. Inevitably of course they had had to explain to Ben about him being Superman. "Hi Mr Hubbard. Yes it is"

"You're alive?" Ben says barely believing it. Martha had been devastated when they thought Clark had died.

"I am" Clark answers as he carries his mother through to the lounge and lies her down on the couch.

"What happened?" Ben asks

"Mom only fainted. Physically she's fine" Clark answers.

"I meant to you" Ben clarifies for Clark.

Clark turns to look at Ben. "Oh that. It's complicated and a long story. Short version is that I was sent to the future and this is the closest to the point in time I left I could get back to"

Ben just stares at Clark trying to take it all in. Every since he had had the honour of knowing the truth about Clark he had found that pretty strange things tended to happen to him. His attention is caught by Martha stirring.

Clark notices that as well. "Mom?"

Martha opens her eyes and finds Clark standing there next to Ben. "Clark?" she asks once more.

Carks sits down on the edge of the couch "Yes mom. It's really me"

Martha sits up and puts her arms around him and Clark does the same to her. "Oh Clark. I thought I had lost you" she says with tears running down her cheeks.

"I know mom and I'm sorry but I'm back now."

Martha pulls back and looks at him and runs her hands down his cheeks checking him over.

"Mom I'm fine really" Clark tries to reassure her.

"You look thin. Have you been eating?" she asks fussing over him.

Clark chuckles. It doesn't matter how invulnerable he is, his mother never stops fussing over him.

Martha frowns at his mirth. "Clark Jerome Kent!"

Clark cringes at the use of his full name. "Mom I'm fine. I'm more worried about you right now"

She waves him off "I'm fine Clark. I'm more interested in what happened to you. They said you were dead"

"Not exactly. I was sent to the future"

"Like the time those Legionnaires came for you?" Martha asks him referring to the time he ended up in the 31st century.

"Sort of but much further forward and into an alternate timeline" Clark tries to explain as simply as possible.

"Alternate what?" Ben asks.

Clark looks at Ben. "Timeline. In the future with the Legion I never died but in the one I ended up in I did. The future isn't written in stone. It is what our decisions make it to be but now that I'm back I'm hopeful that nightmare of a future I saw won't happen"

"Nightmare?" Martha asks curiously.

Clark takes a breath and explains the whole thing with Savage and how the human race had become extinct.

Martha takes Clark's hand. "Oh honey. It must have been awful"

Clark smiles sadly "It was but it helped me realise one thing"

"What's that honey?" Martha asks.

"You remember Diana right?"

Martha nods. She had met her once. She had been curious about where Clark grew up. Lovely woman really and Clark was obviously taken with her.

"Well I realised that I…that I love her"

A broad smile appears on Martha's face. "Oh honey that is wonderful"

"It is?" Ben asks somewhat confused.

Martha scowls at Ben "Of course it is" she says before she turns her attention back to Clark. "Does she know?"

Clark nods "I told her last night"

"And?" Martha asks expectantly.

"She told me she loved me back" Clark continues.

"And?" Martha asks once more prompting him to continue.

"And I'm making her dinner on Friday so we can talk about it"

Martha smiles. Clark's whole face has lit up as he speaks. She was worried she would never see that look on his face again after Lois. He is unquestioningly in love and she couldn't be happier. All she has ever wanted is for him to be happy although grandchildren would be a nice bonus. Martha stands up off the couch.

"Martha you should be resting" Ben says concerned for her.

"Nonsense. I'm fine" she dismisses his concerns before turning her attention back to Clark. "Now have you had breakfast?"

"Well no but…"

Martha cuts him off "No buts Clark. Now get changed and I will make you something to eat" she tells him with her no argument look.

Clark concedes defeat at the look his mother gives him. "Yes mom" he says as he heads upstairs to find a change of clothes he keeps here.

Martha smiles at her victory before she notices Ben looking at her. "You have something to add?" she queries of him.

"You just ordered Superman around" he says shocked at how easily Clark conceded.

"Superman or no Superman he is my son and I raised him to respect his elders. Now let us stop wasting time here when there is breakfast to be made" Martha informs Ben before she heads back to the kitchen.

* * *

Chloe is laying her beautiful baby son down to sleep after feeding him. Jimmy is away to the shops with their now 3 year old daughter Lois so she actually has a few free minutes of peace and quiet. These last few weeks had been difficult at best. Clark's death, giving birth but Chloe feels she finally just about has her emotions on an even keel again. Her moment of peace is interrupted by the door bell ringing. She groans. She just can't get one minute of peace. She goes to the door and opens it to be met by Clark. Chloe frowns up in confusion. "J'onn. What are you doing here?" she asks knowing J'onn had been impersonating Clark since his death.

Clark can't stop the laugh that comes from himself. After breakfast with his mother he went back to his apartment, got dressed properly, glasses and all, and made his way to see Chloe, who he was in no doubt was still on Maternity leave. Mainly because that is what his mother told him. "Close Chloe but I'm the genuine article. I'm back"

Chloe stares at him in total shock for a minute before she throws her arms around him, tears running down her cheeks in happiness. "Oh god Clark!"

Clark tries to sooth her. "It's alright Chloe I'm here."

"Is it really you?" she asks

"It is really me"

Chloe then stops hugging him and starts hitting him. "What the hell is wrong with you!? Letting everyone think you were dead. Do you have any idea the hell I've been going through!? What your mother has been going through!?" she yells at him.

Clark, even though Chloe can't actually hurt him, tries to shield himself while at the same time he is actually laughing. "Chloe! I'm sorry. Please stop"

Chloe stops and glares at him "This isn't funny!"

Clark stops laughing "You're right but you were tickling me"

Chloe arches an eyebrow "Tickling?"

Clark shrugs "Well what do you expect? I'm invulnerable. Your hits aren't going to hurt me"

Chloe shakes her now very sore hands "Don't I know it"

"Sorry" Clark says sheepishly.

Chloe shakes her head for him not to apologise and gestures for him to come in. "So come on lets hear it. Where have you been?"

Clark wanders in while Chloe shuts the door behind him. "You may want to sit. This will take a while" Clark tells her.

Chloe sits there as Clark retells his trip to the future once more. "You look no different" she comments.

Clark shrugs "Last night I was covered in scars but they healed as soon as I was in the sunlight this morning" he explains.

"You seem to be handling this very well" Chloe mentions. After all he appears no different.

"Well yes I am I guess. Although I fear I might be suffering nightmares of seeing you all die for a while but I'll be ok in time. I always am"

Chloe takes Clark's hand "It's ok to be upset you know"

"I know but I think I'll be alright truthfully. Now how are you? I hear I missed some excitement"

"Excitement? What excitement?" Chloe asks innocently pretending she doesn't know what he is on about.

Clark smirks "Oh I don't know. How about a certain someone's best friend giving birth to a baby boy named after said best friend? Thank you for that by the way"

"Yeah well it was a tribute to a dearly departed best friend. Guess I'll have to change it now." Chloe jokes. "By the way who told you?" she asks him.

"Diana, last night." Clark answers.

Chloe arches an eyebrow "Oh I see. She gets to see you last night but I have to wait until this morning" she says in mock anger.

"So did my mother" Clark says in a rather weak defence of himself.

"Diana ranks above your mother now?" Chloe asks in some surprise.

Clark starts to scratch the back of his head nervously. It's a terrible habit he knows. "Erm well you see I realised something trapped in the future"

"What?"

"That I am madly, hopelessly, completely in love with Diana" Clark admits.

Chloe smiles broadly. "About time!" she states loudly. At last Chloe thinks to herself. She was beginning to wonder if Clark would ever see the light. Just then the baby starts crying. "Duty calls" she says as she gets up and heads to the bedroom.

Clark watches her go then the front door opens and in walks Jimmy and Lois. "Uncle Clark!" Lois proclaims before he runs over to him before Jimmy can stop her. He and Chloe hadn't had the heart to tell her yet that Clark was dead.

Clark smiles at the little blond girl as she runs over and he picks her up and puts her on his lap. "Hello Lo. How are you? Have you been good?"

Lois nods enthusiastically in response. "Yes Uncle Clark" she answers.

Clark kisses her gently on her forehead before looking at Jimmy "Hey Jimmy!"

Jimmy looks on totally confused as to what is going on.

"Hello Clark would be the proper response Jimmy" Chloe tells him as she walks back in with baby Clark.

Jimmy looks at her total confusion written over his face.

"It really is me Jimmy" Clark tells him for his seat, Lois still on his knee.

Jimmy still looks at Chloe wanting confirmation. "It really is him Jimmy" Chloe assures him.

Clark stands up and puts Lois down as Jimmy walks over and puts his arms around Clark. "Thank god CK"

Clark pats Jimmy on the back "It's nice to see you too Jimmy"

Jimmy steps back "Where have you been?" he asks.

Clark rolls his eyes at the prospect of retelling the story. Why couldn't Jimmy have been here when he arrived? Thankfully Chloe saves him. "It's a long story Jimmy but first Clark Kent meet Clark James Olsen" she says as she walks over and then hands the baby off to Clark.

Clark takes the baby and looks him over. "He's beautiful Chloe. Congratulations"

"Thanks" Chloe tells him as she watches him cradle baby Clark.

Clark notices Chloe watching him intently. "You know Chloe I'm really not clumsy. I won't drop your baby" he says thinking that is what is worrying her. After all he held Lois as well when she was a baby.

"No its not that" Chloe tells him dismissively. "It's just it is still amazing that you can move mountains yet hold a baby so gently" she says with a hint of awe in her voice.

"Oh that. I have had lots of practice. In fact when I was growing up dad would have me learn to control my strength by having me practice with an egg. His view being that if I could hold an egg without crushing it then I could hold anything." Clark tells them with a nostalgic air. He really misses his dad.

Just then the doorbell rings once more. Clark pays it little attention as he rocks the baby gently. Chloe goes and opens the door.

"Clark!"

Clark's head shoots up. "Lucy!?" Oh God no is Clark's first thought at seeing Lois' little sister because every time she comes to visit Chloe she ends up hitting on him endlessly and from the predatory smile she has as Chloe lets her in this time is not going to be any different.

"Clark" Lucy says in a sultry voice. "I didn't know you were coming to visit. Chloe has said you were busy at work every time I asked about you"

Clark figures that was so she wouldn't have to meet J'onn impersonating him which was wise on Chloe's part. "I was but I decided to take some time off to spend with my name sake here." he answers.

"And you look so natural doing that. Lots of women find good parenting skills attractive in a man you know" Lucy mentions.

Chloe rolls her eyes behind Lucy's back. Let the flagrant flirting begin she thinks.

Clark swallows hard. "Really I didn't know that" he says in his best bumbling Clark Kent kind of way. He wanders over to Chloe and hands baby Clark over. "Well as much as I would like to stay and chat Lucy I do have to get to work" Clark says as he heads for the door.

Lucy pouts, yes actually pouts. "Too bad but maybe we could catch later, say over dinner this Friday. What do you say?"

An almost wicked smile forms on Clark's lips. "I'm sorry Lucy. I have a date Friday" he cheerfully tells her.

Jimmy looks almost as shocked as Lucy at that. Clark hadn't been on a date in years. "You have a date CK? Anyone I know?"

"Yes, no, sort of" Clark answers lamely.

"Does this mystery woman have a name?" Lucy asks.

"Yes her name is Diana"

'Diana?' Jimmy mouths at Chloe confirming if it is the Diana he thinks it is to which Chloe nods.

Clark opens the door "Well it's nice seeing you again Lucy but I have to go. Jimmy, Chloe congratulations again. He's lovely" and with that Clark leaves closing the door behind him. He stands there for a moment, smiling as what he just said sinks in. He has a date with Diana and frankly Friday can't come soon enough.

* * *

Author's Note: A small piece of fluff before Clark and Diana's date which is up next. For all those who have written reviews, thank you.


	20. Chapter 20: Consumed

As Clark finishes work on Friday he has only one thought in his mind. He, Clark Kent, has a date with Diana, Wonder Woman, Princess of the Amazons. They hadn't called it a date. Technically maybe it wasn't. It was a setting where they could talk about how to make this relationship work. A setting alone at the Fortress, just the two of them. Not that that was unusual. Over the years he and Diana sometimes ended up at the Fortress alone as friends, only friends. Now they were what? A couple? Boyfriend/Girlfriend? Maybe the label wasn't important.

He finds an alley and changes into his costume. One quick patrol of Metropolis and then he'll leave it to the League. He had arranged the night off but for his own piece of mind he'll do this first. He had been welcomed back from the dead with great happiness. In truth it had been something akin to madness, especially the press conference he had to give that had dragged on and on and on. Seriously he knows how important it is to keep the public informed but there are days even he can't stand the media and he's a reporter for goodness sake.

He had spent every free moment he could find getting ready for this, making sure he stocked up the Fortress with Diana's favourites. Apart from a few minor crimes Metropolis seems quiet tonight. Maybe, just this once the fates will be kind to him and is he starting to sound like Diana?

Oh well if she is rubbing off on him he'll take as a positive change. He soars upward and southward to his Fortress. It soon comes into sight as he is really pushing it tonight to get here and get ready for when Diana shows up since he was late in finishing work. He has made numerous changes to the Fortress over the years. It now looked like it was encased in solid ice, which it was actually, several feet thick. The only way in was through massive metal doors only someone with super strength could move. He gets inside and floats down. He had changed the inside as well. Part of it still looked like it had originally where he stored the crystals and could interact with the AI of his father. Another part he had humanised for lack of a better term into a living area. Lounge, kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, all the comforts of home.

Right he'll have a quick shower, get changed and start dinner. God he is actually really nervous about this. He wants this to go well, especially after the way he messed it up last time. He strips out of his Superman outfit, heads for the shower and starts the water running.

Meanwhile back at the embassy Diana stomps out of a meeting that had overrun. She can't believe this. She checks the time. Right she can just get there in time if she leaves now. She heads up to her private quarters to find Donna waiting there.

"Hot date sis?" she teases. Donna of course knows all about what Diana is up to.

Diana stops for a moment. "I thought you were going to visit mother this weekend?" she queries Donna.

"I am. I'm just going. I just had to see you first to wish you luck"

"Oh, well, thank you Donna"

"Diana relax" Donna tells her at the tension and stress on her face.

"I can't" Diana admits. "What if it goes wrong? What if we say the wrong thing or do the wrong thing and we end up losing our friendship and…"

Donna by now has walked over and placed her hands on her sisters shoulders. "Diana. Take a breath." Diana does so. "Now just remember how easy you and Clark get on normally. You're trying to force this. Just let it flow naturally. After all is there anyone you trust more than him?"

Diana shakes her head. "No. No-one"

"Exactly" Donna tells her.

"But there are difficulties in making this work" Diana feels the need to point out.

"I know but you and Clark will find a way, you always do"

Diana smiles at her sister's point. She and Kal always do find a way in particularly everything they do.

Donna can see she has made a point to Diana. "Right before you go I looked you out a little back dress for your date"

Diana looks at her sister with trepidation. She can only imagine what kind of dress Donna would get her.

Donna smirks. "Diana relax. It's on the door behind you" she says while pointing at it.

Diana turns round and looks at the dress. She has to admit it is gorgeous. "Thank you Donna. It's lovely" she says.

Donna puts her arms around her sister and rests her chin on Diana's shoulder. "It'll be fine, you'll see" she says reassuringly.

"I hope so" Diana says.

"Yeah well when I get back on Monday I expect details Diana" Donna says with a suggestive undertone.

Diana frowns and breaks out of her sister's arms. She turns round and crosses her arms across her chest. "Donna, we will not be doing that. It is far too soon to be doing that kind of thing"

"I was not implying that Diana" Donna says as innocently as possible.

Diana narrows her eyes and intensifies her glare. "Yes you were" she states.

Donna smirks once more. "Ok yes I was but I bet anything that you have at least thought about it these last few days, maybe an erotic dream or two?"

Diana blushes. There had been the one dream.

"I thought so" Donna says at Diana's flushed cheeks.

Diana grabs the dress. "I have to go" she says as she heads for her balcony trying to get off this train of thought Donna has started.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Donna shouts after Diana as she flies off. Donna chuckles before it develops into a smile. She is so glad that Clark and Diana have finally seen the light. Well she better get going to see her mother and endure another inquisition on her own boyfriend. Honestly Kyle is a great guy and deep down Donna believes her mother knows that but sometimes it can be hard to let go of the past. And with that pearl of wisdom Donna heads to the magical portal in the embassy that connects to home.

* * *

Diana makes her way into the Fortress and can't see Kal initially. She makes her way through the lounge and towards the bathroom. Well if he is late she may as well have the shower she never had time for back at the embassy. As she reaches for the door it swings open revealing Kal standing only in a towel wrapped around his waist. Diana can only stand there open mouthed at the sight before her of a slightly damp Kal, his skin glowing from his shower. Merciful Minerva it should be illegal for anyone to look this good.

Clark had opened the door after having his shower to find Diana standing there. Now either she was early or he had lost complete track of time. He nervously runs his hand through his hair as he realises she is staring at him in his current state of undress. "Diana. You're here" is all he manages to think of to say.

Diana's brain starts working again as Kal speaks to her. "Yes." Was her voice squeaky there? She coughs. "Yes" she repeats firmly and clearly. "My meeting overran and I was thinking I could use your shower since I didn't have time for one before I left"

"Of course. I'll get changed and get dinner on. Sound good?"

Diana nods and Kal walks off and Diana watches him until he disappears into his bedroom. Is it her or is it suddenly very warm in here?

Clark gets changed and as he does so he can hear the water from his shower running. Diana is in his shower. Diana is naked in his shower! He can almost imagine the water running over her deliciously smooth skin, tracing every curve of her body and dammit he needs to burn these thoughts from his head. Just because he had one erotic dream about her, ok more than one, but give him a break, he isn't a saint or some monk. He has needs just like everyone else. Trying to ignore the images running through his mind Clark heads to the kitchen to get dinner on.

Diana finishes her shower, dries herself and gets into her dress. As she brushes her hair she actually notices just how much her and Kal's lives already overlap. Over the years she had ended up leaving a lot of her belongings here, spare clothes, hairbrushes, toothbrushes, toiletries. How could she ever consider a relationship with anyone else when in a sense she was already in one with Kal. It was just neither of them realised it until now. Diana takes a breath before she exit's the bathroom and heads for the kitchen where she finds Kal cooking, humming to himself. She can't help but smile at him. "So what are you making?" she asks him.

Clark turns to look at her and his jaw nearly hits the floor at her appearance. The knee length dress she is wearing is hugging her body perfectly. She looks…he lacks the words really. "You look beautiful" he says with revered awe.

Diana almost blushes. "Thank you" she replies shyly. "You look good yourself" she tells him. Kal always looks good when he isn't wearing something to hide himself away.

Clark isn't so sure about that. He is merely in a shirt and pants, ones that fit him properly and not the oversized ones he usually wears. "Thank you" he says back to her.

Diana is now trying to peer over his shoulder at what he is cooking. It actually smells familiar, like home almost.

"What are you doing?" Clark asks her.

"You never answered me about what you're cooking" she reminds him.

Clark's face develops an amused air. "Ever heard the phrase curiosity killed the cat?"

"Are you planning on poisoning me?" she asks him with a completely serious and straight face.

Clark can't help the laugh that comes from him at what he knows is her joking. He then walks up to her and kisses her gently on the lips "I love you"

That makes Diana smile. "I love you too and I love you when you tell me you love me"

"Well I love you when you love me when I tell you I love you" Clark says with a little smirk.

Diana hits him playfully on the arm. "Very funny Kal" she says drolly.

Clark chuckles slightly. "Now that you have finished distracting me I have a meal to cook" he informs her.

"I am not distracting you. I was, like you said, curious. It smells like the cooking back home"

"I know. I was going for something Mediterranean and that is all I am telling you." he says as he gently turns her round and leads her out of the kitchen. "Now scoot" he tells her with a gentle pat on her bottom.

"If you were anyone else I would break your hand for that" she playfully warns him.

"But I'm not any other man and I doubt even you are capable of breaking my bones. Now you go sit and stop disturbing me and we can get to the eating part of this date all the sooner" he tells her as he shuts the door.

Date? Did he say date? Diana stands there thinking for a minute. Kal thinks this is a date, which it is, but the fact he thinks it is one is what is important. He really is ready to give this a go. With that thought and a new even broader smile on her face Diana heads through to the lounge to find something to pass the time until dinner is ready.

* * *

Dinner is heavenly with just the two of them sitting at a table. Diana knew Kal could cook but not this well and he has spent a lot if it staring at her dreamily she notices. Not that she is complaining mind you. She loves that he now looks at her like this but they haven't really gotten to what this whole date was about, talking about them. They talked about other stuff, work, their families but not their relationship. Diana is beginning to wonder if Kal is trying to avoid it. "Kal?"

"Yes"

"We need to talk about us"

Clark almost groans. "I know. I'm not avoiding it if that is what you're thinking. I just wanted us to have a nice dinner without worrying about that"

"Dinner is over" she points out.

"Well there is still desert" he lamely points out.

Diana glares at him.

Clark sighs in defeat. "Ok where do you want to start?"

"How will we do this?"

"Truthfully I'm not a hundred percent sure. If the press find out Superman and Wonder Woman are an item, well I don't have to tell you the madness that will follow and Clark Kent doesn't exactly run around in your circles"

"Shame you didn't figure out you wanted this years ago when I was Diana Prince" Diana points out.

Clark nods in agreement "Yeah, although if we wanted to go out someplace you could always resurrect her for the night"

"I could I suppose" Diana concedes. "Although are we always going to have to sneak around so people don't catch on to us?"

"I have a feeling we will but there are places we can go to be ourselves. Here, your quarters at the embassy, any quiet spot in the world." Clark takes Diana's hand into his. "I know this won't be easy but I know it will be worth the difficulties. I love you Diana"

"I love you too Kal"

"Besides sneaking about can be fun" he says with child-like glee.

"Even from our friends?" Diana asks him pointedly.

"Well a few of them already know and the rest will probably work it out soon enough." Clark pauses. "Although I wonder how Bruce will take it"

"He'll get over it" Diana states.

"I'm not so sure of that. He has a long memory"

"Kal we were not that close and besides personally I think he still carries a flame for Barbara"

Clark thinks that over. It was true Bruce and Barbara had been really close once but that was a long time ago now, although he would have to admit he had noticed the odd glances they would shoot at each other over the years. "You may be right. I suppose we should tell them before someone, namely your sister, blabs"

Now Diana supposes she should tell Kal off for that remark about Donna except that it is completely accurate. In fact that raises an interesting question. "She hasn't already?" she asks him knowing that despite his appeared naivety he does know more about what is going on that he lets on.

"Not to my knowledge" Clark answers. He certainly hadn't over heard any gossip about the two of them this past few days.

"I wasn't very interested in League meetings after your death." Diana concedes sadly. "I hope I didn't let anyone down by doing that"

Clark smiles reassuringly at her. "They managed, so Wally tells me. Caught me up on all the gossip as well. He reckons Oliver will propose to Dinah before the end of the year. In fact he has started a betting pool on the date Oliver proposes"

Diana smiles at that. "I agree with Wally about that. They so love each other which is odd as they seemed to grate with each other at first" she says remembering back to the way they use to interact with each other.

Clark shrugs "So did Lois and I but I learned that it was actually just Lois' nature to keep people distant. If you stuck around long enough you found that her terse way of dealing with people was just a mask to hide her underlying insecurities. I bet it is the same for Oliver and Dinah"

Diana is actually amazed that Kal could be so insightful but more importantly than that he actually mentioned Lois without the accompanying guilt she usually hears in his voice. It seems he has finally laid that ghost to rest. "I'm glad we're having this talk" she admits with a smile.

Clark smiles back. "Me too. Although…"

"What?" Diana asks as he trails off.

"How are we going to tell your mother?" he asks nervously.

Diana smiles knowingly "She already knows"

Clark's face visibly pales. "How much of a head start do I have?" Diana laughs loudly at that while Clark frowns. "I'm being serious Diana. I know your mother isn't that fond of me"

"Oh Kal you are overreacting. Bruce survived unharmed"

"True but I'm not that unaware of what goes on. Your mother has always had an issue with me that she doesn't have with others"

Diana's tone takes on a more serious vibe. "You remind her of Heracles" she informs him.

"I'm not him and if I could I would have stopped him. What he did…fills me with revulsion"

Diana squeezes Kal's hand which she is still holding. "I know Kal and I have told mother this many times. Besides she has known since the morning after you got back"

"And she hasn't come to hunt me down?" he asks totally stunned at that revelation.

Diana chuckles "No." She pauses for a moment. "I told her that I needed to do this, to see if we could make this work. I think she understands although she did promise you mortal harm if you break my heart"

Clark now squeezes Diana's hand. "I would never do that" he reassures her.

Diana looks into Kal's eyes and can see the sincerity of his words. "I know" Diana says softly.

"So while we are being so open and honest is there anything else you want to know?" Clark asks her.

Diana thinks about that for a moment. Well there is one thing that has been bothering her for a while. "Can I ask you something about what you said in relation to Maxima?"

"Ok" Clark replies a little uncertain and concerned at what she might ask.

"It was when you mentioned that it was possible that you and she could have children"

"What about it?"

"You are basically the last Kryptonian. I mean were you not tempted to go with her and preserve your species?"

"No" he says forcefully. "Look Diana here is the truth of that. Yes she was very attractive. I am not blind or as some people like to speculate an asexual being. As for children…truthfully I really never gave it much thought. I am uncertain as to whether I could have one with a human being. I certainly would not have a child just to preserve my species. I would only consider having a child with someone I love" he tells her his gaze never leaving hers while he speaks.

Diana actually gulps at the intensity of Kal's gaze as he said that. With someone he loves? Like her? Oh Hera help her. She is actually giving that thought consideration, not that she is entirely sure she can even have children. She needs to break this moment. She coughs. "Desert?" she inquires.

Clark's gaze is broken. What was he thinking about there? What did Diana say? "Sorry what?"

"Desert?" she repeats.

"Oh yes I have just the thing." He then smirks. "Ice-cream"

Diana shakes her head. "You really are a big kid"

Clark chuckles as he stands up finally releasing Diana's hand. "I just happen to like ice-cream" he says in his own defence.

Diana grabs her plate and stands up as well determined to help "Just like you like milk I assume"

"I hope that wasn't a criticism" Clark lightly warns her.

Diana walks past him to the kitchen with a smug smile "Maybe"

Clark follows her. "Very funny Diana. You know where the freezer is. I'll get the bowls"

Diana gets a carton out of the freezer and grabs a spoon. Just as she scoops some out a wicked idea hits her mind. "Oh Kal" she calls playfully.

Clark turns round but before he can inquire what she wants a dollop of ice cream hits him square in the face.

Diana bursts out laughing at the image before her.

Clark wipes it off. "Of course you know this means war"

"Catch me if you can Kal" Diana playfully teases him before she rushes out of the kitchen. Clark grabs the other carton of ice-cream from the freezer and a spoon and sets about chasing after Diana. He heads into the lounge where Diana appears from behind the couch and lobs some more ice-cream at him. He melts it with his heat vision and throws some back at her. Diana dodges. "Hey that's cheating" she protests at him using his heat vision.

"All's fair in love and war Diana" Clark says back to her not the least bit apologetic.

"Fine" Diana states. "You want war Kal I'll give you a war"

"Talk is cheap Princess" he mocks.

Diana fumes and then physically launches herself at him over the couch. Clark is so stunned that when she collides with him he falls backwards with a bump and then finds Diana has pinned him down with his arms above his head as she straddles him, her face a few inches from his. "What do you say now Kal?" she mocks.

Clark looks at her, her cheeks inflamed and can only think of one thing. "You're beautiful when you're annoyed" he tells her before raising his head and kissing her.

Diana releases her grip on Clark hand's and pulls him in to deepen the kiss. Hera she has wanted to do this for so long, longer than she even realised. She can feel Kal wrap his arms around her and roll them over so he is on top of her. His kisses are becoming more passionate almost hungry and it is doing something very strange to her. She feels her self control slipping and her body arches into him in response.

Clark had kissed Diana because he had wanted to for longer than he realised once his lips met hers. He had forgotten or had tried to forget how soft they were. A softness he was now drowning in along with her scent, her taste, the feel of her. He ends up rolling them over and begins kissing down her neck until he can feel Diana's body arch into his own causing an immediate response from his own body. At that he virtually jumps up and gets back to his feet.

When Kal jumps away from her Diana thinks, terrified really, that it is why he did the same thing when they first kissed 4 years ago in his apartment. She gets to her feet. "Kal. I'm sorry. Obviously you are not ready for this"

Clark laughs, actually laughs.

"What is so funny?" Diana asks very perplexed by his reaction.

Clark turns to look at her. "It is quite the opposite. I was far too ready"

"I do not understand"

"Diana a few more minutes of that and I would be ripping that dress of yours off and doing something that I know your mother would definitely disapprove of"

Realisation dawns on Diana "Oh I see." She then smiles broadly.

"What's with the smile?" Clark asks her.

"Well I think we just proved you are definitely not an asexual being" she jokes.

"Funny Diana but I already knew that. I have done that before you know"

"I know, with Lois." It was one of the things he had slowly admitted to her about his relationship with Lois over the years.

Clark smiles at the memory. "Yeah. God I was terrified. I don't think I mentioned that"

"No you didn't. If I may ask why were you afraid?"

"I was afraid I wouldn't be able to control my strength. As much as I love human beings they are fragile compared to me. I was afraid that I would lose control and end up hurting Lois"

"I understand Kal. I face the same problems you do"

"I didn't think you and Bruce had gotten that far?"

"Oh we hadn't. In fact I have never lay with a man before" she informs him as she walks over and takes his hands into hers. "But I want to" she says huskily looking at him right in the eye.

Clark gulps at the desire in Diana's eyes. He could swear her eye colour has darkened a whole shade. "You don't know what you are suggesting" he points out to her.

"Yes I do" she assures him.

"Diana we shouldn't. This is only our first date" he argues.

"Dates are so people can get to know each other. What more can we learn about each other?"

"I…" he trails off having no argument to her point.

Diana says nothing more and leads him by the hand towards his bedroom. Once inside they stand next to the bed face to face. "If you want to stop Kal just say so and we will"

"I don't" he admits.

"Close your eyes" she whispers into his ear.

Clark does so but he can still hear what she is doing. He can hear the zip on her dress being undone and then the dress fall to the floor.

"Open your eyes Kal" Diana tells him.

Clark takes a large breath and then opens his eyes. The sight before him leaves him speechless. God he suspected, even dreamed about what she would look like in the naked flesh but now he had seen it he could see he was a long way short. Perfection seemed an inadequate word.

"Your turn" she tells him as she closes her eyes.

Clark removes his clothes until he too stands there naked. "You can open them Diana"

Diana does so and for the first time takes in Kal as she has never seen him. She walks up to him and runs a curious hand down his chest testing his impenetrable flesh. It is remarkably soft and supple to the touch and is also goosepimpling as her hand glides over his skin.

Clark runs his hands up Diana's arms until he reaches her shoulders and then he pulls her in to him until their chests are touching. God he had no idea how silky soft she would feel. He looks at her directly in the eye. "Be very sure about this Diana" he cautions her.

"I am sure" she assures him.

"Maxima told me my passion burned like an inferno. I don't want to burn you"

"Maybe I want to be burned" she tells him before she captures his lips with her own. Clark then lowers them both to the bed. What follows is beyond what Diana could ever dream. The fire analogy was accurate. Every place he touched her, kissed her, scorched her skin but didn't burn her. Instead it was the outside world that was burned away as she was consumed by Kal's passion and his passion unlocked her passion. A passion she didn't know could burn so intensely. Nothing existed but the two of them until hours, maybe days for all Diana knew, later she collapsed on top on him exhausted.

"Diana?" Clark queries breathless. "Are you ok?"

Diana takes a minute to catch her breath. "That…was…incredible"

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

Diana can remember him asking that a few times as they made love. "No Kal" she assures him once more.

"I…don't have the words Diana. That was amazing. I love you" he says as he kissed the top of her head through her hair that is now matted to her body with sweat.

"I love you too Kal" she responds as she cuddles into him with her head resting in the crook of his shoulder and her arm resting across his chest. She closes her eyes. She truly is exhausted. She had never even dreamed that making love to Kal would be that good. She has never felt this sated or satisfied or complete before in her life. She is also sweating from her head to her toes. She has no idea how many times they made love. She does know that she now knows for certain where she belongs. Here with Kal. He is her equal, her friend, hers and only hers. Exhaustion creeps up on her and she drifts off to sleep.

Clark holds her with one arm wrapped around her while he wipes his brow with his other. It is only then he realises that he is actually sweating. He never sweats usually. That was indescribable. Not only had he and Diana made love but he hadn't had to hold back at all. He literally gave her everything that he is and she met him with equal strength. He had held back a bit at first, unsure even Diana could endure his fully unrestrained passion but he soon became so lost in her that all thoughts of restraint flew out of the window.

She consumed him. Due to his super senses he is almost constantly bombarded by what is going on around him but not for the last few hours, at least he thinks it was a few hours. He had lost complete track of time and of the number of times they had made love. As he said she consumed him. All his senses could detect were her. Her smell, a wonderfully exotic scent. Her taste, which he couldn't quite place. The closest thing he could compare it to is honey but that hardly does it justice. Her feel, oh god her feel. He can close his eyes and remember the feel of her under him, over him, how it felt when she dug her nails into his back. It had actually hurt when she did that. In fact he is pretty sure she has left scratch marks on his back.

There is no going back now. Not now that he has found someone that, not only that he loves with all of his being, not only is arguably his best friend, Chloe aside, but is his equal physically, intellectually, spiritually. Maxima had said that she understood him because they possessed a shared passion. From what he experienced Diana possesses a passion beyond what even he thought she possessed. It burns inside her like his burns inside him. He looks at her sleeping form. She looks a paragon of innocence which he knows is far from the truth. There is a little contented smile that now adorns her face. Clark sighs with his own contentment as he closes his eyes. He is quite tired himself and he too soon drifts off to sleep knowing that two things. One he no longer feels alone and two that he has finally found where he belongs. Here with Diana.

* * *

Author's Note: Since I interrupted their last date I decided that Clark and Diana should have one free of interruptions this time but rest assured they have a few challenges ahead yet and the bad guys shall return soon. Thanks to all those who have written reviews.


	21. Chapter 21: One True Love

When Clark wakes up the next morning, he is sure it is after a sleep that was much longer than the usual two hours he needs. Of course short of the occasional time he had lost his abilities he had never felt as tired as he did when he drifted off to sleep. He still can't get out of his head how incredible last night had been or that he had actually found someone like Diana who wanted to be with him like that. He cracks open his eyes and finds her still lying there in his arms, sleeping, breathing softly, her heart beating away slowly. The sound of Diana's heart. He loves that sound. He can't remember exactly when he tuned his hearing into it but he thinks it has been at least a couple of years now. It then increases in speed signalling that she is waking up.

Diana breaks back into consciousness feeling tired but wonderful at the same time. Last night had been more wonderful than she had dared hoped. She had been the one who initiated it because…well she isn't entirely sure why. She got caught in the moment she thinks. Not that she regrets it for a second. How could she regret what had taken place. It had all been so natural. She had never been with a man before but you couldn't tell that from what happened last night. She and Kal, it was like they had been made for each other. Somehow she just knew where to touch him or caress him or kiss him to elicit pleasure and the same was true of him when he touched her. An involuntary shiver of pleasure runs up her spine at the memory of what Kal's touches could do to her. She opens her eyes and takes in his scent. It smells of a strange mixture of air, from when he flies, and of earth, which she assumes comes from growing up on a farm. She looks up from where her head is resting to see 2 curious, blue eyes watching her. They are so full of love it almost takes her breath away.

"Morning" Clark says softly, lovingly.

"Is it morning?" Diana asks after losing all track of time.

Clark's face frowns up in puzzlement. "Not sure actually. I use to have an alarm clock in here but I crushed it accidentally one morning and I haven't gotten around to getting a new one yet"

Diana laughs softly "Oh Kal. I love you"

Clark kisses the top of her head "Me too"

Diana stretches and sighs blissfully. She props herself up onto her elbow. "Kal last night was wonderful"

"I know. For me too Diana"

"You don't think we rushed it?" she asks in reference to his hesitation last night.

"I feel no regret Diana. I was afraid I might but I don't. You?"

"Not for a instant." she says emphatically.

Clark brushes some of her silky hair away from her face. Silk, silky, he uses those words a lot around her but he can't think of a better description. God he loves her. As he lies there he isn't even thinking of how he has to control his strength. He has always loved the way he could relax around Diana without fear of hurting her. It is such an unique experience for him after living essentially his whole life on Earth.

"What are you thinking about?" Diana asks him while she strokes his chest.

"Oh a few things. Essentially how much I love you"

Diana smiles broadly. She is never going to tire of hearing him say that. "I love you too" she says back and then leans forward and kisses him. She soon notices how his kisses soon change from sweet and gentle to passionate and hungry. She can also feel his renewed desire. "Again?" she asks mockingly.

"Are you complaining?" Clark asks back as he kisses along her jaw line and down her neck.

Diana's response is a nonsensical sound indicating no she isn't complaining. In fact she really doesn't have any complaints about what follows next or what happens in the shower after that, even if they ended up cracking the wall tiles. When hunger finally gets the better of them they finally find out it is nearly Saturday lunchtime and they have skipped breakfast. Diana ends up sitting on Kal's lap while he feeds her in what she thinks is the sweetest gesture she has ever experienced. "I can't believe we missed breakfast" she comments.

"We wouldn't have if you hadn't insisted on that shower" Clark says back.

"I didn't invite you to join me" she points out.

"I couldn't help myself. The thought of you and soapy water was just too much for me to resist. Even I have my limits. You have no idea what it took for me not to come barging in last night when you were in the shower. There was no way I could fight the urge twice now I know what you look like without any clothes on. You are irresistible you know"

"You didn't seem to think so for the last 4 years" she gently reminds him.

"Well I have already admitted that was an error on my part and now I know what I was missing out on I can guarantee you I won't be making that mistake again."

"You better not. I know how to hurt you remember" she mock warns him.

Clark chuckles and gives Diana a kiss. "I am sorry I didn't realise this years ago" he says seriously.

"I know but we can't change the past, only try and make a better future"

Clark coughs uncomfortably at that remark.

"What?" Diana asks.

"Err, well, I actually can change the past" he admits.

"What does that mean?" she asks him.

"I have the power to travel back in time. Well a few minutes at least, maybe an hour at a push"

Diana just stares at him in disbelief as she tries to take that in.

"I don't use it or at least I am not meant to. It is forbidden for me to interfere in human history" he continues. Then at her continuing silence "Diana?"

"You speak the truth?" she asks him.

"Yes. I wouldn't lie to you Diana, you know that. It is there are things about me that sometimes make people uncomfortable. However human I look I am still an alien from, what was, an extremely advanced civilisation"

"Have you ever used this power?" she asks him.

"Once" he admits.

"Why?"

Clark takes a breath. He isn't sure how Diana will take this. He had never told her this part. "Because Lois died and I had to save her"

Diana gets off his lap and walks off a short distance as she tries to absorb this new revelation. Clark gets up too and walks up behind Diana and places his hands on her shoulders. "Tell me what you're thinking?" he requests.

"I don't know. I…would you do the same for everyone you know?"

"No. I shouldn't have done it for her but when I saw her broken body I couldn't just stand by and do nothing, not when I had the power to undo it. I know how selfish that sounds. I, of all people, should know about the dangers of changing the past. During my training my father spent a whole 3 months on the dangers of time travel but I loved Lois and I couldn't let her die. I would do the same for you, you know."

Diana turns around and looks him in the eye. His gaze is so soft yet she can see he means what he says. She places her hand on his cheek. "I know"

Clark takes Diana's hand and kisses her palm. "I know I should have mentioned this sooner but I wasn't sure how you would take it. If even you would be afraid of me knowing I had such power"

Diana thinks about it for a moment. Does she fear him? Is that any more incredible than any of his other powers? She finally speaks. "I don't fear you Kal because I know you. You never misuse your powers"

"Thank you" he says softly. Then there is a beeping.

Diana and Clark both groan. That is the signal meaning someone from the League is trying to contact Superman. Clark starts to head off to the communications room he added to the Fortress when Diana stops him. "What?" he asks.

"Shouldn't you at least put a shirt on" she points out.

Clark looks down and remembers he is only wearing boxer shorts. "Well the problem there is that you're wearing it" he says back.

She is wearing his shirt. She loves wearing his shirt. It makes her feel like she's surrounded by him. "I'm sure you have others" she says to him.

"Oh I do. I just like the idea of ripping that one off of you" he says in a husky tone that causes heat to creep up Diana's neck.

With a satisfied grin at the effect he has had on her Clark zips off at superspeed to get another shirt and then heads to the communication room. He flicks on the monitor. "Morning J'onn" he greets his friend.

"Afternoon actually" J'onn says back correcting Clark.

"I suppose. Guess I lost track of time. Been taking it easy all morning" Clark says as nonchalant as possible not wanting even J'onn to know what he has been doing all morning.

"I see. You do know you only arranged to have last night off from League duties" J'onn reminds him.

Whoops. Clark had totally forgotten about that. "Sorry. Slipped my mind. Is there something urgent?"

"No nothing that we can't cope with but I was concerned when you failed to turn up this morning"

"I apologise for that and as you can see I am fine"

"I can see that. By the way do you know where Diana is this morning?" J'onn asks since she wasn't at the embassy when he inquired about her.

Before Clark can answer. "Kal do you want to watch a movie?" Diana asks as she walks in still dressed only in Clark's shirt. "Oh hi J'onn" she greets him when she sees his image.

"Diana" J'onn greets back with an amused air to his voice.

Clark instantly blushes at what he knows J'onn is thinking.

"Is there an emergency?" Diana asks oblivious to what she has just done.

"No. I was just checking in. If there is something I'll let you know. Otherwise you two have a nice weekend"

"Thanks" Diana says.

Clark flicks the monitor off and sighs loudly. "We'll be the centre of gossip in exactly 5 minutes from now you know"

"What are you on about Kal?" Diana asks.

"You're here on a Saturday wearing only my shirt Diana. Do the math and remember how Wally's mind in particular works"

Diana contemplates his words. "Oh" she says as she realises what he means.

"Yes oh"

"Well we were going to tell them anyway" she reminds him.

"Yes but I would have preferred to tell them, not end up the centre of gossip. Of course at least this puts and end to that betting pool Wally had on us"

"There was a betting pool?" Diana asks in surprise. She had never known that.

Clark nods "Yep. For about 3 years now. Wally reopened it as soon as I came back from the dead. You should have seen what Donna bet on us getting together"

Diana shakes her head at that. "Please say she lost"

"Fraid not. She put a bet on us getting together this weekend. It's like her sister mentioned our date to her or something" he teases.

Diana mutters something in her native Greek.

"Tsk. Diana. Language" Clark lightly chastises. He had managed to pick up Diana's language over the years.

Of course she should have known he would hear her with that hearing of his. "Well the damage is done and I can kill Donna on Monday so back to today. Movie?"

Clark smiles "Anything you want"

"Well we can do the anything bit later" she tells him with a sly little smile.

Clark returns the smile. "I suppose we can. It seems short of an emergency we have the whole weekend to ourselves" he mentions. At least that is what he gathers from what J'onn said. God was everyone in on thinking he and Diana would get together?

"Good" Diana states.

As Clark thinks about it maybe it is good. A whole weekend just the two of them. Who know how many of those they will get being who they are. So he might as well take advantage of this one.

* * *

J'onn couldn't help the chuckle that escapes his lips as soon as the connection to the Fortress was broken. He was of course glad Kal-El had found happiness with someone. Jor-El would not have wanted his son to be alone the rest of his life even if he thought Kal-El's mission as Superman was more important than pursuing a romantic relationship. Of course Jor-El had no way of knowing someone like Diana existed when he programmed the AI copy of himself.

"What's so funny J'onn?" Kyle asks as he walks past J'onn in the monitor room.

J'onn turns to face Kyle. "Well just let us say Donna will be very happy when she gets back on Monday and Wally will be very upset"

Kyle thinks that over for a moment until it clicks. "They didn't!?"

J'onn nods in affirmation.

Kyle bursts out into a smile. This would make Donna so happy and if Donna was happy he was happy. "I can't believe it." he comments after watching Clark and Diana dance around their feelings for each other for 4 years.

"Can't believe what?" Dinah asks.

Kyle turns round. "Donna won the bet" he tells her.

"Bet?" Dinah asks then it too clicks for her. "Oh my God!"

"I know. It's great isn't it" Kyle comments.

"Oh let me tell Wally. Please. I have to see the look on his face when he finds out he lost" Dinah pleads.

"I believe he's in the kitchen" Kyle tells her.

Dinah gives out a whoop of joy and heads off to the kitchen. "Oh this I have to see" Kyle says before he heads off after Dinah. By the time Kyle catches up Dinah is already in the kitchen where Wally inevitably is considering his metabolism.

"Alright why are you looking so smug?" Wally asks Dinah. He was just here getting his post lunch snack when she walked in.

"Oh because I know something you don't know" she says in a childish voice.

"Like?" Wally asks.

"Like you better be prepared to pay out to Donna come Monday" Dinah tells him Wally gleefully.

"What are you on about?" Wally asks.

"Oh come on do I have to draw you a picture Wally" Dinah mocks him. "Clark. Diana. Alone" she says with the necessary suggestive undertone.

Wally blinks as it sinks in. "Oh come on!" he exclaims. "They couldn't wait until Christmas?" he complains. Christmas being the date he had picked for them getting together.

"Who couldn't wait until Christmas?" Zatanna asks as she wanders in after hearing Wally's loud voice.

"Clark and Diana" Kyle answers Zatanna's question.

"Oh thank god" Zee says with genuine relief. "I thought those two would never see the light of day especially after Diana started dating Bruce"

"I thought Bruce was your friend" Kyle points out curious as to why Zee would not want him to be happy.

"Oh he is and that makes me amply qualified to know who is and who isn't right for him and trust me Diana is so wrong for him and he is wrong for her"

Listening to Zee gives Wally a great idea. "Ok new bet. Who does old Bats end up dating next?"

"I'm in" Kyle says.

"Me too" Dinah says.

"Zee?" Wally asks.

"Oh no. You are not sucking me into this one" Zee tells them before she stalks off.

"I'm going with she wants it to be her" Kyle observes.

"Is that a bet?" Wally asks.

"No" Kyle answers. "If you want a bet I'd say Barbara, I've seen the glances they shoot at each other"

"All right" Wally says with a smile. "Dinah?"

"Hmm there may be glances but I think that is simply their old feelings for each other. Put me down for it to be Zee" Dinah tells Wally.

Wally almost sighs with happiness. The Clark/Diana bet may be over but that doesn't mean he couldn't still have fun. Truthfully he was as glad as anyone that Clark and Diana had finally seen the light and he would tell them next time he saw them assuming they ever come back because lets face it he wouldn't if he had the choice. Of course he still has that when will Ollie propose bet running. Hmm maybe he could start one of those up for Clark and Diana. After all knowing Clark it would only be a matter of time till he proposes. Well maybe he can get some mileage out of Clark and Diana yet.

* * *

Diana awakens to find herself alone in bed. "Kal?" she queries. No response. Now where did he go? They had fallen asleep after watching their movie, having dinner and making love. The last part was rapidly becoming her favourite. She didn't think she would ever get tired of it or Kal's many admissions of how much he loved her during the course of their love making. If anything their love making was getting better every time. She had the feeling last night that Kal had held back a little but not anymore by what she could tell. She really does wonder why her sisters' reject Aphrodite's gift like they do.

She once more grabs his shirt to wear and sets out in search of him. It is then she can hear a booming voice that she knows to be Jor-El. Now why is Kal consulting him at this time of night? She makes her way over to the part of the Fortress where Kal stores the crystals and sees him standing there in nothing but a t-shirt and shorts with a very serious look on his face. It looks like he and Jor-El are having a disagreement.

"Kal-El" Jor-El begins. "We have had this discussion before. You cannot put your own selfish desires ahead of your greater destiny. I thought you would have learned your lesson after what happened with the human Lois Lane" he chastises.

Clark frowns in annoyance. "Diana is not Lois and I am not the person I was all those years ago. If you woke me up to repeat this lecture father then this will be a very short conversation" he warns.

"I woke you up to remind you of what happens when you invest all your affection in a single being at the expense of the wider world"

"But things are different now" Clark argues. "Back then there was no League, no other heroes to share the burden and besides I have thought about what happened back with Lois and I realise I made a mistake in letting you force me into making a false choice. You were wrong. I could have loved Lois and continued my mission. I'm not saying it wouldn't have been difficult because I know it would have been. Lois, Diana, my friends, they don't hinder me or distract me, they inspire me to make the world a better place for them to live in."

"Then you cannot be dissuaded from pursuing this relationship?" Jor-El asks.

"No" Clark replies forcefully.

Diana watches on as Jor-El's image fades away and a new female one appears.

"Mother?" Clark asks with puzzlement in his voice. He knew her image was stored in there but he had never talked to her over the years since his father was the one who did the majority of the programming.

"My son" Lara speaks.

"I did not know your personality was stored as well" Clark admits.

Lara gives a coy little smile. "Neither did your father but I had to leave you something beyond what your father gave you. He was concerned only with your survival not your emotional wellbeing"

"You didn't appear before when I was with Lois?" Clark queries.

"You didn't defy your father before" Lara points out. "You went along with his false choice as you called it. This program I left was in case you responded in a way beyond what Jor-El programmed. That time is now. So tell me of this new woman that has captured your heart"

Clark's face lights up. "I'm not even sure where to begin. She is strong, beautiful, compassionate, intelligent, wise. From the moment I met her I felt this connection to her. She shares so many of my beliefs. When I'm with her I am not lonely anymore. I truly love her mother"

"As your father said to you once before we had to send you to Earth Kal-El. You are never alone. We are always with you"

"It is not the same as having someone to hold in your arms who you know is your friend, your equal, your one true love" Clark points out.

Diana stares in disbelief at what he has just said. He just called her his one true love. She continues to listen.

"You believe this Diana to be your one true love Kal-El?"

"I loved Lois but what I feel for Diana…it is stronger. Before I thought that was wrong, that I shouldn't feel anything stronger than what I felt for Lois"

"And now?"

"Now…I loved a girl when I was growing up but what I felt for Lois was stronger and that fact never bothered me. I think it was my guilt over not being here when Lois died that blinded me to my feelings for Diana for so long."

"And if Lois had lived?" Lara asks him.

Clark's face screws up in intense thought. "I am uncertain. I think Diana and I would have found each other eventually, it may just have taken longer because yes mother I do believe Diana is my one true love"

Lara's gaze shifts to the side and Clark follows it and then he spots Diana standing half hidden behind a crystal pillar. He floats over to her. "How much did you hear?" he asks her.

"Enough" she answers.

Clark gently traces her jaw line with his finger. "I meant it" he assures her.

"I love you like I have never loved anyone before or will ever again" she tells him.

"Me too. So what do you want to do now?"

Diana takes his hand from her jaw and intertwines her fingers with his. "Go back to bed" she answers.

Clark chuckles softly and gives her a kiss. "Anything you want. You are my one true love" he tells her.

"And you're mine" she says back to him for the first time as they float back towards the living area of the Fortress.

* * *

_Author's Note: So a little more fluff but rest assured the bad guys return in the next chapter to try and mess up Clark and Diana's relationship._


	22. Chapter 22: Conspiracy

Cat Grant's attention is grabbed by a very unfamiliar sound Monday morning. She searches for its source and sees it is Clark whistling joyously as he gets in. Wow Cat doesn't think she has ever seen him so relaxed looking. It is almost like he…Nah he couldn't have. Ok she needs to ask someone in the know. Oh wait Jimmy is in this morning. She can ask him.

Jimmy is working on some photos. He is only here for this morning and then he'll get back to helping Chloe with the baby. Chloe had insisted he come in saying that she could manage without him for a morning. In fact he suspects she was probably glad to be rid of him for a few hours. Even he has to admit he does tend to overdo his fussing over her now and again but it is only because he loves her. His work is interrupted by an all too familiar voice.

"Jimmy?" Cat queries.

Jimmy sighs in annoyance at being interrupted and swings round in his chair to face her. "Yes Cat"

"I need to ask you something about Clark?"

"He is right over there Cat" Jimmy says while pointing at Clark who is sitting at his desk.

"Yes well it is the kind of thing he won't tell me"

"I wonder why" Jimmy mutters under his breath.

"What?" Cat asks at his mutterings.

"What do you need to know?"

"What's her name and why haven't I met her?"

"You've lost me Cat" Jimmy says. He honestly has no idea what she is on about.

"Oh don't play coy with me Olsen. I know that look on Clark's face. Trust me I've given that look to many a man. It is the look, I have no doubt, you had after you and Chloe had finished conceiving those children of yours"

Realisation dawns on Jimmy as to what Cat is on about.

"I knew it!" Cat exclaims at Jimmy's expression. "Who is it? Is it Lucy?"

Jimmy looks at Cat like she has gone mad.

"Oh don't give me that look Jimmy. Everyone knew all about Clark's little crush on Lois before he went on his journey of self discovery. It is not that far a leap that he might find her sister attractive" she points out. Of course she is also well aware of how Lucy has a thing for Clark even if Cat can't quite understand it. Not that she doesn't find Clark attractive in a geeky kind of way. He just isn't her type.

Jimmy shakes his head. "Cat, Lucy is nothing like Lois" he points out.

"Ok I'll concede that but I know you know something Jimmy and I am not leaving you alone until you spill" Cat says and means it as a threat.

Jimmy groans. "Alright all I know is that he had a date Friday night" he admits and really that is all he knows.

Cat looks back over at Clark and whistles impressed. "I didn't know he had that much stamina"

"What are you on about?" Jimmy asks.

"Please Jimmy. Remember who you are talking to here. That look Clark has can only come from a whole weekend of sin"

Jimmy looks at Clark and has to admit he does look more cheerful and relaxed than he has ever seen him look before.

"I'm looking for Clark Kent" a new voice speaks.

"That's him over there" Jimmy says point at Clark not really looking at who just asked him that.

"Thanks."

Clark had gotten into the work this morning after he and Diana had had to get back to their lives finding that while he was sad that they had to part he was also ecstatically happy. He and Diana had spent all weekend together because by luck or fate the weekend was nice and quiet and certainly didn't need Superman or Wonder Woman for anything. It was so naturally easy the time they spent together. It wasn't all about making love, all though they did quite a bit of that. Just cuddled up together on the couch watching a movie was enough for them. Of course Clark has the same feeling that would be true of almost anything they did as long as they were together.

Anyway he better concentrate on work. He has lots of time to think about him and Diana. Just then he drops his pen. He sighs. For once he didn't do that on purpose. He bends down to retrieve it. While there he hears a voice. "Mr Kent?"

Clark can't help but think he knows that voice from somewhere. He picks his pen up and starts to straighten himself up. As he does so he comes across a very shapely, exposed thigh due to the fact that this person is wearing a scandalously short skirt. He ignores that since the only legs he has any interest in are attached to Diana especially when she has them wrapped around his waist. Oh boy is this so the wrong time to think of that. He sits back up and looks at what is obviously a woman in the face. He stares at her in shock and fear.

"Hello Clark" the woman says cheerfully.

"Circe" Clark says in an almost menacing tone.

4 years. That is how long it had taken Circe to find a way out of the Underworld this time. That blasted machine. How dare it betray her. Well at least it was destroyed from what she had found out. So now she could get back to her revenge against Diana at least and she knew just how to start doing that. After all she knew Superman's secret identity. One quick trip to the Daily Planet later and here she is sitting on his desk and she has to say he still looks pretty damn good.

"What do you want?" Clark asks her.

"Well a night with you would be a good start" she says suggestively.

Clark actually snorts. "Not in this lifetime"

"You should be nicer to me" she warns him. "One quick snap of my fingers and you are sitting here in that little red and blue suit of yours"

Clark narrow his eyes and grabs Circe by the arm and drags her towards the elevator.

"Ooh I love dominant men" she comments playfully.

Clark nearly smashes the elevator button due to the force with which he hits it. "We're just going somewhere we can talk alone"

"Sounds good to me" she says huskily.

Clark has to fight the urge to throw up as the doors open and he drags her into the elevator and hits the button for the roof.

"You know I can make sure we aren't disturbed for hours" Circe offers with the same suggestive undertone she used before.

"We are not doing that." Clark states simply. They get to the roof and he drags Circe out. "Right. Get to the point and say why you are really here" he demands.

Circe's voice develops a more serious tone. "I think you know"

Clark shakes his head. "How long are you going to seek this revenge of yours against Diana? It is pointless you know. You two will be at this forever but you don't have to be. There is another way"

Circe smiles in such a way it sends shivers up Clark's spine. "Oh I know there is and you're right. Even I don't want to play this game forever but after today I won't have to because today I will destroy her, her sister and her mother and I won't even have to lift a finger"

* * *

Meanwhile Diana is getting back to the embassy after her weekend with Kal at the Fortress. She has never felt happier. The last weekend was beyond anything she had ever dreamed and it was just being with Kal, doing the simplest things that made her happy. Sitting together watching movies or eating dinner and just talking. She lands on her balcony and wanders into her bedroom needing to get ready for her day. There is a knock on her door. "Enter" she permits.

In walks Ferdinand the Minotaur who also happens to be Diana's chef and friend. He can't help but notice how Diana is positively glowing. "Morning your highness. You had a good weekend?"

Diana smiles with a radiance that would rival the sun. "It was lovely Ferdinand. Thank you for asking"

Ferdinand can't help but have the feeling that Diana is playing that down slightly. "So do you wish breakfast before your first appointment?"

"Oh yes thank you. Is Julia in yet?" Diana asks of her assistant.

"No not yet your Highness"

"Any sign of Donna yet?"

"No not yet. Knowing your sister though I am sure she has merely slept in" Ferdinand jokes.

Diana laughs softly. "Yes you are most probably correct Ferdinand"

"I shall go make your breakfast" he says with a small bow.

"Yes thank you"

"Before I go may I say I am happy for you that you have found someone. I can still remember how wonderful love feels even if it has been a while for me personally"

"Thank you" Diana says once more.

"You are welcome your Highness" Ferdinand says before he leaves to make breakfast.

After breakfast Diana gets ready for her first appointment of the day. Oddly Donna hasn't returned yet. Diana wonders what is delaying her. She looks at the time. Kal is probably at work by now but he promised to drop by tonight which Diana is glad about.

"Morning your highness" Julia greets Diana as she enters Diana's office.

"Morning Julia" Diana greets her cheerfully.

"Nice weekend?" Julia inquires.

"Wonderful. Yourself?"

"Not as good as you obviously. You're glowing"

"I am what?"

"Glowing. You're full of colour and vitality" Julia explains. She isn't going to comment on what Diana got up to but she can take a pretty good guess. Just then the intercom goes off.

Diana pushes the switch. "Yes?"

"Sorry to disturb you but there is an urgent phone call from a Clark Kent. You left instructions that his calls were to be passed through" the voice on the other end says.

"Oh yes of course" Diana says slightly worried why Kal would be calling her. Diana picks up the phone. "Clark?…meet you where?…Clark I have duties. What is so urgent?"

Julia notes at whatever answer Diana gets to that last part causes her face to darken considerably.

"Where do you want to meet?" Diana asks over the phone. "I'll be there" she says before she slams the phone down nearly crushing it. She then stands up and spins on the spot and a flash of light later she stands there in her Wonder Woman outfit. "Julia I'm sorry but could you…"

"Postpone all your meetings" Julia finishes for Diana. It isn't the first time she has had to do this for Diana.

"Thank you" Diana tells Julia before she is off.

Julia watches Diana leave. She can only guess that whatever Clark said on the phone was obviously very serious. Well she'll no doubt get all the details later. She better start shifting all Diana's appointments and meetings round.

Diana flies as quickly as she can to this little private spot she and Kal know. It is a secluded clearing in a forest that Kal found one day and where they sometimes went when they wanted to be themselves somewhere quiet but not go all the way down to the Fortress. By the time she gets there she can see Kal is already there as Superman. "Kal?" she queries as she lands.

He turns round and gives her a smile. "Diana. Thank you for coming. I know you're probably busy"

"Of course I came. You said it was to do with Circe"

Clark nods. "Yes. She came to see me at work this morning"

Diana's eyes widen in horror and she quickly goes up to him and looks him over for any sign of injury. "She didn't hurt you did she?" she asks greatly concerned considering his vulnerability to magic. "Because if she did Kal I swear to the gods I'll send her someplace where even she can't return from." she promises.

"Now, now I'm fine. It is you that should be worried"

"Why would I be?" she asks him somewhat puzzled. "She is not as great as threat to me as she is to you"

"Oh! You wound me Diana" a slightly theatrical and over the top voice proclaims.

Diana turns round to find Circe standing behind her with her hands over her heart in a mock gesture of pain. "So you're back" Diana states matter of factly.

Circe nods and grins mischievously. "Yep. Miss me?"

Diana snorts. "You are joking"

"You said that last time and while I admit that wasn't my finest hour I do intend to make up for it this time with your death"

"Not going to happen witch" Diana says with venom.

Circe laughs. "Wow that was good Diana. I was almost intimated there but first you will have to get through my new ally"

"What ally?"

"Look behind you"

Diana turns round and just as she does so Superman uppercuts her right in the jaw sending her flying backwards. Diana smashes through several tress knocking them flat until she lands in a heap on the ground. As she clears the cobwebs she can see Kal flying towards her carrying Circe in his arms. They land near her and Kal lowers Circe to the ground.

"You were so foolish to come here Diana without considering the possibility that Superman would once more be my slave" Circe gloats.

Diana gets back to her feet slowly.

Circe continues. "But then again I can't blame you rushing to the side of the man you love considering"

"Considering what?" Diana virtually growls.

"Oh please like I can't tell what you and he have been up to. So tell me Diana did he live up to the 'Man of Steel' moniker?"

Diana's face darkens more. "That is not your concern"

Circe smiles wickedly. "Not yet but I was planning to celebrate your death with a party for two, me and Superman here"

"You lay one hand on him Circe…" Diana begins to say.

Circe cuts her off. "And you'll do what exactly? Oh that's right nothing because to get to me you'll have to go through him" she says while pointing at Superman. "After all you would do anything for me wouldn't you Clark?" Circe asks him showing off that she knows who he is.

"Anything you command Mistress" Clark answers obediently.

Circe pats him on the chest "Good boy. Now go have some fun with her highness over there but remember I want her alive" she commands before adding "For now."

"Yes Mistress" Clark answers before advancing on Diana.

Diana cannot believe this is happening again. "Kal please fight this. I know you are in there and that you love me just like I love you" she pleads.

"Don't waste your breath Diana" Circe shouts. "This is the same spell I used last time and as you can see it is still just as effective"

Circe continues to watch as her new…pet? No. Boyfriend? Nah. Mindless sex slave? Well not yet but definitely later. Ooh she knows…personal enforcer. Yes that sounds good. She watches as her new personal enforcer advances on Diana and then they engage in combat on the ground for a while before they both go flying out of sight. She sighs, produces a nail file and hums while she files her nails. Sheesh how long does it take to subdue one Amazon princess she wonders. Her question is soon answered as Superman flies back down with an unconscious Diana tied up in her own lariat. "Well done" she tells him.

Clark says nothing but stands there impassionate, staring blankly ahead.

Circe walks up and lifts Diana's head up by the hair. "Don't worry Diana when you wake up you'll be with your mother and your sister and then all 3 of you will learn first hand what it is like to rot in the Underworld." she says with real malice in her voice.

* * *

Diana looks around the place where Circe has once more managed to chain her up against a wall. The smell alone would give away this place. She is in the cavern that houses the doorway to the Underworld beneath Themyscira and she is not alone. Chained next to her are her sister and mother and standing there is a very smug Circe and a still impassive Kal.

"Are you ok Diana?" Donna asks her sister. She had watched helpless as Superman had brought the then unconscious Diana in.

"I am fine. How about you and mother?"

Donna looks at her restraints "Oh we're just peachy" she comments sarcastically.

Hippolyta says nothing but is instead glaring at Circe. The sorceress and her go back a long way and it wasn't pleasant. In fact Circe has made it her goal since to get revenge on Hippolyta and all Amazons for what transpired all those centuries ago.

"Well now here we are" Circe addresses them gleefully. "Aw what's the matter Hippolyta? Not happy to see your dear old friend Circe?" she asks at Hippolyta's expression.

Hippolyta strains at her bonds. "You'll pay for this" she tells Circe with real hate.

"Me?" Circe asks innocently while pointing at herself. "What did I do? I wasn't the one who drugged you and the Princess there" meaning Donna.

"Then who did?" Donna demands to know. That is how she and her mother found themselves like this. They were having their dinner, then they felt woozy. Next thing they know they are chained up here.

"I did" a new voice announces.

All 3 prisoners turn their heads to see who said that. "Artemis?" Diana asks surprised.

Artemis walks forward until she is only a few feet away from Diana. "Surprised Diana? You shouldn't be. After all I told you so many years ago that a day would come that you would regret helping that man," meaning Superman, "and that I would be there to remind so. Well guess what Diana today's that day"

"You would conspire with this witch. Are you insane?" Hippolyta asks Artemis in disbelief at her foolishness.

Artemis wanders over until she is in front of Hippolyta "Oh have some faith in me your Majesty. I know how she feels about Amazons, all Amazons. This is a business arrangement nothing more. We have an agreement"

"Yes we do." Circe confirms.

"What agreement could you possibly make with her?" Diana asks.

Artemis wanders back to Diana with a very smug look. "Well with you 3 disposed of I have a claim to the throne for starters"

"Not a very good one" Donna scoffs dismissively.

Artemis turns her head to look at Donna. "Perhaps but my offspring will have a better one."

"What offspring?" Diana asks.

Artemis smiles wickedly. "The second reason you will wish you let your lover, and oh yes Circe told me about that, die all those years ago"

Lovers! If she wasn't tied up, away to die, Hippolyta would be spitting fury at Diana right now. "What do you mean?" she asks of Artemis.

"Well lets start with the first reason Diana should have let Superman die. The fact that if she had he wouldn't have been able to beat her unconscious and bring her here"

"And the second?" Diana asks.

"Well I should thank your mother for the idea actually" Artemis gloats. "You see no-one can realistically challenge you for the throne Diana because of the gifts you were granted so the thought occurs to me what if I had a child with similar gifts. A child sired from a man with powers rivalling the Gods themselves. Then that offspring could claim the throne and no-one would have a realistic argument against it."

At the dawning horror of who Artemis means to sire this offspring Diana feels sick to her stomach.

Artemis smiles broadly at Diana's reaction. "Oh I see you worked it out. Yes that's right. Your lover will soon be my lover. It's a shame that his mind is controlled as it is. Otherwise I'm sure he would appreciate the touch of a 'real' Amazon woman" she says. Her meaning all too obvious.

If Diana hadn't been chained up right now she would have punched Artemis right there. Instead she decides to go for some goading of her own. "That's the only way he would ever touch you Artemis. In fact that's probably the only way you have ever been able to get a man into bed"

"How dare you!" Artemis screams and then slaps Diana as hard as she can across the face.

Diana actually smiles smugly at being able to get that reaction from Artemis. It is then she notices that Circe is actually having a small giggle. Artemis turns at glares at Circe. "You find this funny!?" she demands to know.

"Yes actually" Circe confirms to Artemis.

"Enough of this" Artemis demands. "Have him kill the Queen and the Princess and have him do it slowly. I want Diana to watch her family die in agony"

Circe sighs. "Very well. Clark kill the Queen and the Princess and do it slowly" she commands of Clark sounding rather bored really.

"Yes Mistress" Clark replies. He then walks forward and his eyes glow menacingly as he prepares to kill Hippolyta and Donna while Diana watches on helplessly.


	23. Chapter 23: Surprises

__

Previously...

_"Enough of this." Artemis demands. "Have him kill the Queen and the Princess and have him do it slowly. I want Diana to watch her family die in agony."_

_Circe sighs. "Very well. Clark kill the Queen and the Princess and do it slowly." she commands of Clark sounding rather bored really._

_"Yes Mistress." Clark replies. He then walks forward and his eyes glow menacingly as he prepares to kill Hippolyta and Donna while Diana watches on helplessly._

* * *

Artemis turns round not wanting to miss a single moment of this. "Say goodbye to your mother and sister Diana. After they are dead maybe I'll let you live long enough to see the conception of a new royal line" she tells Diana her meaning at that last bit being fairly obvious as well. She is going to make Diana watch as she makes love to Superman.

Diana watches, her face surprisingly neutral, as Clark walks forward. He is now in front of both Artemis and Circe so they can't see it when he gives her a wink. It takes all of Diana's self-control not to burst out into a smile. The next second his heat vision goes off in several quick bursts but not to kill like Circe ordered but to cut the chains that hold Diana, Donna and Hippolyta.

Artemis stares in disbelief as Diana, Donna and Hippolyta drop to the floor now free. "How…what…you said he was under your power?" she asks Circe infuriated at what she had just witnessed.

Clark turns around with a little smug look on his face and crosses his arms across his chest. "You didn't seriously expect the exact same spell to work on me twice did you?" he almost boasts.

"Well I'll just try a different spell then" Circe says but before she can utter a word Clark is there in a heartbeat with his hand clamped over Circe's mouth.

"I think the saying silence is golden applies here" he says causing Circe to glare at him.

Meanwhile Diana and Artemis have begun circling each other in a strange sense of deja-vu. It had been Artemis Diana had defeated all those years ago to become the champion and go to Man's world.

Artemis cannot believe this. It was all going so well. She knew Circe could not be trusted but considering she was the one who freed her from the Underworld in the first place she knew at least Circe owed her. It had taken years for Artemis to discreetly find a way to free Circe but as she had hoped Circe agreed to her idea. Circe would get her revenge on Hippolyta and her daughters which coincidentally worked out well for Artemis. All Artemis had to get Circe to agree to was abandoning this wish of hers to destroy all Amazons. Better yet they would get Superman to do the deed of killing which would leave Artemis free from blame. That would leave her as the only realistic choice to be Queen carrying an heir, which would rule the Amazons, possessed with a strength never seen before.

"You'll spend the rest of your life imprisoned for this Artemis" Diana warns her.

"Perhaps but I can still get rid of you first" Artemis says back knowing that she is unlikely to be able to escape this.

Then the two of them charge at each other as Clark, his hand still clamped firmly over Circe's mouth, Donna and Hippolyta watch on. Even Clark has enough sense to see that this is something Diana needs to do for herself. He had learned the hard way that not to have faith in her fighting skills was a BIG mistake.

"So did you and Diana have a nice date?" Donna asks while Diana and Artemis trade blows.

Clark can see Hippolyta glare at him out of the corner of her eye. He coughs nervously. "Yes it was very nice but maybe we discuss this later Donna"

Donna catches the look on her mother's face. "Perhaps you are right" she says with a smirk. She hasn't forgotten the lovers' description Artemis had used for Clark and her sister. She is so going to get the details from Diana once this is all over. Then it occurs to her that she has won the betting pool. She had only placed the bet as a speculative really. Truthfully deep down she didn't expect her sister of all people to be so impulsive. For once she is glad she was wrong.

Meanwhile Diana is obviously getting the upper hand, demonstrated by the blood Artemis just coughed up down on her knees.

"Yield Artemis" Diana tells her.

"Never!" she shouts defiantly.

Diana sighs and punches Artemis hard but she remains conscious. Diana grabs Artemis by the hair "By the way I have never regretted for a second saving Kal's life" she says before, with one more right to Artemis' face, she knocks out the leader of the Bana cold. She wishes it hadn't come to this but she had suspected that Circe was getting some help from someplace. Otherwise she would never have been able to capture her mother and sister.

Circe seeing a moment of distraction as the others watch Diana blasts Clark away with a pulse of magical energy. "Well this has been fun but I have to go" she says.

"Not so fast" Hippolyta says as she spins round and punches Circe hard.

Circe staggers back. "You will pay for that Hippolyta" she says her voice dripping with malice but before she can do anything she drops to the floor.

Everyone simply looks as Clark stands there almost embarrassed looking after he simply tapped Circe gently, at least for him it was gently, on the head once he had recovered from her little energy blast. "Sorry her voice was getting on my nerves" he says with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

Donna bursts out laughing and Diana soon joins in. Even Hippolyta chuckles before she looks down on her old foe. Trespassing on Themyscira. Well the Gods will have a field day with Circe for this violation but as for Artemis that responsibility would fall under Amazonian law alone.

Diana ties the two of them up in her lasso and Clark ends up carrying them as they head out of this gods forsaken place.

"You know you had me worried for a moment there" Donna says to Clark.

"Indeed" Hippolyta says in agreement. "How did you manage to break Circe's hold over you?" she asks Superman.

"Oh I was never under her control in the first place" he explains.

"I don't understand" Donna says.

"Well she used the exact same spell as last time and I am not the person I was last time"

"I still don't understand" Donna comments.

Clark takes a breath as they head up the stairway that leads up to the surface. "Well basically last time she broke through my mental defences by tapping into my guilt and grief over Lois but I no longer feel those emotions where Lois is concerned. It has been replaced with love." He casts a look at Diana who is walking along side him and she smiles in response.

"But wait…" Donna starts. "You brought Diana here unconscious" she reminds them.

"No he didn't" Diana answers.

"You were faking!!??" Donna exclaims with surprise.

Diana smiles smugly. "Yep let me explain what happened. It starts with Kal and I fighting in the forest…"

* * *

Diana is struggling to stop Kal as he tries to get his hands round her throat. Circe is watching as she and Kal battle away. Diana has to admit she is surprised at herself that she seems to be holding her own. She is well aware of Kal's raw power. If she could just get enough time and distance to get her lasso and get it around him since even he is incapable of escaping it. She lifts her feet up and pushes herself off his chest and out of his grasp and flies upward with him inevitably in pursuit. She reaches for her lasso and swings it at him as he quickly gains ground on her.

Unfortunately he manages to catch it and then he zips round her tying her up in it until they float there face to face. She struggles to break free even though she knows it is pointless. Circe, it seems, has won.

"Diana stop struggling" Clark tells her.

Diana looks at him shocked he is actually speaking and more that he sounds like himself.

"Yes it really is me" he tries to assure her.

"This could be one of Circe's tricks" she retaliates with.

"Oh really. If I wasn't Clark would I do this" he says with a mischievous smile as he leans in and kisses her.

As soon as Kal's lips hit hers Diana virtually melts. After a long, slow kiss he pulls back and she really looks at him in the eye. "Hera! It is you!"

"Of course it is. I'm sorry about hitting you but I had to let Circe believe I was under her control"

"But why? Why this charade?" she pleads to know.

"She says she has your sister and mother prisoner"

"But that is not possible" Diana begins to say and then remembers how Donna never did show up this morning. "Do you know where?"

Clark shakes his head. He had hated going through this whole charade especially having to hit Diana but he had tried to use only as much strength as was needed to fool Circe into believing he was obeying her without question. "I need you to pretend that I won and I think she'll take us to them and I really am sorry about hitting you"

"You already said that Kal"

"I know. I feel like I should say it again" he explains almost sorrowful.

Diana shakes her head. "Don't. You were right. If I had been in your place I may have considered performing this charade as well." She takes a breath. "Well we better get this over with. Take me in your arms"

Clark smirks. "You said that last part with a little too much enthusiasm" he teases.

Diana blushes as she realises just how her words could be interpreted. "I think you are developing a dirty mind"

"Me? The big blue boy scout? Diana how could you think such a thing?" he asks mock insulted.

"Very easily considering the less than innocent acts you performed over the weekend. Now lets get this over with"

Clark smiles once more at the memory of their weekend and then puts his mask back on as he takes Diana in his arms. She pretends to be unconscious as he floats back down to his 'Mistress'. He involuntary shudders at that and at what she had planned to do with him once Diana was dealt with which she had felt the need to describe to him in horrifying detail.

* * *

"After that Circe teleported us here and well you know the rest" Clark says as he finishes the story Diana had started.

"Indeed" Hippolyta says. She also hasn't forgotten about Artemis' words about her daughter and Superman being lovers but she feels it is best if she talks to Diana alone about that.

They reach the top of the steps and into the temple that sits on top of the cavern.

"Wait here" Hippolyta tells Superman as she approaches the statue of Hera.

"Why am I waiting here?" he asks Diana.

"Because Mother is about to talk to Hera about Circe. She is forbidden from stepping foot on Themyscira by the Gods so it is the Gods that will punish her"

"Oh I see" Clark says. He had met Diana's Gods once. He was wary of them considering how some of them seemed to like manipulating mankind for their own amusement. Saying that they had seemed a little wary of him as well.

"And you aren't suppose to be here either so it may be wise if you keep quiet" Donna adds.

Clark simply nods as he can hear Hippolyta pray in front of the statue of Hera. The statue springs to life and Hera looks down at all of them.

"What is he doing here?" Hera asks in reference to Superman.

"He helped in Circe's defeat Great Hera. His presence was necessary to reveal the one who helped her" Hippolyta explains.

"Very well. Bring her before me"

Diana unties Circe and carries her before laying her down in front of Hera.

"Wake up sorceress!" Hera demands.

Circe opens her eyes and sits up and sees Hera. "This is going to be bad isn't it?"

"Silence!" Hera commands.

Circe waves her hands in mock surrender as she gets to her feet.

"Since it seems the Underworld can't hold you and you refuse to obey the simplest decree Circe I hereby strip you of your powers and return you to mortal bonds." Hera decrees and then raises her hand and points a finger at Circe. A pulse of energy shoots Circe and it is possible to see the silhouette of her skeleton as she screams in pain. Once over Circe collapses to the ground unconscious once more. "There it is done. She is mortal once more. Do with her as you please" Hera says to Hippolyta before the statue once more becomes lifeless.

Hippolyta looks down at Circe. Well this is an interesting development. A mortal, powerless Circe. She hadn't expected this to be her punishment. Of course now this makes Circe her responsibility. Well she can stand trial alongside Artemis Hippolyta decides.

Just then Phillipus bursts into the temple accompanied by several guards. "My Queen. You are alright?" Phillipus asks with genuine concern as Hippolyta had been missing since the previous evening.

"I am fine" Hippolyta reassures Phillipus.

"What happened?" Phillipus asks as her gaze discerns Circe lying on the ground unconscious.

"It is a long story but first have Circe and Artemis detained" Hippolyta orders.

"Circe too?" Phillipus asks somewhat confused since no cell can really hold her.

Hippolyta nods. "Her powers have been stripped by Hera. She is mortal once more"

A smile of almost perverse pleasure forms on Phillipus' face at this news. "It will be a pleasure your Majesty." She then signals for a couple of the guards to pick up Circe which they do. "What of Artemis?" Phillipus asks.

"She allied herself with Circe and attempted treason against me. Lock her up too"

Phillipus signals for a couple more guards to retrieve Artemis which they do cautiously due to Superman's presence. "What of him?" she asks in reference to Superman.

"He helped capture them and I do not think my daughter would appreciate it if we locked up the man she is courting so he may remain free as long as he is escorted at all times" Hippolyta's glare turns to Diana while she speaks indicating she wishes Diana to be the one to keep an eye on Superman.

Clark sensing the hostility decides to speak. "Well thank you your Majesty but I really must be going before I am missed" he says. "With your permission of course" he adds.

Hippolyta nods. "You may go but when the trial commences for these two you will most likely be called as witness"

Clark smiles politely. "Of course. Diana knows how to reach me"

Hippolyta nods once more.

"Must you leave?" Diana asks him sadly.

"Yes I must. Perry will be wondering where I am and I haven't thought up an excuse yet" Clark explains.

"Just tell him your new girlfriend needed you badly" Donna mischievously suggests. Both Clark and Diana glare at her. Donna rolls her eyes "Sheesh lighten up. I was joking"

Diana shakes her head at Donna before turning her attention back to Kal. "So I don't think I will be able to see you tonight. I'll have to stay here and help mother" she informs him sadly.

"I understand." Clark says equally sad. "Phone me when you get time?" he requests.

"Of course" Diana tells him and then to the bemusement of everyone watching except Donna who is grinning widely she gently kisses him.

"You are going to get us into trouble" Clark gently warns her.

Diana smiles. "Perhaps but they are going to have to get use to it. I love you and I am not apologising for it"

"I love you too but I really do have to go" he tells her. "I'll see you soon as well Donna"

"Count on it Clark" Donna tells him. He gives Donna a small smile and then in the blink of an eye he is gone. Donna can hear Diana sigh sadly at his departure. "Wow it must have been a great weekend if you're already sighing"

"Donna this is not the best place to discuss that" Diana says while glancing at their mother.

Donna picks up on what her sister means. "Oh right."

By now the guards have departed with Circe and Artemis. Hippolyta walks up to her 2 daughters. "So you and Superman are lovers now?" she asks Diana.

Diana slightly embarrassed. "Yes mother. We did not intend to move so fast it just…happened." Great Hera that sounded lame even to her.

"I see. Well now you are here you can stay for dinner and we can discuss this new development" Hippolyta informs Diana.

"That would be lovely mother" Diana replies. Although in reality she is not looking forward to discussing her relationship with her mother at all. The fact her mother is so calm is what is truly frightening her. She would almost prefer it if her mother was yelling and screaming at her.

Hippolyta nods and begins to leave so she can inform the Senate on what has happened and then work out how to maintain a good relationship with their Bana sisters now that their leader is locked up. Hippolyta suspects that when they hear Artemis allied herself with Circe that they will probably disown her. The Bana despise Circe as much as Hippolyta does.

Of course that leaves the issue with Diana and Superman. Truthfully she hadn't quite worked out how she felt about it. She wanted Diana to be happy and she knew that deep down Superman was an honourable man yet something kept nagging at the back of her mind about it. Maybe she is displacing her own pain and anguish over Heracles onto Superman and Diana she thinks. Maybe. In any case they will talk about it tonight. Right now she has a myriad of duties to perform first. Being Queen had not been easy since they had been revealed to the outside world but Hippolyta's opinion was that they her people were coping well with it all. Despite the inevitable changes being revealed had brought she felt they had managed to maintain the core principles of the Amazon way of life.

Donna watches her mother and entourage leave the temple which just left her and Diana. "So lovers huh?"

Diana turns to glare at her sister. "Donna" she warns her sister about starting this discussion.

"What? I'm curious. I'm not expecting every dirty detail or anything. Just, you know, how good was it? What was it like? Because, considering how much stamina you two have, I'm thinking it was pretty good"

Diana frowns. "There was nothing dirty about what we did. It was an expression of our love for each other"

"You're avoiding answering my questions. Come on. Sisters share stuff like this."

Diana shakes her head but can't stop the smile that forms as she thinks back to the weekend.

Donna sees the smile. "Did you two actually ever get out of bed this weekend at all?"

"Donna! Really!" Diana protests.

"Oh come on. Stop stalling and just tell me already. You know I won't stop bugging you until you do"

"Donna not even Kal can last a whole weekend without rest but if you must know"

"Oh I must"

"It was…" Diana trails off as she tries to think of the right word.

"It was?" Donna asks encouraging Diana to continue.

"It was…heavenly" Diana says with a dreamy sigh.

"Ha. I knew it!" Donna proclaims triumphantly. She then pats Diana gently on the shoulder. "Welcome to the club" she says mysteriously before she begins to leave the temple.

"What does that mean?" Diana asks puzzled.

Donna stops and turns round to face her sister. "Not all of us waste 4 years denying our feelings Diana" she says with a cheeky grin.

Diana thinks about it for a moment. NO! She couldn't mean…could she? "Donna. Have you and Kyle…? The smile on Donna's face widens significantly before she turns and walks off.

"Donna!!!" Diana shouts as she runs after her sister.

"Yes" Donna answers in a sweet, innocent tone of voice.

Diana catches up to Donna. "Have you slept with Kyle?"

"Yep"

"When? How?"

Donna arches an eyebrow. "Did you just ask how? I thought you of all people would know how the how is done" she teases.

"Donna. This is serious"

Donna stops and looks at Diana. She places her hands on her hips. "Diana don't talk to me like I didn't know what I was doing. I knew perfectly well what I was doing and I don't regret it for a second and as for when, it was a couple of weeks ago"

Diana has never seen such passion and seriousness in her sister's eyes before. "You're really in love"

Donna smiles. "Yes I am. Please say you're ok with this?"

"I am surprised" Diana admits.

"Well yeah I thought you might be"

"Does mother know?"

Donna shakes her head.

"You'll have to tell her before she hears it from elsewhere"

"Like with you and Clark?"

Diana rolls her eyes. "Especially not like that. I was going to tell her. I just hadn't worked out how yet"

"I've been trying to figure out a way for two weeks and I still haven't figured out one that won't end up with mother killing Kyle"

"Donna! Mother would not kill Kyle" Diana chastises her. "Castrate him maybe" she jokes.

"Oh ha ha" Donna says sarcastically. She takes a breath. "Are you ok with this?"

"I think I am but you were at least careful I hope"

"Yes we were careful" Donna assures her sister.

"Good and oh I'll be the one killing Kyle first thing tomorrow"

Donna tries to read Diana's face to see if she is joking or not and for once she actually can't read her sister. "You're joking right?"

Diana arches an eyebrow but says nothing.

"Right?" Donna asks now with a hint of concern.

"Lets just say that if I'm generous I'll give Kyle a 5 minute head start." With that Diana turns and leaves.

Donna gives chase "Please say you're kidding Diana. After all you don't see me upset at Clark"

"You couldn't hurt Kal even if you wanted to" Diana tells her sister without stopping.

"Well no but if I thought he wronged you in any way I would try"

Diana stops and lets out a breath and looks at her sister. "I know you would. Look I'm not really upset with you Donna. I'm just want you to be sure you are fully aware of what you have done and how it changes things"

"I know I come across as someone who doesn't take things seriously but I do and I could ask you the same thing in relation to your relationship with Clark"

Diana thinks about that for a moment. Has anything changed in her relationship with Kal? "I don't think too much has changed. If anything our relationship is better now that we have nothing hidden from each other"

"You see that is just how I feel in relation to Kyle." Donna explains to her sister.

"Well ok Diana I'll let Kyle live…for the moment" she says with a cheeky grin.

Donna smiles back and then goes and hugs her sister. "I love you"

Diana pats Donna on the back "I love you too"

Donna ends the hug. "Sooo will you help me when I tell mother about me and Kyle?"

"Yes Donna and perhaps she will take it better than you think"

Donna snorts "I doubt it"

"Me too" Diana admits. "But it seemed like the right thing to say"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome"

"So back to you and Clark. I have to know; did he live up to that 'Man of Steel' moniker?"

Diana looks at her sister as if she can't believe she just asked that because she can't believe Donna just asked that. She shakes her head and walks off.

"What?" Donna asks innocently. Was it something she said?


	24. Chapter 24: Anniversary

**One year later**

Superman floats there, arms across his chest, waiting. "It'll hurt you a lot more than it hurts me" he tells the person flying right at him.

"I'll risk it!" she yells back.

Clark shakes his head at the insanity of the women on the rocket, who he has been chasing all over Metropolis, but apart from that he stays perfectly still until the very last second when he shifts to the side and picks her up off her rocket with ease. "So you're the famous Roxy Rocket. Batman told me about you. I didn't think you were foolish enough to try this in my town"

Roxy smiles seductively. "Well old Bats isn't as much fun as he used to be. Rumour has it he has a thing for Catwoman and I just wanted a new challenge." Roxy takes the moment to appreciate Superman. "Hmm intelligent, handsome, faster than a speeding rocket"

"Bullet" Clark corrects her.

Roxy shrugs. "Bullet, Rocket. Makes no difference to me. So tell me what are you doing tonight?"

"Apart from putting you in jail?"

Roxy pouts. "Aw you're no fun"

Clark shakes his head once more as he heads towards the nearest police station with Roxy. How is it he always ends up getting hit on by the craziest woman?

* * *

"So how did you find Roxy?

Clark looks up from writing a report for the League. "You know you attract the strangest woman Bruce"

Bruce actually smirks. "Funny I saw the news coverage and it seems it was you she was attracted to"

Clark rolls his eyes. A camera just had to catch him at the exact moment Roxy kisses him but he can worry about that later. For the moment he has to get back at Bruce. "Only because and I quote 'Old Bats isn't as much fun as he used to be'. Funny that. I can't remember you ever being fun"

"Very droll Clark"

Clark chuckles. "She said it was because you had a thing for Catwoman. That's funny as well. I thought you had a thing for Barbara."

Bruce looks at Clark sternly. "Only because you placed a wager on me ending up with her"

"If you expect me to be surprised you know that then you are forgetting how long we have known each other"

"True but I also know Diana well enough to know what will happen when she sees that footage of you and Roxy"

Before Clark can fully comprehend what Bruce is on about. "Kal!" Diana's voice echoes through the building before she comes barging in.

Clark gulps. "Hey Diana"

Diana narrows her eyes at Clark. "Bruce could you leave us?"

Bruce does all he can to hide the amused smirk that is threatening to appear on his face. "Of course" he says in answer to Diana.

Clark watches Bruce leave before he turns his gaze to his beloved Diana. "What's wrong?" he asks her even if he has a fair idea after what Bruce said to him.

"I saw the news Kal" Diana says in a tone that clearly identifies that she is very unhappy. She can't believe Kal would let that woman kiss him.

"And?" he asks before standing up and placing his hands on Diana's shoulders. "Diana you know this happens occasionally. As far as people know Superman is a single guy and you know she hits on Bruce all the time"

"I'm not dating Bruce. I'm dating you"

"And I've never been happier Diana. Now since Roxy isn't the first woman to hit on me why don't you tell me what is really bothering you?"

Diana averts her gaze from Kal's face. "I…don't know. It was just I saw the footage and then I felt…"

"Jealous?" Clark suggests.

Diana nods. "I don't know where it came from. Maybe it is because it is our anniversary and I don't want anything to ruin it"

Clark smiles gently and kisses the top of her head. He pulls her into his arms. "Nothing will ruin it. I promise. If anyone tries they will have to deal with me"

Diana says nothing and just enjoys Kal's embrace. She truly isn't sure what has gotten into her lately. She almost feels possessive of Kal these last few weeks.

"Are you ok now?" Clark asks her.

"Yes. I just want to stay like this for a while longer. Did you arrange time off from work?"

"Yes I did. Are you sure you are happy with what we planned? I know celebrating the first anniversary of when we got together is somewhat of a foreign concept for you"

"True but I was not going to pass up a chance to spend some time with you. We get too little of that as it is"

"Too true" Clark admits sadly and it was too true. Their first year together had been wonderful but it came at the price of sneaking about so no-one saw Superman and Wonder Woman together even if the press speculated that they might be a couple. In truth it helped that all their friends, even Bruce, had been very accepting of their relationship and they helped in keeping it secret.

Clark sighs. Part of him wishes they could be together out in the open but he knows in reality that will probably never be possible. "I love you" he tells her sensing she needs reassurance.

Diana closes her eyes and hugs Kal tighter "I love you too"

"I hate to do this to you but I still have a report to write" he says followed by a yawn.

Diana breaks out of the hug and studies Kal. "You look tired. Are you sleeping ok?"

Clark nods. "Of course. It is just work has been hectic and lets face it we seem to be going through a busy time with all our enemies at the moment"

"Maybe we shouldn't take time off" Diana suggests reluctantly.

"Yes we should" Clark states forcefully. "J'onn said they could manage for a couple of days and if it is truly something desperate they can always call us. We need a break Diana. I can see it in your face as well. All your charity work and ambassadorial duties lately on top of your League duties. You are as worn out as me"

"Well I have been feeling a little tired lately" Diana admits.

"So we'll meet up at the Fortress tonight like we agreed?"

Diana nods. "Yes"

Clark smiles and gives her a kiss. "Good. Now I really do have this report to write"

"I understand. I have to get back to the embassy and tie up a few things. I'll see you later." she tells him before she heads for the door. As she gets there she stops to look at Kal. "I really do love you"

"I know. I'll see you tonight" Clark tells her and then watches her go. He sighs deeply. His wishes there was a way they could spend more time together. He'll have to have a think about that and see if there is a way. Well he better finish writing this report.

* * *

That night Diana sighs contentedly as she watches Kal sleep. She is so glad they had arranged time off from their respective jobs and their League duties so they could spend their first anniversary together. Thinking back on it, it had been a wonderful year. Even though they couldn't really show affection to each other in public they more than made up for it when they were alone. It had been a successful courtship, so far, in Diana's opinion. Even her mother seemed to accepting of it now. She can still remember the conversation they had a year ago when her mother found out she and Kal had slept together…

Diana, Donna and Hippolyta are having dinner together. Diana is amazed that her mother still hasn't raised the issue she knows her mother wants to. "Mother?"

Hippolyta looks at her daughter "Yes Diana"

Diana rather nervously. "You said you wished to discuss me and Kal"

"Yes" Hippolyta says and puts down her eating utensils. She takes a breath. "Why Diana?"

"Why what?"

Hippolyta intensifies her gaze. "Why did you allow this to happen?"

"I told you mother. It just happened. We were simply kissing and then this feeling came over us."

"Feeling? Whose feeling? Yours or his?"

"Both of us mother and if you must know Kal was the one who was unsure if we should lay together and I was the one who wanted to"

Hippolyta's eyebrows rise significantly at that. "Diana. Why?"

"I am unsure how to word this. It was just when we were together I felt…complete." Diana can see from her mother's expression she needs to elaborate. "I've always felt like I was missing some part of myself. I think it is what made me so interested in the outside world because what I sought wasn't here"

Hippolyta shakes her head. "You always were curious and when you were a child it made me so happy to see innocent curiosity again that hadn't been tainted by men. I knew that you and Superman would become lovers eventually. I just thought you would use the wisdom Athena gave you and wait until you were sure this relationship of yours will last"

"Mother. I am sure" Diana says and means it.

"Diana you are still naïve in the ways of relationships" her mother points out.

"Maybe but I know Kal. He is not one to enter a relationship with any less than 100% commitment to making it work. Frivolousness is just not in his nature. He is so kind and gentle"

Hippolyta watches her daughter's expression drift off as she describes Superman. She can see she will just have to accept what has happened because Diana is far too deeply in love for her to do anything else. She turns her attention to Donna who is looking at Diana with a rather amused expression. "Well Donna at least you haven't been foolish and rushed into sleeping with that man of yours"

Donna looks at her mother, wide eyed and guilt slipping onto her face. "Err mother. There is something I need to tell you"

At that Hippolyta's eyebrows head northward once more.

* * *

Diana chuckles slightly at the memory of her mother's reaction to Donna telling her about sleeping with Kyle. All things considering it could have been worse. She now turns her thoughts back to the man sleeping beside her. He looks so handsome when he is asleep with all the burdens he carries lifted off him for a while. She is rather proud of the fact that she had worn him out for once. Of course to be fair he had been working far too hard lately as she had told him earlier. She runs her hand through his hair and that famous curl of his. Gods she loves him so much and usually she is happy just to lie in bed with him but for some reason tonight she just can't seem to get to sleep despite how tired she herself has been feeling as of late. Maybe she'll get something to eat and see of that helps so she gets out of bed, grabs Kal's shirt to put on and heads for the kitchen.

After her midnight snack Diana ends up wandering around the Fortress. She still can't sleep and she really doesn't know why. She just has this strange feeling that if she falls asleep she'll miss something important. After a while she ends up in the armoury where Kal kept all the various weapons people had invented over the years to try and kill him or the ones he had picked up while out in space. Since word spread of how he had beaten Darkseid various worlds had come to Earth to ask for Superman's help. She hated when he went away, sometimes for weeks on end. She ended up pining for him as Dinah had called it. Gods what would her fellow Amazons think if they knew their Princess pined for a man?

Diana sighs and looks around. She has no idea what drew her here beyond the same impulse that won't allow her to sleep. Well she should get back to bed and see if she can get to sleep before Kal notices she is gone. As she does so she notices an object she hasn't seen before. It looks a bit like a shiny, black mirror. She stares into it for a while and rubs her stomach. She has been feeling a bit off lately but it comes and goes along with her appetite. She wonders if she picked up a bug from someplace. After all even she gets ill occasionally. Suddenly her musings are interrupted by two strong arms appearing from behind and wrapping themselves around her.

"I wondered where you had gotten to" Clark says as he kisses the side of her neck.

"I couldn't sleep" Diana tells him.

"I miss you when you aren't there" he lovingly tells her.

Diana pats his arm "I miss you too"

"Maybe we should look into moving in together" Clark suggests out of nowhere really but it would solve that thought he had earlier about how they could spend more time together.

Diana's eyes widen and she turns around to face him. "Live together?"

"Yes"

"But how?"

"It wouldn't be so hard. You don't need to live at the embassy to be ambassador do you?"

"Well no"

"Exactly. You could commute. It isn't as if it is that far for you to travel and you spend more time in Metropolis than you do in Washington"

"Well no it isn't that far for me but living together Kal…are you ready for that…to have someone invade your personal space"

Clark sighs and takes his hand from around her waist and strokes her hair gently. "I'm not saying I am not aware that requires me to adapt and change and make the odd compromise but it is better than sleeping alone in my apartment night after night"

Diana's heart nearly breaks at the forlorn look on his face. She understood better than most how lonely Kal sometimes feels. "I'm not a great cook" she says in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Clark smiles "I know but I love you and even though I remember saying sneaking around was fun I'm tired of us having nothing more than snatched moments together"

Truth be told Diana was tried of the snatched moments as well. The idea of living with Kal, of going to sleep and waking up in his arms every day…well it warmed her. "We'll need to find a bigger apartment" she points out. After all Clark's current one wasn't that large.

Clark looks at her like he didn't quite hear that correctly. "Then you mean…"

"Yes I would love to live with you Kal"

Clark smiles broadly and pulls her tightly into himself. "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me"

"I think I do actually"

Clark pulls back and kisses her tenderly, lovingly. "Come back to bed. We can work out the details of moving in together in the morning which will involve us getting a new stronger bed since you broke mine" Clark reminds her. In fact it was the third one in the last 2 months that they had managed to break. Clark was having a hard time explaining what kept happening to them. He is thinking of having the next one made of reinforced titanium.

"I did no such thing…at least not by myself. As I recall you were there as well and I don't remember you complaining"

"This is not a complaint. It is a statement of fact. Normal furniture just can't cope and by the way my neighbours complained about the noise"

Diana feels slightly guilty at that. "Really?"

Clark nods. "Yes although the one on the left, you know Derek, the young guy?" Diana nods and Clark continues. "I think I'm his hero now." Diana giggles at that and Clark laughs as well. "I think I surprised him that shy, mild-mannered Clark Kent managed to break a bed while being intimate with his girlfriend" Clark explains.

"If only he knew that was you at only a fraction of what you are capable of" Diana points out since when they are at Clark's apartment they have to take it easy due to the fact there is a real possibility they could end up crashing through a wall or even the floor into a neighbour's apartment.

"Well if you're not too tired I could always show you what I am really capable of…again" Clark suggests.

"I think I would like that but before we go can I ask what that is?" she says pointing at the strange mirror.

"I only know what the Baracans claim it to be. I got it as a gift for helping them a few months back" he informs her. The Baracans had come seeking help after a large asteroid had hit their planet. Clark had spent a month helping with the emergency aid. After that he was afraid it was up to them to rebuild but he had at least got them back on their feet.

"What did they say it is?"

"They call it a Quantum Mirror. They claim it is a means by which it was possible to travel between parallel universes assuming an identical mirror exists in another universe. The two mirrors create a bridge between the realities which allows one to travel from one to the other"

"Parallel universes?" Diana asks. She was aware of the theory and well she had watched a lot of television but that doesn't mean that they actually existed.

"Oh they exist but travelling to one is a whole other issue."

"They really exist?" Diana asks him.

Clark nods. "Kryptonian scientists had proved it. After all the Phantom Zone can be called a pocket universe without being totally inaccurate"

"Does the mirror work?"

"Don't know for certain and I am not risking testing it, hence why the mirror is here and the controller for it is in the vault in the Hall of Justice"

"Why not just destroy it?" she asks.

"Why not destroy everything else I keep in this room?" he asks back.

Diana nods in understanding. "Because you never know when something may come in handy" she quotes what Kal has told her many times whenever she asks why he doesn't destroy things. Of course she feels it also comes from a need of his to catalogue his life.

"Exactly" Clark says in response. "Now are you coming to bed or am I going to have to carry you?" he asks her.

"I'm coming" she tells him. They then start to head off hand in hand until a strange noise stops them. "Kal?"

"I heard it too" he replies before turning round and looking at the source of the noise, the mirror.

"It is no longer black" Diana points out. In fact she can see what looks like a reflection of the opposite wall even though as she compares the reflection to the actual wall she can see that they are in fact not identical. That is odd.

"It is active. I saw this on Baracas when they were demonstrating it to me" Clark explains.

Before either of them can move a creature suddenly appears in the mirror and then the next moment it is standing in the room in front of to the mirror.

"A parademon!" Diana yells. Parademons were the foot soldiers of Darkseid. Hideous creatures with razor sharp claws and teeth and wings which allowed them to fly.

The parademon launches itself at Clark and Diana. In motion so swift even Diana can't follow it, Clark knocks the creature senseless. He hates these things and fighting them is one of the rare occasions he is not too concerned whether he injuries another living being.

"Where did it come from?" Diana asks as she surveys the unconscious form.

"It came from the mirror…" Clark begins to say before trailing off at the sight of an unconscious form of what looks like a human woman lying in front of the mirror. Before he rushes over to help her he picks the parademon up and throws it into the mirror. As soon as the parademon touches the mirrored surface it disappears and then reappears in the mirror slumped on the ground unconscious. Clark had remembered the Baracans claiming that it was when you touched the mirrored surface that the mirror would transport you across the void. It seems they were telling the truth. Clark now turns his attention back to the woman. He goes over to her, bends down and turns her over and his eyes widen in shock at what he sees.

Diana wanders over and can see Kal ever so gently stroking hair off the unknown woman's face. He then picks her up. "She's fine. She is just unconscious" he tells Diana after scanning her. Diana then follows Kal as he takes her to the bedroom and lies her down. The woman looks so familiar but she can't pace it but from Kal's expression he seems to know her as well. "Kal she looks familiar"

Clark nods. "I know. You've seen photos of her."

"I have? Who is she?"

Clark takes a breath before answering. "She's Lois Lane"

* * *

_Author's Note: Ok small confession. I borrowed the idea of the Quantum Mirror from Stargate SG1. I am a huge fan of that show and as for the end to this chapter you can thank JackShephard for giving me this idea with the review he gave for Chapter 16. Well the idea of having Lois in the story at any rate. Everything else that is away to happen is all my own idea. As always thanks to all those who have written reviews._


	25. Chapter 25: Reunion

_Previously…_

"_Kal she looks familiar."_

_Clark nods. "I know. You've seen photos of her."_

"_I have? Who is she?"_

_Clark takes a breath before answering. "She's Lois Lane."_

* * *

Diana stands there, her mind blank as she tries to take in what Kal just said. The woman lying there on the bed that she and Kal were sharing such a short time ago is the once love of Kal's life Lois Lane. As she watches him tend over Lois so tenderly jealously flares up within her. As he stands up she pushes the jealously down into the pit of her stomach. "Is she really Lois?" Diana asks.

Clark turns to look at her. "Yes it is. She must have come through the mirror"

"She comes from a parallel universe?"

"She must have. There is no other explanation. Now we better get changed before she wakes up"

Diana frowns in confusion at that last part.

"You're in my shirt and I'm in shorts Diana and we don't know what she knows about us in her universe" Clark explains.

Diana nods in understanding. "You are correct of course."

Clark smiles and heads to his wardrobe to dig out a Superman uniform. He had hoped not to have to wear this for a couple of days. Diana does the same as gets back into her Wonder Woman outfit.

"Are you ok Kal?" Diana asks him concerned at this development, remembering how much grief he went through with Lois dying.

"I'm fine Diana. This is not the Lois I knew and besides I grieved for her and put those feelings to bed a year ago." he says trying to assure her. Clark had a feeling he needed to say that for Diana's benefit. Once they are both changed he takes Diana into his arms. "I love you Diana. Nothing will change that but we have to help this Lois get home once we find out her story"

"I know. I understand. I love you so much" she tells him hugging him tightly.

Before either of them can say anything more there is stirring from the bed. Clark reluctantly breaks out of Diana's embrace and walks over and sits down on the bed next to Lois. "Lois?" he queries.

What happens next makes Diana's blood boil. Lois's eyes spring open, then she sits up and kisses Kal. Not just a peck either. It is a kiss of great passion.

After recovering from the shock of Lois kissing him Clark holds Lois in his arms. He can hear her crying. "Lois?" he queries once more.

Lois pulls back and it is then she notices Diana. "Superman. Who is she?" Lois asks with a distinct hint of jealously in her voice while she wipes some of the tears away.

Clark sighs. "Lois. There is something you need to know. Well in fact it'll be easier if I show you. Can you walk?" he asks her.

Lois nods and Clark offers his hand which Lois takes. Clark then helps Lois to her feet. All 3 of them then head to the armoury. As he walks along Clark can't help but notice the look of confusion on Lois' face as she tries to take in what must be unfamiliar surroundings.

Lois is desperately trying to figure out what is going on. This is Superman's Fortress, yet it isn't. She had woken up joyfully when she had seen Superman there sitting next to her. Then she spots this far too good looking woman standing there in a swimsuit essentially that she has never met before. Her head is sore and she has little idea what is going on. She really needs to speak to Superman alone but that doesn't look likely at the minute. After they walk for a while they stop in front of what looks like a mirror.

"Lois. Do you know what this is?" Clark asks her.

Lois shakes her head. "No. You never told me. You just said you found it where a meteor had apparently landed. Well it turned out to an alien ship of some sort and you said it was too dangerous to allow anyone else to have what was inside."

Clark feels that Lois is holding back in telling the whole truth but under the circumstances that is understandable and her story is plausible. "Lois. This is a Quantum Mirror. It is a doorway that allows you to travel between parallel universes"

Lois looks at Superman puzzled. "I don't understand"

Clark takes a breath. "Lois I am not your Superman. This is a parallel universe. You shouldn't be here"

"How can you be so sure of that? How do you know I am not your Lois Lane?"

Clark wishes she hadn't asked that. "Because in this universe Lois you're dead"

Lois just stares at him. "I…what…no. I can't die. You wouldn't let me die" she protests in disbelief at what he just said.

Clark grimaces. "I wasn't here Lois. I had gone away…"

"to Krypton" Lois finishes for him.

"Yes."

Lois takes a moment to absorb this. Ok this was strange even for her. So she is in a parallel universe. A universe in which she is dead. God is that a terrible thought. A universe without her in it. Anyway she's off track. This isn't her Superman. What does she do now? "What happens now?"

Clark looks down on her. "You go home Lois"

Lois' eyes widen at that. "No please you can't. You don't know what my universe is like. They'll kill me"

"What'll kill you?" Diana asks having watched the whole thing so far.

"Who are you?" Lois asks her.

"I am Diana. Princess of the Amazons"

Lois snorts. "Yeah right. Amazons." She looks at Superman. "You buying this rubbish?"

Clark looks at Lois disapprovingly. He had forgotten how cynical she could be. "Yes since it happens to be true. Now why don't you answer her question. What will kill you?"

Lois cannot just believe that Superman told her off. It just goes to prove that this is definitely not her Superman. He never tells her off. Argues with her occasionally, yes, but tells off, never. "I don't know. Some horrid creatures with wings"

"Parademons" Clark growls. He had suspected it after that one had come through the mirror but he just needed Lois to confirm it.

"You know what they are?"

"Unfortunately." Clark says bitterly.

"Well they are everywhere on…well my Earth. They serve some alien dictator"

"Darkseid"

Lois is a bit taken aback by the sheer venom in Superman's voice as he said that.

"What happened to my double? Hasn't he been able to stop it?" Clark asks Lois.

At this tears fill up in Lois' eyes. "He…he was captured. He is this Darkseid's prisoner"

Clark pulls Lois into his embrace. That explains why she kissed him so passionately upon her awakening. She had mistaken him for her Superman. Actually does that really explain it? Hmm he may have to see about finding an opportune moment to ask her about that but not right now obviously.

"What about the Justice League?" Diana asks.

Lois pulls back and looks at her. "What is the Justice League?" she asks puzzled.

Of course this being a parallel universe that this Lois comes from Clark knew there would be differences. "The heroes of this world, we formed a group so we could work together to bring Justice to the world. Combining our resources." Clark explains to Lois.

"Heroes?" she asks confused at the plural.

"They're aren't any others like me or Diana using their gifts to help people?" Clark asks.

Lois looks at Diana. "Gifts? She has powers like you?"

"Some. Diana possesses great strength, speed and the power of flight" Clark explains to Lois.

Lois's eyes widen. "She flies!? Is she like you? You know Kryptonian?"

Clark chuckles. "No. Like Diana said. She is an Amazon." Clark can see from Lois' expression that that isn't clearing it up for her. "Essentially Diana is human. Her body is a bit denser than your average human."

"Like you?" Lois queries interrupting.

"Not that dense. Bullets can penetrate her skin"

"I was gifted by the Gods. They granted me my strength, speed and flight" Diana adds.

"Gods?" Lois asks.

Clark shakes his head at the mention of Diana's Gods. He still doesn't like them very much. "Just think of them as beings who possess great power. That is how I deal with it." he says before turning to Diana. "No offence"

Diana smiles sweetly. "None taken" she tells him. She had come to accept his mistrust of her Gods since he always respected her beliefs and never tried to dissuade her from them and lest face it Diana didn't like all her Gods. Ares and Hades are just a couple of the ones she has issues with.

Lois watches the interaction between Superman and this Diana and for some reason it didn't sit easy with her. "Ok can we get back to this Justice League?"

Clark turns his attention back to Lois. "Of course. Like I said we grouped together so we could achieve more. There is nothing like this in your universe?"

Lois shakes her head. "The only hero in my world is you" she tells Superman.

"That explains it" Clark mutters.

"Sorry?" Lois asks.

"I said that explains how my double was taken prisoner. Even I can't fight the armies of Darkseid by myself. Not to mention he himself is very powerful"

Lois nods her head sadly. "I know. I saw. He used these beams from his eyes on my Superman after he had worn him down with those parademons"

"Omega Beams" Clark calls them by their proper name. He shudders at the memory of the pain of what they felt like when he fought Darkseid. They managed to cause quite severe burns to his skin.

"You speak from personal experience?" Lois asks.

Clark nods. "Yes. Darkseid tried to conquer this Earth a few years back but we beat him with some help"

"Then you can help save my world" Lois suddenly realises.

"Whoa now wait a minute Lois. As I said even I can't fight the combine armies of Darkseid" Clark reminds her recognising the expression on Lois's face as one she gets when she has what she thinks is a great idea. She will then recklessly pursue said idea regardless of how much danger it got her into. Now he thinks about it being Lois' partner all those years ago was a lot of hard work.

"What about this Justice League of yours? Can't they help?" Lois asks not wanting to give up on her idea of getting this Superman to help. After all if he beat this Darkseid once he can do it again.

Clark looks at Diana for help. He knows what Lois wants him to do and he is torn. On one side innocent people are no doubt suffering, yet this is not his universe. Is it any of his business to interfere in another universe?

Diana strolls up to Kal and places her hand on his shoulder in a gesture of support. "Lois. May I call you Lois?"

"It is my name" Lois mutters, unhappy at what she has just witnessed.

"Lois. What you are asking is for us to intervene in the course of destiny of another universe. There may be unforeseen consequences to such an action" Diana tries to gently explain.

"Maybe but why am I here if not to find help. That is what I was doing before I fell through this mirror." Lois gestures at it.

Clark sighs and looks at Diana. "It wouldn't hurt to at least ask the others about this"

Diana nods. "I will contact them and tell them what is going on"

"Good. Thank you. Oh you better tell them to get the controller out of the vault while they are at it. I can't shut the mirror off without it."

Diana nods once more and heads off leaving Lois alone with Kal. From what she observed she isn't as anxious as she thought she would be leaving them alone. Kal loves her. He told her so and she didn't doubt him. She never doubts him and it seems at times he looked at Lois like she is a petulant child which she almost was at times. Whatever did he see in her Diana wonders. Not that she doubts that underneath her bravado Lois is a good person like Kal said she was but from that brief meeting she just can't understand how Kal could put up with it. He needs someone kind and understanding like her. Oh well they can talk about this later. After all their ability to discuss anything was a very important part of their relationship. However for right now Diana needs to inform the League about what is going on.

"I thought she would never leave" Lois mutters after Diana leaves.

Clark frowns. "Lois. I do have superhearing" he reminds her.

"Oh sorry Smallville" she says theatrically and sarcastically.

Clark's eyes widen. "What did you call me?"

"Smallville. I called you Smallville Clark"

"You know who I am?"

Lois snorts. "Of course I do. I just didn't want to say it in front of Swimsuit Girl"

"Her name is Diana and there is no reason you couldn't have said it in front of her. Diana knows everything about me"

"Moved on quick didn't you?" Lois says petulantly.

"Excuse me?"

"Lets see, I die and you hook up with, what turns out to be, an actual Amazon. I am so glad I meant that much to you"

Clark is getting annoyed. God how could he have forgotten how petty Lois could be sometimes. "Lois. Stop. First I mourned you for over 4 years and second insult Diana again and I will throw you back into that mirror and leave you to deal with your problems by yourself"

Lois turns to look at Clark dead on. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me" he says in a tone that leaves no room for argument.

For a few moments they stand there glaring at each other before Lois's gaze softens. "You're right. I'm sorry. It is just I have had a really rotten last few weeks and on top of that I'm missing my children"

At that Clark's gaze softens as well. "You have children?" he asks.

Lois nods. "A son and a daughter"

"I'm glad. I always thought you would be a great mother" he says truthfully.

"Thanks. What about yourself?"

Clark shakes his head. "No although I am the godparent to Chloe's children"

"Chloe?" Lois queries.

"Your cousin"

Lois looks at him like he is nuts. "I don't have a cousin called Chloe"

"Well you do in this universe. Did your mother have a sister?"

Lois thinks about that for a moment. "Oh yeah she did. She died of lung cancer. She was a habitual smoker. I think she had a boyfriend at the time."

"Gabe Sullivan by any chance?"

Lois nods. "Yes that was his name"

"Well Chloe is your aunt's daughter with Gabe."

"What is she like?" Lois asks interested.

Clark shrugs. "Like you in some ways"

"I don't understand"

"Well she is a journalist for starters. Works at the Planet. Perry gave her the job after meeting her at your funeral. She is tenacious, headstrong, has this knack for getting into trouble and needing Superman to save her"

Lois giggles at that. "Let me guess…she is your partner"

Clark nods.

Lois bursts out into full blown laughter. "You can certainly pick them can't you"

Clark has to agree with Lois there. First Chloe in school, then Lois, then back to Chloe again. "Well Chloe and I go way back" he says in his own defence.

"I don't understand, again" she says while she gets her laughter back under control.

"Chloe was my childhood friend. We grew up together. We worked on the school paper. It was Chloe that got me interested in journalism"

"Does she know who you are?"

Clark nods. "Since I was 17"

Lois stands there goggled eyed. "You told her!" she says a little outraged considering what she had to go through to learn of Clark's identity.

"No. Well yes. What I mean is that I saved her from a car accident and she saw me do it. I didn't have much choice after that"

Lois nods in understanding. "So what are her children like?"

"Oh they're lovely. The girl looks just like her and her son is a cross between her and Jimmy"

"Why Jimmy?"

"Because Jimmy is her husband"

"Olsen married my cousin!" Lois says in raised voice of pure shock.

"Calm down Lois. She really isn't your cousin exactly"

Lois takes a breath. "I'm calm. I'm calm. So what are their names?"

Clark smirks. "Lois and Clark"

"She named them after us? Is she insane?"

"No. Lois was a tribute to you and well Clark was a tribute to me"

"Huh?" Lois asks completely lost.

"I was sort of dead at the time she gave birth"

"Sort of dead? How can you be sort of dead?"

"Well it's a long story Lois and not one I wish to go into right now"

"Ok so can I ask how did I die?"

"Car accident. A couple of months after I left"

Lois frowns at that. "Hey I remember that. It was just a little fender bender. Some idiot hit me from behind. Oh I gave him a piece of my mind I can assure you"

"I can imagine Lois but in this universe it was a lot more than that. He hit your car at 100 and you didn't survive. That was over 10 years ago now. We just had the anniversary not too long ago. Your whole family was there." Clark then makes a face. "Even Lucy" he adds.

Lois looks at Clark intently after the look he gets and the way he says her sister's name. A smile forms on her face. "Lucy hits on you doesn't she?"

"Shamelessly"

Lois chuckles. "Yeah that is just like my Lucy but to me that bump was only 7 years ago for me. Isn't that odd?"

Clark shrugs. "Not really. Time may move a little slower on your Earth if it has a slightly greater mass since time slows down in the presence of a gravitational field"

Lois arches an eyebrow. "Did you just go all science geek on me there Kent?"

"Yep" Clark says proudly. "And if we're sharing stories can I ask how do you know who I am?"

"Lets just say your Jedi mind tricks aren't as good as you think they are"

"Oh"

Lois looks at him mildly amused. "You too huh? God two universes, two Clarks and you're still a great big dumb alien in both. You're just lucky I am the forgiving type"

Clark snorts loudly at that comment.

"What?"

"Lois I have seen you hold a grudge for years. Before I left you had had one with Lynda King for like 10 years"

"Oh that is so different" Lois argues.

"Oh my God! You still have that grudge with her in your universe don't you?"

"She keeps hitting on my husband. It my right as a wife to hold that against her. Not to mention she stole my story and my boyfriend when we were 18. There is no low to which that woman would not stoop."

Clark laughs. "You know its been 10 years for me and yet you are just like I remember"

"Well good"

"Not entirely. I think I glossed over some of your flaws in my memory because of you being dead"

"Flaws?" Lois asks insulted by his comment. "I don't have any flaws. My husband thinks I'm perfect"

"Well of course he does Lois. He's your husband." Clark explains like it is a very obvious thing. "By the way you never mentioned his name"

"I'm not sure you want to know" Lois says suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Of course I do. I would love to know what man tamed the great Lois Lane"

"Look in a mirror" she mutters.

"What?" he asks not quite sure he heard her correctly even with his hearing.

Lois looks at Clark dead in the eye. "I said look in a mirror Clark because that man is you. You're my husband and my name is Lois Lane-Kent"


	26. Chapter 26: Catching Up

"L-L-Lane-Kent!?" Clark stutters out not quite believing what he just heard.

"Yes. What? Is that so hard to believe?" Lois asks him back.

"No of course not" Clark says before something else dawns on him. "You said you had children, are they…"

Lois nods. "Yes they're yours, well my Clark's more correctly and before you ask they're safe. I left them with your mother"

Clark takes a moment to absorb it all in. He is married to Lois. He has children with Lois. Does that mean he could have children with Diana he asks himself suddenly. They had never really discussed it since he wasn't sure he was genetically compatible with a human and Diana didn't know if she could have children at all. Well now he knows the answer to one part of that riddle. He is compatible with a human being.

Clark's musings are interrupted by Diana returning. "Kal are you ok?" she asks him when she sees him standing there deep in thought.

"Hmm. Oh I'm fine. Lois was just telling me about her family"

"Yes I was. By the way…Kal?" she asks curious as to why Clark lets himself be called that. Her Clark never seemed that fond of his Kryptonian name.

Clark shrugs. "It is my name Lois"

Lois studies him for a second sure that there is more to that.

Clark moves on to the most pressing issue at the moment. All this talk of family can wait for another time. "So what did J'onn say?" he asks Diana.

"He harbours the same doubts we do about interfering in the affairs of another universe." At that Lois's hopes fade and it shows on her face. "However," Diana continues, "he said he is willing to let Lois put her case to a meeting of the League"

Lois' hopes rise again. "They are?"

Diana nods. "Tomorrow. It'll take that long to get everyone together"

"Ok. So what do I do for the rest of today?"

Clark looks at Lois and then at Diana. What does he do with Lois? She is dead in this universe and he can't let anyone see her. "Well I suppose you could stay here" Clark says not knowing what else he can do. Guess there goes his and Diana's quiet couple of days out the window.

Lois pouts. "But come on. A trip to a parallel universe. That's Pulitzer worthy"

Clark arches an eyebrow. "You're Earth is conquered by Darkseid and you're worried about a Pulitzer?" he asks disbelieving.

Lois shrugs. "It isn't like I'm not worried. Truthfully I'm terrified but equally for one day I don't want to think about it." She looks at Clark intently. "Please" she pleads.

Clark listens to her pleading but still…"Lois you're dead. You can't just go wandering around. Someone might recognise you and there is no way to explain that"

"So. I could stay with you" she suggests.

Clark shakes his head at that while Diana fights to suppress her jealously which is telling her to smack Lois…hard. Clark takes a breath. "Actually you couldn't Lois. I live in a one bedroom apartment and well my bed is broken at the moment"

"Broken? How did you break your bed?"

Clark and Diana looks at each other, colour filling both their cheeks. Lois looks between them and suddenly understands the look they are given each other. "You mean you two…while having…" she trails off _so_ not wanting that image in her head.

Clark wonders if he can get anymore embarrassed right about now. "Lois that is not something I am comfortable discussing. It is just better if you stay here until tomorrow"

"No it's just easier for you" Lois says bitterly.

Clark is back to shaking his head wondering how the hell his double puts up with Lois and trying to recall if his Lois was this bad.

At Kal's expression Diana immediately puts her arm around his shoulders in support. "Lois. Kal is correct. You can't just wander around our world"

"But I'm curious" Lois whines. "I mean I want to know how different it is"

"You still just don't know when to quit do you?" Clark asks her.

"Hey! That is one of my most endearing qualities" Lois protests.

Clark has to fight hard the urge to scoff loudly. That was the quality that use to drive him frantic with worry about her. That she would get herself into something that was way over her head and in fact that is exactly what she did…repeatedly. "Lois," he begins, "You must understand to everyone you know you are dead and now you're asking me to risk them seeing you. How do you think they would react to that?" he asks her hoping to make her understand.

"Well you seem to be coping" she comments.

"Yes but even knowing you are not my Lois, so to speak, this isn't easy for me. I had nightmares of your death for weeks after I learned you died. It took a very long time for me to come to terms with that." Diana squeezes Clark's shoulder gently in support.

"I do understand" Lois concedes. "I'll stay here but I don't want to be alone"

Clark sighs. He knows what comes next. "I'll stay with you"

At that Lois' face lights up. "Ok that would be great, super you might say"

Clark looks at her with an expression that says just how bad that joke was. He then turns his attention to Diana who is still next to him arm around his shoulders. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to"

"Kal. I have no wish to leave you"

Clark smiles and gives her a quick kiss. "I love you" he murmurs softly.

"I know" Diana whispers back.

"She knows" he whispers while giving Diana a look to convey Lois knows who he is.

Diana understands instantly. She always does. Flash thinks sometimes that she and Kal are almost telepathically linked due to the fact they always seem to be in tune with each others thoughts and feelings.

Clark turns his attention back to Lois. "Alright Lois, Diana and I will keep you company"

Lois tries and fails to keep the frown off her face. Clark, even if he isn't her husband, she can cope with but this Diana as well, especially the way they are so comfortable around each other…she doesn't know if she can cope with that. She has never seen her Clark so relaxed looking when he is with her. What is so damn special about Diana that makes this Clark so happy?

Clark sees the expression on Lois' face. He tries to recall if he recognises that one. Is that her jealous face? Nah. Lois has her Clark, well sort of, even if he is being held captive at the moment. Clark is starting to think that maybe they should do something to help. Well he has all day to mull that over. In the meantime they should get out of the armoury and into the lounge where it is more comfy.

They head back to the lounge via the kitchen once Lois points out she hasn't eaten in a couple of days. Clark thought she looked a little thin but didn't want to say anything. All the way there he holds Diana's hand in a reassurance that despite everything he has heard from Lois and despite what lingering feelings he may have for her that his heart now belongs to Diana and only Diana.

Lois sits down on the couch after having her breakfast. "So is it alright if is ask you about some stuff" she inquires.

No longer needing to wear his Superman outfit Clark sits down in a chair across from Lois now wearing just a plain white shirt and pants. "I guess so. What do you want to know?"

"Well ok lets start with some of the differences. I mean I know what happened with my Clark after he returned from Krypton. What happened to you?"

By now Diana is sitting next to Clark exchanging a 'you may as well tell her' look with him.

Clark takes a breath "Ok Lois. Lets see where to start. Well I guess the best place would be just after I crashed back down to Earth." Clark then goes on to tell Lois about finding out about her death, then deciding to get his job back at the Planet, saving Chloe from the shuttle launch disaster.

"Chloe huh. In my world it was me on the plane" Lois points out interrupting Clark

Clark continues with meeting Chloe the next day at the Planet, them catching up and of course that night being the first time he met Diana face to face. The memory bringing out almost identical smiles on his and Diana's faces. He moves on to Lex and the stolen crystals which causes Lois to speak up once more.

"Yeah that is what happened in my world too. Let me guess he planned on creating a new continent"

Clark nods. "Yep"

"You stopped him right?"

"Eventually with a little help" Clark responds aiming a glance in Diana's direction.

"Where is your Lex now?" Lois asks

"In jail serving multiple life sentences" Clark answers. It had taken a while, Lex had stalled and stalled the trial for ages, but eventually it took place and this time Clark was here to testify against him. "What about your Lex?" he asks Lois.

Lois groans. "That is a long story. After the whole New Krypton thing he did a disappearing act. So it was a case of waiting for him to surface"

Clark nods in understanding. Lex in any universe is probably a cunning adversary.

"So what about here? How long did it take you to catch him?" Lois asks wanting to change the subject.

"Not long. Diana caught him that very day"

Lois looks at her with a look of surprise on her face.

Diana shrugs slightly. "He was just lucky I didn't harm him further. He was a most unpleasant man." She then smiles. "Although Chloe gave him a hell of a right hook"

Lois' eyebrows rise. Wow her cousin kicks butt. It kind of makes her wish she could meet Chloe in person. Oh well no point on dwelling on something that won't happen. She decides to move the conversation on. "So did you end up in hospital in this universe too?"

Clark nods. "Yeah. I lifted the island into space and suffered massive kryptonite poisoning and probably some internal injuries from the fall back to Earth. In fact I may have died if Diana hadn't helped me"

"How did you help him?" Lois asks Diana.

"I took him home. We Amazons have medical knowledge that does not exist out here in Man's World"

"Man's World?"

"It is what we call the world beyond the shores of our island. It makes sense if you consider they are no men on Themyscira."

"No men at all?"

Diana shakes her head. "I had never met one before I left my home"

"Ok. I know men can be a pain and all but I couldn't image living without them"

Diana takes Clark's hand into her own. "Now neither can I"

"Ok" Lois says slowly. "So it sounds a lot like my world up to the hospital bit. It was shortly after that I got my memory back and oh by the way Clark I was seriously pissed at you for that"

Clark's gaze drifts to the floor. "Yeah I figured you would be. I don't know how my double justified it. For me it was a spur of the moment thing"

Lois blinks. "That's what he said…more or less"

Diana knows that Kal still feels some guilt over that. She squeezes his hand to show her support for him before she turns her attention to Lois. "Why don't you tell us what happened the day you regained your memories?" she inquires.

"Sure." Lois answers. "Ok well it goes like this. A few days after I visited my Clark at the hospital the memories all just came back suddenly. I was at the Planet feeling slightly overwhelmed so I made my way to the roof to get some air…"

* * *

Lois had made it up to the roof of the Planet after enduring an onslaught of memories because she needed fresh air. Clark Kent is Superman. She remembers everything now. The memories have been leaking back in since the day she kissed Superman at the hospital but today the dam in her mind has burst and let all her lost memories out.

"Lois?" Clark has appeared behind her.

Lois is then hit by another memory. They're back in the Daily Planet, she's crying. She tells him how she is jealous of the whole world, not wanting to share him. He then kisses her and she can feel him in her mind clouding the memories. How could he!? He had no right to do that to her!

She feels a hand on her shoulder. Lois spins round and slaps Clark right across the cheek. God her hand is now killing her. Clark is standing there, his hand to his cheek, feigning pain. Oh good grief. "Don't even pretend that hurt," she grabs his glasses off his face, "SUPERMAN!"

Clark, as he often does, had been watching Lois since he got back from another Superman job. It amazes him that she is the mother of his son. He had barely believed it when she told him in the hospital. However at the moment it is the look on her face that is worrying him. It's like she is struggling with some inner torment. She gets up, walks by totally ignoring him and goes up to the roof he notices. For a second he considers going as Superman but can't think of a reason why Superman would be there so he goes up just as Clark. He finds Lois staring into space. When he speaks she either doesn't hear or ignores him. He walks up to her and touches her shoulder. She spins round and slaps him. He feigns pain but is shocked when she reaches up and grabs his glasses telling Superman, telling him to stop pretending. What the hell is he going to do now?

"How could you!?" Lois demands to know.

"How could I what?" Clark asks with genuinely no idea of what Lois is on about.

"My memories, how could you take my memories!?" she demands to know. Lois is steaming mad now.

Oh crap. Clark had dreaded this day. It was a stupid, stupid thing to do but he couldn't stand seeing her in pain so on the spur of the moment he took her pain away. "You were in pain Lois, you have no idea what that does to me" he says trying to justify his actions.

"So you decided by yourself to ease my pain by stealing my memories. Who made you God?" she demands to know. Lois really wants to hit him again but that would only lead to her possibly breaking her hand this time. It was still stinging from before.

"Lois, you don't understand." Clark tries to explain but Lois cut him off.

"No I don't understand and frankly do you realise what kind of an example you are setting our son. Just because one has the power doesn't mean they should use it"

She had him there Clark had to admit. Wait a minute. What does she mean what example he is setting? "Lois. What do you mean? Has Jason demonstrated that he possesses my powers?" he asks her, by now slipping into his real voice.

Oh Crap. Lois really does not think this is the best time to discuss this. She is too mad at him. She sighs and reluctantly speaks. "On Luthor's boat, one of his men threatened me and Jason threw a grand piano at him." She stutters the next bit. "He killed him…I don't think he meant to…he was afraid for me"

Clark rubs his temples as he tries to take this in. His son killed someone. This was too much. Clark loathed killing but to make it worse Jason should never had been in that position in the first place. Clark should have been there. Clark sees Lois is close to tears and instinctively hugs her. "It's ok Lois. He was protecting you. Does Luthor know Jason did this?"

Oh God that is Lois' nightmare. Luthor knowing about Jason. "I'm not sure and you should know something else. On the boat Luther had a cylinder of Kryptonite and he waved it over Jason"

Luthor had exposed his son to Kryptonite! Oh now Clark was really mad. "What happened? How did Jason react?" he asks her.

"He went very still but he didn't look ill the way you do" Lois says as she pulls back from Clark's embrace which she is finding far too comforting considering how mad she is at him and wipes the tears from her eyes. "So where do we go from here?"

"I don't know" Clark admits honestly. "I need to apologise Lois. I didn't know you were pregnant. I would never have left you if I had known"

"I believe you but I'm not ready to forgive you yet"

Clark nods in understanding. "Does Richard know?" he asks in reference to Lois' fiancé.

Lois shakes her head. "No I told him Jason was the product of a one night stand which isn't that far from the truth is it?"

"No it is not. I don't know what to say beyond I'm sorry Lois expect that I love you. I did then. I still do"

Lois shuts her eyes. She doesn't need this, not with all the emotions she is feeling at this moment. "Clark I need time to sort through my memories before we really have this talk"

"Ok. Just shout on me when you're ready. I'll come."

Lois opens her eyes and a small smile forms on her lips. "Because you're always around right?"

Clark smiles back "Finally get it do you?"

Lois shakes her head "You know you make it really hard to stay mad at you"

"Good" Clark says not the least bit apologetic.

* * *

Diana is in partial shock. Lois and her Clark have a son. "Lois did you just say that you and your Clark have a son?" she asks wanting Lois to clarify it.

Lois nods. "Uhm yeah. Jason Lane-Kent if you want the whole thing. He's 7. We also have a baby daughter." Lois then realises that neither she or this Clark told Diana something else. "You see in my world Clark and I are married"

Diana blinks repeatedly at hearing this news. Oh she doesn't feel so good. Of course that is nothing unusual lately but this wave of nausea has coincided perfectly with this revelation. "Excuse me for a moment" Diana tells Lois and Kal before retreating rapidly for the bathroom.

Clark follows after seeing Diana's face literally drain of colour before his eyes. He is quite worried for her, even more so when he reaches the bathroom and can hear her being sick. He knocks on the door. "Diana. Are you alright?"

Normally Diana would say yes but for once she just doesn't have the strength to put on the show. "No not really" she admits.

At that Clark enters the bathroom to find Diana slumped next to the toilet. He goes over to her and kneels down. "Why didn't you tell me you were ill?" he asks her greatly concerned. He runs his hand up and down her arm in a gesture of comfort.

"I didn't want to worry you and I thought it was just a bug I picked up. After all I'm not immune to everything like you are"

Clark looks at her with great care and concern. "True but you're almost never ill. Have you seen a doctor about this?"

Diana shakes her head and Clark wants to look at her disapprovingly but he knows that she wouldn't want to bother a doctor either. "Are you mad at me?" she asks him.

Clark smiles at her. "I can never be mad at you Diana but I am worried. Now…" he begins to say as he reaches under her and lifts her up in his arms, "you are going to bed. No argument. Clear?"

Diana smiles. She knows he is only doing this because he cares so much. "Clear" she says in agreement. She really doesn't have the strength to argue with him anyway and right now lying in bed sounds like a wonderful idea.

Clark carries Diana to the bedroom and lays her down. He tucks her in and gives her a kiss on the forehead. "Now if you need anything just shout. Ok?"

Diana nods.

"Good" Clark says before he heads for the door.

"Kal" Diana says stopping him.

"Yes?"

"I love you" she tells him.

Clark goes back to the bed, bends down and kisses Diana on the lips. "I love you too and in case you're wondering nothing Lois has said makes any difference to that. I'm afraid you're stuck with me"

"Good" Diana says in response. After all being stuck with Kal is the greatest thing that has ever happened to her. "Are you ok with what Lois said?" she asks him.

Clark now kneels beside the bed and strokes some hair off Diana's face. "Yes I am. I feel both happy and sad for my double"

Diana is confused by that. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm happy that there is a me that has Lois. I know she comes across as…difficult but once upon a time I would have given a lot to be with her. I am also sad because from what Lois has said that me has never met you , assuming you even exist in that universe."

Clark looks right into Diana's eyes. "I love you. You filled a void in me I didn't know even existed and I know that I would be a lot poorer if I had never met you and I know my double is also poorer from not knowing you even as just a friend."

"That is a lovely thing to say Kal"

"Well I have my moments" he jokes causing Diana to chuckle. He now points at her. "Now you get some sleep"

Diana mock salutes, a gesture she picked up from Kal actually. "Yes sir but just remember that once I'm better I won't just lie here and let you order me about"

"Glad to hear it. You know how I hate giving people orders" he says with a cheeky grin. He leans forward and gives her another kiss. "Sleep well."

Diana nods and closes her eyes and quite rapidly falls asleep. Once Clark is sure that she is asleep he gets up and heads for the door. He takes a moment to look over her sleeping form and take in just how incredibly beautiful she is when she is asleep. With a silent promise that he'll get her to see a doctor or go home and see Epione he heads off back to the lounge to check up on Lois.

"How is she?" Lois asks as Clark walks in.

"Sleeping. I'll see about persuading her to see a doctor when she wakes up even though it won't be easy. She likes doctors even less than you do"

Lois' eyebrows rise. "Hey now wait a minute" she begins. Clark gives her a looks as he sits down that says to not even bother denying that. "Alright. I hate doctors." she concedes. "Are you happy?"

"Ecstatic" he says sarcastically.

Lois shakes her head. "You know you are so like my Clark yet I can see the differences in the short time I've been here. It's odd"

"I've lived a different life Lois and I'm sure the Lois of this universe would have lived a different one from you had she lived. By the way I curious, who was the Richard you mentioned earlier? You know when you said that my double asked 'does Richard know?'"

Lois sighs. "He was my fiancé at the time"

"Fiancé?"

"You had been gone for 5 years. You didn't just expect me to sit around and wait for you did you?"

Clark shrugs helplessly. "Truthfully I never gave it a lot of thought. No wait that's wrong. I did think of you but I never really considered what you would do in my absence"

"Yeah well after you got back…lets just say Richard and I didn't last too long after that"

"I feel like I should apologise even though it wasn't actually me"

"Well I'll tell you what I told my Clark. Don't blame yourself. It would have ended by itself anyway, your return just speeded it up. After all even though we were engaged I refused to set a wedding date because deep down I knew that Richard wasn't the one I would spend my life with."

Clark nods in some understanding because after all what did he tell his mother about Diana being the one for him. Anyway at the moment he is thinking that Richard may be someone he knows. Richard. Richard. What Richards does he know? Then it comes to him. "Lois?"

"Yes"

"It wasn't Richard White was it?"

Lois nods. "Yeah. Perry's nephew. You know him?"

"We've met. He works at the London bureau. Comes over every Christmas though. Seems like a nice guy"

"Yeah he is and despite our beak-up we're still friends"

"Do you mind if I ask how we ended up married? I mean how my double and you ended up married."

"No I don't mind. Lets see. Well inevitably we end up spending time together because of Jason. My hurt and anger over what you did to my memories and you leaving fade away over time. Richard and I break up a few months after you return. We end up being partners again at the Planet." Lois then shrugs. "I can't really remember when I decided I had forgiven you but one night I realised I had and we were working together on a story at your apartment and one thing led to another and I'll leave the rest to your imagination"

Clark's cheeks actually heat up slightly at that. Bad Clark. You need to banish those images from your head he tells himself.

Meanwhile Lois is lost in the memory of that night she and her Clark got back together. It had been so much better than she ever remembered being with him. It had filled a longing that only he could bring out in her.

Clark now having successfully banished said images from his mind decides to get this conversation back onto his original inquiry. "So Lois, wedding?"

"Huh?" Lois asks as Clark breaks her from her daydream.

"I asked how we ended up married?" Clark repeats.

"Oh right that. Well after that night it was kind of inevitable since that night resulted in the same thing our first night together did"

"Which was what exactly?"

"You knocking me up" Lois answers bluntly.

"Ah"

"Well anyway you insisted that you were not going to father a second child out of wedlock. Guess that is your small town upbringing shining through so you got down on one knee and proposed and whereas I dithered with Richard's proposal I didn't with yours. I accepted it and we got married just before I became a whale. By the way carrying half-Kryptonian children is murder on my back so your double got the full brunt of my temper and my mood swings. Be thankful you haven't had that yet"

"Not sure we can" Clark mumbles out loud when he doesn't mean to.

"What does that mean?" Lois asks having heard him.

"It is not something I am comfortable discussing with you Lois. Before you told me that your children were in a way my children I wasn't even sure I was compatible with a human being"

"Well you are. I've got the stretch marks to prove it"

"Ok. That is information I do not need to know"

"Get over it Smallville. I know I'm dead in this universe and all but surely you haven't forgotten that I'm a blunt and straight forward person"

Clark actually smiles. "No I haven't forgotten. You are impossible to forget Lois"

Lois shrugs nonchalantly. "Tell me something I don't know"

"Like that I actually miss being called Smallville. No-one else ever calls me that"

Lois arches an eyebrow. "You do realise I made that up to annoy you right?"

"I do. It grew on me. I came to like it"

"Like the way Diana calls you Kal?" Lois inquires.

"Yes actually. No-one else calls me that either but when she says it…I can't really explain beyond I just like the way she says it"

"You love her a lot" Lois says. It is not a question.

"Yes." Clark answers simply. For a while they both sit in silence. "I'll think I'll go check up on Diana and then I'll make you something to eat. Sound good?"

Lois forces a smile. "Yeah sounds good"

Clark then gets up and heads off to check on Diana while Lois does some more thinking. She'll won't say this but it still bothers her that this Clark has someone else. She had always thought that her and Superman, her and Clark were destined to be together somehow yet here she is in a universe where she is dead and Clark loves someone else. She can see it in his eyes. The look. It is the same look her Clark gives her all the time they are together. She shouldn't begrudge him being happy she knows that. If anyone deserves happiness it is him. Maybe it is better if from now on she steers clear of anything to do with the relationship she has with her Clark. It might make the rest of her stay in this universe a little easier to bear. After all if she truly thought upon what is happening to her Clark she'll probably fall apart and she won't do that. Lois Lane does not fall apart over anything.

When Clark comes back Lois moves the conversation on to other things. She gets him to tell her more about Chloe and decides that is a pity she doesn't have a Chloe back in her universe. She thinks they would get on famously. More like sisters than cousins. She finds Clark's description of this Justice League fascinating even though she realises he is very careful not to give away anything too personal like their secret identities. Hey she can understand that. Secret identities exist for a reason and the bottom line is that she is not the Lois Lane of this universe. They pretty much fill the rest of the day like that. Clark goes and check on Diana occasionally. Later when she feels better she joins them for dinner.

That night Clark folds out the couch for Lois, give him credit for thinking ahead and getting a couch that folds out into a bed. He himself stays awake long enough to make sure she is sleeping before he joins Diana in their bed. He gets under the covers and cuddles up next to her. She is sleeping peacefully and he takes care not to wake her. He was glad that, when she woke up earlier, she was feeling better. God he couldn't bear it if anything happened to her. He wraps his arms around her and holds her close needing to feel as much of her against him as possible.

Tomorrow there will be the League meeting to discuss whether they will help Lois' universe or not and in that meeting he will vote for helping Lois. He will do so for a few reasons but mainly because he just has to help Lois and his double be a family again. Diana simply being ill today has made him worry. The mere thought of possibly losing her like Lois may lose his double…well it is unthinkable. Therefore he will do something about it so Lois will not have to suffer through it and if the League won't help then he will do it by himself if he has to. With that decision made Clark closes his eyes with the thought that in a way, soon, very soon, he and Darkseid will be going toe-to-toe once more.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took a while; writer's block mostly. Anyway this chapter is mainly to give Lois a little background. Thanks to everyone who has written reviews. Next up Lois meets the Justice League._


	27. Chapter 27: Departures

Chapter 27: Departures

As Lois stands under the shower the next morning she is thinking back on what she told this Clark about how she ended up with her Clark and she realised the way she described it made her sound a bit callous and uncaring which was far from the truth, at least in her mind. She had hated hurting Richard when they broke-up because she did love him. It was just that she loved Clark more. Once she came to realise that it was pointless continuing the relationship with Richard. She sighs. She has never been good at this relationship stuff. To be with her, her partner needed the patience of a saint although both Richard and Clark said that motherhood had softened out her rough edges. Anyway she better finish her shower and get ready to meet this Justice League Clark told her about. Truth be told if Lois ignored her worries about what was happening back in her world she was really quite excited to meet a whole group of superheroes.

Meanwhile Clark is studying Diana as she eats her breakfast. While she hadn't been physically sick this morning she had admitted to feeling a little nauseous.

"Kal. I'm not going to collapse or anything. I've told you that I'm feeling a lot better," Diana tells him not having missed the way he is hovering, not literally, around her.

"Sorry. I can't help it especially since you won't go see a doctor." Diana had refused to go see one claiming she was feeling better but Clark wasn't quite buying that.

Diana puts her fork down and looks at him across the table. "Clark," she says softly using his human name, "I know you worry but seriously I'm fine. The nausea of this morning has gone and I'm feeling fine. Besides do you think I'm letting you risk your life in a parallel universe without me."

"How do you know I'm going to do that?" he asks her surprised. She had been asleep by the time he had made that decision.

A knowing smile forms on Diana's face. "Because I know you. You just can't stand-by while innocent people suffer and you'll do it whether the League approves or not."

"That's not why I'm doing it. At least it's not the main reason."

Diana frowns up in confusion. "It isn't?"

Clark shakes his head. "No. I'm doing it for Lois."

"I don't think I understand."

"No-one should have to face the prospect of losing the one they love. Not when it can be prevented. It would break my heart if you were to die Diana. My heart broke when Lois died and I will not allow this Lois, even if she is only a double from a parallel universe to have to endure that heartbreak. That is why I am doing it," he explains. "Saving innocent people is only a bonus," he adds with a little humour.

Diana shakes her head. She knows he is joking about saving people being a bonus but as for what else he said she has to admit his reasoning made sense considering what he has endured in his life. Funny she didn't think he could surprise her like that anymore which maybe is not a bad thing Diana thinks to herself. With that in mind she picks up her fork and gets back to her breakfast. After recovering from her slight nausea this morning her appetite had returned with a vengeance. It is almost like she is eating for two.

* * *

As they leave the Fortress Lois can't help but notice a few things. She looks up at Clark who is carrying her. "This doesn't look like the arctic," she comments.

"It isn't. I moved."

Lois blinks in surprise. "You can do that?"

"Yep. We're in the Antarctic."

"Ok," Lois says before she looks behind to where they are leaving. "Your Fortress looks quite a bit different."

"I remodelled," Clark tells her before he glances over at Diana who is carrying the Quantum Mirror. She looks a lot better he thinks. Her colour has certainly returned and she ate all of her large breakfast. Large even for her because she eats a lot more than a normal person does anyway.

They spend most of the rest of the flight in a commendable silence until they reach Metropolis. At which point Lois' face lights up. "Metropolis. It looks so like home."

Clark casts a look at her and is almost amused by her child-like glee at seeing Metropolis. They head for the Hall of Justice and he and Diana float down through the roof entrance where they are greeted by J'onn. Clark lowers Lois down to the floor. "Lois this is J'onn. J'onn this is the Lois Lane Diana mentioned," Clark says making the introductions.

"A pleasure to meet you," J'onn says politely.

"Err you too," Lois says uncertainly. Clark had mentioned to her that J'onn was a Martian but it still didn't prepare her for actually seeing him.

By now J'onn has turned his attention to the Quantum Mirror that Diana has set on the ground. "And this would be the object that has Batman all worked up."

Clark rolls his eyes. Bruce never was very happy at his tendency to collect things. He can already imagine what Bruce will say about the mirror.

"Diana. Lab number 3 is prepared if you don't mind taking the mirror," J'onn requests.

"Of course not J'onn," Diana replies as she lifts the mirror and carries it off.

J'onn turns his attention back to Clark and Lois. "They're all here waiting," he informs them.

"Good," Clark says in response before placing his hand on Lois' back and prompting her to walk forward. "This way Lois."

Lois follows J'onn and Clark while looking around taking everything in. From what she had seen some of the technology around here was quite a bit beyond what would be considered normal. Eventually they reach a set of large double doors. Once opened Lois is greeted by the sight of numerous people, all in varying costumes. Some were sitting around a conference table while the rest were standing behind them.

Clark ushers her into a chair and he too sits down at the table. Lois can't help but feel that everyone is staring at her especially one guy in a black costume who is obviously this Batman Clark mentioned from the symbol on his chest.

J'onn at the head of the table stands up. His years as being, in effect chairman of the League hadn't diminished his love of the job at all. After watching his beloved Mars' destruction as well as Krypton's he believed that the League was this world's best chance for preventing Earth suffering the same fate. He addresses the assembled heroes. "You all know why we are here I assume."

Everyone gives some indication that they did know. J'onn continues. "Then the question is do we or do we not choose to intervene in the course of the universe from which Lois Lane here," J'onn points Lois out, "comes from. I could describe the situation there but I think it will be better if Ms Lane does it herself."

Everyone's attention turns to Lois. Clark seeing that Lois, for her, is a nervous wreck gives her hand a gentle squeeze in support. Lois smiles at him for that and gets to her feet. At this point Diana enters the room and moves to stand behind Clark. Lois takes a breath. This is her one chance to get help for her world, for her husband, for her children. She can't screw this up.

* * *

After Lois describes what has happened to her world and her plea for the League to help she finds herself being escorted by Clark along a corridor. "So what happens now she asks?"

"Well after I leave you in my room I'll go back and we'll discuss your request. It has to be in private I'm afraid."

Lois frowns. "But shouldn't I have a right to know. It is my world," she complains.

Clark sighs. "Lois. This is no small thing you are asking. You are asking us to risk our lives. If your Darkseid is anything like ours then it will be very dangerous. Whoever comes will be volunteers. No-one will be forced to undertake this mission. It is a personal decision that we all have to take and it will be easier to discuss without the presence of a stranger there."

"Ok. I guess I understand your point. If I can ask have you made up your mind of what to do?"

"Yes I have."

"And?" Lois prompts him to continue.

Before Clark can answer they are interrupted by a voice he knows all too well.

"Superman! A word!" Chloe shouts.

Clark shakes his head. What is she doing here on all days?

Chloe marches up behind Clark and a woman she thinks looks familiar but can't quite place it. As she nears both Clark and the woman turn round. Chloe stops dead in her tracks, eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. "Lois?"

Lois looks at the blond woman who somehow knows her name. "Erm yeah that's me. Who are you?"

Clark takes a breath. Well this is exactly what he had been hoping to avoid by keeping Lois out of sight. "Lois this is Chloe," he explains.

"Oh." Lois takes a moment to look over her cousin. She has to say on first impressions she likes what she sees.

Chloe looks at Clark desperate for an explanation. "What is going on here?"

"Chloe you know that strange mirror I got a little while back as a gift," Clark starts to say.

"Yeah," Chloe answers not quite understanding how that is relevant.

"It turns out that mirror is a doorway to parallel universes and well Lois here sort of fell through."

Chloe studies Lois carefully for a minute while Clark waits nervously for her response. "So you are saying that this is my cousin from a parallel universe."

Clark nods. "Yep."

"Thank god for that. I feared someone had cloned her or she was a zombie or something."

Clark lets out a breath of relief. He should have known that Chloe would be able to cope with this. "So why are you here Chloe?" Clark asks her.

"Huh. Oh right. Yeah heard there was a meeting going on and so Perry sent me to find out what was happening. I'm guessing that it has to do with Lois here."

"Yes it does. It is kind of complicated and I really need to get back to the meeting," he tells Chloe. Her being here gives him another thought. "Chloe. Could you keep Lois company until the meeting is over?" he asks her.

"Oh sure. No problem but it will cost you an interview," Chloe tells him with a wicked smile.

Clark smiles taking her comment in the humour she intended. "Ok fine but you know I spoil you right?"

Chloe scoffs. "Please. Without me who would you give your interviews to?"

"Clark Kent," he answers.

"That no talent hack!" Chloe exclaims in jest.

Lois burst out laughing as she watches the two of them If she didn't know better she could swear they were a couple or something.

"What's so funny?" Chloe asks Lois.

Lois waves her off unable to form words at the moment.

Clark doesn't have time for this. He has a meeting to attend. "I'll leave her with you Chloe," he tells her before he remembers something. "Oh her mirth might be explained by the fact she knows who I am in her universe so she know who I am in this one too."

Chloe nods in understanding. "Ah. I see. Well that will make conversation easier," she says meaning she won't have to avoid certain subjects. Chloe puts her arm around the still giggling Lois and leads her off. "Come on Lois. They serve a mean coffee around here. Lets go get one shall we."

Clark watches the two 'cousins' so to speak walk off before he heads back to finish the meeting.

* * *

"So you and Clark are married huh," Chloe repeats what Lois told her about everything that is going on while biting into a donut. They are currently sitting at a table in the cafeteria. She is not too surprised that a Clark in another universe married Lois. She doesn't see it as relevant to the man she knows, just a curiosity of existence.

Lois takes a sip of her coffee. "Yep."

"It's funny. I never saw you are the marrying type or at least this universe's Lois wasn't."

"Truthfully I never really thought about that stuff either until Clark came along. Before then all that mattered to me was my career."

Chloe smiles. "Let me guess. Pulitzer before you were 30 or die trying." That was her cousin's mantra.

Lois returns the smile. "Yep."

"Did you succeed?" Chloe asks.

"Unfortunately," Lois answers.

"Unfortunately?" Chloe asks somewhat perplexed.

Lois puts her coffee down on the table and sighs. "I got a Pulitzer for an article I wrote in my anger and bitterness. I hate it. The award is stuffed in a closet somewhere never to see the light of day."

"What was the article about?"

"Why the world doesn't need Superman."

Chloe's eyebrows rise. "You actually wrote an article about that. Why?" she asks really needing to understand.

Lois shakes her head in a vain attempt to purge the article from existence. "Like I said I was angry. Clark had disappeared off to Krypton without even a goodbye and I was upset."

"So was I," Chloe tells Lois. "But I didn't write an article condemning him. You don't vent your personal feelings in an article Lois. We're journalists. We're suppose to be objective," Chloe adds in a mild chastisement of Lois.

Lois nods sadly. "I know. I wish I had never written the damn thing. When I read it back now I come across as a women scorned or something."

Chloe studies Lois' sad expression and decides she really is sorry.

Lois moves the subject on. "So enough about my failures. How come you're not married to Clark?"

Chloe who was taking a drink of coffee at that precise moment nearly chokes at that question. "What!"

"Come on. You've known him since you were little and you're a bit like me. I can see it. How come you and he never got together?"

"Because he is my best friend and that is all Lois. Yes Clark is a great guy but we never had those sort of feelings for each other."

Lois looks at Chloe sceptically. "I'm not buying it."

Chloe glares at Lois. "Ok fine I had a crush on him when we were teenagers. I mean who wouldn't. Are you happy now?"

"No since you haven't answered my question about why you never got together."

Chloe shakes her head and mutters a few unpleasant things about Lois under her breath. "Ok in two words Lana Lang."

Lois' face actually develops a scowl. "That perky cheerleader he had a crush on?"

Chloe smiles at Lois' face. "That isn't jealously I hear in your voice is it Lois?"

"What? No! Why would I care that he once had a thing for a brainless cheerleader?"

"I don't know Lois. Why would you care?" Chloe asks in great amusement at the reaction she has managed to get out of Lois.

"I don't care."

"Yeah not buying it Lois."

"Ok fine. I don't like cheerleaders and I certainly don't like the fact that Clark had a thing for one. It is just so wrong that he would have feelings for someone like that. He needs someone better than that."

'Like you' is what Chloe doesn't say. "Lois, Lana is a perfectly nice person you know" is what Chloe does say.

"And? That is relevant how?"

Chloe shakes her head. Wow this Lois is a lot like her departed cousin. "Ok Lois I'll think we'll move on by me saying that to me it doesn't matter Clark never returned my romantic feelings. Being his friend is reward enough. Besides I have Jimmy now whom I love dearly."

Lois thinks it is probably wise to just take what Chloe says at face value so she moves on. "Talking about that. I can't believe you married Olsen of all people."

Chloe rolls her eyes. Yep this Lois was definitely like her cousin.

* * *

Meanwhile Clark gets back to the meeting and sits back down.

J'onn stands up. "Well now that Superman has returned we can start. Who's first?"

"I am," Bruce says. "I am going to start by saying I told you that you should not have kept that mirror," he says to Clark.

Clark rolls his eyes. He knew Bruce would mention that. "Well I guess you were right Batman but what is done is done. Now we just have to deal with it."

Bruce turns his full glare onto Clark. "And how are you planning to deal with it Superman if I don't already know?"

"Look the bottom line here is no-one is going to be forced to go through to the parallel world. I am not advocating that. This should be a volunteer only mission and yes I am volunteering to go."

Bruce is about to say something but finds Clark continues. "And yes Batman you are probably right that I should not have kept the mirror which is why after I help stop Darkseid I will destroy it."

"It is not our universe," Bruce points out to Clark.

"No it is not and if I had never kept the mirror we would go on oblivious but the bottom line is this. Innocent people are suffering and I will not stand by and do nothing when I have the power to intervene."

"Neither will I," Diana speaks up in support of Clark. Clark turns and mouths a 'thank you' to her.

Bruce shakes his head. "You know damn well that none of us here will just stand by and do nothing when innocent people are in danger but we can't send everyone through and leave this world defenceless."

"I'm not proposing that," Clark replies a little bit irritated that Bruce thinks he would consider that.

The rest of the League members are looking on at the little tennis match between Superman and Batman with a mix of intrigue and amusement. J'onn intervenes to put a stop to it. "I think we should let others speak their view."

Wally speaks up. "Thank you. Even though watching those two is the most entertaining thing I've seen in a while I would just like to say that you can count me in Supes."

Clark pleasantly surprised. "Thank you Flash."

"No problem and after we whip Darkseid's butt I can challenge your double to a race and become the fastest man on 2 Earths."

Clark frowns. "Hey I beat you last time," he protests. Clark and Wally's races had become a subject of many a bet amongst the League members.

"True but I am still ahead on the overall count score," Wally points out.

"I'll catch you up yet," Clark insists.

Wally grins. "You're welcome to try and oh by the way did you really date that Lois person?"

"Yes," Clark answers wondering how Wally knows that. He doesn't think he ever told Wally about that or maybe he did. Well it is totally irrelevant now.

Wally shrugs. "You obviously like a challenge," he comments while looking at Diana.

Diana frowns at that comment. "What is that suppose to mean?" she asks Wally.

Wally, seeing he made have made a slight error in judgement there, attempts to back-pedal. "Oh nothing Diana. Nothing at all," he says as innocently as possible.

"Do you even have a plan?" Bruce asks Clark trying to get the discussion back on subject.

"Most of one. It depends on how many volunteer to go through."

Bruce looks at Clark sceptically. He inwardly sighs. There is only one way to make sure that those that go don't all get themselves killed. "I'll go with you," he informs them even though he is pretty sure he will regret it later.

* * *

"So how did you find our little Justice League?" Chloe asks Lois while sipping on her second coffee.

"Interesting. All though I don't think that Batman liked me very much from the look he was giving me."

Chloe smirks. "I wouldn't take it personally. He's like that with everyone. It's his thing."

"He doesn't have any super powers right?"

Chloe nods. "Yeah that's right."

"Is that Flash really faster than Clark?" Lois asks somewhat sceptical considering how fast she knows Superman is.

"They're still trying to work that out between themselves with those races of theirs."

"Races?"

"Yep. First one around the world wins."

"Wow I would love to see that," Lois says as she takes a sip of her own coffee.

Just then Clark enters the cafeteria after the meeting had broken up.

Lois looks up at him. "Well?" she asks as he reaches the table.

"Yes we will help you Lois."

Lois smiles and leaps out of her seat. She hugs Clark. "Thank you."

Clark hugs her back gently. "You're welcome."

Chloe looks on and can see Clark is slightly uncomfortable being hugged like this in public. "So how many of you are going?" she asks him.

Clark gently pries Lois off of him before answering. "5. Myself, Diana, Batman, Flash and Hawkgirl volunteered as well. Everyone else will stay here and hold down the fort until we get back."

"Is that enough?" Chloe asks remembering what it took to stop Darkseid's invasion a few years back.

"It should be. Once in that universe we will contact New Genesis just like we did here. Hopefully they are as willing to intervene as they were in this universe and it will be 6 as soon as we free my double and not even Darkseid can fight 2 of me," Clark explains. "Besides the more of us that go the greater chance that we will be detected before we are ready. We are going for more of a surgical strike then a full frontal assault. After all remove Darkseid and his little minions won't know what to do. Independent thought is not one of their strong points."

"Yeah sounds like a good plan although I bet you're wishing Green Lantern wasn't away at this moment."

Clark had to agree with Chloe there. Kyle would have probably volunteered for this but he was on Oa at this precise moment which had left Donna more than a little grumpy. Clark frowns. Hmm Donna had been awful quiet during the meeting. He guesses it is just due to the fact she misses Kyle.

* * *

"So Lois huh?" Donna asks Diana. She had heard her sister describe what Clark had told her about Lois quite a few times over the years.

Diana is in her quarters packing a few things for their trip to the parallel universe. "Yes," she answers her sister who is currently sitting on her bed.

"You ok with that?"

"Of course I am. Kal and I talked about it Donna and he reassured me that nothing has changed."

"Yeah communication is good for a relationship," Donna says sadly.

Diana picks up on her sister's tone. "Still missing Kyle?"

"Yes. I mean I know that when the Guardians call he has to go but it still doesn't mean I miss him any less," Donna says with a heavy heart. By the Gods does she miss him.

Diana places her hand on Donna's shoulder. "He'll be back before you know it Donna."

Donna pats Diana's hand gently in a gesture of thanks for her support. She knows this is how Diana probably feels whenever Clark goes off into space by himself. "I hope so." Diana gets back to her packing. "So how are you by the way? You said you weren't feeling so good last time we talked," Donna asks her sister.

"Oh I'm fine. I was ill yesterday morning but I'm feeling a lot better today."

Donna frowns. Yesterday morning? Hmm isn't it mainly in the mornings that her sister has been feeling ill lately? That sounds familiar to Donna like she read it some place. Oh well she is sure it'll come to her later. "I wish I was going with you," she tells her sister.

"Me too Donna but it would not be wise for the both of us to go," Diana says. Even though she is confident of victory, against Darkseid one could never been 100% sure that they would survive it and she and Donna are the heirs to the throne. One of them must stay here and Diana is not about to let Kal go off without her.

* * *

Most of the League members cram into the lab as the 5 volunteers plus Lois prepare to go through the mirror to the other universe. From the image in it, it seems the mirror on the other side was still in the Fortress which was as good as place as any to start.

"I'll send someone through once a day to check up on you," J'onn tells them. He had insisted on that that one member would go through the mirror and contact them over their communicators. It was important since none of them knew quite how long this was going to take.

"Do you think any of those parademons are still there?" Lois asks greatly concerned considering they were hunting her down when she fell into the mirror.

"The first thing we will do is secure the Fortress," Bruce informs her. He himself had tried to keep his personal feelings out of his mind ever since he had heard that Lois Lane had appeared. He, like Clark, had known this universe's Lois personally and despite some worries he did think Clark was handling it really well. He knew of the deep feelings Clark had for Lois but it seemed his feelings for Diana were helping keep his mind more focused, not completely, but enough.

"Ready?" Clark asks Diana.

Diana gives him a smile. "I'm always ready."

"Get a room you two. That kind of stuff is for when you are alone," Wally comments hinting at the rather implicit way Diana's words could be interpreted.

Diana and Clark both blush before Hawkgirl not so gently shoves Wally into the mirror. Shayera shakes her head. "Honestly does he ever shut up?"

"Oh come on Shayera. You love him really," Dinah comments from the crowd.

Shayera doesn't comment as she touches the mirror and is transported through. Batman is next followed by Diana. Lois takes a breath and goes through followed shortly by Clark. Everyone else watches as the group disappear from view.

"Well they're gone," Donna says.

"Yep," Oliver says in agreement before he checks his watch. "Oh lunchtime. Coming Dinah?"

"Sure just a minute," she tells her now fiancé. He had proposed a few months back and she had accepted.

Oliver nods and leaves along with most of the others. Donna stays. There was just something in Dinah's eyes that caught her attention. Once they are alone Donna speaks. "Dinah. Are you alright?"

"Technically yes. In reality not really."

"Dinah. What's wrong?" Donna asks concerned for her friend.

"Promise you won't tell Oliver?"

Donna nods. "I promise."

Dinah takes a nervous breath. "I'm pregnant."

Donna's eyes widen with shock. "Seriously?"

"Yes. I've seen a doctor and they confirmed it."

"Is that the reason you didn't volunteer to go through the mirror?"

"The main one. Yes." she answers. She knows that as soon as she tells everyone she'll be taken off the roster for her own safety and truthfully she is fine with that. She understands why that is necessary.

"I take it Oliver doesn't know," Donna concludes from the fact that if he did know she would have heard something on the League rumour grapevine by now.

Dinah shakes her head. "I'm not sure how to tell him." She laughs nervously. "Funny isn't it. We've faced down all sorts of bad guys and yet I'm nervous of telling my fiancé I'm carrying his child."

Donna puts her arm around Dinah. "It'll be fine Dinah. Just tell him. I'm sure he'll be thrilled and if he's not call me and I'll sort him out."

Dinah smiles and hugs her friend. "Thanks Donna."

"No problem. Congratulations. I am really happy for you."

Dinah ends the hug. "Well I better tell Oliver although I'm amazed he hasn't noticed something already with the morning sickness and everything."

Donna stiffens. "Morning sickness?"

"Yes. Pregnant women often feel nauseous in the morning." Dinah explains.

It is then all the pieces fall into place. "Great Hera!" Donna exclaims.

"Donna what?"

Donna looks at Dinah. "Diana's been sick lately except I just realised that she isn't actually ill."

"What's wrong with her then?" Dinah asks.

"She's pregnant."

* * *

_Author's Note: I'll admit this is not quite my original vision for Lois meeting the Justice League but really having Lois make some grand speech explaining what was going on in her world didn't appeal to me. Much better to have a scene with her and Chloe that has a little humour in it in my own humble opinion and yes the ending is confirmation of what a few of you have suspected about Diana's 'illness'. Anyway I'll apologise for taking so long to write this but I've been busy. I should be able to get some more chapters up soon. Thank you to all those who have written reviews._


	28. Chapter 28: Arrivals

Chapter 28: Arrivals

Once in the parallel world Batman, Flash, Diana and Hawkgirl fan out through the Fortress to make sure it is secure. While Clark and Lois head for where he assumes the control crystals are kept. He takes a moment to take in the aesthetic differences in the Fortress. It is not so different to his Fortress really. He finds the crystals in place and intact which is an advantage for them. He starts manipulating them.

"Will you be able to make it work?" Lois asks him feeling not at all comfortable being here.

Clark nods while not looking up from his task. "Yes it is basically the same as mine." A few seconds later there is a sharp whine and a flash of light. "There the signal is sent. Lets see who answers it shall we."

By now Flash, Diana, Hawkgirl and Batman return. "I take it you sent the signal," Bruce assumes.

"Yes," Clark replies. "So anything?" he asks the other 4.

"Nope," Wally answers.

"The place is deserted," Shayera adds.

"That's something good," Clark comments while he sets about manipulating the crystals once more.

"Kal. What are you doing?" Diana asks.

"Well while we wait for someone to answer my call I'm going to try and pick up on any broadcasts and see if we can get a picture of what is going on in the outside world."

After a few moments holographic images appear. Ones that are all too familiar to the 5 heroes after what Darkseid attempted to do to their world. Images of people being forced into slavery, torment and worship of Darkseid as a god. It is making Clark's blood boil.

"What is that?" Lois asks pointing at an image of an enormous machine.

"It is a magma-taper. There will be others spread across the globe. Essentially it is a digging machine. It will dig all the way to the Earth's core," Bruce explains to Lois, his voice grim from the memory of seeing them before and how close they came to failing to stop them.

"Why?"

"Firepits," Clark answers. "They will create firepits and then Darkseid will have Apokolips on Earth." By now the anger in his voice is unmistakable. What he is seeing reminds him too well of what Darkseid attempted to do to his Earth and how close they had come to failing to stop him. Even though Clark had eventually defeated Darkseid in battle it hadn't been easy and he had taken days to heal from his injuries properly.

A lot of what he suffered had been his own fault. He had underestimated just how powerful Darkseid was and what he actually needed to do to stop him. Well one does learn from his mistakes and this time Clark won't be underestimating Darkseid.

Diana is studying the images of the magma-tapers. "They don't look active yet," she points out.

Clark lightly snorts. "Guess Darkseid feels he doesn't need to rush."

"Why would he. He has already conquered the planet. He has no need to rush," Bruce adds.

A few minutes pass. "So how long will this take?" Wally asks looking and feeling rather bored.

Bruce is the one to answer. "It will take as long as it takes."

"What does that mean?" Wally asks.

Before anyone can answer the unmistakable clap of what sounds like thunder echoes through the Fortress as a Boom Tube opens. Here we go Clark thinks to himself. He walks to the swirling vortex that is the opening of the Boom Tube as a familiar figure, at least to all of them apart from Lois, appears.

"Orion," Clark greets him.

Orion somewhat surprised that this stranger knows his name turns his attention fully to him as the Boom Tube closes behind them. "Who are you that knows my name?"

"I am Kal-El of Krypton," Clark answers clearly.

Orion's eyes narrow behind his helmet at that revelation. He was not aware there were any Kryptonians left. "What do you want?"

"Highfather's help."

"Why?" Orion asks.

"This world that has been my home since Krypton's destruction has been invaded…by Darkseid."

Orion's body tenses up in an unmistakable way as soon as Clark said Darkseid's name. From that Clark assumes this Orion probably hates Darkseid as much as the Orion back home. Orion reaches for his Mother box and activates it opening a Boom Tube back to New Genesis. "Come. You must speak with Highfather."

Clark nods before turning to the others. "I'll meet you later like we planned."

"Be careful Kal," Diana tells him.

Clark smiles. "You know me."

Yes she does which is exactly why she said it. She watches as Kal departs with Orion and the Boom Tube closes up.

"What is that guy's story?" Lois asks. She had not missed the way he reacted to hearing Darkseid's name.

"It is a long story," Bruce begins. "Orion hates Darkseid with a passion."

"Why?"

"Because Darkseid is his father."

Ok. Lois is really confused now. "I thought he was from New Genesis. That is what Superman told me."

"He is. For generations New Genesis and Apokolips were at war with each other until they reached a peace deal. As part of that deal Highfather, the leader of New Genesis and Darkseid swapped their sons," Bruce explains. Then at Lois' expression he adds. "No. It doesn't make sense to me either."

"We should leave," Diana points out.

At that Lois' face lights up because the place they will meet up with Clark later is his home in Smallville and there in Smallville are her children. With that Diana picks up Lois while Shayera gets the task of carrying Bruce. Flash zooms off and they all depart.

* * *

Meanwhile on New Genesis Clark has been allowed a meeting with Highfather. He waits as patiently as he can considering. He had left out the fact he was from a parallel world. That would take way too much explaining and may damage his chances of getting New Genesis' help. The doors to the chamber he stands outside of open and Highfather walks out. Clark bows respectfully. "Highfather. It is an honour."

Highfather assesses Kal-El. When Orion had come to him and told him that a Kryptonian had sent a signal he was surprised to say the least. Apart from the odd rumour, to his knowledge no Kryptonian had survived. "Tell me. What relation are you to Jor-El?"

"Jor-El was my father."

"Ah. That explains the resemblance. Although…" Highfather studies Clark's face. "You have your mother's eyes."

Clark is pleasantly surprised. He had never really had a chance to talk to Highfather back in his universe so the fact he seems to have know his parents was a surprise. "You knew my parents?"

"Yes."

Clark's look becomes sorrowful. "I have almost no memory of them. I was only a baby when Krypton was destroyed. They sent me to Earth so I would survive."

Highfather feels great sympathy for him. "What about other survivors?"

Clark shakes his head. "There are none. I'm all that's left."

Highfather places his hand on Clark's shoulder. "I am sorry but you are not here to discuss that are you."

"No. I am here to request your help. Darkseid has conquered Earth."

Highfather's gaze grows dark and intense. "What Darkseid does outside our sphere of influence is his own business. We agreed a pact that we would not interfere."

"So what? Millions of innocent people have to suffer while you stand by and do nothing."

"You do not understand."

"Don't I? I once stood by and did nothing while a great evil was unleashed upon my adoptive home. I swore that I would never make that error again. Also while I may not remember it I know that shortly before Krypton's end it was torn apart by a civil war. I know my people suffered greatly but in the end good people stood and fought and eventually prevailed against those who sought to bring chaos."

Highfather shakes his head still not convinced that Kal-El truly understands. "You did not witness the suffering or the bloodshed that our war with Apokolips brought. What you ask is to risk starting that again."

Clark pauses for a moment to think. "Humans have a saying. Evil prevails when good men stand by and do nothing. With or without your help I will return to Earth and confront Darkseid."

"You cannot win."

Clark smiles knowingly. "You don't know what I can do."

"I know of the effect the yellow sun has on you and even if you are powerful enough to defeat Darkseid you will have to fight your way through his entire army first which will wear you down and leave you vulnerable."

Clark knows that. That is how his double was beaten. "Look I am not asking you to declare war on Darkseid."

"Then what do you ask Kal-El?"

"That Earth comes under New Genesis' protection. If you declare that then you throw the decision onto Darkseid. He will have to leave or go to war with you and I don't think he would risk another war with you."

Highfather contemplates Kal-El's words. "You argument may have merit but I will need to consult with the Source before I make such a decision."

"I understand but I cannot wait. I must go and help the people of Earth."

Highfather could hear the concern in Kal-El's voice. It would be, of course, only natural he would have developed an affinity for the beings he had been living amongst his whole life. "Very well." Highfather reaches for his own Mother Box and opens a Boom Tube. "This will take you home."

"Thank you." Clark then flies through the portal and it closes up.

"Did you really know his parents?" Orion asks his father. He had been listening to the whole conversation.

Highfather smiles at the memory of Jor-El and Lara. "Yes I did. I can see them in him as well as something else. I believe the residents of Earth would call it humanity. It is only natural he would pick up some of their traits after living amongst them."

"Father we must help them."

Highfather sighs. Orion's hatred of Darkseid had long concerned him that his son would end up doing something foolish. "I must consult the Source."

"Why? Why do we stand by while Darkseid conquers? You know what he is seeking and what the consequences will be if he ever finds it."

"Like Kal-El you do not understand what will happen in a full scale conflict with Apokolips but maybe we have stood by too long as others suffer. I need time to contemplate." Highfather turns to leave. "And you will wait until I have made my decision," he orders Orion knowing how impulsive his son can be at times.

"Yes Highfather," Orion responds sufficiently chastised.

Satisfied that he has made his point Highfather withdraws to his contemplations with the Source.

* * *

As they near Smallville Diana can almost sense Lois'…what? Relief maybe. Diana knew that Lois had left her children with Kal's mother. She looks around. It seems that Darkseid hasn't got as far as considering someplace this rural as important enough to consider sending his minions to but he would get around to it eventually. Darkseid does not stand anyone that might oppose him. He was probably still concentrating on the major cities is Diana's thought. She lands not too far away from the house and so does Shayera and Flash zooms up next to them all.

Flash looks around. "You know I still can't get over that this is where old Supes grew up."

Diana spares Wally a glance before she too looks around. This Smallville and Kent farm look almost identical to Kal's. Oh she is sure if she really looked she would find some minor differences but essentially it is the same. She loves the Smallville back in their universe because she knows that growing up here is what turned Kal into the man she loves so much and she loves the peace and quiet they can get here when they visit Kal's mother that they can't get almost anywhere else. It is one of the few places where she and Kal can be themselves.

"I'll go in first and explain everything. Seeing you will be difficult to explain," Lois says addressing them all.

"We'll be here," Bruce tells her.

With a nod Lois strolls towards the house and more importantly her children. She opens the door and goes in. She finds Jason in the lounge.

"Mom!" Jason shouts joyfully as he leaps up from the couch as soon as he sees his mother.

Lois bends down and hugs her son tightly. "Hey kiddo," she says her voice trembling with emotion.

Lois then takes a moment to look him over. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine mom," Jason says a little embarrassed at his mother's fussing.

"How about your sister and your grandma? Have you been taking care of them?"

"Yes he has," Martha says as she enters the lounge with Lois's daughter.

Lois smiles at the sight of her daughter and goes over and takes her off Martha. "Hey Lara. Mommy's home." Lois is so relieved to have her daughter in her arms again. Leaving her and Jason behind had been a gut churning experience she never wanted to experience again.

"Did you find help?" Martha asks Lois. That is why Lois had left the children here so she could go and get help.

Lois looks up from Lara to Martha. "Yes I did and well it is a bit of a story." Lois then goes on to explain how after leaving her children with Martha she headed north towards Clark's Fortress. She then goes in to describe how after she made it there she found the place being searched through by parademons. She describes trying to avoid them but one of them spotted her and then chased her until she fell through the Quantum Mirror. Actually Lois can't even remember how she turned the mirror on but obviously she did somehow. Lois goes on to tell Martha where she ended up.

Martha blinks in astonishment. "A parallel universe?"

Lois nods. "Yep. Met another Clark. He was Superman there as well which I guess is a good thing. He looked after me."

Martha smiles at that. Clark it seems is Clark in any universe.

"I was dead there," Lois feels she should mention.

"Oh. That Clark must have been so terribly upset," Martha realises knowing how her Clark would react to that.

"I think he was but for him it was 10 years ago. He…he had moved on."

"I see. Was she nice, this woman he had moved on with?" Martha asks hoping that even a parallel version of her son would find happiness.

"Yes she was very nice. In fact you'll get to meet her."

Martha is confused.

"In that universe there are many heroes and well some of them agreed to come with me and help against Darkseid," Lois elaborates.

Martha understands. "I see and this woman is a hero like Clark?"

Lois nods. "Yes and you'll get to meet that Clark soon as well. He came too, to help rescue, well, himself. Wow that sounds odd."

"They're here?"

"Outside except Clark. He went to see about getting some more help but he said he would be back as soon as he could."

Martha looks at Lois disapprovingly. "You left them outside?"

Lois shrugs at getting reprimanded like this. "I thought I should explain first."

Martha shakes her head and heads off outside. She hopes they don't think she is a terrible host. Lois, carrying Lara, and Jason follow. Martha gets outside to see the 4 figures. One man is dressed in black and frankly is a little scary. Another man is dressed all in red with lighting emblazoned across his chest. That leaves 2 woman. One with wings who almost looks like an angel except for the fearsome looking weapon she is carrying and another who is as tall as Clark virtually. The outfit certainly this one is wearing is certainly interesting Martha thinks is the best way of putting it.

Diana sees Kal's mother exit the house along with Lois carrying a baby and a boy with Kal's eyes following on behind. A part of her wishes for a moment wishes that they were her and Kal's children but she squashes that thought quickly. This is not the appropriate time to have such thoughts. The boy hides behind Lois' legs.

Lois looks down at her son. "Jason. Don't be shy honey. Say hello."

Jason tentatively steps forward. "Hello," he says quietly.

Diana bends down and smiles at him. She holds out her hand. "Hello Jason. My name is Diana."

Jason looks at his mother to see if it is alright for him to shakes the ladies hand. "It's alright honey. Go on."

Jason steps forward and takes Diana's hand. He looks at her in the eye and is so caught in how friendly she looks he forgets for a moment to control his strength.

Diana can feel Jason squeeze her hand with superhuman strength. There is no denying he is Kal's son.

Meanwhile Martha is next to Lois. "Which one?" she whispers to Lois.

Lois glances at Diana in answer to Martha's question about which one Clark is seeing. Martha takes a moment to digest that before she decides they better get inside. "Well thank you for coming to assist us," Martha says addressing the group.

By now Diana has finished saying hello to Jason and is standing back up. "There is no need to thank us Mrs Kent. This is what we do."

"Sure is," Wally says in agreement. "I'm the Flash by the way," Wally vanishes then reappears next to Martha, "the fastest man on Earth."

Martha stares at the man in red who moves just like Clark does, like Jason does and speaking of Jason. "I bet I could beat you," Jason challenges Flash.

Wally smiles at the little boy. "You think so huh?"

Jason nods. "Yep. I'm almost as fast as my dad now," he says confidently.

Flash zips over next to Jason. "Really. Well I think I can beat you. How about a race?"

Jason's face lights up. Racing his dad is one of his favourite things to do. "Ok." He turns to Lois. "Can I mom?"

Lois looks at Diana for guidance. "It is your decision Lois but Flash will not allow any harm to come to him."

"Nope. The kid will be fine. Scout's honour," Flash assures Lois.

"Alright but just round the field," Lois tells them. Truthfully she is happy for something to distract Jason with.

"Thanks mom," Jason says cheerfully.

Diana steps next to Wally. "Take it easy on him Wally," she whispers to him.

"No sweat Diana. This will be fun just like when you and Supes have kids of your own and I can race them," he whispers back.

Diana is a little surprised that Wally believes that she and Kal will have children one day. Of course saying that she has not mentioned to him her uncertainty at being able to bear children.

"I'll keep an eye on them," Shayera offers.

"Sure. Ready Jason?" Wally asks.

Jason nods.

"On your marks," Flash begins, "Get set. GO!" and both he and Jason zip off at superspeed while Shayera flies above the field watching them.

Martha watches in some astonishment. "I don't mean to be rude but is that Flash human?"

"Sometimes I wonder," Bruce mutters which causes Diana to chuckle.

"Yes he is," Diana answers Martha's question. "When he was younger he was in an accident which permanently hyper accelerated his metabolism. In fact he is arguably faster than even Kal."

Martha looks at Diana. "Kal?"

Diana's cheeks tinge with slight embarrassment at forgetting that this is not the Martha Kent she knows and that she does not know that Diana uses Kal. "Yes. I prefer to refer to Clark by his Kryptonian name. It was how he first introduced himself to me," she explains. Diana then moves on to introductions. "Back home I am called Wonder Woman but you may call me Diana." She stretches her arm out in Bruce's direction. "This is Batman," Diana then points in Shayera's direction, "and that is Hawkgirl. Obviously like Clark they have other names but that is for them to reveal if they wish not me."

Lois gently rocking her daughter in her arms looks out at the field where the blurs that are her son and the Flash race round before she notices the look of curiosity on Martha's face at meeting these people. It is an expression she doesn't see too often on the older woman's face. "Where is Ben?" she asks Martha. Ben, being Ben Hubbard.

Martha turns to Lois to answer her question. "He went into town with Lucy."

"Lucy!" Lois shrieks. "When did Lucy get here?" she asks with complete shock that her sister is here.

Martha suddenly remembers that Lucy didn't arrive until after Lois had left. "Oh a few days ago. She managed to sneak out of Metropolis."

"Is she ok?" Lois asks with concern for her sister.

"Oh she is fine," Martha reassures her.

Lois lets out a breath in relief. She had been worried about her sister and well her parents too. She hadn't been able to reach them before she left so she really had no idea if they were alright. Her attention is caught by a beeping which seems to be coming from a device that Batman is now holding.

Batman scrutinises the pad-like device in his hand. "Something is flying in from the north at supersonic speeds," he announces.

Diana's eyes light up. That could be Kal. Without a word she flies up leaving a totally stunned Martha staring at her. "She flies?" Martha asks in a soft voice.

Lois looks up at the quickly disappearing form of Diana. "Yes she does and from what Clark told me she is super strong and fast too."

Martha turns her attention back to Lois. "Is she…like Clark?" she asks meaning if Diana is Kryptonian.

Bruce answers Martha's question in his straightforward manner. "No. Diana is what we call a metahuman, a human possessing enhanced abilities."

"She's an Amazon actually from some hidden and long lost island." Lois fills in what she had learned from Diana and Clark. She hears the telltale flutter of Superman's cape and looks up as he and Diana float back down and land.

Clark lands at the farm that looks so like home. He had flown here after returning back to the Fortress from New Genesis. He had noticed Flash racing a small boy which he can only assume is Jason. Lois had mentioned during the course of the day she spent at the Fortress with him and Diana that Jason possessed his double's and therefore his own abilities. He notices the double of his mother but isn't quite sure how to address her. In fact it is his mother that ends up speaking first. "Clark?" she queries.

Clark scratches his head nervously. "Yeah. I mean yes I am but I'm not your Clark."

Martha smiles. He is so like her son. "I know what you mean. Lois explained it to me."

Clark smiles back. "Good. That's good."

"Dad!"

Clark spins round to the source of the voice and sees Jason superspeed towards him and jump into his arms. Out of instinct Clark grabs hold of him while noticing that the boy has a heck of a grip for a 7 year old. Jason is cuddling into him thinking that he is his dad which he is, sort of. God he hates parallel universes already and this is first trip to one. He is so destroying that mirror when they get back home.

"I missed you dad," Jason says while hugging Clark tighter.

Clark has only one thought in response to this situation. Um, awkward!

Lois seeing quickly that she better deal with this walks over. As she passes Diana. "Here take Lara for a minute will you?" she asks.

Diana does so and takes the baby. She takes a moment to look down at the currently sleeping girl. Wow she is a beautiful little baby Diana thinks. Oddly she has blond hair which neither Lois or Kal have…oh wait Diana remembers. Kal's biological mother had blond hair. Diana holds onto the baby and she realises how nice this is and how nice it would be if one day she was holding her own baby in her arms. Unfortunately a part of her fears that may never happen.

Meanwhile Lois gently picks Jason off Clark. "Jason honey," she begins to say. God how does she explain this to a 7 year old. Of course Jason is a very smart 7 year old, her genes, not Clark's as she loves to tease him about. She bends down to Jason's eye level and starts again. "Jason. This is not you father."

Jason looks at her confused and then at Clark with the same expression. Lois takes a breath. "You see while he is Superman he comes from a parallel universe. I'm not sure if you understand what that means."

Understanding dawns in Jason's eyes. "Oh. I get it. He's a quantum duplicate from a alternately resonating dimension."

Lois' jaw drops nearly to the ground. This is all Clark's fault. No 7 year old should know stuff like this. She should never have let him start to teach Jason about Krypton until he was older. "What does your father teach you when he takes you up to the Fortress?"

Jason smiles sweetly. "No mom. I picked that up watching tv."

Lois shakes her head. "I seriously think we need to cut down your tv privileges if you're picking up stuff like that," she informs her son who responds with a Lois worthy pout.

During all this Flash and Hawkgirl have rejoined the group. "Wow smart kid," Wally comments.

Jason turns to look at him and realises he had abandoned their race as soon as he saw what he thought was his dad. "Oh I forgot our race didn't I?"

Wally smiles. "Yeah but its alright. You're pretty quick but I would have beaten you anyway."

"You would not," Jason protests.

"I would too," Wally responds

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"I'm beginning to wonder which one is 7," Shayera mutters to Bruce who nods in agreement.

"Not!" Jason continues.

"Too!" Flash says back once more.

Jason breaks out into a grin. "Rematch?"

Almost everyone breaks out into a chuckle except Lois. "I think that is enough racing around for today Jason. They are here to help your father."

"Really?"

Clark bends down to Jason's level. "Yes really. I promise I'll rescue your father from Darkseid."

"You are like him right. You always tell the truth?" Jason queries.

Clark nods. "Yes I do."

"Well before you all go off saving the world I'll make you something to eat," Martha offers.

"You don't have to do that Mrs Kent," Bruce tells her.

"Nonsense. You're guests. Ben and Lucy will be back soon with some groceries."

Clark stands back up and his face pales. "Lucy? As in Lois' sister Lucy?"

Martha looks at him strangely. "Of course."

Lois chuckles at Clark's reaction. "Oh his reaction is understandable Martha. In his universe Lucy hits on him, I believe he used the word, shamelessly."

"Ah. Well I guess some things never change then. Come on Jason. You can come help your old grandma in the kitchen."

Jason's face lights up and in a whoosh he is gone.

"Jason Lane-Kent!" Lois shouts. "I told you no superspeeding into the house!"

Jason reappears with another whoosh looking rather sheepish. "Sorry mom," he apologises.

"Better. Now escort your grandma at a normal speed please."

Jason nods. "Yes mom." He then takes Martha's hand and they both walk towards the house.

Lois looks pointedly at Clark. "If you were my husband I would blame you for that."

"But I'm not your husband Lois."

"Be thankful," she comments before turning her attention back to her daughter. "Hey you look kinda natural doing that," she tells Diana.

"I do?" Diana asks unable to hide the surprise in her voice.

Lois takes Lara back. "Yes you do."

"Um well I help look after Chloe's children occasionally when Kal gets roped into babysitting."

Lois looks at Clark. "Roped?" she asks in amusement. "I thought you said Chloe was your best friend. You should volunteer."

Clark shoots Diana a sarcastic 'thank you very much' look before he turns to Lois. "I do but Chloe can be devious and manipulative when she wants to be. Not unlike someone not a million miles away from me right now."

Lois laughs at that. "Well yeah. We all have our skills. Not all of us are blessed with superpowers you know. Come on we better go inside before Martha sends out the search parties and you can fill me in on how you are planning to rescue my husband."

With that the whole group head inside the farmhouse.

* * *

_Author's Note: If Jason seems different from the movie that is because I wrote him so. He is the son of Superman and therefore as far as I am concerned he should a very bright and intelligent boy. Anyway this is a build-up chapter. The real action happens in the next one. As always feel free to review and thanks to those who have written them before._


	29. Chapter 29: Confrontation

Chapter 29: Confrontation

"I'm not sure this is the best plan ever," Lois whispers to Clark, now dressed like Clark Kent in glasses and shirt and jeans that he borrowed from his double. No point in ruining one of his double's suits considering what they were doing.

"The you coming along part I have to agree with," Clark whispers back. He hadn't wanted to let her come but Lois sprung that 'look' on him. The one he could never say no to. "But it is the easiest way to get onto Darkseid's command ship," he points out to her.

Clark, Lois, Diana in her Diana Prince disguise and Bruce are in a group of people who will be teleported aboard Darkseid's ship. They had learned from Lois' sister Lucy who had managed to escape from Metropolis that every day people are taken aboard as slave labour. It was their best guess that this is where Clark's double was being held. No doubt so he was in easy reach for Darkseid to gloat over or just inflict good old fashioned torture upon.

They are soon met by numerous parademons who are accompanying Lashina, leader of Darkseid's elite fighting force the Female Furies, and her fellow Fury Mad Harriet. Lashina addresses the gathered people. "You are here to work for the glory of Darkseid. That alone is your reward." She then activates a switch on her wrist and they are all teleported aboard the ship.

Clark looks around with his x-ray vision. He had tried earlier but found his eyes couldn't penetrate the outer hull. He hoped the inner bulkheads weren't as shielded as heavily.

"Well?" Bruce asks in a hushed voice.

"4 levels down in a cell with red solar lights," Clark informs Bruce at finding his double.

Lois can't help the joy that wells up within her at knowing they have found her husband. "Is he ok?" she asks.

Clark could see obvious signs of torture and the red solar lights prevented his double from healing rapidly but all things considering he would have to say his double could look worse. "He will be," Clark says in answer to Lois's query.

"Silence!" Lashina orders after picking up muttering voices. She stalks over to where Clark and co are standing. "You will only speak when spoken to," she commands.

Clark arches an eyebrow and looks at Diana. Now they were on board it was time to cut the act. Diana gives him a small smile and removes her glasses. She had fought Lashina back in their universe and she was quite looking forward to this. She draws her fist back and with no small amount of gratification punches Lashina hard.

The leader of the Furies was totally stunned at the sheer power with which she had just been hit. She had been unprepared for it and consequently went flying back and slammed into the wall of the teleport chamber.

Next Bruce drops some smoke bombs and in the ensuing chaos he, Lois, Clark and Diana vanish off down the corridor. It doesn't take long for an alarm to sound but it no longer matters. The time for subtle had long since passed. The four of them reach an elevator and head down to the level where Clark's double is. During this time Bruce and Diana change into their respective costumes. Clark doesn't yet but he will shortly.

"You know Flash is going to be so upset he didn't get to do this part," Diana mentions.

"He and Shayera are our escape plan. His speed is better utilised on the outside keeping the parademons occupied," Bruce says reiterating the plan they had worked out earlier.

The elevator stops 4 levels down at the detention cells. The door opens to reveal several more parademons. Clark sighs loudly. "Shall we?" he asks Bruce and Diana.

"After you," Diana offers.

Clark shrugs and walks out and the parademons jump him. As soon as they are all around him Clark simply throws them off with a flex of his muscles. They almost all slam into the surrounding walls unconscious. For the few who didn't Diana and Bruce move quickly forward and incapacitate them too.

"Wow," Lois says with some awe.

Clark peers over his shoulder. "What?" he asks her.

"You made that look so easy," she comments. Lois had seen her Clark do a lot of amazing things but he never made it look as easy as this Clark did right there.

Clark shrugs his shoulders and walks off into the detention area to rescue his double.

Bruce walks next to Lois as they follow Clark. He feels the need to explain what Lois seems so in awe of. "Lets just say Lois that what Clark lets people see and what he is actually capable of are 2 different things."

Lois looks at him. "Huh?"

"If you stick around for him fighting Darkseid you'll see."

Clark has stopped outside a cell. "He's in here," he announces before he rips the door off. Lois rushes past to find Clark, her Clark lying on the floor, still wearing the tattered remains of his Superman outfit. The bruises and cuts on him are obvious.

Bruce presses his finger to his communicator. "Hawkgirl. We've found him. You're up."

"Clark," Lois says, the worry in her voice all too evident. He opens his eyes. "Lois?" he says in a weak and feeble voice. Tears roll down Lois' cheeks as she kisses him repeatedly. "You shouldn't be here," he tells her, the fear for her evident in his voice.

"Nope but she never did listen," Clark says as he walks in. He had taken the opportunity to change into his Superman outfit. He hands his civilian clothes over to Lois. "Here get these on him. Darkseid can't know there are two of us."

"Who are you?" Clark's double asks in totally confusion at seeing this man who looks exactly like him.

"Long story. Can wait till later," Clark tells his double. "Now you better get changed. I have a demigod to go fight." Clark leaves the cell while Lois helps his double get changed. "You know this is very strange," he just has to mention to Bruce and Diana.

"I know. If one corn-fed boy scout wasn't enough I now have to deal with 2," Bruce jokes.

Clark folds his arms across his chest not particularly amused at Bruce's humour but he can see a twinkle in Diana's eye that tells him she found it funny. "So you sure you can find the control room for the magma-tapers?" Clark asks Bruce. After all that was Bruce's part of this. To destroy the magma-tapers.

"Reasonably. This command ship seems similar to the one Darkseid used when he invaded our Earth. The control room should be in the same place as long as you can keep Darkseid busy."

At the end of the corridor they are in a sudden crunch of metal indicates that Shayera has found them. Suddenly the outer hull is breached and she is standing there, mace in hand. "You called for an exit?"

"Took you long enough," Bruce feels the need to comment.

Shayera rolls her eyes as she walks up to them. Clark's double is now changed. Shayera walks in the cell and supports him. "I'll take him," she tells Lois and she helps him out of the cell.

"Flash having fun is he?" Diana asks Shayera.

"Too much fun."

Clark is staring at the ceiling. "I found him. He is on the command deck."

"Be careful Kal," Diana says with great concern for his safety.

"You know me," he says with a boyish grin. He then shoots upward blasting through the decks like they are paper towards his confrontation with Darkseid.

Diana shakes her head. She hates it when he says that. She turns her attention to Lois. "Right come on Lois. The quicker we get you and Clark out of here, the better."

Lois lets Diana take her in her arms. "What about Batman?" she asks and looks for him but he is gone. "How did he do that?" she asks.

Diana smiles. "Oh trade secret," she says which causes Shayera to snort with laughter. The four of them head back for the breach. Once Diana gets them safe she intends to get back as soon as possible to help Kal.

* * *

Darkseid sits on his throne on his command deck. Today had been a very different day to almost any other since he conquered this planet. The invasion had gone as he had planned. He had defeated the only realistic opponent to his plans; Superman. He had made it the first thing he had done. Always eliminate the strongest foe first. Of course he hadn't eliminated Superman. At least not yet. He was useful as a means to further break the spirits of the people of this planet. He knew it pained them to see their great hero chained, humiliated, defeated. This world's puny military was no threat to him and had been annihilated easily.

This planet, like all the other he conquered, was merely a steeping stone to his ultimate goal; the Anti-Life Equation. With its power at his command he would tear the universe down to its original building blocks and then recreate it in his image. His universe would be perfect. Yet toady alarms go off and he gets reports of intruders including a woman who seemed to best Lashina with a single blow. He would have to capture this woman. She would make an excellent replacement for Lashina. He has another report of his parademons in the city below being pestered by a being able to move at tremendous speed. Where had these beings come from? They had been reports of the odd bit of resistance in a few cities but nothing compared to what was happening today. Darkseid's musings are interrupted by rumblings from below him which get louder and louder until the deck in front of his throne buckles and bursting out of it is Superman.

Clark floats in front of Darkseid, arms folded across his chest. The demigod dictator of Apokolips remains sitting on his throne with his adviser Desaad at the side. "Sorry about the mess." He looks down at the all the holes he has made. "Wow bet that will cost a bit to fix." He then looks back up at Darkseid. "Hope you know where to get a good deal."

"You dare mock me," Darkseid growls.

Clark shrugs. "Guess I've been hanging around Flash too long."

Darkseid stands. Upright he is taller than Clark is. If his grey skin showed colour it would be red with suppressed rage right now. "Your arrogance is astounding Kal-El considering the beating I gave you last time."

Clark smirks. "Yeah but that is only because I wasn't wearing my lucky suit. It was in the wash that day but some friends brought me it as you can see," he says in an explanation of how he appears. Darkseid doesn't need to know that he is not this universe's Superman.

"It seems I have to once more teach you respect Kal-El." At that his Furies consisting of Lashina, Mad Harriet, Stompa, Gilotina and their leader Granny Goodness appear next to him. Clark remains impassive. The next moment there is a loud ripping apart of metal as the ceiling above is ripped open and in fly Diana and Shayera who having dropped Clark and Lois off made their way back here as quickly as they could.

"Well it seems oh great Darkseid," Clark says in a mocking tone, "that this time you'll have to defeat both me and my friends."

Darkseid's eyes glow with fury. "Lashina deal with Kal-El's companions. He is mine," he orders.

Lashina bows. "Yes my Lord."

With that Diana and Shayera leave so they can battle in a more open space. They are pursued by the 4 Furies leaving Clark and Darkseid staring at each other. "I give you this one chance to leave this planet and never return," Clark offers Darkseid.

"Your words are meaningless Kal-El since you lack the means to enforce your offer."

"Don't be so sure of that."

"I will have you on you knees in front of me before this day is out."

"We'll see."

"Yes we shall." Darkseid eyes glow and he aims his Omega Beams at Superman.

Clark responds with his heat vision and the two conflicting energies clash for dominance. The temperature in the room quickly begins to rise causing everyone who is there to flee in fear for their lives. Clark and Darkseid carry on regardless, neither willing to concede.

* * *

Meanwhile a few decks down Bruce is battling his way through the guards and parademons around the magma-tapers control room. As he had hoped it seemed to be the same as the one they encountered back in their universe. Once he defeats the last of the parademons he gets to work in trying to gain access to the computers. After a frustratingly long period of time he finally manages to access the taper control systems. A few well placed commands and he'll get them to destroy themselves. Just as he finishes inputting the last command he finds himself blown backwards by a massive explosion and Bruce fades into unconsciousness.

As this is going on Diana and Shayera find themselves battling the 4 Furies above Metropolis. Diana notices that Shayera has that little smile on her face. The one she always has just before she goes into battle. Apparently Thanagarians love nothing more than a good fight Diana had learned over the years.

Diana dodges one of Lashina's steel whips. She can remember the pain one of those can inflict when Lashina charges them with electricity. Lashina on the other hand is most annoyed that this strange woman had seemed to almost anticipate her first attack. She was done right angry at the fact this woman had humiliated her before. Darkseid would not be pleased with her unless she redeemed herself by defeating this woman.

Assisting Lashina is Gilotina. She tries to strike Diana with the swords she carries only to find her attacks blocked by the bracelets on Diana's wrists which makes no sense to Gilotina. Her swords were specially made to be able to cut through anything. She had managed to cut even Superman's skin when they had defeated him before yet this woman somehow deflected them. She doesn't have long to dwell on her failure as she finds herself on the receiving end of a vicious kick and Gilotina tumbles from the sky and crashes into one of the nearby skyscraper rooftops.

Diana takes a second to see that Shayera seems to be coping in her battle against Stompa and Mad Harriet so she gets back to Lashina. However before they cam get back to their battle both of them have their attention caught by a huge explosion which rocks Darkseid's command craft. Diana looks long enough to see two figures fly out from it. One is unmistakable with his red cape. 'Oh Gods Kal!' she thinks in terror.

* * *

Clark picks himself up from the crater in the middle of the street. He wasn't quite sure what caused the explosion but he guesses it had something to do with the battle between his heat vision and Darkseid's Omega Beams. Ow is his first thought as he stands up. That had stung and…oh no his cape is all tattered and his suit is torn and this is his favourite suit as well. He knows that they all look identical but there is a slight difference in the feel when he wears them and this was his favourite. Before he can dwell on that for much longer a shadow falls upon him. He turns round to be met be several punches followed by a massive uppercut from Darkseid which sends him literally flying across the street and he crashes into a nearby building about 10 stories up. He shakes his head to clear it and looks around and realises that he is in the Daily Planet building. Well that's ironic he guesses.

Clark picks himself up again and returns to the opening he has made in the building only to find himself grabbed by Darkseid and thrown down to the ground. Clark lands face first back on the street and then he finds himself being pounded into it by Darkseid's foot.

"This is where you belong Kal-El. Under my feet," Darkseid mocks.

Then there is a loud whistle. "Hey Darkseid!" Darkseid is then hit by something moving very fast on the back of the head. He turns to find a man in a red costume standing there tossing a stone in the air and catching it repeatedly.

"You dare challenge me?" he asks disbelieving that someone would be so foolish. "Madness when your Superman is under my heel."

Wally smirks. "Oh I'm not challenging you. I'm distracting you."

Before Darkseid can work out what he means he finds his foot being twisted and he is thrown to the side. Clark gets back to his feet not in a good mood. He is getting tired of this very quickly. He had let Darkseid have the advantage over him. Something he would correct very shortly. By now the command carrier has crashed to the ground. Clark realising they haven't heard from Batman turns to Wally. "Flash go find Batman. Darkseid is mine."

Flash salutes and zips off in the direction of the command carrier.

Clark glares at Darkseid. "It is just you and me Darkseid."

"Insolent worm," Darkseid growls at Superman. He once more fires his Omega Beams but this time Clark simply dodges them.

"You'll have to do better than that." The mocking tone in Clark's voice not letting up. He knows an angry Darkseid is an unfocussed Darkseid.

"You will pay for your insolence Kal-El," Darkseid warns. "Once I have defeated you I'll make these beings you care for so much pay more than they already have. The rivers and seas will turn red with the blood of countless millions and it will all be on your head."

Clark's eyes narrow dangerously. Threatening to kill innocent people is the last straw. "You can't beat me Darkseid and not one more person will die at your hands."

Kal-El's arrogance was really beginning to grate on Darkseid's nerves. "Oh why do you think that now when you know that this battle is hopeless. I shall be victorious as I was before."

Clark chuckles darkly and moves toward Darkseid at a walking pace. "You know what my problem is Darkseid. I'm too nice." Darkseid swings a punch as soon as Clark gets near but Clark blocks it easily and then hits Darkseid back causing the demigod to roll backward before getting back to his feet. "You see I have to be nice all the time even to people I hate. Too much anger and I accidentally kill someone. You think because you beat me before you know what I am capable of." Clark's grin turns almost sadistic. "You have no idea but you will because you are about to witness that very rare occasion where I cut loose and show everyone just how powerful I really am."

Clark then launches himself at Darkseid his right fist drawn back. The he hits him. The force of the blow shatters windows for blocks all around. The crowd that had gathered by this point stares in disbelief as Darkseid sails off into the distance. He smashes through building after building for miles not slowing at all. By now Superman has vanished before their eyes. In the crowd Lois turns to her husband who by now she had filled in on what was going on. "You never told me you were capable of doing that," she says a little bit accusatory.

That Clark shrugs then regrets it. Being out in the sunlight has healed him somewhat but not yet completely and he still aches. He answers Lois. "Like he said I'm too nice. I didn't realise what I had to do to beat him and by the time I did it was too late. He had already won and by the way we are going to have a talk about this trip of yours to a parallel universe Lois."

Lois rolls her eyes. She knew he would say that. Sometimes he is far too overprotective of her. Luckily everyone is so focused on watching what they think is Superman they aren't listening to this strange little conversation.

Flash who has managed to find Bruce amongst the wreckage of the command carrier comparatively unharmed watches in awe as Darkseid sails off. "Whoa."

Bruce says nothing feeling a little worse for wear but secretly he agrees. Whoa is a good description for what he just witnessed.

* * *

The pause in Diana's battle with the Furies hadn't lasted long. All of them had been caught off guard by the explosion but now she was back to fighting off both Lashina and Gilotina. Part of her hadn't wanted to go to help Kal but the warrior in her would not allow her to abandon Shayera. Diana feels she is winning her battle. They have drifted away from where she believes Kal is fighting Darkseid. Diana prepares for what she calculates will be the attack that defeats her opponents when she hears a boom. She takes a moment to glance in the direction it comes from and is totally stunned to see Darkseid flying through the air straight at her. Then like some apparition Kal appears floating there, his arms across his chest, waiting. She sees his cape is tattered and his suit has tears on it but to her great relief he seems unhurt.

By now all 6 of them, her and Shayera and the 4 Furies have just stopped and are staring. Darkseid reaches Superman's position and he delivers a double-handed chop and his opponent is sent hurtling down to the ground, carving out a crater a couple of stories deep.

"My Lord!" Lashina exclaims in disbelief. The 4 Furies rush from their position flying past Superman to aid their fallen leader.

Clark floats down. He notices that Diana and Shayera are following him down. He would love to take a moment to check on Diana more thoroughly but she seems alright. The 4 Furies are now standing at the rim of the crater ready to defend their lord from him. As if they could even hope of stopping him. Clark sees Darkseid gingerly get to his feet. "Darkseid! This is your last chance. Leave and never return," Clark says in his final warning.

Darkseid glares at Superman. How? How had Superman done this when he hadn't been able to before? He sees his loyal Furies prepare to sacrifice themselves if necessary to protect him. It is then he hears a clap of thunder and a smile forms on his face. Several Boom Tubes open around him and through them pour hundreds more parademons led by his son Kalibak who it seems has done something right for a change. "I think not Kal-El. I think it is you who will now yield."

Clark looks around as the parademons surround him and aim dozens of weapons at him. Their combined power would probably be enough to stop him, perhaps even kill him. Shayera and Diana are hovering next to him prepared to make this their last stand. "Regret coming along?" he asks Diana.

Diana takes his hand. "Never," she says emphatically. She would never regret a second she has spent with Kal even if this is their last moments in this world.

Darkseid floats up from the ground till he reaches the same level as Superman. "So Kal-El do you and your allies yield?"

Shayera snorts. "As Flash would say; Go suck on a lemon" she says derisively to Darkseid.

Both Clark and Diana chuckle. Talking of Flash at least he and Bruce would probably survive and make it back home Clark thinks. "That would be a no." Clark feels he should translate Shayera's words.

"Very well." Darkseid signals to his parademons. "Destroy them!"


	30. Chapter 30: Resolutions

Chapter 30: Resolutions

Before the parademons can obey, however, they are interrupted by the all too familiar sound of more Boom Tubes opening. However this time it is not more of Darkseid's forces but rather those of New Genesis which emerge to further surround the area.

Darkseid's eyes flare in anger at the sight of the one leading the forces. "Orion," the demigod growls in anger.

Orion fights the urge to sound smug. "Hello Father. What's the matter? Don't I get a hug?"

Darkseid looks at the armies around him. "Are you here to break the treaty?"

Orion smiles slightly. "No. I am here to inform you that Highfather has declared that Earth is now under New Genesis' protection. Therefore if you do not withdraw it is you who will have broken the treaty."

Darkseid growls from a place deep in his gut. He would love nothing better than to destroy Orion and New Genesis but he is no position to at the moment and from Superman's expression it seems he would like nothing better than to resume their fight which Darkseid is no longer sure he could win. It seems he has expended all these resources for nothing. "This planet is not worth the effort," he finally decides. He is simply not in a position to win a war with New Genesis at the minute but there will be a day when he wipes New Genesis from existence. He turns to Kalibak. "Order all our forces to withdraw. We are going home."

"Yes Father," Kalibak chimes in obedience. Kalibak gives the order and several Boom tubes open and Darkseid's armies begin to retreat.

Darkseid turns his attention to Superman. "Beware Kal-El for one day we shall meet again and we shall finish this once and for all."

"I'll be waiting," Clark tells him.

With one last glare Darkseid steps through the last Boom Tube and vanishes from sight. Orion floats up next to Superman. "Are you hurt?"

Clark shakes his head. "I've had worse. Thank Highfather for this."

"I shall," Orion says. He looks at Superman for a moment before asking "Why didn't you destroy him?"

Clark looks at Orion the surprise evident on his face at that question. "It is not my place to destroy him."

"Mother Box showed me your battle with him. Your power surpasses his. You could have ended his menace forever."

Clark thinks back on his battle with Darkseid back in his universe. He had thought about destroying him for a instant at his darkest moment during their fight but remembers some words Diana spoke to him at the time when he told her this. "If I destroyed him something worse may have risen to take his place. Besides once you start on that path Orion there is no turning back. In the end you become no better than he is."

Diana smiles brightly at hearing Kal speak her words. She squeezes his hand which she is still holding. She can well remember that conversation and how Kal admitted to her how close he came to crossing the line and killing Darkseid. She is so proud of him that he took her words to heart.

Clark continues needing to say something else to Orion. "Even if destroying him was the only option, I know of the prophecy surrounding you and him. It is not my place to end his terror. It is yours."

Clark speaks of the prophecy that tells of how Orion is the one fated to destroy Darkseid forever.

Orion takes in the destruction around Metropolis. "It will take time to repair all this."

"True but humans are very resilient. They tend to bounce back quickly and this will have brought them closer together which isn't a bad thing," Clark points out from the experience back home after Darkseid's invasion. Oh sure the different countries still squabbled but not nearly on the scale they use to.

"I will leave some forces here long enough to make sure Darkseid does not double cross us," Orion informs them.

"That is most generous of you," Diana tells him.

Orion smiles politely at Diana before activating his Mother Box to open a portal home.

"Tell Highfather if he ever needs my help that I'm am happy to provide it," Clark says. He knows he is talking for his double and not himself but he has no doubt that his double would help out if asked.

"I shall. Farewell Kal-El of Krypton for now because, even though this crisis has reached its resolution, I have this feeling our paths will cross again." With that Orion leaves along with the majority of the forces of New Genesis.

Well all things considering Clark thinks this mission went pretty well. Despite the odd bruise he feels not too bad and Diana and Shayera seem unhurt. It is then he suddenly notices Diana's grip on his hand loosen suddenly. He turns his head quickly to see her eyes rolling back as she faints. "Diana!" he shouts as he gathers her into his arms her before she falls.

Shayera floats near. "Is she alright?"

Clark quickly checks her over. "I knew I should never let her talk me into letting her come," he says in chastisement of himself. "She hasn't been well lately."

A few thoughts enter Shayera's head. The main one being she would loved to have seen Clark try and stop Diana from coming. "She's probably just tired and possibly dehydrated. Has she been sick?"

Clark nods then hesitates. "Well not for a couple of days actually. I thought she was better."

Shayera looks Diana over, really looks her over. "Well she is a little thinner and fighting the Furies is hard work. She may have overdone it. Hopefully all she needs is rest."

Clark really hopes that is all it is.

"We should find Wally and Bruce," Shayera suggests.

"Yes you're right and then we can go home," Clark says just as Diana wakes up.

Diana wakes up to find herself in Kal's arms. "What happened?" she asks a little groggily.

"You fainted," Clark tells her, the concern in his voice all too evident.

Diana frowns, a little annoyed at that. "I did? I thought I was over my illness."

"So did I. I'm sorry Diana. I should have paid more attention to you."

Diana extricates herself from Kal's arms. "Kal don't. Don't start blaming yourself. You do and, well, you will be sleeping on your own for a while."

Shayera silently chuckles. Clark and Diana's little tiffs are always great entertainment value.

"Ok but I am worried for you," Clark says in a soft, caring voice. He doesn't want to argue with her.

Diana smiles and kisses him. "That's sweet Kal but I'm sure I am fine but if it makes you feel better I will visit Epione when we get home."

Clark smiles at Diana making that offer. "Ok. We were just going to find Wally and Bruce and then I guess we'll say our goodbyes to Lois and my double."

* * *

It doesn't take too long to find Wally and Bruce. Bruce's injuries are limited mostly to severe bruising. They end up back in Smallville where Clark enjoys the sight of his double being reunited with his family. After all this was one of the main reasons he agreed to do this. To avoid confusion Clark ends up going by Kal since Diana calls him that anyway leaving Clark to be used for his double. J'onn checks in and they inform him that Darkseid has been defeated and that they will be home soon.

After watching his double play with Jason and dote on Lara 'Kal' decides to get some fresh air. He is doing it to avoid Lucy. She thinks she has a chance with him that she doesn't have with his married double. He leans on the wooden fence outside and stares across the fields as the sun begins to set.

"Kal?"

Kal looks back to see his double approaching. "Hey Clark. How are you feeling?"

"Better thanks to you."

"There is no need to thank me."

Clark studies 'Kal' for a moment. Even though Lois explained everything he is still finding all this quite strange. He wishes he could do more than say thank you. He thought he would be Darkseid's prisoner forever and would never see his family again for a while there.

"This is a bit weird isn't it?"

Clark laughs briefly. "Yeah it really is." He ends up standing next to Kal leaning on the fence as well. "So Lois says she is dead in your universe."

"Yes."

"I can't imagine how hard that would have been for you. I couldn't imagine losing Lois."

"It was difficult at first but my friends helped me through it. Eventually I managed to come to terms with it."

"You and this Diana are dating Lois tells me."

Kal smiles at the mere thought of Diana. "Yes. I love her a lot. We are talking about moving in together."

Clark chuckles as a memory of moving in with Lois comes to his head. "That can be interesting."

"Perhaps but personally I'm looking forward to it. I've spent too long alone."

"I understand," Clark says truthfully in complete understanding. Loneliness is something he was all too familiar with until he finally got together with Lois.

Kal looks at his double and sees a expression he recognises as curiosity. "You want to ask me about my life don't you."

"That obvious huh?"

"I am a reporter you know and my friend Chloe gets that exact same expression and I am sure I get it too."

"I know it's silly but I just have to know how your life has differed. Lois mentioned a time differential." Of course she didn't use that term but Clark got what she meant.

Kal nods. "It is about 3 years in the future back in my world and no I am not telling you who wins the Super Bowl."

Clark gasps in mock shock. "How could you think I would even ask such a thing?"

Kal laughs. "Sorry. I blame Flash. I've been hanging around him for too long."

Clark feels kind of empty when Kal mentions his friends. He would give a lot to have friends like that to help him but for some reason they don't seem to exist in this world.

"So what do you want to know?" Kal asks. "Truthfully I don't think our lives have been that different."

"Perhaps. Tell me about mom and this Chloe. She's Lois' cousin?"

Kal does indeed to go and tell his double about his mom and Chloe and how she is married to Jimmy and that he is a godparent to their children.

"I envy you having a friend like Chloe," Clark admits. How much easier would his life had have been if he could have been honest with his friends about who he really was.

"I envy what you have with Lois," Kal admits. Clark frowns up in puzzlement. "The being a family with children. I'm technically 3 years older but I'm not a father," Kal elaborates.

Clark nods in understanding and smiles as he thinks of his children. "They are the most precious things in the world to me even if being a father is hard work even for me." When Lois mentioned she was pregnant again he, in fact, couldn't believe how blessed he was to be having another child. "Anyway you still have time to become a father," Clark tries to reassure Kal.

Kal's lips form a small smile. "Maybe but I would only want them with Diana and I'm not sure that is possible for her. Her creation was not exactly what you call normal."

Clark listens on as Kal describes how Diana came into being. Astounding is a word that comes to mind. "She was brought to life from clay?"

"Yes. I had the same reaction the first time she told me that but I now know it is completely true. Besides it makes no difference how she came into being. She is a living being whom I love dearly."

Clark places his hand on Kal's shoulder. He understands. He would feel the same way. "Where is she by the way?"

"She said she had to check on something and insisted I couldn't come along." In fact he had wanted to go with her still concerned for her health but she threatened mortal harm upon him insisting this was something she had to do by herself. Whatever it is. "She'll be back soon," Kal tells his double.

Flash sticks his head out the door. "Hey guys. You should come see the news."

The two Clarks turn and head inside. On the news are the same reports of Kal defeating Darkseid. "Flash we've seen this already," Kal points out.

Wally shushes him. "Wait. You'll see." He turns up the volume.

The female presenter speaks. "We still have no idea on who were the others assisting Superman but it seems they were not the only new heroes to emerge during this invasion. We have reports from other cities around the country indeed the world of individuals possessing superhuman abilities saving people from the invading forces."

Kal smiles broadly. It seems his double is not as alone as they first thought. "Take my advice, find these people and form a bowling team," he tells his double who looks at him strangely in regards to that comment.

Bruce looks at Kal with a wry smile. Kal shrugs. He just couldn't help but say it.

* * *

Meanwhile Diana, Princess of the Amazons tries to get some sleep. Tomorrow there will be a tournament and the winner will step out into Man's World and attempt to spread the Amazon ideals of peace. Despite their isolation they had noticed the dark forces that had recently come. They had left suddenly so now was the perfect moment for this. The peoples of the world should be closer together, more ready to embrace Amazon ideals.

Diana sits up. She isn't getting to sleep. She is too nervous. She so badly wants to be the one to go. Her whole life she has lived here yet she has also always known that her destiny lies away from the shores of Themyscira. It is then she notices a parchment on her desk that wasn't there before. She gets out of bed and walks over to her desk. She picks up the parchment. Her name is on it and stranger still it appears to be in her handwriting. She unfolds it.

_Diana,_

_I know this may sound odd but the one who is writing this is you. I am Diana, daughter of Hippolyta just as you are. I come from a different world. I know you probably think this is a joke played on you by Donna._

Actually that is exactly what Diana is thinking but her curiosity gets the better of her and she continues reading.

_All I ask is that you read this and make up your own mind. One day soon I hope you will venture out into Man's World. It can be a terrifying place and it can be a wondrous place. Yes there are still men who are greedy and self-centred and are all the things Mother has said over the years about them but there are wonderful, kind, gentle and generous men too._

_There is one in particular who you should seek out. His name is Kal-El or as he is known out in the world Superman._

Superman? That is a curious name for someone Diana thinks.

_In my world Kal and I are very close. In this world he is joined to another but you can still be his friend. He is the best friend I have ever had and he can be yours as well. Trust me when I say his friendship brings its own reward but equally he needs someone to confide in. You can understand him in a way no-one else can. This will make more sense the day you meet him I promise._

_I am not advocating interfering in his relationship. Let me make that clear. I would never do that and I know you would never interfere in his relationship either. However his other is only human and one day she will die as all mortals must. Kal on the other hand…I do not know if he is immortal but I do know he will live many centuries. I know he fears being left alone as all the ones he loves grow old around him so all I ask is that you be there for him and reassure him that you will never leave him._

_I do not think I have anything else to say. I came here and wrote this because the Kal of this world has been forced to carry too great a burden for too long by himself. Take it from him by sharing it with him. His goals for the world are the same as yours. Have Faith in the Gods that meeting him is meant to be._

_Your Amazon sister, Diana._

_(Oh one more thing. Challenge him to spar with you. It is really funny the look on his face after you have finished kicking his butt.)_

Diana puts the letter down. She isn't sure what to make of it. Part of her wants to dismiss it as a joke played on her by Donna. However another part of her wants to believe what it says. She rereads it. Wait a minute. _Close?_ What does that mean? The intimate kind of close? What kind of man could make her fall so deeply in love to allow herself to become intimate with him?

'The kind of man who have wanted to meet all your life' a voice in her head says.

Maybe so Diana tells herself but according to this letter he has another so that is simply not something she can pursue and she can't believe she is even entertaining such thoughts. Great Gaea. Her mother would have a fit if she knew Diana was having such thoughts.

She looks at the letter again. If she was sensible she would put it down as a joke and simply destroy it but instead she folds it up and hides it at the back of the drawer in her desk. She can contemplate it more after the tournament. She climbs back into bed and this time finds she falls asleep quickly where she has a dream about a man with the bluest eyes she has ever seen soaring into the sky, his red cape fluttering behind him.

* * *

Floating outside the window Diana looks on at her double with a small smile. Ever since she came to this world part of her had wanted to know if she existed here too. She is glad she does and she hopes her double at least thinks about what she wrote. It stems from Kal's words a few days ago about how his double in this world would benefit from knowing her even as just a friend. As she said in her letter this Kal needs help and hopefully now she had done something to prod events in a direction that meant he would get help soon. With this done Diana heads back towards Smallville.

When she arrives at the farm it is early in the morning and she finds the two Kals watching Flash race Jason again. She floats down next to them. Only problem now is that there are both in t-shirt and jeans and she is having trouble telling them apart. One of them comes to greet her, smiling.

"Hey you're back," Kal says thrilled that she is back. He hadn't been able to sleep without her there so he had found it a long night. He gives her a kiss.

Ok this is her Kal.

"Did you do whatever you needed to do?" he asks her.

Diana nods. "Yes. So I guess we go home now."

"Yeah. Bruce is getting antsy. Shayera is plotting Wally's murder and Wally…well you can see for yourself. Oh I have news."

Diana listens as Clark mentions the news broadcast about other heroes. Well it seems this universe may be getting a Justice League of its own soon. She and Kal then head inside the house to gather everyone and they all head out to where Clark is watching Jason and Wally.

Clark is watching his son with some pride. Ever since Jason's powers first appeared a couple of years ago they had grown rapidly. Jason was now as powerful as he had been when he was 7. Clark's best guess is that Jason's development will follow a similar one to his own from now on. Suddenly Jason appears next to Clark and then this Flash a few moments later.

"I won! I won!" Jason says excitedly while jumping up and down.

"No way you cheated," Wally protests. He had of course let him win.

Jason pouts. A gesture which Clark can blame totally on Lois. "I did not! Tell him dad. You were watching."

Clark reaches down and picks his son up. "I'm afraid Jason is right Flash. He beat you fair and square."

Lois moves next to her husband and ruffles Jason's hair. "Way to go sport but it is time to say goodbye to our new friends. They're going home."

Jason is a little disappointed. It had been fun having someone fast like him. "Ok. Goodbye."

The 5 heroes all say their goodbyes. Clark hands Jason off to Lois. "I'll go with you up to the Fortress," he says before he zips off and gets changed into a new Superman suit.

Kal envied his double a little. He was stuck like this considering his suit was all torn. He sighs. He hates it when he loses a suit.

A short time later they are at the Fortress standing in front of the mirror. "Well thank you for all your help," Clark says to them.

"No problem. I'm just disappointed I never got to race you," Wally tells him. "But hey maybe there is another me in this universe and he can beat you instead."

"Ok Flash. I'll keep that in mind."

Wally smiles. "Well it was nice meeting you. That is a great kid you got there."

Clark smiles. "Yes he really is."

Flash touches the mirror's surface and transports back home. Shayera moves forward. "Well it was nice to meet you Clark and I'm not sure if you'll ever meet another me since my ending up on Earth was one of those totally improbable circumstances."

"Well it was nice to meet you too. I'm sorry we didn't get to talk more. You're homeworld sounds like an interesting place," he mentions. They had managed a brief discussion back on the farm.

"Yeah that is one way of putting it," Shayera mutters as she touches the mirror and goes home.

Bruce glances at Clark. "Well stay out of trouble Kent because we won't be coming back here again."

"I'll do my best."

Bruce then too heads home.

Diana steps forward and kisses Clark on the cheek. "Ignore Batman. Interpersonal skills are not his strong point. It was nice to meet you and your family Kal. I hope you have a long, happy life together."

Clark blushes at the kiss. "Thank you. I would whisper this next bit but he would hear it anyway. Take care of my double. I can see you make him happy."

"Oh that is a two way thing," Diana says with a smirk before she too goes home.

Kal rolls his eyes and holds out his hand which Clark takes. "Well this is goodbye. I am destroying the mirror once I get back."

"I'll probably do the same. As interesting as this has been I think it is too dangerous to keep it around."

"Yeah that's what I think. Well Clark take care. Look up those other heroes and oh watch out for Darkseid. He always keeps his word where his threats are concerned." Kal had mentioned Darkseid's promise at getting even.

"I will. At least I know what it takes to stop him now."

Kal nods. "Oh if you get a chance talk to Highfather. He knew our parents."

Clark smiles at that thought. To actually talk to someone who met his parents. "I'll try to do that. Oh one more thing. Can I borrow the name Justice League for my 'bowling team'? I like the sound of it."

Kal laughs. "Sure. I came up with it you know. That was a strange day, week, well entire month actually. Shame I don't have the time to tell it to you."

"Yeah shame." Clark glances at the mirror and sees Diana still standing there. "It seems Diana is getting impatient."

Kal looks and smiles. "It's just because she loves me so. Goodbye Clark. Take care of Lois and your children. I am really glad that one of us got to find out what being married to Lois Lane is like."

"Stressful," Clark answers in a single word.

Kal chuckles, touches the mirror and teleports through. Clark watches as he then takes the controller for the mirror from someone. Kal gives him a final wave goodbye which Clark returns then the mirror goes dark. Clark then shoots his heat vision at the mirror. It bends and warps and then explodes into hundreds of pieces. Well at least he has reached a final resolution as far as the Quantum Mirror is concerned. Clark then does one quick check around the Fortress and then shoots off home to spend time with his family before he has to help repair all the damage Darkseid did. Despite everything a part of Clark is happy that his family is alright. He knows there will be many others that won't have been as fortunate. He will have to do everything within his power to help them.

Since becoming a parent Clark has to admit he looks at the world differently to before. Everything he does is viewed through the lens of how will it affect his children. They have to be kept safe above all else. It worries him greatly that one of his enemies will find out about them and try to use them against him yet despite that fear he wouldn't trade the joy they bring him for anything. He hopes that one day his double will know the joy that being a parent brings as well.


	31. Chapter 31: Unexpected Words

Chapter 31: Unexpected Words

Diana walks into her quarters after giving J'onn a quick debriefing of her version of what happened in the parallel world. She'll write a full report later but right now she needs to get changed and get back to the embassy and then she supposes she'll use the portal there to go home and see Epione like she promised Kal. Diana stops as in her quarters are Donna, Dinah and Chloe. "What is going on?"

"Welcome back sis," Donna says with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok but I am going to see Epione to be sure."

"That is a good idea but first you may want to try this," Donna says as she throws a box to Diana.

Diana catches it and looks at it very confused. "A pregnancy test?" she asks the 3 woman.

All 3 women nod. Donna had told all of them of her belief that Diana was pregnant and they all agreed to confront her on it together. It made sense to Donna since Chloe had been pregnant twice and Dinah is currently pregnant. She had been half-tempted upon her realisation to get Diana dragged back from the mission but knowing her sister as she does she knows that she would never have agreed to leave Clark. So Donna took a small gamble that Diana would come back unharmed and it seems her gamble paid off.

Chloe steps forward. "You see Diana, Donna mentioned your symptoms. Morning sickness, lack of appetite, have you had any fainting spells?"

"There was one in the parallel world," Diana admits.

"Ah. Well Diana all those things are symptoms of pregnancy."

Diana knows Chloe is right but she can't be pregnant. "But it is just not possible Chloe." She turns to her sister. "Donna you know that I am not exactly a normal women."

"In what sense?" Donna asks her. "As I recall Epione has often said that in every way you and I are women. We have all the same organs including a womb."

"Yes but we don't bleed with the cycle of the moon and if I was pregnant Kal would have surely noticed."

"Not necessarily," Chloe says. "He would have to have scanned you at some point lately and even then the embryo would be very small. He may have missed it."

"But his hearing. He would have detected a heartbeat. He tells me he listens to mine all the time," Diana argues still not able to accept that she is really pregnant.

Chloe shrugs. "A human baby's heart doesn't start beating until week 5. Who knows when it would be for a Kryptonian? How long ago did you start feeling ill?"

Diana thinks about it. When did this start? "I'm not sure. A month maybe."

"Which is less than 5 weeks," Dinah points out.

Diana moves to the bed. She has to sit down. Donna sits next to her. "Look Diana. I don't know how since you are right; we don't bleed with the cycle of the moon. Maybe being intimate with Clark has affected you. After all no-one, not even him, quite knows how his physiology works. Look take the test. We'll be here with you to support you."

Diana looks in her sister's eyes. She is really nervous about this. What if she is pregnant? She has always loved children and she loved holding Lois' daughter back in the parallel universe but she doesn't know that she is ready to be a mother herself.

Dinah sits in the other side of Diana. "Diana. I know exactly how you feel because I just recently discovered that I am pregnant."

Diana turns to look at Dinah. "You are?" she asks with some surprise.

Dinah nods. "Yes I am and if you are worried about how Clark will react you really shouldn't."

"Yes you shouldn't," Chloe says in agreement with Dinah. "Deep down Diana he has always wanted to have children. He'll be thrilled. I promise you."

Diana looks down at the box in her hand and takes a breath. "Ok I'll do it."

* * *

"Time's up," Chloe tells them as they waited for the test to work.

"I can't look. Chloe you do it," Diana says, the nervousness easy to detect in her voice.

Chloe does so.

"Well?" Donna asks.

"Well Donna. Congratulations are in order. You're going to be an aunt," Chloe tells her and hands the test over to her.

Donna takes the strip and smiles. "This is unbelievable."

Diana feels faint.

"Diana. You ok?" Dinah asks at seeing her pale.

"I don't know. I don't know how to feel about all this."

"Yeah that's just the initial shock," Chloe points out. "You'll get over it," she tells Diana from her own experience.

Diana sits thinking about it when a terrible thought enters her head. "Oh gods!" she says as she places her head in her hands.

"Diana?" Donna asks with some concern.

Diana looks up at her sister. "How am I going to tell Mother?"

Donna smiles. "I don't know but tell me when you are. I have got to be there for that."

Diana frowns. "Donna!" she chastises.

Donna chuckles. "Sorry. Look it'll be alright. First things first. You need to tell Clark."

Diana takes a breath to calm herself. "Yes you are right."

"Oh I'll fetch him," Chloe offers. "You stay here and take it easy," she says to Diana.

* * *

Clark looks at Chloe suspiciously. He had just finished destroying the Quantum Mirror when she found him. He knows something is up for a couple of reasons. First she is here and not at the Planet or home with her children and second she has this look on her face. He is all too familiar with that look. He can still remember the first time he saw it all those years ago when they were friends back in Smallville. She knows something that he doesn't and he isn't entirely sure he is going to like what it is.

He sees they are heading for Diana's quarters. "Ok Chloe what is going on?"

"I can't tell you anything beyond Diana needs to see you."

"Is she alright?" he asks with some concern.

"Oh she is fine."

Clark can see a subtle little smile adorn Chloe's face. Ok now he is getting really nervous. He really just wants to go home. He needs to rest so he can work extra hours at the Planet to make up for the time he took off to go on this trip to the parallel world. Oh and he needs to call his mother and see how she is doing. Meeting his mother's double had left him with a need to check up on his own. They reach Diana's door and standing there are Donna and Dinah. "Ok what is going on?"

"Sorry Clark that is for my sister to tell you," Donna tells him.

Clark sighs at all this evasiveness and prepares to knock. "Oh Dinah. Congratulations by the way," he says before he does.

Dinah rather confused. "Congratulations?"

"The baby."

"How did you find out about that?"

Clark smiles slightly. "I can hear the second heartbeat you are emitting."

Dinah wants to laugh at the irony of that statement. A few more days, even, and he may have noticed the same thing coming from Diana. Instead he is getting to learn about it the same way every other normal man does. "Thank you," she says in regards to his congratulations.

Clark smiles and turns to the door and knocks. "Diana. It's Clark."

"Come in," comes the muffled response from behind the door.

Clark opens the door and walks in. As soon as the door is closed, Dinah, Chloe and Donna compete for space to put their ear against the door so they can listen in.

Clark looks at Diana sitting on the bed staring a hole in the floor. He sits down next to her and takes one of her hands into his. "Diana. Chloe said you wanted to see me."

Diana nods. Gods she has never been so nervous in her life. She takes a deep breath and looks Clark in the eye. He needs to see what she says is the truth. "Yes. I found out what was making me sick."

"I didn't think you had had time to go home yet."

"I haven't. Chloe, Dinah, Donna…they recognised the symptoms. I should have known really but I just didn't think this was possible."

Clark is a little lost and worried. "Diana. What is it? Is it serious?"

Diana lets out a small nervous laugh. Serious? Oh it is definitely serious. She takes another breath and summons the courage. "Kal," she begins.

"Yes," he says gently encouraging her to continue.

Diana then speaks the words that she had never expected she would ever say. "I'm pregnant."

Ok Clark heard those words. He understood those words but he just sits there in total stunned silence. He hadn't been expecting Diana to say those words to him anytime soon if ever. The silence lasts seemingly forever before he manages to find his voice. "Pregnant?" he asks barely able to believe Diana just said that.

Diana nods.

"As in having a baby pregnant?"

Diana smiles wryly. "There is only one type of pregnant Kal."

Clark's eyes drift down to Diana's abdomen. He hadn't really scanned her lately even though she had been ill. He tries to avoid invading what many people might consider their personal space or inner space so to speak. It doesn't take him too long to spot what he is looking for. "You're pregnant," he says in a voice full of awe. He looks up and into her eyes. He starts to smile. "You're pregnant."

Kal's confirmation does it and Diana's emotions leak out in the form of tears. She had still been in shock up to this moment but now that Kal has confirmed it it is finally sinking in. She is pregnant with Kal's child and the tears are ones of joy.

"Diana?"

"Are you ok with this?" she asks, her voice full of emotion.

"Ok? Diana I am way more than ok. Ever since we met Lois and she told me about her children I had been thinking about whether I could have some with you and now we are. I can't tell you how happy I am right now."

Diana studies Kal's face. She has never seen him looks so bright and happy. He is truly beautiful. "I love you," she tells him before giving him a passionate kiss.

"I love you too" Clark tells her as soon as they stop kissing. "But…"

Diana's face frowns up in confusion. "But?"

"Now we can't move into an apartment together."

"Why not?" Diana asks, a small amount of annoyance creeping into her voice.

"Because an apartment wont be big enough. We will have to find a house."

Diana punches him playfully in the arm. "You're a horrible person for toying with me like that."

Clark rubs his arm. "Firstly ow," he says even though Diana didn't hit him hard enough for it to actually hurt, "and secondly did I mention I love you?"

Diana laughs. "Yes you did."

"Oh good. I would hate myself if I had forgotten to tell you that," he says with the annoyingly, adorable goofy grin of his which just makes her heart melt. Clark puts his arms around her. "This is great Diana. I can't wait to tell my mother. She has been badgering me about grandchildren for years."

Diana smiles at the thought of telling Kal's mother. She has to agree that Mrs Kent will be very happy about this news. Then of course she remembers about her own mother and the smile fades. "Kal. What about my mother?"

Clark pulls back, his face demonstrating his worry. "How dead am I?"

"Not as dead as I am," Diana answers.

Clark has a sudden thought. "Maybe we should tell them at the same time. After all they have never met and maybe your mother will be inclined to be less homicidal with my mother present."

Diana contemplates that for a moment. That could work. Mrs Kent could make anyone like her. "Ok but what will you tell Mrs Kent to get her to come?"

"Not sure. What will you tell your mother to get her to come?"

Diana shrugs helplessly. "I have no idea," she admits.

Clark's attention turns to the door. "You know they're trying to eavesdrop on us."

Diana looks at the door fleetingly. "Yes I know. Don't need superhearing when those 3 are so predictable."

Clark's look becomes mischievous. "You know they are leaning right against the door," he mentions.

Diana smiles wickedly understanding what he is planning to do. She gives him a little nod of approval and at superspeed Clark is over next to the door. He opens it and Dinah, Donna and Chloe promptly fall flat onto the floor. "Hey!" Dinah protests. "I'm pregnant here."

Clark suddenly feels a little guilty and offers Dinah his hand. "Sorry but serves you 3 right."

Dinah takes Clark's hand and he pulls her up. Chloe and Donna are left to get up by themselves. Chloe dusts herself off. "Hello. Reporter here and your partner/friend. Did you really expect anything less?"

"No but I also thought as my friend and would recognise when I needed some privacy."

Suitably chastised Chloe looks a little humbled. "You have a point. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you Chloe. Now what do you want to know?"

"Well how are you taking all this?"

"Couldn't be happier Chloe."

Chloe studies Clark and he really does look happy. Happier then even being with Diana makes him. "Well great! Oh I can't wait to see Cat's face when you tell her."

Clark began to panic at the thought. While his colleagues at the Planet knew he had a girlfriend, Diana had even met them in her Diana Prince identity, he had always been really careful to avoid too many details but now Diana was pregnant it opened up a whole lot of new problems. He turns to Diana. "We're going to have to tell J'onn."

Diana nods. "I know," she tells him.

"And you'll have to give up being an active member."

"And being ambassador," Donna adds. In fact by the time she becomes visibly pregnant Donna reckons Diana will have to have given up everything that would have her in the public eye.

"Yes I know that too. That is why we have to tell mother. She'll need time to find a replacement for me before it becomes too obvious that I am with child." Diana stands. "Well we better get started telling everyone. J'onn first since we're here."

Clark takes Diana's hand. "Well then lets go."

* * *

Diana and Clark wait rather nervously for J'onn's reaction. They shouldn't have worried. "That is great news" he says happily. "Congratulations but you do realise that I have to remove you from active duty Diana."

"I do."

"Now have you seen a doctor yet?"

Clark and Diana look at each other. "No not yet. We only just found out today," Diana informs J'onn.

"Ok but without a doctor are you sure you are pregnant?"

"Yes," Clark answers firmly.

J'onn understands. Kal used his x-ray vision to make sure. "You'll need to get one."

Clark and Diana are back to looking at each other. "He is correct Kal."

Clark nods. "I know. Oh wait I think I might know someone."

"Who?" Diana asks.

"You know my friend Dr Hamilton at Star Labs?"

Diana nods. "Yes," she answers. Dr Hamilton is the only person on the planet Kal allows to medically examine him and performs tests on him. He in fact works part-time for the League when he is doing that.

"Well I just remembered that his daughter is a practicing obstetrician. She might be willing to do it assuming she passes all the safety checks," Clark turns to J'onn, "and of course with your approval J'onn."

"Well if she passes the necessary checks then the decision is yours and Diana's. Of course you do know that this means Bruce will have to know," J'onn points out. Bruce is the one who runs the background checks on anyone they hire to help run the League.

"We know," Clark and Diana say together.

Bruce looks at Clark and Diana. He thinks he has taken this quite well so far. It is very rare that he is surprised by anything but this time he certainly is. "So can I ask what you two were thinking when you decided to bring a new demigod into the world?"

"We weren't actually thinking anything," Clark admits. "This is a complete surprise to us too."

"I see. Well I'll say congratulations to you then. I will of course run the background check you want. However if Kate Hamilton is anything like her father I don't think they should be a problem."

Clark places his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Thanks Bruce. You'll let us know when you're done?"

Bruce nods and Clark and Diana begin to leave. "Oh one more thing. If you need help finding a house let me know. Wayne Constructions builds some lovely homes."

Clark shakes his head. "I don't even want to know how you know that."

"It is a natural deduction Clark. You will need someplace in the suburbs where it will be easier to stay hidden than it would in the middle of Metropolis."

Diana looks at Bruce. "And the fact you can make sure certain security devices are installed has nothing to do with it."

Bruce smirks. "Diana. I'm only thinking of your baby's safety."

"Uh huh," Clark remarks dryly. "Well thank you Bruce. We'll think that over. We haven't had a chance to talk about it yet."

Bruce understands. "You know where to find me."

* * *

"Just tell them Clark," Chloe encourages him at the Planet the next day. She cannot wait to see the reaction he gets.

Clark is sitting at his desk looking at Chloe awfully sceptically. "Does Jimmy know?"

"Nope. I want him to hear it from you." She then gets on top of her desk and stands up. She whistles loudly. "Alright everyone listen up! Clark has an announcement to make."

Clark shoots Chloe his death glare. The one he saves for his most hated enemies. Unfortunately Chloe is immune to it. He gets to his feet and adjusts his glasses. "I'm going to get you for this Chloe," he whispers.

Chloe smiles smugly. "I'm sure you will. Now chop chop. Your audience awaits."

Clark looks at everyone watching him, even Perry. "Um yeah. Well what I have to say is that…well… my girlfriend and I," he takes a breath, "we're going to have a baby."

For a moment it is silent until Jimmy speaks up "Way to go CK!"

Perry has his own smile. "That is great news Kent. Now everyone back to work!"

The once stopped crowd get back to their jobs while Jimmy helps Chloe get back down to the floor. Clark walks up to them, still not particularly amused by Chloe's antics. "Was that really necessary?"

Chloe smiles sweetly. "Yep. Otherwise you would have stalled for days."

Clark rolls his eyes in response.

"Hey did you see Cat's face?" Chloe asks in amusement. She had spotted the sheer look of shock on Cat's face from her position standing on the desk. Gaping fish comes to mind.

Jimmy finds his wife's enjoyment very amusing. Probably why he loves her so. "Well I'm happy for you CK and if you need any tips on being a father just ask," Jimmy says.

"Thank you Jimmy. Oh I do have one question."

"What?"

"How do you tell the scary mother of your girlfriend that you've got her daughter pregnant?"

* * *

Of all the places in the universe Clark could be right now the one he is at right now is not the one he would have chosen. He and Diana are in her quarters at the embassy sitting across from his mother and Diana's mother. It hadn't been so difficult to persuade his mother to come. He had tried to be as vague as possible about why but he had a feeling his mother suspected. He had left persuading Hippolyta to come to Diana. It had taken a few days to arrange this but here they are.

Diana shifts uncomfortably on her chair under her mother's glare. She has a terrible feeling that she won't take this well. While her mother had become more accepting of her relationship with Kal over the last year she could tell that her mother still harboured concerns.

"So Clark why don't you tell us what this is about?" Martha gently asks her son.

"Well mom, your Majesty, Diana and I have something to tell you," Clark starts and he can instantly see a twinkle in his mother's eye. She is definitely onto him. He looks to Diana who smiles at him encouraging him to continue. He takes a breath. "Ok well when we got back from our last mission our friends pointed out something that both Diana and I had missed."

"This something being?" Hippolyta asks him.

Diana swallows. She is just glad Donna isn't here. Kyle arrived back yesterday so Donna is with him at this precise moment catching up. "You see mother, Mrs Kent. That something is that...that I am with child."

Martha springs up from her seat. Well springs up as much someone her age can and rushes forward to hug both Clark and Diana in turn. "Oh congratulations," she tells them. She had suspected something was up by how secretive Clark was being when trying to persuade her to come here but this is a total surprise to her. She was expecting something more on the lines they were engaged but this is so much better. She sits back down and looks at her son. "Finally got around to giving me those grandchildren I asked for then."

Clark blushes in embarrassment. "Mom please," he pleads looking and sounding like a little boy. Diana thinks he looks just so adorable when he does that but right now she is more concerned with her mother's reaction. "Mother?" she queries.

Hippolyta is still trying to get over the shock. She had come here at Diana's request and found herself meeting Superman's mother who seemed a perfectly nice and pleasant lady and now she is getting hit with this revelation. Her daughter is pregnant? Her daughter is pregnant! "How?" she asks them.

"We are not sure how," Diana tells her mother. "I know this shouldn't be possible for me but I am with child. Kal checked it with his vision."

Hippolyta looks at Superman. "You are certain?" she asks him.

Clark nods. "Yes I have seen the foetus. There is no doubt. It is still very early though. A month at most."

"I see," Hippolyta comments flatly.

"Are you ok with this mother?" Diana asks.

"You of course realise the Senate will have to know," Hippolyta tells Diana.

"Yes mother, I know, so they can pick my replacement. Kal and I have discussed this. We are aware of what needs to be done to keep this baby safe. Hopefully the Senate will too."

Hippolyta picks up on that last bit. "Do not fear Diana. No-one will speak of this outside Themyscira and we will keep the knowledge to as few as possible."

Diana is surprised how calm her mother is. "So are you aright with this Mother?"

"I am surprised Diana but strangely looking forward to being a grandmother now I have had some time to absorb this." A smile forms on Hippolyta's face. "I never thought a day like this would come."

Diana is happy and relieved that her mother is happy. In fact she has tears running down her cheeks. She wipes them away. "Sorry I'm kind of emotional at the moment."

"There is no need to apologise Diana," her mother tells her. "Besides it will be nice having you home during all this."

Clark and Diana look at each other at the comment sharing the same thought. Uh oh. "Err Mother. I won't be going home at least not until the baby is born. You see Kal and I are planning on living together in Metropolis."

"Is that wise?" Hippolyta asks them.

"It is what we want," Diana tells her. "Bruce has updated my Diana Prince identity to fill in the last few years so there is no worry that someone will notice any irregularities with that. Kal's human friends know that Clark Kent and Diana Prince are dating and we are currently sorting out a doctor who can be trusted with knowing about us and if you want I will see Epione as well."

"It seems you have thought this through."

"Well we only have known for a few days but we have done nothing but discuss this. We are aware of how difficult this could be considering I will be the first human woman to carry the child of a Kryptonian but we think we have covered everything."

"No. No you haven't," Martha tells them.

"We haven't?" Clark asks his mom.

"No Clark. You haven't. Diana is missing a ring on her left hand."

"Mom!" Clark protests. He knows his mother has somewhat traditional views on marriage but he hoped she would leave him to do this his own way.

"I agree with you Mrs Kent," Hippolyta says.

"Mother!" Diana is now the one to protest. She can't believe her mother of all people is actually suggesting she and Kal get married.

The now matched expressions of shock on her son's and Diana's faces is causing much amusement to Martha. "Oh please your Majesty call me Martha."

"Then you must call me Hippolyta." Hippolyta too is finding it secretly amusing the expression on the couple's faces. She knows Diana is probably thinking she has lost all her senses for a moment but over the last year she has come to finally accept her daughter's relationship with Superman. She has never seen Diana happier than she has been this last year and that is all a mother truly wants for their daughter. To be happy.

Clark and Diana cannot believe this. Their mothers are conspiring to get them married. Not that the thought is an abhorrent one to either of them. For Clark his parents were a great example of how a couple could be happily married and when he dreamed of his future it was always with a wife at his side and children playing around them. Of course in his ideal fantasy that was on a farm like he grew up on, where he wasn't Superman and he didn't have responsibilities beyond making sure the crops were tended to properly. The bottom line though was he ready right here, right now to make the commitment required of marriage. He and Diana were already going to be moving in together so was there any reason not to get married?

For Diana marriage was something she had never even considered ever but now that it had been mentioned she couldn't help but think about what being married to Kal would be like. She knows it involves making changes. Her entire life focus would have to change but of course being pregnant meant change was already a given. The more Diana thinks about it now the more she likes the idea of sharing her life. They had already agreed about moving in together. Marriage just made it more of a firmer commitment.

Clark makes a decision. "Diana?"

Diana turns to look at him. "Yes Kal."

He gazes into her eyes. "I love you more than anything. I told you once that you were my one true love. In a sense you could say we're soul mates and I want everyone to see that you are the only one I will spend my life with. Will you marry me?"

Martha's and Hippolyta's eyes widen. Neither of them had expected for Clark to do this right now. They were hoping to simply nudge their children along towards this course.

Diana takes a moment before smiling brightly. "Of course I'll marry you Kal. I can't think of anything I would rather do."

Clark then kisses her passionately despite the watching audience. "I love you," he murmurs against her lips.

"I love you too," Diana murmurs back.

* * *

Diana awakens to find Clark with his head on her stomach. He had been spending as many nights as he could with her for the last week since he proposed to her. Most of them at the embassy. She had a ring now, even if she couldn't wear it in public. "Kal. What are you doing?" she asks him.

Clark places his finger to his lips. "Shh," he tells her.

Diana watches as a little smile forms on his face. "Kal?"

"I can hear the heartbeats," he says. He had been just waking up when for the first time he noticed the extra heartbeats. It is the most wonderful sound he has ever heard. To know that what he hears is the product of his and Diana's love.

Diana really envied him at this moment. "Is the baby ok?"

"Sure. Their hearts seem to be fine."

"Excuse me!? Hearts!?"

Clark sits up and looks at her. Oops. He hadn't meant to tell her that unless she asked to know. "Um yeah. We're having twins."

"Twins?" Diana asks with sheer disbelief.

Clark puts on the face of an innocent little school boy. "Yes twins but hey that's good news. Right?"

Diana shakes her head. "Great Hera. I'll end up looking like a hippopotamus."

Clark moves up and kisses her. "No you won't honey. You'll look like the same ravishing woman. At least to me you will."

"I suppose I should be mad at you," she tells him.

"Uh huh," Clark says as he continues his kisses along her jaw line and down her neck to the pulse point while his hands begin an exploration of her body.

Diana throws her head back. "Kal," she groans. "I'm meant to be mad at you right now."

"Uh huh. Sure honey," he says while not letting up on caressing her body.

"Kal…Kal…we don't have time. We need to get ready," Diana barely manages to get out.

"We have time," Clark informs her as he captures her lips with his once more. They don't really but he just finds the idea that Diana is carrying his babies incredibly sexy. He moves on to nibbling her earlobe which is just about the most sensitive part of her body.

As soon as Kal's mouth reaches her ear that is it for Diana. He wants to play does he? She'll play alright and with a swift motion she rolls them round so he is underneath her and then she kisses him with passion so great it risks setting the room alight.

"Diana?" Clark struggles to squeak out totally stunned at how he has ended up like this except why is he complaining? He did start this after all.

"Kal," she begins.

"Yes?"

"Shut up!" she orders before she captures his lips with her own once more.

* * *

Author's Note: I thought awhile on Hippolyta's reaction to Diana being pregnant and decided that she had mellowed a lot in the last year and that she liked the thought of being a grandmother. Well this is the penultimate chapter. I have an epilogue to go and then this story will be done. Thanks to all those who have written reviews.


	32. Chapter 32: Epilogue

Epilogue

"I can't believe you did this to me again!" Diana screams at her husband as she tries to give birth to their new baby.

Clark, whose hand is in serious danger of actually being broken right now as Diana squeezes it, wipes her forehead with a cloth using his free hand. "I'll remind you Diana that I told you that I was happy with just the twins. You're the one who wanted another baby."

She shoots him a death glare despite the fact he is correct. She was the one. She missed the feeling of carrying another life within her so she and Kal tried again and succeeded. She grimaces as another contraction hits.

"Easy your highness," Epione tells her. "It won't be long now."

Diana leans into Kal. Gods she can't believe childbirth is still this hard. Saying that she has the strange thought at this moment that giving birth to the twins was harder than this.

Speaking of the twins they were being watched by their grandmother Hippolyta at this precise moment as they sit outside the room their mother is giving birth in. They sit against one wall while Hippolyta sits against the opposite one. As had been the case with them Diana decided for safety's sake to have her baby on Themyscira.

"It's going to be a girl," Lara says. She was now 16 and in many ways looked like her mother. The same shaped face and mouth but she had her father's eyes. In fact so did her twin. It seems that trait was a particularly strong one passed on from their father.

"Oh by the gods I hope not," her twin brother Jonathan says. As Lara looked like her mother he looked like his father. "It is bad enough that I am already outnumbered by girls. I don't need to be even more disadvantaged," he complains.

Lara rolls her eyes. "Jon. You exaggerate. Besides our sister is only 5. It is not like she plots with me against you." Lara's smile turns evil. "It's not like I need any help to plot against you."

Jon frowns. "What are you implying?"

Lara smirks. "What makes you think I'm implying anything?" she asks innocently.

Jon's frown deepens. "You're implying that it's easy to plot against me aren't you? That I'm naïve or something?"

"You're something alright Jon," Lara tells her twin brother. Then suddenly Jon flicks her on the back of the head. "Hey! That hurt Jon!" she protests while she rubs her head.

Jon scoffs. "Oh please. You got dad's invulnerability. Stop acting like a little girl."

"So did you Jon and his superstrength. Hence why that hurt," she says before she gets him back.

"Ow! Jon suddenly yells. "You pinched me!"

Lara grins. "Yeah. Luckily I got daddy's superstrength as well."

Jon sits rubbing his arm.

"Actually that could be your mother's strength," Hippolyta points out to the squabbling twins. "After all she isn't that much less powerful that your father."

Jon and Lara look at each. "Grandma has a point," Jon admits to Lara.

"Yeah she does," Lara says in agreement. "What I do wish though is that we both didn't inherit dad's inability to fly when he was younger. I mean we're 16 and we still can't fly," Lara complains.

"I hear you sis. I have this terrible fear Lyta will never let us hear the end of the fact she can already fly," he says in relation to their little sister.

"Tell me about it," Lara says in total agreement with her brother.

Hippolyta smiles at the twins and then looks down at Lyta who is currently asleep in her arms. Lyta had been able to fly from a very early age just like Diana much to the chagrin of the still flightless twins. She loves the warm feeling she gets inside as she holds her granddaughter. In fact she had the same feeling the first time she held the twins. Being a grandmother has brought so much joy to her. Much more than she ever expected and having the twins running around when they were younger reminded her so much of Diana and Donna. Of course their constant bickering also reminded her of her two daughters.

Hippolyta looks back at the twins. They are so alike. Say that to them and they'll look at you horrified that you could even suggest that but it's true and there isn't anything that they wouldn't do to protect the other or their baby sister.

Speaking of said sister. She had run out of energy about an hour ago and had fallen asleep in Hippolyta's arms. She had been deeply touched when Kal and Diana named their daughter after her and yes she finally got around to calling her son-in-law by his name. Hippolyta smoothes down some of Lyta's unruly blond hair. Apart from the flying Lyta hadn't shown much of any other powers. She was arguably stronger than a normal 5 year old should be but Hippolyta wouldn't call it superstrength. More like enhanced strength really. Maybe the superstrength would appear when she is older.

Hippolyta's attention is pulled back to the twins who are suddenly yelling.

"Aunt Donna!" they both yell at the same time and rush from their chairs and embrace their aunt who has just arrived. She had been stuck in a meeting when Diana went into labour. It was just one of the burdens she had ever since she replaced Diana as Ambassador. Donna worries for a second she will be crushed by her nephew and niece as they rush her. "Hi you guys," she says rather muffled by their embrace of her

Once the hug ends she looks them over. "Wow. You two are getting big," she comments. They had to be no more than half a foot shorter than their parents by now. Jon was going to possess Clark's muscular physique she could tell. They were going to have beat the girls off with a stick. In fact Donna had seen one or two of the Bana who were about Jon's age eyeing him with lots of admiration. Of course for Lara they would be using that stick to beat boys off. She was her mother's daughter. In fact if it was possible for someone to possess a more perfect physique than her sister, Donna would say Lara will be the one.

Donna turns her attention to her mother and her other niece. Oh she looks so cute sleeping there. Clark had told her how he believed Lyta would end up looking like his mother Lara. Donna guessed Kryptonian genes were strong to pass on so many traits. Saying that Lyta had Diana's eyes and not Clark's. Donna sits down next to her mother. "Hello Mother. Not too late am I?" she asks. She had rushed over from her ambassadorial duties as soon as she could once she heard Diana was in labour.

Before Hippolyta can answer there is a scream from inside the room that is unmistakably Diana's voice. "No you're not," Hippolyta tells her daughter.

Donna strokes Lyta's hair. "Too much for her?"

"It is late Donna and your sister has been in there a while."

"Yeah. Pushing out half-Kryptonians never seems to get any easier. Remember when those two were born," she says pointing at the once more sitting down twins.

Hippolyta can certainly remember that day. It was a very long one filled with Diana swearing to do many unpleasant things to her husband that would prevent him being able to father any more children.

The twins meanwhile have identical looks of horror on their faces. "Oh please Aunt Donna. Don't tell that story again," Jon pleads in a rather pathetic voice.

"For once I have to agree with my brother. Please don't tell us that story again," Lara pleads in an equally pathetic voice.

Donna has to hold in the laughter. Jon and Lara were really so like each other, that it was spooky. Another scream from Diana. By the volume of it Donna guesses that the end is near.

"Ok one more push your highness," Epione tells her.

Diana braces herself against her husband's broad chest and pushes. Hera give her strength. She grits her teeth and gives one last effort. Then the next thing she knows is the unmistakable cry of a newborn baby.

"Well done your highness. You have another beautiful daughter."

Tears are in Diana's eyes. "Oh Kal. We have another girl."

"Yes I know. Another one that I'll have to fend all those boys off of," Clark says ruefully. It was already bad enough the way they all looked at Lara and he was already stressed about Lyta and she is only 5 and now he has another daughter to watch out for. It's a good thing he's Superman. He doesn't think he could cope otherwise.

Diana slaps him on the chest as hard as she can considering how tired she is. As soon as Epione has cleaned up the new arrival she is handed over to her mother. Diana holds the baby with a loving sigh. All the pain of labour was worth it for this moment when she holds her daughter in her arms.

Clark gently strokes the baby's head. Like her predecessors she already has some hair but unlike them he can't work out where she got the colour from. Jon and Lara had black hair like him and Diana. Lyta had blond hair from his mother Lara but their new daughter's hair was red and a fiery red at that from what he could tell. "This one is going to be trouble," he tells his wife.

"How do you figure that?"

"She's a redhead. Redheads are always trouble. At least that is what my dad use to say."

"Why did he say that?" she asks him.

"It was his way of teasing mom. Her hair was red before it went silver." Of course Clark could name a few people he had met over the years who were redheads and caused trouble. Maxima instantly springs to mind.

Diana smiles wistfully. Mrs Kent had been departed from this world for some time now. Kal had taken it hard as she knew he would but she and the twins kept him from withdrawing into himself. In fact it wasn't too long after Mrs Kent's death that they agreed to try for another baby and Lyta had been the result. Their new daughter here was simply because Diana had felt broody. Thinking back it's funny how Kal never objects to the trying for a new baby bit. She giggles at her own joke.

"What?" Clark asks at Diana's mirth. Diana whispers it into his ear and he promptly ducks his head and blushes. Great Hera. She still finds that gesture so adorable on him.

There is a knocking at the door and Donna peers in. "So what's the good news?" she asks.

"It's a girl," Clark informs her.

"Aw no come on!" Jon shouts unhappily from outside which is accompanied by Lara shouting triumphantly. "Ha! In your face Jon! Told you it would be a girl!"

Clark and Diana look at each other with rueful expressions. Those children of theirs. "Jon, Lara. What have we said about eavesdropping with your superhearing?" Clark asks them in a perfectly normal voice knowing they can hear him.

Jon and Lara stick their heads round the door looking suitably sheepish. "Sorry," they both say together.

"Well now that you are sorry, you can come say hello to your new sister," Diana tells them.

Jon and Lara walk in and up to their parents. "Red hair?" they ask together as soon as they see the baby.

Donna shakes her head. "You two have to stop that weird twin thing you have going, it's creepy and um, sis, how comes she has red hair?"

"I have no idea," Diana admits.

"Is it alright if someone else visits?" Hippolyta asks from the doorway. Walking beside her, rubbing the sleep from her eyes is Lyta.

"Of course it is," Diana tells her mother.

As soon as Hippolyta and Lyta walk over Clark bends down and picks Lyta up. "Hi sweetheart. Tired?"

Lyta nods. Clark kisses her cheek. "Ok. You can say a quick hello to your new sister and then I think it is off to bed with you," he tells her. He takes her over to the bed where he holds her for Diana to kiss as well.

"Hello my angel," Diana says to Lyta. "This is your new baby sister."

Lyta studies her sister for a little while. "Was I that small?" she asks.

Clark and Diana smile brightly. "Yes you were," Clark tells her. "But you're getting big now. Daddy may not be able to keep carrying you around for much longer," he jokes.

Lyta frowns. "But daddy. You can lift anything. You're Superman," she says with a hint of pride in her voice that her daddy is Superman.

"Oh of course. Silly daddy," Clark says in a mock reprimand of himself.

"Yes very silly," Diana adds.

Donna chuckles. Clark is such a good father to them. "So name?" she asks.

Diana looks at her daughter and thinks for a moment. "Well if Kal says it is alright why don't we go with Martha."

Clark looks down at his wife with a little surprise. She looks up at him. "Well you said your mother had red hair," she reminds him.

"Yes. Yes I did and she did and that would be a great name for our newest addition to the family."

"Sheesh dad. You're making us sound like some mob family or something," Jon comments.

"Well I could make a good mob boss." Clark remarks. "I think I would make a very convincing bad guy."

Lyta shakes her head. "Daddy you're not a bad guy. You put bad guys away," she corrects him.

Diana chuckles. "Ignore daddy Lyta. He is being silly again."

Lyta's response is to yawn. "Ok young lady. I think it is time I put you to bed," Clark tells her.

Lyta cuddles into him. "Ok daddy. Love you," she says sleepily.

Clark feels like his heart will melt. He kisses the top of her head. "I love you too." He bends down and kisses Diana on the cheek. "I'll be right back," he tells her. "Come on Lara, Jon it is time you went to bed too," he tells the twins.

"Aw. Do we have to?" they whine together.

Ok Donna is right Clark realises. That weird twin thing they have going _is_ creepy.

"Yes you do," Diana tells them. "You need to look after Lyta like you promised," she reminds them.

"Hey Lara promised not me," Jon protests.

"That is a blatant lie and you know it Jon," Lara complains to him. "We both agreed."

Jon sighs theatrically. "Fine."

Diana snaps her fingers and points at the door. "Go," she tells them.

With that order the twins leave with Clark. Hippolyta takes the chance to sit next to her daughter. Diana is staring lovingly at her new daughter trying to memorise every detail of her face. It is a few minute before she looks back up and even notices her mother.

"How are you?" Hippolyta asks.

"Oh I'm just a little tired," Diana tells her mother.

Hippolyta rushes some hair off Diana's face. She then looks at her new granddaughter. "She is just as beautiful as the other 3 were."

"True but then they grow up," Diana laments.

"So are you and Kal planning to stop at 4?" Hippolyta asks.

"He wanted to stop at 2 actually but I missed the feeling of holding a baby in my arms. When I felt the twins were old enough I decided that the time had come to try again and that is how we ended up with Lyta."

"And this time? You never told me why?"

"Same reason actually. I don't know what to tell you mother except I love the feeling of being a mother myself."

"I see. So I'll be expecting more grandchildren in the future shall I," Hippolyta deduces.

Diana looks at her mother dubiously. "Mother. I just gave birth. Making another baby is the last thing on my mind."

"What a shame. Jon really wants a little brother," Clark says as he returns.

Donna stares at Clark. "Are you actually saying you want to try for number 5? Are you insane?" she asks her brother-in-law rather concerned for his mental wellbeing. "What happened to you were fine with 2?" she adds.

Clark reaches the bed next to his wife. "I was fine with 2 and I was fine with 3 and I'm fine with 4 and I'll be fine with as many as Diana wants," he explains.

Donna shakes her head. "At this rate you'll end up with like a dozen of them and, boy, is that a scary thought."

Diana shoots a sister a glare before turning her attention to Kal. "Lyta ok?"

"She's fine. Sleeping like an angel. I'm sure Jon and Lara can manage to watch their unconscious sister for a little while. Besides you know that I'm always listening for them."

"I know," Diana says softly. "By the way who won the pool this time?" she asks her husband.

* * *

The next day Wally paces back and forth in the observation deck of the recently constructed Watchtower. It had been an expensive undertaking to put a permanently manned station in orbit but luckily the League had friends and governments with deep pockets. He knew Diana had gone into labour and this time he was determined to win the pool he had lost out on last time.

"Wally you are making me dizzy," Kon-El complains. Kon was an immature clone of Clark created by Lex Luthor in another attempt to kill Superman but Kon rebelled against Luthor in the end and decided his place was on the same side as Clark, whom he considers an older brother now.

"Oh and you aren't interested in if you have another niece or nephew?"

"Of course I'm interested Wally but I'm happy to simply wait until they call."

"You are far too much like that stick-in-the-mud Kent, you know that," Wally complains.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Wally throws his hands up in defeat. Just then J'onn walks by. "J'onn," Wally calls while zipping directly in front of the Martian. "Any news?"

"No Wally. Just like the last time you asked," J'onn informs Wally.

"But come on she went into labour yesterday. Kent is doing this on purpose. I'm telling you," Wally says sounding a little bit whiny.

"Sure he is Wally," Kara Zor-L says dismissively as she enters the observation deck. Kara was Clark's cousin from yet another parallel universe they had come across in their adventures. She had ended up stranded in this universe and decided to become a hero like her cousin and went by the name Power Girl.

"He is," Wally argues.

"Oh right. His wife has just given birth and I'm sure his first thought is not to tell you so he can get some amusement at your frustration of not knowing. Yeah I'm sure that is it," Kara says sarcastically.

Wally just stares at her. "You know I'm beginning to think you ended up here because your Clark simply wanted to be rid of you."

"Did you seriously just insult my cousin? Because you know I can literally turn you inside out Wally," Kara threatens.

Kon steps between the two of them. "Whoa. Time out," he says trying to calm Kara down. She could be a little hot-headed at times.

Thankfully they are all saved by the appearance of Bruce. They all look at him eagerly. "Well?" Wally asks him.

"It's a girl."

"Yes!" Kon and Kara yell at the same time. They look at each other. "You too?" Kon asks her.

"Yep. Guess great minds think alike."

They turn to Wally who is looking decidedly unhappy. Kon and Kara can't stop the smirks forming on their faces. "Aw lose out again Wally," Kara teases.

Wally says nothing as he zips off. "You know he always start these pools yet he rarely wins them," Kon comments.

Bruce smiles. "It's karma."

* * *

A few weeks later Clark is lying Martha down to sleep at home back in Smallville. He had retired from being a journalist. He felt he had to at the point people kept asking him what the secret was that he looked so young. Time it seems only affects him slowly. In all honesty he looked like he was still in his early thirties. Of course the same could be said of his darling wife but she was immortal so she was never going to look any different.

They had moved to the isolation of the farm as some place safe for the children's powers to develop without anyone else around. He had taken up writing as a new vocation. He spends a few minute looking at his daughter contemplating how lucky he is to have all this. His musings are interrupted by the twins stereo yelling. He makes his way down stairs to find they have engulfed his dear old friend. "Hey Chloe!"

"Hey Clark," she answers encased by the twins. "Um a little help?" she asks.

Clark chuckles. "Ok kids. Take it easy on old auntie Chloe."

The twins release Chloe. "Hey less of the old buster," Chloe complains. "We're the same age remember."

"Of course Chloe," he says. In fact Chloe was looking pretty good for her age. "How are things at the Planet?" he asks her. Chloe was now the Editor-in-Chief.

"Oh the same really."

"Jimmy?"

"He's good but I didn't come all this way to talk about Jimmy Clark. Where is the newest bundle of super powered joy?"

"Asleep."

Chloe looked at Clark and could see the same pride and joy she had seen in him when the twins had been born and when Lyta had been born too. She was really happy for him as well because deep down, Chloe knew, all Clark had ever really wanted was a normal life with wife and children. Of course she thinks 4 is just showing off. "Well I won't disturb her if she is asleep. Where's Diana and Lyta?"

"Oh they went into town for some groceries," Clark tells her. "Come and sit down and tell me what is going on in your life while we wait for them."

They sit next to each other on the couch as Clark listens as Chloe does just that. He can hear her pride in her daughter Lois who now 21 has decided to follow her mother and her namesake into journalism.

"Well what do you expect Chlo?" he asks her. "She is her mother's daughter."

Chloe smiles. "I know. Now if I could only get Clark to focus on the one thing he wants to do with his life we would be set." Her son Clark had not yet be able to find the something that would interest him career wise.

"I know that feeling," Clark says in sympathy.

"Clark. Aren't you expecting a little much from Jon and Lara. They're only 16."

"I know that Chloe but you know you wanted to be a journalist since you were, what was it, 5."

"Yeah but I'm special in that way."

"That's one way of putting it," Clark mutters under his breath.

Chloe hits him for that. "I heard that! My hearing hasn't gone yet Clark Kent," she tells him sternly.

"Ok I'm sorry."

Chloe takes a moment to take in the house. "Do you think it's funny that you've ended up exactly where you started, in Smallville?"

"Well it's not exactly the same Chloe. For all that time growing up here I didn't know who I truly was beyond that I was an alien from another planet who had super powers."

"And now?"

"Now I know exactly who am I and what I want."

"Oh and who are you?"

"I'm the husband of the most wonderful woman in the world and father to 4 children who are the most precious things in that world and on the side I moonlight as a superhero."

Chloe snorts with laughter at that last bit.

"And lets not forget I have the best friend any alien from another galaxy could ask for."

Chloe responds to that by pulling Clark into a hug. "Yeah and I have the best BDA in the world for a friend too."

Clark smiles at the BDA comment as he returns the hug. Chloe was the one who first came up with the Big Dumb Alien critique.

"Dad. Is this something we need to tell mom about?" Jon asks at the sight of the two friends hugging each other.

Clark and Chloe turn to see Jon and Lara watching them with identical mischievous expressions on their faces. Clark and Chloe share a look before Chloe answers back. "You know it's a good thing I keep a piece of kryptonite around for a situation just like this," Chloe tells the twins while reaching into her bag. She pulls out a lead box.

The twins back up nervously. "Um Aunt Chloe?" Lara inquires.

"Yes Lara."

Lara points at Jon. "It was all his idea."

"Oy! It was not!" Jon protests.

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

Clark and Chloe can't help themselves and burst out laughing. God sometimes those 2 were just so easy. The box was actually empty.

Jon and Lara stare at the two friends on the couch laughing hysterically. "Oh come on. You two are suppose to be adults. That was just mean," Lara whines.

Clark and Chloe continue to laugh as Diana and Lyta return. Diana eyes the two friends on the couch giggling away. It doesn't take much deducting to realise they have been having fun at the twins' expense again. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves," she admonishes the two of them.

Clark and Chloe share another glance and shrug. Chloe gets up and gives Diana a hug. "Hey Diana. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I heal quickly."

"Yeah. Give me another reason to be envious of you."

Diana smiles at Chloe's sarky attitude. "How are you Chloe?"

"I'm good."

"Clark and Lois?"

"There good too."

"Oh Jon will be so glad to hear that," Lara adds to the conversation.

"Why's that?" Chloe asks.

Lara grins "Because he has like the biggest crus.."

Her words are cut off by Jon placing his hand over his sister's mouth. "Lara!" he hisses but it is too late. Everyone in the room knows what she was about to say.

"Wow Clark your son has a thing for my daughter who is 5 years older I might add," Chloe comments.

Clark looks at Jon whose cheeks are bright red now. Lara elbows Jon in the stomach so he lets her go. Lara says some more. "After all don't you remember it was when she last visited that his heat vision kicked in."

Jon's embarrassment continues. Clark smiles sympathetically. It was feelings of lust that sparked his heat vision to manifest itself as well. Of course Jon never mentioned anything about feelings he has for Lois to his dad.

Chloe feels generous and moves the conversation on. "And what about you Lara. Anyone you have a crush on?"

Lara sees her dad staring at her intently. "Can I plead the Fifth on the grounds daddy will crush them into a little ball?"

Clark's eyebrows rise. "Alright Lara who is he?"

"Who said it is a he?" Jon adds to make his sister even more uncomfortable.

Clark's eyebrows rise higher. "Lara," he says insistently.

Lara turns to her mother. "Mom. A little help please," she pleads.

Clark's attention turns to Diana. "You know who he or she is don't you."

"My lips are sealed," Diana tells her husband.

"Uh huh. I have my ways you know," he warns his wife.

"Daaad. Please don't," Lara pleads.

"Lara. I am your father. I have a right to know if you are seeing anyone," Clark says in a stern voice.

"I'm not seeing anyone," she protests. "I just may have some feelings for someone but that's it," she insists.

Lyta is holding onto her mother's hand bemused by all the talk. "Mommy?"

Diana bends down and picks her up. "Yes sweetheart."

"Is daddy mad at Lara?"

"Of course not sweetie. Daddy is just being overprotective and a bit silly. He'll get over it."

Clark scoffs. "Not likely," he mutters. Before he can say anything else he hears Martha's cries. "Martha's awake," he says as he gets to his feet. "I'll get her." He starts to head for the stairs. "Oh but rest assured Lara. We will be continuing this conversation," he informs his oldest daughter.

"Great. Can't wait," she says through a forced smile.

Clark heads upstairs to find Chloe following him. She wants to see Martha and have a chat in private with her friend. "Clark. Are you really mad at Lara?"

They reach the nursery. "Of course not Chloe. Well not much except I'm disappointed she couldn't talk to me about it."

"Sometimes these are things daughters are more comfortable talking to their mothers about Clark," Chloe points out to him.

Clark sighs. "I guess you're right," he says as he picks Martha up. "Hey there Martha. Look. Your Auntie Chloe has come to see you."

Chloe coos at the baby. "Hey there. Aw aren't you adorable."

Clark hands Martha over for Chloe to hold for a minute. "So how do we deal with the fact my son has a crush on your daughter?" Clark asks her.

Chloe shrugs. "It is probably just a crush. He'll get over it in time. Although…" A smirk forms on Chloe's face.

"Although?"

"I have to say he is his father's son."

"In what way?"

"Being attracted to an older woman."

"Oh ha ha Chloe," Clark says humourless. "I'm cracking up here. Seriously I am."

"What? It's true. What is Diana, a mere 2 thousand years older than you are."

Clark shakes his head. She thinks she is so funny. He takes a moment to watch Chloe holding his daughter. "It's funny you know."

"What is?" Chloe asks.

"When I left for Krypton all those years ago it was because I thought there was no longer anything here for me and then I get back and all these other heroes have shown up and I end up even more unsure if the world needed me. Then I met Diana. I'm not ashamed to admit this Chloe that despite all my grief over Lois I was rather star struck with her."

"Yeah I know Clark. I could see it."

"I wouldn't have come back if I had found something at Krypton Chloe. I was going to stay," Clark admits to his friend.

"I understand Clark. You wanted to find a place where you belonged."

"Yeah and now I have. I belong wherever my family is and that is here on Earth with Diana and these 4. I don't even like to think about the fact if I had found something at Krypton I would never have met Diana."

"You would have at some point," Chloe assures him.

"How do you figure?"

"You were destined to find each other Clark. I'm sure someway, somehow you would have met each other. It was fate."

Was it? Maybe it was. Clark decides he should really get off these what ifs and concentrate on what he does have. He has the woman he loves. He has 4 beautiful children and he has the best friend he has ever had in the form of Chloe. Oh he should tell her that. "Chloe just in case I haven't said it before. You are the best friend I have ever had and I have loved every minute of being your friend."

"Why thank you Clark and the same goes for me," she says in appreciation of his words.

"Come on then. We better go before they wonder where we are."

"Yeah," Chloe says while she carries Martha. Clark and Chloe head back down towards his family. Despite all the difficulties Clark wouldn't trade them for anything. They are the centre of his world and allow him to look upon the world with a whole new vision. Maybe when Martha is older he and Diana should look into getting that brother for Jon. After all what's another one when they already have 4. Another baby would just be another precious life for him to share his love with and what he has discovered so far is that he is in no danger of running out of love anytime soon.

He and Chloe get downstairs and he without warning embraces his wife and kisses her passionately. "I love you more than I'll ever be able to put into words," he tells her. For the longest time he had felt so alone being the last of his kind. Diana and his children have filled the void that had left in him. With them at his side he feels truly invincible.

Diana , caught a little off guard, wonders what has got into her husband. Not that she is complaining. She will never get tired of his kisses. "I love you the same way Kal," she tells him back. She is so happy. She has her husband and her children. As long as she has them she needs nothing else. She wonders what she did to be so truly blessed. She may be a perfect representation of womanhood but it is the feeling of being with her family that is perfect. For the longest time growing up she felt like some part of her was missing but no longer. As long as she has Kal and her children she feels complete and nothing and no force in this universe will ever take them from her.

Chloe looks on with a smile at the embracing couple. She was right upstairs. It isn't luck or random chance that brought them together. Those two being together; it is destiny. Her thoughts are interrupted by twin voices.

"Aw come on. Will you two get a room!" the twins complain in stereo.

Diana and Clark look at them with resigned smiles and in complete agreement. That twin thing they have going _is_ definitely creepy.

The End.

* * *

Author's Note: This is where I end this story which is the longest one I have written so far. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. I read and appreciate them all.


End file.
